Tell Me Again In Two Days
by Aurora0628
Summary: In a time forgotten, an Amazon fell in love, a young man embraced his destiny to be a hero and another almost gave it up for love. A Trinity story.
1. Once Upon A Time

Disclaimer: I am not making any money out of this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Author's Note: I am not at all familiar with the comics' version of the JLA. I only know of the animated version (and is inspired by other people's fan fiction) so I apologize, in advance, if I portray anyone out of character.

This story is based from the start (Secret Origins) to This Little Piggy (sorry again. The shipper in me likes that episode a lot. And I am still waiting for newer episodes to air…)

**Chapter One**

_Once Upon A Time_

It was truly an enchanting sight, as the proud and dominant sun acknowledged his departure to humbly give way to the calm moon and the luminescent stars of the night, creating a symphony of colors, the last specks of the golden rays almost disappearing in a backdrop of warm red-orange glow that was gradually being muted by the slowly enveloping dark hue of the night sky.

A lady watching the spectacle was quite a vision herself, in an immaculately white toga that was carefully handmade only for royalty from the finest of fabrics, so delicate that it flowed with the gentlest tug of the wind, embracing her silhouette, outlining her enchanting feminine curves as her long, raven hair glistened where the last of the light kissed while dancing with the gentle song of the wind. She stood alone, yet majestically, towering over all the other creatures on the ornate balcony, like a queen diligently watching over her subjects.

A soft gust that kissed her made her momentarily close her eyes to appreciate the comforting breeze around her as she breathed in the fresh and cool scent of the evening mist feeling the cold, smooth surface of the marble balustrade under her hands.

When she opened her eyes again her eyes were distant, looking past the blue ocean to another world.

_The world beyond this island._

The island of Themyscira had been her whole world. It was the only place she ever knew as her home ever since she was born, when life was breathed into the clay form molded by the loving hands of her mother with their patron gods as witnesses. And as time molded her even more from an infant to a young adult, it was here where she was taught to enhance the gifts that her deities had bestowed upon her during her birth, as she embraced her proud heritage as an Amazon. With her queen mother and sisters as mentors, she grew up to be a powerful warrior.

But with the long life she was blessed with, little by little, curiosity about the world beyond the wide ocean that guarded and surrounded their sanctuary slowly entered her questioning mind. This interest, though, had always been answered by a strict advice that their people did not need to look beyond the borders of their home, the world ruled by man.

And as princess, she had learned to respect the orders of her queen, however stern, to never interfere with the affairs of the outside world. It was a subtle reminder that this island was her _only_ home, the only place where no one needed to sweat, nor bleed, to put food on the table, where there was no urge to steal or covet what her neighbor owned, no reason to malign, nor speak lies about another to gain the favor of others. Here, there was no room for injustice, for suffering, for hate.

This place was _truly_ paradise.

She should be thankful for this life, the privilege to be born and raised in this sheltered part of the world.

It was unfair to yearn for more than what she already had for she was blessed with so many already. And she did not.

Until… 

She abruptly closed her eyes again, but this time it was done in a futile attempt to shield her mind from images, memories that she should have buried in the recesses of her mind by this time. But…Hera help her, she could not let go of them…would not let herself let go of them.

She could never and would never erase the memory of his voice, his face, his kiss. They were the only reminders left of what she had once, of whom she loved once. And, more importantly, who loved her just as much in return.

_Love._

She knew of love, from her mother, from her sisters.

And, though very forbidden, she learned about friendship…

And love…

From two men.

_His eyes were the most open and trusting eyes she had ever seen. It was as if those bright blues always smiled, as if he never had a reason to be…sad. _

_He was the first man she met and the first ever to make her laugh._

_The first and the last man that she was supposed to meet._

_But curiosity, and fate, had other plans for her._

_She met another, a very different one from the first. And in him, with him, she felt something that she had never felt before, in such a short time. _

She took a deep breath at the silent admission of her feelings before gazing once more at the wide expanse of the horizon with a deep longing. Darkness now almost consumed the last remnants of golden light. And as the last streak faded from her view, so did the warmth from her blue eyes.

Night has come… 

She used to be brimming with enthusiasm, filled with youthful spirit, bright eyed with ideals. Never like this, with a yearning so strong that she was starting to doubt the teachings during her youth, with a feeling that she was still _incomplete_.

She never thought herself capable of deceit. But what she was doing was something not so very unlike when she disguised what she truly felt from her own mother and her sisters. No one could ever know the turmoil, the longing, the sadness, the emptiness she felt every time she watched the day turn into night on this very same spot, every single day, since that day, many years ago…when her duty as champion, as the hope of her people, brought her outside to the very same place that her mother had constantly warned her against.

It was as if those few days never happened. But in her heart, it did.

And it was a depressing thought to know that the only chance she ever had of going back to the other world was…the threat of it ending. Again.

But lately, there was this strange, sad and tired voice calling to her in her thoughts. And it was getting more insistent, stronger each passing day. And when her mind could not ignore it any more, she tried telling her mother about this voice, in a vain attempt to change the queen's mind.

"It feels as if, it's calling me," she had said earlier that day, on this same balcony, as they watched the sunrise. "Now the voice is getting louder, more…desperate."

"Don't let it bother you."

_If only it was that easy_. "But _it is_ bothering me."

"We do not have anything to do with _their_ world," the queen replied firmly.

"That was not the way…before." Her voice held utmost respect but there was a hint of defiance.

"That was different."

"How?"

The queen gazed at the horizon. "Gaea called upon us…we prevented a natural disaster, the end of the earth."

"We needed their help. What if they need us now?"

The queen regarded her daughter. "The _they_ you speak of was one man…and he does not even belong here, in this world. It was _only_ his help we required."

Sometimes, she knew that her mother could be hurtful though she did not mean to be. But her words…they had the power to make her flinch inside.

"Have you ever thought, mother…what would have happened…" It was hard to say the words that she knew would hurt her mother. "If he did not help us?"

"He did…" Hippolyta paused for a while. "There is no use in thinking of something that did not happen."

She continued as though she did not hear the voice of her queen. "I would not be here…with you right now."

Her eyes tried gazing at the bright yellow sun, the orb of fire. Inwardly there was a faint shiver as she thought. _Fire…the bird of fire…_

She would have done everything for her mother, for her people, at that time. It was the sacrifice she was willing to make, in the likelihood that her plea for help be rejected by the man from the stars. It was up to her…to give up her immortality, her life, as offering, to summon the power, their last hope.

"Mother…" Her eyes were pleading. "But what about the voice?"

"Whatever the reason it's calling to us…"

"Then you feel the voice too."

There was silence as both women stared at each other. "It does not matter," the queen replied before turning away again to avoid her daughter's pleading look. "As queen, I can't allow you to go back. I forbid you to set foot on that world again."

"My queen…" she almost gasped at the statement that held so much authority, that echoed such finality.

"If I knew you will be this affected…I never would have sent you out there."

_But you did_. She desperately wanted to say.

But she knew her mother well. Any further attempt to reason out would be futile.

The princess in her understood that her queen was doing this out of duty, to ensure that the laws were strictly followed, that the rules were adhered to by every Amazon. Her daughter's heart felt the conflict within her mother, the truth that her mother knew of her pain but she could not be queen and mother at the same time. But the woman in her was in doubt if all of this was fair. _Was it fair to bear the punishment of a sin committed by someone else?_ Was it fair for her mother to hate all men because she was hurt by one?

Without another word, she bowed in respect and turned on her heel to walk slowly away, not bothering to turn back. If she did, she would have seen the rueful smile that came upon her mother's face. It was the smile that understood.

_A mother knew._

If she could only tell her daughter the unbearable pain that tugged at her very soul each time she looked in the young blue eyes. Yes, Hippolyta knew, a mother knew of these things, most of all a mother that has lived so many years.

She knew that her daughter was only feigning happiness from the moment she came back from her mission for her eyes tried desperately to hide something. She waited for the time of confession, the time when Diana would confide in her the experience. But never did her daughter open up.

She would just catch her, from time to time, when the young eyes would stare far away, lost in her own thoughts of a place she visited in the secluded part of her mind. Of course, she also knew of the late afternoon walks along the beach. And as every year passed, she prayed a silent prayer that her daughter would forget and be happy again. But all those years, they changed nothing if not only make her lonelier.

_What can I do?_

If she were just a mother, she would have given in and consoled her daughter's aching heart. But her duty as queen came first.

That night, after supper, Diana went straight to her quarters, just like the obedient princess that she should be. But just like the other nights before, when she quieted her emotions within, she would hear again this voice, almost begging her. She stood up from the bed and went outside the balcony, feeling the coldness of the night against her skin. She hugged her arms to herself as the wind played with her raven tresses and closed her eyes, trying to block out the silent alien cries that haunted her.

Help me…please 

_I'm tired…save me…_

_Help…_

In her mind, she finally answered, _I am sorry, I can't_.

_The world needs you…_

_No._

_Yes…they need you…_

"No…I'm sorry…I can't leave."

You must…please help me… 

The desperation in the voice and the emotions she was feeling were all too overwhelming. And suddenly, in her confusion, the voice changed to that voice she knew. And the face, his face stared at her in her mind, his eyes begging her.

Help me…I need you…why did you leave? 

"I am sorry."

_Come back to me. Please…_

"I want to. But I must not."

_Please…Diana…_

Then her mother's face loomed before her. "You cannot leave this island…ever."

"No," she protested.

"There will be a curse. A curse on every Amazon who leaves the island for a man."

"I'm not leaving because of a man."

"Yes…you are Diana."

"No, mother."

"Yes."

"No!"

"You left us…for a man."

"No…I did not leave…"

Her eyes flew open, her heartbeat faster than normal, her chest heaving as her lungs took in gulps of air. Quiet darkness greeted her senses. For a moment, she was dazed by what she had experienced a few seconds ago, thinking that she was again in the cold stone confines of her lonely bedroom in Themyscira. But as she stared in the dark, she acknowledged the familiarity of modern, high-tech furnishings. She was at the Watchtower.

As a hand stretched out to search for the blankets that she had managed to misplace at the lower part of the bed because of her tossing and turning, she felt a soft drop on her hand. Lifting her right hand to her face, she felt her cheeks damp from tears and remembered her dream.

"It was only a dream…Diana," she tried to console herself.

It was true. It was just a dream. But it was exactly the way it happened many years ago.


	2. The Phantom Of The Opera

Disclaimer: I am not making any money out of this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Author's Note: I have to inform you, dear readers, that this story may be longer than my last one. As of the moment, I am working on the fifteenth chapter and the story is, more or less, seventy-five percent complete. I will try my very best to update on a weekly basis. (Provided my almost two-year old daughter leaves me alone : ).

**Chapter Two**

_The Phantom of the Opera_

_What have I done?_

It took almost one whole day to finally realize the agonizing impact of what he did the other night. He was just about to leave for his nightly routine when the earth shattering force of realization hit him full on the chest that he had to sit down.

_What was I thinking?_

Or, the question was, was he even thinking?

Are years of chasing down criminals and nut jobs finally making him _non compos mentis_?

His silent inquiry was lost on the wide, stoic face of the computer screen where moving images blankly stared back at him, as the chair complained in a faint squeak every time he shifted his weight. He was, for the first time his mind could ever recall, _fidgeting_…in his bat costume.

Busy fingers tapped on the console, his eyes fixed on the screen, monitoring the events from outside. He knew he should already be out there, patrolling. But his mind kept drifting, as if in an endless rewind mode, to the memory of what happened _that night_. And in this…distracted state, he could not risk going out.

He sighed. It was a defeated sigh. A sigh that told him there was nothing left but to do what was needed to be done. Face the facts.

He consciously looked around him like a kid about to stick his hand into the cookie jar, making a careful inspection of the damp, not to mention stinking of bat excrements, and dark cave. And his observation told him that the coast was clear. He had the privacy he wanted, all the privacy he needed.

With another sigh that was more of a grunt in itself, he gave in as his somewhat nervous gloved fingers punched a series of digits to open a hidden and protected, top-secret file. After entering another series of characters that made up the password, a few seconds passed before a small picture appeared on the lower right hand corner of the wide screen.

It was a headshot of a raven-haired, blue-eyed, _very_ beautiful female. In the picture, taken a few months after her arrival in Man's world, she was half smiling at a particular lame joke by Wally when a hidden camera captured the moment.

It was the face of beguiling innocence mirrored in the striking blue eyes. _Her face_…it was the image that he had, somehow, unconsciously managed to ingrain in the deepest corners of his mind.

Lost…in the blue depths of her enchanting eyes.

_If beauty had a name, it would be…_

_Diana._

If circumstances were totally different, if he did not feel this overwhelming responsibility for _his_ city, _his_ people, if he could only afford to…

A few feet away an older and distinguished looking man stood, observing the younger with an amount of surprise that his presence was not yet noticed. It usually took several seconds before his name was addressed even with the broad back turned away and the eyes focused on the task at hand. Looking at the monitor, the other man's face registered a faint expression of amusement. His charge's attention was focused true enough, the eyes fixated on a particular image of a young lady in front of him.

Alfred knew of the women Bruce dated, even the few who were _special_, in a certain way. But he could not recall an instance like this where Bruce would, as he often put it himself as a waste of time, sit and stare at a picture like an adolescent male with a huge crush on the girl next door. And the image of Bruce acting like a normal, red-blooded male that was not done to assume his other persona was simply…refreshing.

His heart somehow ached for the son he came to see in the young man. If only things were dissimilar, if only Bruce's heart was not filled with revenge, if only _that night_ years ago never happened…he could have had the chance to live a normal life.

But there was no use in thinking along those lines. Bruce was destined for something greater than heading a multi-billion dollar enterprise. He was destined to be a _hero_.

And he just wished, like a father's wish for a son, that somewhere along this sacrifice laden path, there would be someone waiting at the end of the day to welcome Bruce with open arms, someone who could show him that not all in this world was injustice, someone who could and would love him, and someone he would love just as much.

And when _she_ arrived, Alfred knew there was still hope. Hope for this stubborn young man.

With a rueful smile, he looked at his watch and gave his charge a moment before making his presence felt.

Then he cleared his throat. "Master Bruce…"

Moving like Wally, he was able to close the file in a few seconds. "Alfred." He acknowledged the older man's presence, turning the chair to face him.

"Are you having dinner before you go out on patrol, sir?"

"No…I'll just grab a take-out when I get hungry." He lied. He had no plans of going out tonight.

Alfred held out his right hand that toted a small brown bag. "Just preparing for contingencies."

"Thank you." The aroma emanating from the paper bag was seducing his sense of smell. Whatever Alfred had prepared certainly beat take out junk food.

"Always glad to be of service." The butler smiled before politely turning to give him privacy.

As he watched Alfred's proud back slowly retreat from where he sat, he realized how fortunate he was to have the old man always by his side. Alfred had been more than a butler, he had been a trusted friend, and a…father.

If he wanted someone to talk to…it would be Alfred.

"Alfred?"

Alfred turned. "Yes, Master Bruce?"

He needed someone to listen, to understand when he could not understand himself. "You won't believe what I did last night."

Alfred walked closer. "Try me."

For a moment, he seemed hesitant. Maybe this was not a good idea after all. He looked down in quiet contemplation, staring absentmindedly at the butler's immaculately shined shoes.

Alfred tried clearing his throat again. The effort was getting uncomfortable.

"I sang." He almost choked out the words.

"Pardon me, sir…what was that again?"

He looked up at Alfred. "I sang."

The corners of the butler's lips turned upwards to reveal a grin. "The lure of the _karaoke_ finally entraps the great Bruce Wayne. I can see the headlines already. Billionaire Playboy Sings the Blues."

_How any more accurate could Alfred get?_ "It's not a karaoke bar. More like an amphitheater."

"Oh! How ambitious, sir." Alfred suddenly looked doubtful. "Master Bruce…is this an attempt to recover the sense of humor you have lost somewhere while swinging from one building to another?"

He smirked. "I'm not kidding Alfred. I sang…as Batman."

Alfred's eyes widened then frowned. "Isn't it a bit too late for Halloween? Or does the league usually celebrate it late? I am certain that you are all very busy at that time of the year. Unlike Christmas, of course…when even villains seem to take time off…"

"Can I continue?"

There was a very obvious sign of hidden amusement in the butler's face. "Oh…forgive me. Yes you may."

He was about to open his mouth to speak.

"It's just that you…singing in full, battle gear, is very like the solar and lunar eclipse happening," Alfred paused for emphasis. "…at the same time."

He continued, despite Alfred's disbelief. "I had to do it to…help a teammate."

"Finally ran out of batarangs, sir?" Alfred could not resist amusing himself. "Well…that would be a first."

"And hopefully…the last," he turned to switch the monitor off.

Alfred remembered what he saw earlier, Bruce staring at a familiar face displayed on the screen, and was able to put the pieces together. "And what did…Miss Diana say about it?"

He shrugged. "I don't think she…how did you know I did it for her?"

There was a confident smirk on the old man's face. "You're not the only brains in the operation, Master Bruce. Besides…you've been staring at her picture for a full minute before you even knew I was here."

"She's just a friend." It was said too quickly.

"If you say so."

"I value our friendship," he added.

"You don't have to convince me of that, sir."

It was hard not to notice the amusement that was still evident on the butler's face. "What is it Alfred?"

"Pardon me sir?"

"The _expression_ in your face."

Alfred raised a brow. "What expression?"

"Alfred…"

The older man took a deep breath. "Well, sir. Let me put it this way…" He needed the right words to get through to this stubborn man. "You…have this tendency to look more on the disadvantages, rather than the brighter side of…things."

"Meaning?"

"You've probably listed down the reasons why you can't pursue a relationship with the princess." Alfred shifted his weight on one foot to the other. "First…she's not like any other woman you have known and that scares you because she might actually turn out to be _the one_. Secondly, she's physically more powerful than you, and it's a fact that she'll outlive you even if you have ten lifetimes and that makes you jealous because we also know a man with almost the same qualities and you don't like someone making you jealous. Third, she has a mother, not to mention a number of aunts, who'll have your head, literally, when you break her heart."

_Alfred was certainly up to date_. He leaned on the chair and was about to categorically deny the butler's observations. Unfortunately, Alfred had more things to say.

"But then again, she's also a remarkable woman…" Alfred's face lit up in remembrance. "She radiates light with her presence and can light up a dark room with just a tiny smile. Though, she may have had a prior prejudiced view of all men before, that all men are…_dicks_, pardon my French, because she's an Amazon. But, other than that, she has a pure heart." Another pause for emphasis. "And no criminal records, whatsoever."

He could not help another smirk from appearing on his face that was half concealed by the dark mask. "You seem to have given this some thought."

"Not more than you have, sir. Besides, it's not everyday that someone like her comes along. I can only hope the best for you. I can hope, can't I?"

Then the smile soon was replaced by utter seriousness. "Master Bruce, you've been taking risks with your life everyday, every night. Why not…take a risk with your heart? Tell her that you…like her, not just as a friend. But in a way a man…"

"Wants to make babies with a woman?"

"Tell her that and you'll find yourself a temporary resident of the intensive care unit."

"Or permanently residing six feet underground," he added.

A wide smile again appeared on Alfred's gentle face. "She made you sing, she is making you crack jokes in full costume. Without even trying."

He stared blankly at the black screen, remembering where her face was minutes ago. A vague reflection of his masked face looked back at him. "You're so very sure I like her."

"I can't see you dancing the Macarena for Master Kent."

_That'll be the day_. "If that time ever comes, put a bullet in me."

Alfred made a mental picture. It was too eerie that he had to shake his head to get the image off. "Seriously, Master Bruce…what are your plans?"

"Plans?"

"I assume, with that talented mind of yours, that somehow…you have planned something." Alfred leaned in a little. "Though I highly doubt if you have the courage to act out on any of those plans."

"Alfred…these things take time."

"How more time do you need, Master Bruce?" Alfred sounded exasperated. "One, two or maybe…four years? When you start growing white hair? Next thing you know, you're not growing white hair anymore because you're losing them at an alarming rate. And you can't open a door for her anymore because of arthritis."

"I think that's you you're talking about."

"Well…yes," Alfred admitted. "But you won't be any different if you continue on this path, sir."

He seemed to have acquired the habit of sighing audibly this evening when another escaped from him.

"I won't be around forever, Master Bruce."

He looked up at the other man. It was a sad thought. "I know."

"I could rest in peace if I know…someone will take care of you."

"I could always hire another---"

"I sincerely doubt that someone else could put up with you."

"Alfred…your faith in me is very…touching."

The butler looked at him suspiciously. "Don't forget for one second that I know you're subtly diverting the topic."

Alfred could be so very stubborn. "Very well."

"Very well what, sir?"

"I'll give it some thought."

"For the love of everything sacred! I think you've given it a lot of bloody thought already, sir." Alfred complained, casting his eyes heavenward. "Do I have to dial the phone for you?"

"Phone calls can be traced."

It was Alfred's turn to sigh. "Well then…talk to her in that high tech piece of something you place in your ear."

He was about to stand up.

Alfred crossed his arms on his chest. "Now would be a good time, Master Bruce."


	3. Making The Move

Disclaimer: I am not making any money out of this and copyright infringement is not intended.

**Chapter Three**

_Making The Move_

It had been raining non-stop for days as if the heavens were crying from so much sorrow as a tropical storm violently wracked the northernmost part of the Philippines, causing massive losses to the small country. Flash floods, landslides and vehicular mishaps abound and the league was summoned for assistance.

When the tempest finally decided to leave the torn island, a few leaguers stayed behind to do patch up work, to relocate the displaced, to help rebuild what could be salvaged from the remains of destroyed homes. It took a great deal of strength, endurance and patience but even superheroes get tired and exhausted. It was already early morning, for the third day, when almost everything was back to normal.

Hovering above, Diana looked from the finally tranquil river to the sky that was no longer threateningly dark but was finally letting some sunlight through. With a sigh, she silently thanked her gods that the worst was over. She was just about to help Flash when a familiar voice called.

"Diana…"

She tilted her head as if to get better reception. "Yes, Batman?"

"How are you?"

She flew a little higher trying to get rid of the interference of static that, for a while there, she even thought Batman was asking how she was. "The mission is almost complete." Silence followed. "Batman…are you there?"

"I have another…mission for you."

She gave his statement some consideration. Assessing that a great part of the damage was already contained, she answered, "Where?"

"Here in Gotham."

"Okay." _Another assignment with just the two of us in just a short while._ She smiled and felt an amount of excitement at the prospect of being with him. Again.

"Meet me at…the _same_ rooftop." He tried to sound even.

"Recon?" _Maybe it was Intergang finally making a move_. It was better them than Circe.

"No."

A frown appeared on her face. "What then?" Static was causing disturbance to the communication again. There was silence, but it was longer. "Batman?"

"We need to…_talk_."

She was trying, once more, to find a better reception. "What? I can't hear you clearly." For another weird moment she thought he wanted to talk.

He hated repeating himself. But Alfred's glare, and matching hand gestures to speed things up, got the better of him. "I said…we need to talk."

For a while she was speechless. She wanted to ask him to repeat again what he said but she was certain he would tell her, in his trademark baritone, to _forget it_.

"Diana…are you there?" It was his turn to prompt her.

She was grinning from ear to ear like a teenager. "Yes."

Another round of silence. "So? Will you be there?"

_I wouldn't miss it for the world_. "Yes."

"Meet me in a few minutes."

She was about to answer then frowned realizing the distance between them. "I can't."

"What?"

She was wearing a full smile now at the sound of alarm in his voice. "I mean…I can't be there in a few minutes." She searched the area for Flash. "I'm in Asia right now. Give me…at least thirty."

"I'll wait." He sounded relieved.

When the static interference was cut, she knew he was not there anymore. But his voice still echoed in her ears.

_Come on, Diana. All he said was he wanted to talk_, she reasoned with herself. _Don't get all too giddy because he wanted to chat._

And she had to admit, she should not put too much into what he said because she might be in for another round of big disappointments. Maybe he wanted to resume his interrupted lecture on why they could not, and should not, be together.

_Whatever._

At least, he made the first move by asking her. And that, to her, was a big improvement.

"Flash," she called out when she noticed a red blur. She landed next to him.

"Yes Princess?" Wally seemed to be running on an endless supply of energy.

"I'm needed…somewhere." She tried to hide her excitement. "Can you handle this?"

Flash looked at her suspiciously. "Why? Isn't it too early for a date?" he joked. "Just kidding, of course I can handle the situation. For you I can handle anything."

She gave him a thankful peck on the cheek. "Thank you."

Wally was grinning. "I can also give you a body massage afterwards…I know you're tired and a little body rub won't hurt---"

"Flash…"

"Okay…that's moving _too fast_. How about coffee at the cafeteria?"

"Sure."

"Okay…I understa---" he paused. "Wait a minute…did you just say yes?"

"Yup."

"Cool!"

"We'll have coffee after watching the movie you promised to show me at the lounge tomorrow."

"Thank you!" He cast his eyes heavenward, putting his palms together. But his grin was suddenly replaced with concern. "Hey…Princess, are you feeling okay? You look all red."

She looked embarrassed. "Of course I am."

Just after she replied, there was this slight tingling sensation from inside her nose that was slowly making her eyes teary. Then, the sensation was threatening to explode. Finally, she sneezed.

A look of alarm settled on her face as she stared at Wally wide eyed in amazement before they both billowed with laughter. But her mirth had not even subsided yet when she suddenly felt like everything was slowly spinning, that the ground was shaking, making her dizzy. Then she felt like cold sweat was coming out from her pores as everything around her spun.

"Princess…"

She could hear Wally, but she could not focus on his face. Her head ached.

"Diana…hey!"

Her knees felt like rubber.

"J'onn…emergency transport…"

She could hear Wally's call for help before everything faded into nothingness.

Tired.

Exhausted.

Weak.

Where am I? 

She tried waking up, but her body was still too weak.

Her thoughts were all a blur as her tired mind attempted to recall the previous events. It was difficult but there was the vague recollection of seeing Wally's alarmed expression and call for help before her weary eyes closed and blackness invaded her thoughts. There was a certain amount of welcome relief knowing that, at least, she was certain she was safely back at the Watchtower.

With that realization, she tried getting up. But to her surprise, none of her limbs seem to obey the command of her brain. She waited before exerting more effort but it was another attempt in vain as her body still lay peacefully still in contrast with the battle that was now transpiring inside of her.

Her body had fought exhaustion before. But not once could she recall that she succumbed.

While waking her entire body seemed useless, she focused her strength to the simplest of tasks, to open her eyes. Unfortunately, it felt like her eyelids were clamped shut by a force as strong as Kal's hands for she could not even make them flutter. Her eyelids felt very heavy and all efforts to open them only seem to make her even more spent.

Am I…dead? 

The dreadful realization had not fully settled in yet when she heard a distant sound, somewhere. Directing all that was left of her strength, she centered on finding the source of the voice through this void, this terrible blackness.

It sounded like J'onn. Yes, it was J'onn's voice.

J'onn… 

"It's…strange. As far as I can recall, she has never been like this before."

"How is she?"

He was talking to Kal. _Kal…J'onn…_she tried to move her lips.

"Her vitals are steady. But she's still unconscious."

"Do you know what caused this?"

"Fever."

"_Fever?_"

"She was exposed to rain for almost two days."

"She's had worse than rain but she never had fever before."

"It's all too…complicated. I cannot explain it myself."

A brief pause. "What can we do?"

"Wait."

"Wait…for her to…"

"Let me put it this way. Simply, if she were mortal, her body wouldn't have been able to handle it." There was another pause. "Don't worry, Superman. She's a fighter. She will survive."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Flash brought her in unconscious. I told him not to tell anyone else."

"I don't want them to see her like this."

_Like what? Half dead?_

_J'onn…I'm here. I am awake…_in her very weak state, even the mundane task of communicating with her mind was no use. She could not reach J'onn. _Maybe, this is another dream, a terrible dream_.

The voices were gone but she heard the faintest sound of approaching footsteps. Then, something warm softly touched her hand.

"Diana…if you can hear me…" Superman was whispering while gently squeezing her hand. "…fight. Please."

There was something in Kal's voice that she never heard before. Was it…fear?   
She wanted to see his face, if only to give her more strength. And she knew he would willingly give it to her. He was her friend, her very best friend.   
I will Kal…just stay with me for a while. 

As if reading her thoughts, he answered. "I'll be right here."

In her mind she smiled before she felt the room slowly spinning. Then blackness embraced her once again.

_Frail, so very fragile_…

He never thought that she would look so delicate, sleeping so peacefully, beautifully. But the small, invasive plastic tubes told a different story. That she, the most powerful female he ever knew, was lying here in this small bed, fighting for her dear life.

Silently, his eyes traveled to his hand that was protectively covering hers.

When was the last time he held her hand like that?

It was so very long ago and the recollection made him smile at this sad moment. He looked at her peaceful countenance again and thought that almost everything about Diana could make him smile ever since the first time he saw her.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

And, considering how young he was then, it would have been easy, too easy, to be smitten by her breathtaking loveliness. But she had warned him not to, that it was against what she was raised to believe in and he understood. Besides, at the time, he was sure that he was in love with someone else. And that understanding paved the way for this strong friendship.

A friendship, a bond that they shared…in private.

That was why, to the league and everyone else, they appeared to be less than friends and more than comrades as if to hide this deep friendship. But of course, being alike could not stop friends and the people from pairing them. To the league, and the world, they were Mr. and Miss Perfect. If they only knew the history they had.

Then, as he looked at her face, a realization dawned on him. With a shiver, he closed his eyes and remembered her words, what she said before about a curse, about how she could and should not fall in love and be loved in return.

Because there was a curse.

"No…" he whispered to her unhearing ears. "No…Diana. You can't." 

But his cry fell on deaf ears. And even if she was awake, he knew only too well that she would have argued in return. A rueful smile fell on his face. Of course, he could not tell her that she could not fall in love. She, more than any other person, deserve the right to love and be loved. She who sacrificed so much.

The only thing now left to do was to find a way to help, before it was too late. He had to know if this was indeed the curse she had talked about. And if it was, he would do anything to save her.

Somewhere…in a lonely rooftop…

Late… 

He raised a leg on the ledge, pretending to observe the people below, like a night owl prowling a dark forest. But beneath the stoic façade, impatience was settling in, and his mind was again preoccupied by other thoughts. Thoughts that he used to dismiss as trivial, insignificant, unimportant.

She is never late… 

Unless there was an emergency…but someone should have informed him by now. She should have called at this time.

Where are you? 

There was this very strong urge to activate his commlink and reach her. It took a great deal of patience not to give in. Because he was…afraid. Afraid of what her answer might be. That she had a change of heart.

But Diana was not like that, to leave him hanging on like this. If she had changed her mind, he knew she would have the decency to tell him, not like this…to just abandon him.

Really? Do you really know her that well? 

He wanted to believe he did. But every second more that he desperately waited, looking once in a while at the dark and brooding night sky, there was this sullen realization that she was not going to come.

Bright white light…

Her vision was filled with a bright white light and remembered something. A movie that Wally insisted on playing once when there was not much to do. Somewhere in the movie, the character was moving towards a bright light. Because…he was dead.

Funny to be thinking of a movie at this moment, while thinking if she was dead herself. And she almost thought she was until…she blinked.

She had been staring at bright lights. Lights that were placed at the ceiling of the room.

Finally awake, she made a quick scan of her surroundings. Moving her head slowly from left to right, she was able to see a small monitoring machine on her left, and to her right was a window, a thick glass window that separated the observation room. Upon sitting up, the covers fell and she noticed that she was still in uniform but her movements were hindered by several tubes that were attached to her and another one was even sticking up her nose!

It was not a dream. She had been unconscious. But for how long?

Removing the tubes from her, a thought occurred.

Bruce! 

The remembrance that she had promised to meet with him made her almost jump off the bed. As if on cue, as she was searching for something to tell her the time, J'onn phased through the thick wall like a ghost.

"Diana…you should rest."

"I'm fine, J'onn…" She flexed her rested limbs and noticed with appreciation that her body was back to its usual strength. "What time is it?"

If the Martian could give her a confused look, he would have by now. "A little past ten in the evening."

_Good…he will still be there._ "J'onn…I have to go."

"I have to examine if you are well enough to be out there first."

She tried a beaming smile. "I'm really fine." _As if nothing happened at all._

"Diana…" J'onn paused. "You've been…ill."

"I know but I'm fine now. And thank you." She gave his arm a friendly squeeze and walked to the door. "But I really have to---"

"You've been unconscious for two days."

She turned abruptly and looked at the Martian in surprise. "What?"

"It has been two days since Flash brought you in."

"Two days…" Her voice trailed off. That meant she was too late.

_No…_

Her eyes drifted to the bed, the sterile looking, crisp white sheet that used to cover her unconscious form for two days then two the machines that monitored her life signs, to tell if she was still alive.

She had never been more alive when she heard the words from him.

_We need to talk…_

I'll wait… 

"Who else knows what happened?"

"Just the three of us…Superman, myself and…" J'onn tried a smile. "I made sure…one way or another, that Flash would not tell another soul."

Her shoulders slumped in defeat knowing that the she passed up the chance. Slowly she moved to the door again.

Her emotions were too strong for J'onn to ignore. "Diana…"

She did not bother turning but halted from stepping out and left the door ajar.

"Why don't you just talk to…him?"

Another rueful smile that was felt, though unseen, by her friend. "What am I supposed to say?"

"The truth."

If only it was that simple. "I'll try," she sighed. "Thank you, again, J'onn."

As she walked the quiet hallway while her mind debated whether to call him or not, she walked towards the glass panel when she saw a view of the earth. From afar, it seemed alone, in this wide universe, rotating in an invisible axis…by itself.

Alone…maybe she was meant to be alone.

She summoned all her strength. "Batman…"

For a few strange and uncomfortable seconds, there was no answer. She tried once more. "Batm---"

"I'm busy." It was curt but bordering on rude.

She expected it. "About the oth---"

"Save it." _That_ was rude.

"Aren't you even going to let me finish a sentence?" she barked.

"No. Batman out."

Her cheeks were flaming at the anger she was feeling on being dismissed rudely. It was not her fault that she was not able to meet him, and he could have just listened to her attempt at an explanation, even how ridiculous it may sound.

_Sorry, I wasn't able to make it. Because I had fever. For two days._

_Hera!_ That did not even sound convincing to her own self.

_What's happening to me?_ She asked her own vague reflection in the glass, a face that stared back at her with such confusion.

But she dared not wonder any more, remembering that time is of the essence. She needed to find that stubborn man. And, whether he liked it or not, she was going to explain her side. And he would just have to listen.


	4. A Change Of Heart

Disclaimer: I am not making any money out of this and copyright infringement is not intended.

**Chapter Four**

_A Change of Heart_

It was a hunch, but she knew he would be there. And, as fast as her body could, feeling totally at full strength, she flew to Gotham.

_Diana…_

There was a female voice in her head. She stopped in mid air to listen.

_Diana…_

She knew the voice and followed it. Her well-honed senses led her and stronger and louder it grew until she reached the source.

She was right it was Circe. She saw the sorceress beckoning her from one of the many building rooftops that lined the busy streets. Not bothering to call for back up, she proceeded and her feet landed soundlessly but a good distance from the witch.

"Why are you here?"

Circe was not in the mood for business yet. "Hello dear Princess. I see you've outgrown the…pigtails. Want me to replace them?"

"Just try, you witch."

Circe regarded her from head to foot. "Always the warrior…relax." The witch moved toward the ledge and sat crossed legged. "I have something better in mind."

"What?" Her voice was brave but she remained at a distance from the other female.

"I'm here to…_gloat_." Circe laughed at her own words, the irritating laugh she remembered only too well. "Yes, Princess…you heard me right. I'm here to gloat."

She tried not to appear confused. "Magic finally too tiring for you?"

"You know where I have been for the past two days? I've been busy spreading the news that Queen Hippolyta's beautiful little daughter has a boyfriend." Circe raised her brows. "Where's is he, by the way?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"And I thought Hippolyta's daughter isn't capable of a lie."

"I'm not lying."

"Then what are you doing alone with him that evening?" Circe asked warily.

The sorceress was beginning to sound like a reporter from a tabloid. And Diana had to admit, the witch was getting less and less intimidating each passing second.

"It was an assignment."

"Whatever…" Circe dismissed and examined her manicured nails. "As I was saying…I'm sure by now that the word has reached the Powers That Be. And, my dear, do you know what they do to an Amazon royalty who betrays her heritage of hating men as long as they live, which is forever?" Circe gave her another suspicious look. "Do you suddenly feel weak? Vulnerable? As if you are turning into a _mere mortal_?"

She sighed. She wanted to leave and resume her earlier plans but she knew that there was no way she could do it. Unless Circe had her way already. "I've had this touching lecture before from my mother."

Circe clicked her tongue. "Such sarcasm. I wonder if you'll be as sarcastic when you receive your punishment."

In all conviction, she answered, "I am not afraid."

"Ah…the brave little one. Bravery is a good thing…because that's probably one of the few things they will leave you with, once they are done with you."

"If I have to pay the price of my life just to have the chance to love and be loved, so be it." It was time to stress a point. "What is the use of a very long life? When I have to face it alone…and be _bitter_ about it."

"Ouch." Circe complained.

"The truth stings, doesn't it?" It was about time she had the upper hand. "I personally believe that, whatever it takes, it's better to love and be loved …rather than live alone for the rest of your long and…sorry life."

Circe appeared to be considering her words, looking at her face but staring through as if she was not there at all. Then, for the first time, the witch looked away. And this time, Diana felt no intimidation from the witch at all. It was as if something changed.

Then Circe finally looked at her again, regarding her differently. "Are you sure?" There was utter seriousness in the voice.

"I would have stayed in the island if I wasn't."

The other female stared at her as if daring her to take back the brave words. When she did not flinch, she noticed that Circe's green eyes softened the slightest bit before sighing. "Why did you have to ruin this for me?"

It was her turn to stare at the other in disbelief as Circe stood up from her position in the ledge.

"I was pretty darn sure that I'd be celebrating the day I finally get my revenge on Hippolyta, through the suffering of her only daughter, her precious Princess. Why in the pits of Tartarus am I not that pleased…I'm not that pleased at all?" Circe was complaining like a child, pacing back and forth.

"Sorry to ruin your moment of triumph." She was still confused at the way the other woman was strangely acting.

When Circe was through cursing in an ancient Greek language, the witch faced her again. "It's amazing…how in one way you remind me of your mother. But you are certainly not like her." Then her face wore the hint of a smile before asking. "If he isn't your boyfriend…then, why would he..?"

She raised a brow. "Why would he what?"

The question on the older woman's face was suddenly replaced with amazement. "My! He hasn't told you yet, hasn't he?"

Diana thought she heard a giggle. Yes, that was definitely a giggle coming from Circe. _Is the world going to end…Circe giggling like a teenager? _

As she thought, the other woman blabbered on. "How gallant of him! And I thought those kind of guys were extinct. Reminds me of---"

"Told me what?" She finally had to ask.

"My dearest…" Circe walked near and she replaced her guard. "I humiliated him, in front of an audience in Mykonos…to sing for you so I would lift the spell."

"He did _what_?"

Circe did not hear her as the witch took a trip down memory lane. "Ah…and he did it quite well too. I was impressed. And it is not very easy to impress me, my dear, and right now I'm in the market for someone I can make…good music with." The green eyes looked back at her. "If I were you I'd keep a tight rein on that man of yours…"

"For the second time…"

"Denial is a river in Egypt."

She cast her somehow amused eyes heavenward.

"So…you and he are not together? Come on, sister…share the juicy tidbits." Circe raised a hand to make a gesture. "I swear…Zeus can strike me down if I am lying. No harm will come to you. I just want to talk."

_Circe wanted to talk. A great witch wanted to gossip_. She looked again at the stars and waited for the night sky to open up and start spewing out huge, fiery balls to burn the earth.

"I know…it's strange," Circe admitted before walking to the ledge to observe the people below, placing her elbows to lean on the cold stone. "Don't you sometimes feel…a little out of place in this world?"

She opened her mouth to reply but checked herself. She had to remember, this was the enemy she was talking to.

When she remained in silence, Circe did the same, still with the back to her, eyes fixed on the passers by. "The twenty first century…it's not what I expected. Sorcery is all but lost and I am reduced to being…a _bitter_ old witch, a very old and lonely witch. I miss the good old days…"

She moved near the ledge. "The days when you transform people into animals?"

"Circus tricks," Circe sighed. "Magic has been reduced to circus tricks. You, of all people, should know how worse criminals are today."

In a strange way, she felt sorry for her mother's enemy. It was true that people need not look old to feel old. And Circe was finally feeling old, with the acceptance of the fact that times had changed, even if she had not aged a day. Loneliness could definitely make you feel ancient and abandoned by the world you knew once.

"Still…it does not justify what you did."

"I know." Circe sounded sincere.

Her eyes looked at the bright Christmas lights while debating with herself. There was no harm in talking, and she knew even if Circe was the enemy, she was true to her word.

"We are not together," she gave in.

"Oh…" Circe cast her a sidelong glance. "It's a lame excuse if you're going to tell me it's because of the…job." Circe was now facing her, the face full of interest. "Or is it because of the curse that if an Amazon royalty ever fell in love with a man and gives up her throne because of him, there will be grave consequences…if the man falls in love with her too. I believe they placed that…rule, so that no queen, or future queen, will ever make the mistake someone we both know did once."

She knew Circe was referring to her mother. "Well then I'm far from being cursed. It takes two for the spell to work."

"Don't be too sure, Princess," Circe warned. "I don't think he did what he did the other night just to boast of the fact that he has good singing voice."

"He would do the same for anyone."

Circe smiled knowingly, looking at her profile. "I don't think so."

"Suddenly an expert on the male frame of mind?"

"Let's just say, I'm speaking from experience," Circe admitted and smiled ruefully. "Even a witch like me can love too."

_Love_. It was the magic word. A four lettered word that had such power to change the proud to be humble, the callous to be gentle, the cruel to be kind. It could bridge any gap and break even the strongest of barriers.

And at the thought, she remembered what she had to do. She needed to talk to Bruce even if he pushed her away. It was worth a try. And if still he did not listen, it was up to him. But she _really_ had to try.

For a silent while, the two females, two very different women, gazed at the streets and thought of their own lives. And their loves. It was a while before she turned.

"I…have to go." She sounded like she was asking permission.

Circe looked at her thoughtfully. "Don't worry. I promised no harm would come to you. You are free to go." The sorceress acknowledged her request. But as she turned, Circe called out. "Diana…"

She turned back and hovered in the air with question in her eyes.

"I don't usually do this…you might not even trust me."

"I still have my reservations," she stated.

"Good. It's always wise not to be so trusting," Circe said. "I just want to say that…my advice for you is, if you love him, better stay away."

She sighed and admitted, "I can't."

And with that realization, she finally flew away.

She knew it would not take long to reach him. But somewhere, deep in her mind was a nagging thought that prevented her from doing what she initially had planned.   
The tiredness, the weakness, the fever… 

Maybe Circe was right. That the curse was finally taking effect.

As her lone figure hovered over the late night sky, observing the few people that were left on the finally quiet and almost deserted streets, as one by one the Christmas lights that adorned the city made their silent goodnight, her mind absently wandered to what had transpired minutes ago.

_No…_

But she could not dismiss the tell tale signs.

There was still this nagging probability that it was true. And if it was indeed true, she might endanger her friends, the league, and the people they were sworn to protect in a sudden moment of weakness.

I need to talk to Kal… 

But her thoughts were suddenly invaded, disturbed by a distinct sound, the incessant sound of ringing alarms that her sensitive hearing was able to pick up. Immediately dismissing her woes for the time being, she stopped in mid air, craned her neck and carefully listened in as she searched for the source of the sound. Once sure, she flew north.

When she arrived near the scene in a few seconds, she noticed a figure in black precariously climbing off a fire escape. A few feet more, the lithe figure jumped and landed almost soundlessly on the wet stone floor of the dark back alley.

"Stop." Her voice was even but it held authority.

But the burglar did not even stop on its tracks. Shaking her head, she took hold of her golden lasso and spun it over her head before tossing it accurately to ensnare the thief in its strong embrace. When the thief tried to scramble free, she gave the lasso a soft tug.

"Bitch!" Catwoman snarled at her as the woman was more or less violently spun around.

"Getting sloppy with age," she commented. "Give it back." She noticed the small black bag.

"Come and get it ice princess." Selina was still struggling with the rope.

She moved closer and took the bag that contained the loot for the evening. "You're going to have to come with me."

"Hmm…and where are you taking me?" Catwoman was taking a different approach. "Somewhere…private?"

"I doubt if they have private rooms in priso---" Her words were cut off by a stinging feeling on her right cheek as the feline thief violently swung her hands to scratch her with very sharp claws.

"Now who's getting sloppy, dear?" Selina just could not resist from saying after freeing body from the lasso and that was the mistake. She should have escaped when she had the chance.

On instinct, her right hand raised and swung her open palm to slap the other woman on the face. There was not much force in the movement but, with her strength, it was enough to send the villain hurling to the other side and smash into a hard, brick wall. The petite body slammed and bounced, falling limp, knees first on the floor.

"Ouch…that hurt, you bitch!" Catwoman coughed, turning her sore body on her left side, as she lay hurt.

She moved a step but a distinct sound made her turn then a black swirl entered her view.

Batman dismissed her presence, walking past her to attend to the injured villain. The simple gesture made her flinch inside, knowing it was a sign of jealousy. And it hurt.

"I think she…broke my bone," Catwoman complained in a sincerely hurt voice. But the annoying purr was still unmistakably present in the tone.

Batman straightened and offered Catwoman assistance as she gingerly hung onto the broad shoulders and with his back still to her, he whispered threateningly, "What in hell are you doing here, Diana?"

Something in her throat made it hard to answer. "Am I supposed to ignore an emergency alarm because it happens to be a friend of yours who's robbing the museum?" Her voice was hoarse.

"Stay away from---" He spun around but was cut off when he saw her.

Though half his face may be covered in the dark mask, his expression of alarm was still obvious to her. If it were under different circumstances it would have been totally amusing how he almost dropped the petite woman by his side when he abruptly approached her and the way Selina uttered a complaint when she wobbled by herself. But suddenly, his expression made her conscious of another sore and stinging feeling somewhere in her neck as she felt a warm gush of liquid down her chest. She raised a hand to feel her skin and it came away wet.

Red. Blood. _Her_ blood.

"Watchtower! Emergency…"

Batman's voice was left unheard. Her eyes stared in shock at the thick, crimson liquid that stained her fingers. And slowly, her eyes looked down and saw more blood on her chest. So much blood.

She could not speak as her teary eyes looked at his face as he held onto her arms before she passed out.


	5. Save Me

Disclaimer: I am not making any money out of this and copyright infringement is not intended.

**Chapter Five**

_Save Me_

Images…so many images from her life flashed in her mind…

_There was a very beautiful island, a peaceful paradise, and she could see the happy and beaming face of her mother, her queen…_

_Her sisters, so many of them…they were sparring together, they were teaching her how to fight, how to handle different weapons, how to become a warrior as her mother proudly looked on…_

_Then there was the sun, and the worried face of her mother as they spoke about something, about fire, about a threat, about a mission… _

_Then she was taken to another place, a different world…_

_It was night, she was fighting someone wearing a dark mask… but he wasn't wearing a cape…_

_Then…a house, a yellow farmhouse with a towering wind vane that spun even in the night…_

_A family picture…_

_A friendly face…the kindest blue eyes she had ever seen…_

_Kal…_

_Kal was teaching her how to dance…_

_Someone was singing a song… "If I believed in paradise, I swear I must be there…I swear I must be there right now with you…"_

_Another face, a very handsome face with deep blue eyes…_

_Bruce…she was dancing with Bruce while someone sang the song._

_Bruce was laughing…_

_It was so long ago…he hardly even smiled now…_

_I love you…_

If they only could his eyes would have burned through the glass by now with the intensity of his stare as he looked through it with a desperation, wanting so very much to smash it into pieces with his fist in frustration.

He wanted to be by her side, he wanted to know why this was happening.

But if he let his emotions overtake his mind it would not help, it would not save her. So instead he stood by at a distance, watching uselessly as she now lay quiet and asleep, almost lifeless though still breathing.

_She's still alive_ was all he could think of.

Then…he remembered all that had happened.

She was just doing her duty and he ignored her, was even irritated that she had to be there because he let his emotions get in the way. If only he had been there sooner.

Blood. She bled. He tried to shake off the image of surprise then fear in her eyes upon seeing her own blood, so much of them in her hands for the first time. And he could still see the remnants of blood on him, on his chest, on his gloved hands.

"What's happening to her?" He finally found the strength to ask as he whispered but not once taking his eyes away from her unconscious form through the thick glass that separated them, that pronounced even more the great distance between them, _between life and…death_.

"I have taken care of the wound. But she lost a lot of blood." J'onn was beside him with his consoling voice. But the Martian could not find the right words to say to lessen the hurtful effect of the truth.

"What's _really_ happening, J'onn?" This time, Batman turned to him. And the voice, he had never heard such emotion from the usually cold and detached tone.

"She's…dying."

J'onn felt it. It felt like a long and very sharp blade slowly plunged the way to Bruce's heart that he felt his friend flinch inwardly at the dreadful words. And, he could not face him. He could not bear to look more into his friend's mind because of the pain.

Pain was a private emotion.

And Bruce was in terrible pain.

"She can't die." It was not whispered to state a fact, rather, it was mentioned more to convince himself that she was not dying, she simply could not and _must_ not die.

"Her vitals are getting weaker each passing second. She's fighting, but I don't how long she can hold on."

_You can't die…_

_Fight, Diana…please…_

_I need you to fight…_

At the moment, he felt that he would give anything he could to save her.

There were so many things he needed her to know.

"How is she?" Superman almost burst into the room.

"We are losing her." With Superman, it was easier for J'onn to answer.

The Man of Steel looked at the almost lifeless form of his friend before his gaze slowly turned to Batman's tense and unmoving form beside him. And it was evident on Bruce's hidden face, by the way he silently gazed at through the glass, whether he admitted it or not, that he cared for Diana _more_ than he thought he did.

_It had to be true for the curse to take effect_. Superman looked back at Diana as he thought.

Silence filled the room, a very uncomfortable and sad silence as they all gazed at the unmoving form of the remarkable woman they all knew.

But emotions aside, J'onn had to be professional and detached. And his mind wondered, seeking the answer to the mysterious events. Despite all the medical breakthroughs, the high-tech machines, it all still seemed futile and hopeless. It was very unexplainable how even one of the strongest people he knew could be dying at a simple injury.

It seemed that there was an unseen force that was sucking the very life out of her body.

The Martian moved away from the two men and stepped back slightly as if giving them space and allowing them the time to grieve the imminent loss of a loved one, the death of a good friend. Yes, it was the truth they had to prepare for. She was going away forever and there was nothing they could do.

Quietly, J'onn left the observation room. When the door quietly settled into place, Superman closed his eyes and thought hard about what he knew he had to do.

_Forgive me Diana…but this is the only way I know how to save you._

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "I can't lose her now," he whispered in a tone that was loud enough to be heard by the man beside him. "Now that we've just…" He paused, willing himself to go with the deception. _Diana…forgive me…_

"We haven't even told anyone yet about the good news…" He let his voice trail and guiltily felt the effect when Batman suddenly tensed before turning to him.

"What _good_ _news_?" Batman turned to him.

He touched his palm to the cold glass as if trying to reach her in asking her forgiveness. "We…we are _together_."

The sudden change in heartbeat, the abrupt intake of breath were both audible enough to him, enough to imply that Batman was nowhere near delighted, nor congratulatory at the unwelcome news. Instead he was met with a strange expression of partially hidden surprise and disbelief and totally concealed anger.

"Since _when_?"

The lies just kept coming. "Just before you went to an assignment together."

A nerve angrily twitched at the side of Batman's face, belying the unaffected demeanor he was trying to project, as he turned to look at Diana one last time. And without a word, he left the room.

_I'm sorry Bruce_…Superman stared at the lonely sight of a closed door and felt the weight of responsibility while convincing himself that it had to be done to save his friend.

Then, his face turned back to the prone figure on the bed through the glass when his hearing picked up a distinct and familiar sound. A machine beside her bed was beeping incessantly.

J'onn phased through the room, alerted the same way by the apparatus, momentarily blocking his view. After a series of short and standard examinations, the Martian turned to look at Superman in total surprise.

"Superman…"

"What, J'onn?"

J'onn smiled. "She's awake."

And as J'onn gladly stepped away from blocking his view, as if he could not see through the Martian, he saw the faint glimmer of a smile on her eyes and lips as she tried to raise a hand and wave at him.

"_Hello_," she mouthed weakly at him.

He smiled. "Rest, Diana." _I'll explain later_.

"Next, please." Her face smiled at him in request as she sat obediently on the small medical bed, clothed not in her uniform but the customary white medical gown.

"Chew first before you swallow," Superman reminded her.

Looking at the steaming bowl that contained her food that he cradled in his left hand and a spoon that seemed too small on his right, she had to laugh. His face, as he sat next to the bed, wore an expression of confusion.

"Kal…that's just soup you're feeding me," she complained.

"Well…" He looked embarrassed as she continued to look at him in amusement. "Stranger things have happened. And I don't want you to choke on mushroom soup. J'onn would be furious."

She had to admit he had a point. She had fever from rain, she did not heal immediately from a simple cut. _Choking on soup did not seem too farfetched at all, _she thought as she took in another spoonful.

"I could choke on a lamb or a pork chop," she hinted. "Or even on the juicy meat of fried chicken. But on soup…"

"Complain to J'onn. I am just a willing nursing assistant."

"Kal…I'm too stubborn to…die." She noticed a sad expression pass on his face. "And I'm not going to…not three days before Christmas and miss out on all the gifts. Besides, don't you have anything better to do than nurse?"

He eyed her suspiciously. "Someone has to stay and guard you. Not to mention, feed you."

She initially argued that she could very well make use of her hands to eat by herself. But J'onn and Superman were being overly protective by insisting that she be fed. And when she was told that she would have to be content with a soft diet, she protested even more because fighting for her life felt like she just ran a marathon and she was famished. But arguing with two very powerful males, and just recovering from a near death experience, could certainly take its toll and make her agreeable.

"How are you feeling?" He asked after placing the now empty bowl and the spoon on the small bedside table.

She leaned on the pillows that he propped and placed on her back. "I feel…like nothing has changed at all." _Like I wasn't dying minutes ago_. She gingerly touched her neck. "See…there isn't even a trace…"

There was not even a scar. That meant her healing powers were restored and that what happened was just some sort of a warning, a wake up call to jolt her to her senses.

His eyes followed the small movement of her right hand. "Diana…" He searched her face. "I know what's happening to you."

She looked away from his searching gaze and stared blankly at her fingers that were playing at the edges of the soft covers that lay draped from her waist down as she remembered telling him once about a secret.

"The curse." Her voice was but a whisper.

He leaned in slightly and reached out, taking hold of one of her hands, as if to make her face him. "As a friend…I need to know." His voice was gentle. "Are you…in love with him?"

She took a deep breath and finally lifted her gaze to his. "Yes." For a moment, she thought that he would be a little angered but instead, he continued staring at her intently that she had to avert her gaze once more. "Nothing has changed."

He looked at their joined hands on her lap and felt an overwhelming sense of responsibility. If only what happened years ago did not happen, if only he did not insist…

"But…for the curse to work, he has to feel the same way." Her voice interrupted his thoughts. "I don't think he does."

Bruce was never known to be one to ever admit his feelings, even to himself. If it had to, his feelings would die with him without anyone ever knowing. But Superman was certain that there was a moment, somewhere a few moments ago, when Bruce did not care at all if they saw an emotion that he hardly ever displayed when Diana was lying almost dead in front of them. There was the fear of losing, losing someone he cared for. If it was not love, it was definitely something close.

"He may not…at least not yet." He searched for the right words. "But I know he feels something for you."

She looked at him doubtfully. "Then he has a weird way of showing it."

"If you only could have seen him…"

She did. Before she blacked out, she felt the concern, even through his mask.

Maybe, maybe he did care, that he was starting to feel stronger towards her. But whatever those feelings were, she was certain they were gone. They had to be or else she would not have made it through, she would not have woken up from that terrible experience. Unless…

Then, a thought occurred to her, as she deeply sought the eyes of her friend.

"Kal…" _What did you do?_ It was the unspoken question. "Kal…"

He took a deep breath and just stared at her for several uncomfortable seconds. "Forgive me Diana. It's the only way…" He gave her hand a soft squeeze. "I told him…we are together."

As he stared at her face, there was no change in expression at all. Her lips did not move, her eyelids did not flutter, but her heart was beating fast.

"Diana…I'm sorry."

So that was it. Bruce's love could kill her.

But his anger could save her.

What good was a love that could fade just as easily? He did not even give her the benefit of the doubt.

But then again, it was Kal who told him the news. And Kal's word was as good as the truth.

_Kal…dear Kal_. She wondered how it might have hurt him to tell a lie. She knew he upheld the truth so much that it probably cost a lot to cause a friend pain that could save another friend's life.

A faint smile hovered at the corners of her lips. "You saved my life." She squeezed his hand. "You shouldn't be sorry for that. I know I am not."

She was smiling, but he could feel the pain she was feeling at this very moment. If only there was another way.

"Kal…" She spoke softly, calling his name. "You don't have to worry."

He looked away, his eyes and mind traveling to a memory that should have been forgotten. "If…I didn't make it happen. None of this---"

"Shhh…" Another tug on his hand. "It was fate. No one could prevent that from happening."

What kind of life was it? When someone so beautiful, so kind, so brave, so wonderful, could not be allowed to love and be loved? His thoughts went further. And felt an amount of selfishness when, sometimes, he wished for an ordinary life that he could live. Diana could not have that ordinary life.

"Maybe…there is a way we can stop the curse." His thumb rubbed the soft skin of her hand. "Just tell me who to…approach."

"I don't know." There probably was not even a remote chance for her salvation, unless the gods themselves interfered. But if they wanted to, her mother would have told her already.

"Diana…after all you've done. Maybe your gods can help."

Sometimes, sacrifices were not enough. "It's my fault Kal. I've been given many warnings. And still…"

"You should not blame yourself."

_There is no one else to blame but myself,_ she sighed.

She looked at his face and was suddenly, ironically, thankful. At least, she was being given another chance at life, to help fight the good fight, to serve the world, to have special moments like this with her very cherished friend. "Hey…lets not think about it. I have a new life now." She was finally smiling a different smile, a heartfelt smile. "I even have a boyfriend."

A same warm smile escaped him. "You think we can convince them?"

She smirked. "We've convinced one so far. And as far as I'm concerned he's the only one we need to convince."

"Just…" He was hiding a smile.

"Just what?"

He was looking at her funny. "Just don't fall in love with me."

She remembered her exact words to him. "No one will be able to save me if that happens." She leaned over and kissed his left cheek. "How can I ever repay you?"

"All I can ask for is that you…talk to J'onn," he requested. "He may be able to help."

"I know." She gave it some consideration. "And I owe him an explanation for everything. My emotions recently have been giving him a lot of headaches."

"It's settled then." He gave her hand one last squeeze before standing up. "In the meantime, I'll be finding a temporary replacement for your assignments."

"What?"

"You need the time off."

"No, I don't." Her relaxed posture was beginning to become tense. "Kal…"

He looked at her form. "You are still not at one hundred percent your usual strength."

She looked wide-eyed at him. "I am back to my usual self now. Want to test me?" Her eyes challenged. "Schedule a session at the training room and I'll show you."

He laughed. "I don't give preferential treatments…even to my very best friend."

She threw a pillow at him. "Kal…"

"Okay…we'll see," he conceded and placed the pillow on her feet. "After your session with J'onn."

Her shoulders slumped. She knew him too well. "Alright."

She did not want to impose on J'onn, well, at least, consciously impose on him because she knew she had been unconsciously imposing on him ever since her emotions started taking over. And the best way to do it was to find a time to talk to him when he was not preoccupied with assignments.

The next day, she got what she wished for and thought that she was still, somehow, in the favor of her gods. J'onn's schedule was free.

Wearing a civilian outfit of a simple white t-shirt, jeans and sneakers, her hair tied up behind her, her bracelets and tiara missing, she walked to his room. Upon reaching the door, she stared at the thick slab of steel before her for a good many seconds before lifting her hand to push the intercom.

"You may come in." The door slid open.

She smiled and entered the room. Hesitantly, she asked, "Are you busy?"

"I'm just preparing for your arrival," his voice answered gently. "I knew you'd come."

"Am I thinking too loud?" Her hands were absent-mindedly feeling the soft fabric of the couch as she stood behind it.

"Yes." J'onn smiled. He felt the uncertainty from his friend. "But you don't have to worry, your secret is safe with me."

_Your secret is safe with me…_She remembered telling someone the same words, a long time ago.

"Shall we begin?" He indicated the couch. "I think it's best if you sit down."

She sat opposite him, with just a small table in between. Her eyes looked beyond him, to the neatly arranged books and some other items on his desk. She knew she was stalling.

He did not prompt her. He felt all the conflict, and some of the pain and he knew that if he rushed anything, she might not open up the way she had to. And he had to admit, the recent events concerning her health was too confusing even for him. He also needed the answers as much as she did.

Then she took a deep breath and began.

"It was all a lie, J'onn…" Her voice trailed.

"What is?"

"When everyone thought the first time I came to this world was when we fought the invaders." She faced him and noticed a small amount of surprise on the otherwise stoic face.

He could not recall anyone confirming her presence before the invasion, before the league was formed. He waited for her explanation.

But instead of continuing, she looked away again. It was harder than she thought it would be.

"If you want to make it easier, I can just read your thoughts."

She smiled ruefully at him. "No…I want to hear my own voice." She took a pillow and placed it on her lap.

This was going to be a long day.

She sighed. "I was sent on a mission. That was when I met…Bruce and Kal for the first time…more than a decade before the league was formed."

Somewhere distant

"Are we operational?" A male voice spoke through a secure line, a very secure line.

A very familiar deep voice answered. "Not yet."

"When?"

"Less than a week," the deep baritone answered.

The man blew a smoke from a cigar. "That's too long---"

"These things take time."

"We've wasted enough already."

"And you're wasting mine with these useless inquiries."

"Fine." The uniformed man conceded. "I just want this to be finished before the New Year. Just like they say…a new year…a new begin---"

He was not even finished when the line went dead. And shook his head at the thought. _He is just like…him_.


	6. The Man In The Black Mask

Disclaimer: I am not making any money out of this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Author's Note: The next few chapters will be flashbacks as Diana tells her story to J'onn.

**Chapter Six**

_The Man in the Black Mask_

The sky was slowly dimming, the last hues of blue against the light spatter of white, feathery clouds slowly being embraced by a dark blanket that was the night sky. Below, ordinary people crammed the streets as one by one they escaped the confines of their offices, their white-collar jobs, to return to the comfort of their family, or just let go of the stress with some friends or colleagues, after all it was a Friday night.

And the more the darkness came, when shadows occupied almost every corner, when the alleys hidden within the city was now the business center of the crime laden city, a lone figure waited for the call of his duty.

The man in the dark mask waited.

He made himself one with the shadows, one with the darkness.

He had to be invisible from the eyes of crime and everyone else if he was to succeed in his plans.

It was a plan that took him years of his life to finally realize the purpose, to understand and accept. He had to feel, had to experience what was felt everyday by the people who belonged to the other side of his world, who did not have the privilege to belong in his elite part of the city.

And now, after going through his temporary hell and back, there was this strong need to protect the innocent, to save what and whom he could, to make a difference when no one else could, and no one else wanted to.

To make sure that no other child lost his parents to crime.

It was time for the sacrifice, his sacrifice.

Yes, it was a sacrifice. Because he would be devoting a great part of his life to this new endeavor. And that meant he would have to forego, he would have to surrender the chance at an ordinary life.

The man clothed in black craned his neck slightly, his attention becoming more focused, when something particular caught his eye. A bearded man, made more suspicious by his street get up, paused momentarily to stomp on a cigar, and then pass by the street below as he looked from the rooftop of the National museum. But he lost sight when the man turned on a corner.

Tuning his attention back to the street, his eyes were once again fixed on observing the people, looking for signs of something out of the ordinary. He planned on doing this all night because he was able to extract an information from a very hesitant source that there was going to be some trade off happening this evening.

The muscles of his arm flexed, his fingers clasping and unclasping in anticipation of what might transpire that evening.

He would be waiting for them.

And he was more than ready.

She was not of the dark. But tonight, darkness was her ally. Its protection cloaked her from everything else, hiding her in its black embrace. And like a predator on the prowl, slowly but accurately she gracefully moved, flew swiftly from one place to another without the least being detected by anyone else.

Secrecy was a very essential part of her mission. No one outside of the island, her home, except for a chosen family, a chosen man, should know about her being here in Patriarch's World. And her mission was simple enough: Return the very precious book they used to gather essential knowledge from, that she now held securely in her arms as she flew, and seek the help of one man, _the man from the stars_.

Hours passed and still no sign of any irregular activity. People on the street got fewer and fewer, the sounds of the night getting weaker and weaker until all that was left were distant sound of cars moving, and the faint echoes of footsteps.

It was already way past midnight. And still, no sign of movement.

He gave the area one quick sweep and thought that the information he obtained was wrong, or that the perpetrators might have re-scheduled. A smirk appeared on his face but it was concealed by his mask. Even criminals could be superstitious and maybe tonight was not a good night for business.

Nothing was going to happen. Not, at least, what he was expecting when he heard the faintest sound. Footsteps and the soft sound of rustling fabric.

Moving himself back and more into the darkness in the shadow embraced corner of the rooftop, he saw a figure, a tall man, hidden in a silk black cloak. The hooded figure was moving slowly, carefully to the emergency exit door in the middle of the roof as it attempting to enter.

Once the back was turned to him, he took this opportunity to stealthily come up behind the other man.

"The entrance is downstairs." His deep, intimidating and threatening voice cut through the silence.

He could sense a sudden tenseness but it was soon gone when the figure in black slowly bent forward to reach for something. Every single muscle, every nerve on his body was now alert, preparing for anything that might happen, his mind anticipating an attack or a use of weapon. Then the other faced him. Still, he could not see a face.

A quick observation told him that the man did not reach for a weapon but instead left a package that might contain something dangerous. Then the figure slowly turned to the right and moved away slowly, ignoring him completely.

"Where do you think you're going?"

His question fell on deaf ears when the other man seemed to ignore his presence completely. Using his training, he swiftly moved to block the way of the other as they neared the shadows.

The figure finally halted.

Now face-to-face, just a few feet away from each other, the two appeared to be sizing each other up. But all he could assess was the height, a little less than six feet. Everything else was hidden in the heavy protection of the dark cloak.

Then out of nowhere, and at a surprising display of agility and speed, a leg raised to aim a roundhouse kick to at his face, the fabric swooshing with the sudden movement. But with quicker reflexes, he was able to dodge the assault, bending his torso backwards.

A series of palm heel strikes followed and he immediately lifted his arms to deflect the blows to prevent them from landing a crucial hit to the head. And with his opponent now in the attack, he backed off to the right avoiding the misfortune of being trapped between the attacker and the ledge that was now only a few feet away.

Now with more space to maneuver, he was able to block a right middle punch with a left middle block and make a swift counter right middle punch. But when his fist connected with the middle section of his opponent, it felt like his hand hit something harder than the average human flesh.

His surprise was to his disadvantage when his opponent took advantage of the fleeting moment to grab his hand to flip him over and his back hit the hard floor with a painful thud. But there was no room for the sting as his mind calculated, expecting an immediate kick to the groin that would incapacitate him for a good many seconds so he abruptly pushed himself up. And to his surprise the enemy was not anymore on the attack but was turned away from him to try and escape once more again.

Grabbing the enemy's neck from behind with his right arm, he was able to entrap his opponent in a chokehold. Applying more force, the enemy struggled. And from his position, he saw a left hand lift to pull at his arm.

He was slightly distracted by what he saw.

The hand that pulled at him was smooth, the fingers long and slender. _A female's hand_.

To prove this recent and surprising discovery, his left hand suddenly moved to the enemy's chest. Under his gloved hand was not a hard chiseled chest but he felt the generous shape of a breast.

The revelation that his opponent was a female caught him off guard. Because of this he was unable to notice that the right hand of the assailant was holding a short knife. A tearing pain gripped at him when his enemy made a diagonal slice to his right arm that was followed by a quick head butt.

It felt like being hit with an iron bar to the head.

With blurred vision he fell a few steps back as his left hand grabbed onto the coat, tearing a small piece in the process. Recovering from the onslaught of pain, he was about to lunge forward again when the figure turned abruptly. For an instant, he got a faint glimpse of her upper face. Lacking enough light, all he could see was the vague image of her eyes. They were beautiful eyes.

Stunned, he was not able to move and the female took the opportunity to escape, swiftly disappearing into the darkness. He ran to the ledge in pursuit of the mysterious woman but his injury prevented him from going further than the low barrier of the ledge. His eyes scanned the street below and where his eyes could not see his ears searched for the distant echoes of footsteps. Nothing, there was nothing. As if she disappeared into thin air. As if she flew away.

Turning back to the scene he walked to where the rectangular package lay quietly, just below the emergency exit door. It was wrapped in some kind of light brown, paper-like material that was secured by a twine that was tied up in front. Inspecting the object more closely, he knelt with his right knee and leaned forward, listening to any distinguishing sound that might give him a clue if the package contained a bomb.

Hearing no familiar ticking, he precariously lifted the heavy object, judging it to measure close to twelve by ten inches and about five inches thick. Pulling at the twine, he carefully unfolded the wrapper to reveal what was inside.

It was neither a bomb, nor any kind of weapon. It was the Book of English Translation of the Ancient Greek Language.

If the cut in his right arm did not sting that much he would have laughed at the whole incident. All of this happened because the thief who stole the book from the museum a few nights ago just came back to return what she stole. She could have just used the library if she wanted to learn the Greek language.

Re-wrapping the book, he would just have to come up with an idea on how it was returned. In the process, his eyes caught sight of the black fabric he was able to tear from her cloak. Carrying the book with his left arm, he stood up and picked the small piece of silk with his right hand.

_Who are you_? His mind asked as he felt the smooth fabric.

All he saw were her eyes but he could not judge if they were green or blue.

And the cloak. It was black, effective in hiding in the darkness. Not to mention very intimidating.

Looking at the angry red mark underneath the torn garment he wore, a smirk appeared on his face.

Alfred needs to design a uniform, hopefully with a knife proof material. And he wanted a cape, a dark as night cape.


	7. The Man From The Stars

Author's Note: Sorry for the delayed update. I promise to make up for it by uploading the following chapter within the week. BTW, this chapter and the next are both longer than the others (and sorry if I got carried away with my imagination once more). I would also like to tell you guys that the story is more or less complete. Yippeeee! Chapter Seven 

_The Man From The Stars_

He could not sleep.

And counting sheep, a thousand of them, could not help either.

Having a pressing problem could certainly keep a young man awake this late at night, very late that it might be considered early morning of the next day. And it did not help either when time was of the essence, when the problem needed a desperate solution within the day.

He needed a date. He needed a date _very_ badly.

It was not everyday that an aspiring reporter like him got to be invited to a gathering, a fund-raiser, of the social elite. Not that he wanted to impress anyone but in a formal event such as this a date was a prerequisite. Besides it would be better to have someone tagging along just in case he did not quite fit in. He did not want to be a wallflower.

But whom could he ask in such short notice? He had planned on asking Lana when he came back, but he also had not counted on the event that they would have this itsy-bitsy argument yesterday.

If only a presentable female would show up at his doorstep, someone who would not be in the slightest intimidated by social class, someone he could have a no-strings-attached relationship with and, preferably, someone who just happened to be visiting Smallville for a short while.

"It's no wonder you can't find a date, Clark Kent. You have so many conditions." He joked at himself, smiling at the shadows that danced in the ceiling while he played by throwing a pillow in the air.

Just then, totally disturbing his thoughts, he heard the loud noise of a door being smashed in. And it was _their_ front door.

In a flash of light, he was downstairs, standing where the door used to be and face to face with a most beautiful countenance that, for a while, he thought he was dreaming already.

"Are you _the man from the stars_?"

For the first time in his life he appeared to have misplaced his tongue somewhere else. Or, it might have disappeared into his esophagus when he swallowed too hard at the sight of this gorgeous being.

And he forgot all about the torn front door.

He had seen a lot of good-looking women before. But most of them were beautiful because of artificial enhancements such as make-up or even surgery. But this female standing almost eye-to-eye in front of him did not have any make up on. He could tell because he could see the very clear and smooth skin of her face, the perfect arch of the untrimmed brow, the wonderful curl of her long eyelashes that accented her naturally bright blue eyes.

And thanks to this very special vision of his, he could see even through her, even through the thin fabric of her…

"Are you _the man from the stars_?"

His eyes guiltily shot back at her face at the sound of her demanding voice.

"His name is Clark." Martha Kent suddenly appeared by her son's side, wearing a still very sleepy smile. "And he seemed to have lost his voice," she whispered adding a nudge to bring him back to his senses.

The elegant brows rose again and her face frowned in question. He sighed and thought that even in a state of utter confusion she was still very stunning.

"I am Martha…Martha Kent. I'm his mother." The older woman gave her son another elbow when she offered her hand in introduction. "You are?"

"You are not his mother."

Martha's smile froze on her face while the offered hand withdrew at being taken aback by such a direct statement. It was true, in a sense, but the bluntness in the way it was spoken offended Martha. The mother was fully awake now. "Look…whoever you are. I certainly do not appreciate it when you wake us up at this time…to insult us." She turned away then faced back as abruptly. "And he is not…the man from the stars. Not anymore."

"Then you are not the man I was looking for."

"Mom…" He spoke at last and slowly extended his hand. "I am Clark…Clark Kent."

"You are not the---"

"Clark…" Martha called from behind. "If you plan on…conversing anymore with that…stranger, better let her in before anyone else sees a near naked woman in our porch at three o' clock in the morning."

"Okay---"

"And fix that door."

He smiled embarrassingly at the woman and almost scratched his head, debating for a while whether to ask her inside or politely turn her away. But there was something about the woman that he found very intriguing. And he may be a boy scout, but he was certainly not made of stone. He was a young man, a young man who, hours ago, prayed that a woman show at his doorstep.

_Was she the answer?_ He made room for her to enter. "Let's talk inside."

"If you are not the man from the stars then I don't need you."

_Her manners need a little polishing_. "I'll tell you…inside." His hand indicated the way.

There was a moment of hesitation at the remembrance of the warning of her mother and sisters that men were not to be trusted. But it was imperative that she found out if this man before her was the one she was sent to search for. Tentatively and cautiously, she stepped inside the abode, her eyes very observant, looking all around her, surveying the very unfamiliar territory.

"May I take your coat?" he asked and she immediately withdrew her arm that held the black garment giving him a look that dared him to take it. "I guess not."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm just going to hang it." He walked a few steps away and opened a cabinet near the entrance. "Here."

She seemed to carefully consider his offer. Assessing that there was no cause for worry she extended her arm in a positive gesture. And he was quick to notice, as she did so, there was a small knife encased in a sheath tied at her waist. After hanging the heavy cloak they were face to face for another round of awkward seconds. She just remained where she was, staring at him.

"Uhm…you may sit down," he offered.

Her eyes followed where his hand was indicating. It was a comfortable looking furniture for sitting down on but so very different from what they used in Themyscira. "I prefer standing."

"Okay…" Another uncomfortable gap followed. Now he was mentally scratching his head. _What next? _"Excuse me." He remembered the door and welcomed the distraction as he thought of his next move.

"Get her some clothes." Martha called out again.

He smiled at his mother's instinct and finished repairing the door that still required minor adjustments. "Wait, okay. Wait here for me."

In a blink, as if also blessed with speed just like her by Mercury, the man named Clark disappeared for a brief moment. And as she stared where he stood a few seconds ago, she was left thinking that he just might be the man she was seeking. With a shrug, as she waited by herself in this strange place, she took the time to further examine the abode she just entered.

It was not near as large as her home in Themyscira. The architecture was mainly wood and stone, and the colors were vibrant and warm and the house was overly adorned with a lot of strange ornaments, furniture and some other strange things that she knew were called household appliances.

With small and hesitant steps, she walked to her right where a particular décor caught her attention. She approached a table placed by the wall and noticed there were small smiling faces that looked back at her. For a while she thought they were cursed souls trapped in a small mirror. Then she recognized the two faces, one was the young man called Clark, the other was the female with red hair called Martha and the third was another older male that she had not met yet. The faces appeared to be encased in thin glass and framed in some kind of wood.

She closed her eyes and searched for the right word.

_Pictures_…they were referred to as pictures. They do not have pictures on Themyscira.

"Here…" Clark appeared in a blur of light and handed her a robe.

Again, she gave him a confused stare. "I already have a garment."

"The sun isn't up yet. You might be cold."

"I don't get cold that easily." She returned in a flat tone.

_Of course she doesn't. Just look at what she's wearing_, he thought and immediately checked himself when his eyes wandered below her chin once more.

When subtlety did not do the job, he tried the direct approach. "Just put this on. I can't talk to you in…this state."

She took the blue terry robe from him and looked at it strangely. "What is this?"

"It's a robe." _She's certainly not from around here_. "Here…let me help you."

He took the garment again from her and held it loosely in front. He was about to make the mistake of grabbing for her hand when her expression made a quick change from perplexity to what he noticed as suspicion that was laced with hostility. He abruptly withdrew his hand.

"Put your hand in here," he suggested instead. "It won't bite."

"Bite?" The attractive face was back to being confused. "It is…alive?"

It was hard not to laugh. "It's a joke. You know…sense of humor. Do your people even know of the words?" He added the last statement in a whisper.

"Are you making fun of my people?"

"Of course not." He apologized immediately.

He always considered himself a very patient person but, at this very moment, he was beginning to question that knowledge. He almost cast his eyes heavenward when she finally put her arms through the sleeves but decided against it considering her last reaction.

"At last!" He muttered instead when they were finally over the ordeal of enrobing her without anyone one of them suffering an injury. Just then his enhanced sense of hearing caught the sound of his mother's voice summoning him to the kitchen.

"Wait here and please sit down." He indicated the couch again. "I'll just be a minute."

It was a miracle that, this time, she obeyed without another word of protest, or even a suspicious glance as he stepped back. And his mind was also quick to compliment that, now clothed in his robe, she was as enchanting as before.

She appeared to be more curious now than cautious as she gingerly sat on the couch, her hands tentatively reaching out to feel the texture of the upholstery. He also noted that she had long, smooth and very sexy legs when the robe gaped as she sat.

_Clark!_ He silently admonished himself with a matching shake of the head. It was really very hard to take his eyes off her but the second call of his mother was harder to ignore. He withdrew further from the room, overstepping slightly to bump against the doorframe that led to the kitchen.

"Clark! She's still here."

It was not a question. "I still need to ask her…_things_."

"Are you sure you just want to…_ask her things_?" Martha gave her son a knowing look. "Come on, she's obviously more beautiful than the present Miss Universe."

"But strange…and strong," he added.

Martha considered for a while. "A little aristocratic…and downright rude. Are you sure she's not here to cause trouble?"

_That face alone could cause trouble_. "She's quite something…" He smiled boyishly and tried a peek at the living room.

"Clark…" His mother warned.

"Am I seeing things? Or…is there an insanely gorgeous wom---" Jonathan Kent wiped the expression off his face at his wife's trying hard glare and gave Martha a good morning hug and a kiss on the forehead. "There's a…female in our living room wearing our son's robe."

"Yes…and she's captured your son's _interest_."

"Mom…" He turned to his father. "She's asking if I am the man from the stars. I need to know where she got the idea."

Jonathan frowned at a certain recollection. "This maybe another of Jor-El's schemes. Remember, just recently, the blonde girl who claimed she was your cousin?"

"Dad, please…don't remind me." The thought that a young woman convinced that she was a relative and who wanted to procreate with him was something he wanted to erase from his memory.

Strange things had happened before and his father might have a point. This might be another plan of his _real_ father, to lure him again into succumbing to his destiny. _It is your destiny_…he remembered the words. Too very _Star Wars_.

He walked back to the living room to get this over with once and for all. "You haven't told me your name yet." He sat opposite her, a little uncomfortable with the unnerving gaze of her striking blue eyes.

"I am Diana of Themyscira."

"_Diana of Themyswhat_?"

He had not realized his parents were eavesdropping a few feet away, watching them, until he heard his mother's whisper to his father.

"Paradise Island. It's just a small island hidden and protected by the gods."

"_Gods…that means she has several_." Another whisper. "_Maybe one for every personality_."

"Mom…"

"I am the daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons."

"_As in Greek mythology_?" It was Jonathan Kent's time to ask his wife.

"_That makes her a…princess_." Martha whispered back.

"_Why are the beautiful ones a little on the nutty side?_"

"Dad…" He shook his head and decided to continue with the inquiry. "Okay…granting that we…believe you. What brings you here?"

There was no doubt in the firm voice. "My mother…my Queen, sent me out on a mission to locate the man from the stars."

He was getting tired of the words she used to refer to him. _But how did they know_? "And what is your interest in…this man?"

"I will only tell the man from---"

"_I am_ the man from the stars."

"Clark…" Martha interrupted with a worried voice.

"It's okay mom." He turned to Martha before looking back at her intently. "I am Kal-El, the last surviving son of the planet Krypton. How did you know of me?" He looked at her carefully, monitoring every single bodily reaction to find out if she was really telling the truth.

"Amazons have lived for thousands of years, in seclusion. We don't interfere with the ways of Patriarch's World." Her eyes stared back at him in total conviction. "But it is a necessity that we learn your ways, to prepare for defense, in the unlikely event of an invasion. Themyscira, after all, is paradise."

She continued, not taking her eyes away. "During one of these visits, more than two decades ago, some of my sisters witnessed the fall of a star. Consulting the powers of the gods, we were told that there was life in that star…a life form stronger than anyone else in the planet." She moved forward an inch. "That life form was naturally considered a threat…to our people. But as I said…we don't interfere."

He had been listening to her all along, and observing everything about her, her eyes, her breathing, her pulse rate, her heart beat. And she appeared to be telling the truth. There was not a single sentence in everything that escaped her lips that was fabricated.

"What then do you want from me?"

It was the first time he saw her tense the slightest. "The world is in…grave danger. Only Kal-El, only you…will be able to save us."

He was just about to argue her misplaced faith when his mother interrupted.

"What is this danger that you speak of?" Both mother and father were a lot closer now, just behind his back.

Her blue eyes looked up. "In space…there is a very big rock, traveling in a straight course." She paused before continuing, as if to give emphasis on the direness of the situation. "In two days it will collide with the earth."

"Asteroid?" His brow rose. "How do…your people know?"

"Gaea called to us."

"Gaea?"

"The spirit of the earth. She warned us." She paused. "Your…leader knows this to be true, this asteroid. But he does not warn the people."

He remembered the news about an asteroid but it was not in a collision course with the planet. "I know about this asteroid. I heard it from CNN."

"C…N…N?"

"News…television." He remembered she did not know of certain things. "NASA…the space administration said that the earth will be out of the asteroid's path in more or less two days."

"Then it's nothing to worry about." Jonathan was quick to add. "Can we have breakfast now?"

The couple turned to walk back to the kitchen.

"There is another one."

"What?" Clark asked.

"Another…asteroid, from a different direction will be colliding with the planet less than two days from now," she stated. "And this is larger than what you speak of." Three pairs of curious eyes looked back at her, prompting her to do more explaining. "The force of this impact will not kill every being on this planet, but it will surely be the start of great suffering."

"Even to your people?"

"Yes," she admitted. For the first time, her voice had a note of sadness. "We all live in the same planet, the same home. That is why I come to you…and seek your help."

"Clark…can we have a word with you?" His mother asked.

He muttered an excuse as the three huddled a few feet away, as if contemplating their next move. She watched intently but her face was still as emotionless.

"Do you believe any of this?" Martha whispered.

"She doesn't look like she's lying." It was Jonathan who answered.

"Dad's right." He whispered. "I've monitored her…vitals. She's telling the truth."

Martha looked suspiciously at the both of them. "She may be a _very_ experienced liar."

"I don't think that face is capable of a lie."

She gave her husband another doubtful look.

"Mom…why do you think that she may be lying?"

"Because someone has too. Both of you see differently, since she's so _pretty_," Martha muttered. "Appearances can be very deceiving."

"I am not capable of deceit." A voice answered, breaking the huddle. "I can very well hear what you are talking about."

"Oh…a female equivalent of yours," she looked at her son. "She can break a door with a knock, and she can hear me whispering…a mile away.

"It would be a lot better if I was indeed deceiving you…about the earth being in danger." She stood up. "But I am not. In two days, you will finally believe me. But by then it will be too late. I am sorry for disturbing you."

She was just removing the robe when Clark walked to her side. "Please…you must take into consideration that…this kind of news…it's hard to accept. But it doesn't mean we can't believe what you are saying."

"Then you believe me?"

He sighed. "Yes."

A certain spark appeared in her eyes and for a moment, he held his breath. It was hard not to pay attention to her beauty.

"How can I be of help?"

"Move the earth backwards," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me…" Martha just could not help. "Move _what_ backwards?"

"The earth." She said it as if it was just like moving furniture. "He did it once."

Clark's eyes widened in embarrassment before turning to his mother. "Mom…breakfast, remember?"

"_Clark Kent_…" Martha warned. "What is she talking about?"

He was tongue tied for the second time this day, remembering what this strange woman was talking about. It was just an experiment to satisfy an overwhelming sense of curiosity.

"Clark…" It was Jonathan's turn to prompt his son.

He sighed. "I knew I could…fly," he started. "I just did not know I could fly…that fast. I did not know that at the rate and direction I was going…"

"You were moving the earth backwards in the process," Jonathan concluded.

"Yes." He looked very apologetic. "I did not mean to cause trouble."

Martha looked at her son and knew it was the truth. "I know. Just…" For the moment she did not want to acknowledge the truth that her son was destined for something else than this simple life.

"So…it's settled then. You'll just…" Jonathan tried to make hand gestures about what his son had to do though the gravity of the whole situation had not quite settled in yet. "…Move the earth safely away."

Martha was naturally concerned more for her son. "But can you really do it…without harming yourself?"

"Of course, mom." He added a reassuring smile. "Don't worry."

Jonathan looked around the room. Everything felt…surreal. They were discussing the fate of the world in their living room early Saturday morning. _What a way to start the day_. "All this talk about the end of the world makes me hungry."

"I'll go and make breakfast, a very early one." Then turned to her son. "Clark…if we are going to have a guest for breakfast, I think it's proper that you…make yourself presentable."

It was the only time that he was truly aware of his appearance, wearing a very rumpled blue shirt and a mismatched red pajama bottom. He almost closed his eyes in embarrassment at the thought that his hair might be sticking out in all directions. "Oh…okay."

"The same goes for her too." Martha led her husband to the kitchen. "Lend her some clothes."

"Yours or mine?"

"Whatever fits."

When the two adults left it seemed harder to be left alone with her mostly now that he was too conscious of his appearance. "Please follow me."

"Where?" Her voice returned to the firm tone it had earlier.

It made things difficult once again. "To my room. We need to get you into ordinary clothes."

"Why?" She was not moving an inch.

He searched for the right words. "If we are…planning on saving the world in two days…you can't be wearing the same dress, can you?"

He almost took back his words when he realized that it sounded stupid.

"Lead the way."

He heaved an audible sigh of relief before turning for the general direction of his bedroom once in a while glancing at his back to make sure she was right behind him.

"I have to warn you. The place is a pigsty." He mentioned before opening the door.

Stepping inside, she looked around the disorganized room, her gaze focusing on the unmade bed. Then she dropped down on her knees and appeared to be looking for something under the bed. She straightened up with a questioning look at him.

"I don't see any pigs."

He laughed. "That was a joke."

There was no trace of amusement in her face. "You like making jokes."

"Yes…" he turned to his cabinet and whispered. "You obviously don't."

"I don't what?"

He rummaged for clothes. "You don't like…jokes."

"I don't think they are necessary."

"What?" He looked at her incredulously. "You don't make jokes at home?"

"No."

He shook his head and resumed the task. "You must be a very serious bunch." He found a white sport shirt that might be a little large for her and a pair of gray jogging pants. "Here…put these on."

She looked at the two pieces of garment then began undressing.

"Wait!" He closed his eyes. "We…don't undress in front of other people."

"Then how do I do it?"

He chanced a peek and when he was sure she was decent, he instructed her how to put the shirt and pants on before showing her the bathroom. Knowing that this was going to take a while, he tried to make conversation.

"You should apologize to my mother." He said just outside the door while changing into something more presentable himself in a lesser amount of time.

"Why?" She answered from the other side.

"You hurt her feelings." He took a quick look at the mirror and checked his appearance in a red t-shirt and faded jeans.

"I was merely speaking the truth."

"Yes…but…" He was reasoning with the bathroom door. "You need not mention it…carelessly. It's a...delicate matter."

There was silence. "I did not mean to hurt her. Of course, I will apologize."

Then, he realized something.

_Stop!_

_Wait a minute…rewind!_

As he stared at the maple-tinted door with brows furrowed it suddenly hit him like being given a dose of pure reality.

He was going to make a decision, a life changing decision, a choice that would drastically alter life as he lived it.

Choice…as if I had a choice… 

"_No thank you…I'd rather stay home with my family rather than stop an asteroid from…well…wiping out the entire civilization…_" he whispered to himself as he slowly lowered his body to sit on the edge of his bed, the very same bed where, just hours ago, he felt like an ordinary young man in desperate need of a date.

"_Hey…I'm Clark Kent, aspiring reporter slash superhero…nice to meet you…_" He whispered again to no one but himself with a hint of sarcasm.

"What did you say?" She called out.

He slapped his palm on his forehead, remembering he could not talk to himself anymore while she was around. "Nothing…"

"I thought you were saying something."

He looked again at the closed door. "I was just talking to myself." _It's what normal people do_, he added in his mind and was thankful she did not press the matter.

He sighed and came to terms with what was happening. He was conversing with an Amazon royalty on the other side of this piece of wood, an Amazon who was, as of the moment, changing into his clothes.

And they were supposed to be mythological characters he remembered studying once in school, not real people.

But then again, who was he to question the strange things, the oddities in life that were happening? It was not as if he did not fall from the sky himself.

Then the door gave a slight squeak as it opened and there she was standing face to face with him, no longer in the white toga but now in his drab, painfully ordinary, worn out and rather large for her gray jogging pants and a white t-shirt that had Smallville spelled out in front in bold black letters with a red outline.

The purpose of this little exercise was to make her look normal like any other female and not as intimidatingly beautiful as a goddess, with the kind of beauty that could make even the recent beauty queen feel very inferior. But who would have thought that a boring ensemble of his clothes would appear quite interesting on her, with the shirt he initially thought would be big for her but turning out to be just the right size, offering enough space for her very generous bosoms…

He immediately stood up. "Refresh my memory, will you. There are some gray areas I want to clear. And I need to ask some questions."

"Yes, you may ask them." She was still standing, barefoot, holding the toga, the knife he noticed before and her sandals.

"I'm just…wondering why there isn't even a rumor of this asteroid you speak of, compared to the other one." He took and folded the dress before placing it with the dagger on the cabinet with his clothes.

"I thought you believed me." She frowned.

"Yes…I do." He took her sandals and placed it under the bed along with some of his footwear, producing a pair of slippers for her in return. Then he sat again, patting the area beside him as a gesture for her to sit down. "But…there should've been at least, a rumor."

"Maybe the people are busy looking at the other side." She sat beside him and tried the slippers that were a size larger.

"Maybe…" he shrugged. _It was a possibility_. "So…the plan is…I move the earth backwards, two days."

"We move the earth, together."

His eyes lit up for a moment. "You mean, you can fly too?"

There was a hint of a smile on her face. "Yes, that is how I got here."

Suddenly, the whole moving-the-earth-thing-out-of-the-big-asteroid's-way did not seem as hard anymore. "I'll be needing all the help I can get. But when?"

She looked outside the small window of his room, where the sun was just starting to emerge. "Just before the third day from now begins."

"Okay." Then, doing a little bit of mathematics, a doubt occurred. "That'll be in two days…but, the other, smaller asteroid…" His eyes were far away in calculation before he turned to her. "We were supposed to be clear of its path a good two days…then it means…" The earlier reports said that this smaller piece of rock was no danger to the earth because its current trajectory indicated that the earth would have cleared the path by more than two rotations, meaning, more than two days. If they were to move the earth backwards with almost the same time to avoid the larger asteroid, they were putting the earth on a collision course with this one.

"You have half a day to save the world again."

"What?" Suddenly, it was all too confusing. "I thought we will save the world together."

"Yes…but that part you have to do alone."

"Why?" It was his turn to ask the whys.

She sighed. "Because the people cannot know about me. At least, not yet," she replied. "That is why we have to move the earth up to the moment you first saw me."

"So the memory of you will be erased from everyone."

"Yes."

He looked at her intently. "But not from me."

She was wearing a full smile now. "You have to bear with it for the rest of your life."

He laughed. But after a while, his eyes stared back again at the window, through the glass and beyond. He had to accept the truth that all that was happening only led to one conclusion.

"Kal-El…you have to understand…"

It was the first time she spoke his real name. And, even though he felt such a burden, it was nice to hear her voice softly call his name.

"…I did not have a choice." She had to explain to him. "I came here this day, and not tomorrow…because there was a chance that you would not believe me. And I need time, just in case you will not help."

"What would you do then?"

Her gaze fell on the computer he had on his room that to her was a strange piece of equipment before turning to him. "Somewhere in Egypt, there is this bird of fire. Just like me, it was supposed to be a creature of myth, but believe me…it's as real." She paused and his expression told her to continue. "Every five centuries, at almost the end of its life, this bird gives offerings to the sun god to be restored, resurrected. Then it dies and from the ashes, it lives for another five centuries. In a few more years, more than a decade, this bird of fire will die again. To borrow the powers that could help burn and destroy this rock and save the earth, I will give my life as offering."

_But aren't Amazons immortal?_ His mind asked. "I thought your race couldn't die."

She gave him a rueful smile. "I just entrusted you with the secret of my mortality."

He just realized then the extent of her faith, how much she trusted him, really trusted him with not just her life, but the life of her people as well.

"I promise to keep it." He braved the odds and extended his hand to hold hers for the first time. "And you don't have to give up your life. I promise to help."

There was no escaping it, it was the time that he had to finally embrace the destiny he had been evading almost all his life. When the fate of the whole world depended on him, he had to face who and what he was. And he was destined not to be like any other person but to be someone else entirely. Someone gifted, or cursed, with a power no one else had, and the chance to do something good out of it.

"Diana…since I have agreed to help you…" He considered for a moment. "There is something I need you to help me with." Beating around the bush with an Amazon was useless. He needed to be direct to the point. "I also need a favor from you."

"What kind of a favor?"

He knew he was pushing the envelope but he just had to ask because he would be a fool not to. He cleared his throat. "I need someone to…accompany me to a…gathering tonight."

"A gathering?"

"Like a celebration…sort of," he answered. "There will be other people."

"I have to decline." It was an abrupt refusal.

"Oh…" What did he expect…an Amazon would go out on a date with him?

"The world cannot know about me."

He remembered something and a smile replaced his earlier expression of distraught at being dumped. "They won't. We are moving the earth back, and in doing so, we are turning back time, aren't we?"

A confused expression crossed her attractive features before her eyes lit up once more. "You are correct. I will cause no harm to my people if I…socialize and learn more about your people. Because it would seem I was not here in the first place." There was a certain glow of excitement in her face before a frown erased it. "But…I have a condition before I decide if I will accompany you."

"Name it." He was grinning like a teenager.

"You must not fall in love with me."

"What?" He laughed, a little nervously. "What makes you so sure that I am even the slightest…attracted to you?"

She took no offense at his reaction. "When I was created I was molded almost to perfection, blessed by Aphrodite herself with beauty." The words themselves would sound boastful, but the way they were spoken was merely to state an obvious fact. "I have no idea why I was endowed with such characteristics."

"Well…you are beautiful." _Very, very beautiful_, his mind added. "But…you are not my type. I mean…" He had to find an excuse. "I like…_shorter_ females. And there is…someone." He said it to be safe.

"Well then…I believe you." There was another smile. She had been smiling a lot lately. And it was doing strange things to him. "I will accompany you."

"Thank you." He heaved a sigh of relief. "Come on, let's…go and eat."

Meanwhile, at the kitchen while preparing breakfast, Martha was lost in quiet and serious contemplation of what had just transpired.

"What's wrong?"

She turned from the counter to her husband. "Nothing…_everything_."

"News about the end of the world really ruins a day." Jonathan sat down.

"It's not just that." She walked near to where he was sitting. "I have faith that our son…can help us. I mean, look at that strange woman. She does not know him that well yet she has that much faith in him…probably more than he does in himself."

"Then what's worrying you?" He held her hand.

"When he…saves the world...he no longer belongs to us."

Jonathan understood. Clark would then belong to the world. "Martha…he will always be our son."

"I know. But everything will be different."

He stood up, pushing the chair back, the wooden feet making a slight noise of complaint in the quiet sadness, and embraced his wife. "Maybe…this was his destiny all along."

"You sound like Jor-El."

"I know. But maybe…our son is meant for greater things than an ordinary life. Maybe that's what Jor-El wanted…only he had a differently direct approach."

Martha looked at her husband. "I did not want to believe that, for a long time, since I first saw that he was…different."

"It's still up to him, though."

She tried a smile. "Would it be selfish for a mother not to give up her son to the whole world?"

"If it is…then that makes me a selfish father too." He kissed the top of her head. "But our son is not. And we both know what choice he will make. The only thing left for us to do is support him."

"And love him even more."


	8. Housebroken

Disclaimer: I am not making any money out of this and copyright infringement is not intended.

**Chapter Eight**

_Housebroken_

Breakfast was a totally different matter.

The atmosphere felt as if they were not talking about the possibility of doomsday just minutes ago.

The smell of freshly baked bread coming straight from the oven, the smoky aroma of crisply cooked bacon and the warm feeling of closeness, the bond of a simple family, was a totally new experience for her.

With observant eyes she noticed that Jonathan, the patriarchal figure in the family, sat in the center like a king with his wife, Martha, on his right and his son on his left. She, on the other hand, was seated beside Clark and was the image of docility with hands on her lap, though very deep inside she was trying hard to contain herself from snatching a piece to taste that very scrumptious smelling meat. Then she heard something about saying grace and all three then closed their eyes and bowed their heads in an attempt to communicate with their own deity.

After the short prayer, Clark offered the needed assistance by placing slices of warm bread, several pieces of bacon and a serving of scrambled egg on her empty plate while mentioning what they are called one by one. Then holding up a fork, he showed her how to eat.

Once or twice the food managed to escape back to the safety of the plate and she was keeping a tight rein on her temper from using her bare hands to grab them. But with added patience, and Clark's gentle urging, she slowly learned to master the pointy silverware. Her warrior upbringing also made a mental note that the small piece of stainless steel could also be a weapon if used properly.

And…then came coffee.

For the briefest of moments Martha walked to the counter and produced a transparent pot filled with dark brown liquid. Then she poured it in each of their mugs. The smell was simply intoxicating. Never minding the thick steam that was coming out of the mug, with eager hands she grabbed the large cup and took big gulps of the strange liquid.

It tasted sharp and bitter. And it was scalding hot. And she liked it.

All three looked at her in amazement as she finished in a few seconds. Seeing the red tint on her cheeks because of the temperature of what she just consumed, Clark laughed and reminded her to take small and slow sips next time. She smiled and agreed before asking for another cup.

After the meal and during her third cup, Clark excused himself while Jonathan retreated to the farm. She stayed with Martha in the kitchen and took advantage of the opportunity.

"I want to apologize, Martha."

Martha was surprised at the apology. "For what?"

"For telling you that you are not his mother."

Something was different now with her, Martha observed. She looked more _human_ in her son's clothing. "It's okay." Martha already forgot about the incident. "What you said was true anyway."

"But it's not my place to say it to you. I am deeply sorry."

Martha noticed that while she was apologizing, a hand was keeping the jogging pants in place. She had to suppress the sudden need to laugh and approached the other woman instead. "Here…let me help you with that." She tied the lose strings together to keep the pants from falling. "I thought Clark helped you with these."

"He did. But…it fell away."

Martha finally laughed. "Men."

The expression reminded Diana of her own mother and the memory made her smile. "You have lovely flowers." She noticed the beautiful centerpiece.

"Well thank you."

"They go very deliciously with roasted calf."

"Really?" Martha thought it was a little weird.

Diana smiled again. "It was a joke."

Martha knew this woman, this stranger, was learning quickly from her son. "Clark is teaching you how to joke." She looked at the beautiful face and thought, like any mother would, how this woman was well suited for her son. "If you want, you can take a look around, make yourself comfortable while waiting for him."

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you around here?"

"There are so many things to learn other than household chores." Martha smiled. "Now, go."

And she did leave the kitchen to linger awhile in the living room, looking again at the pictures, smiling at each of them. And, after admiring the ornaments that adorned the inside of the cozy house, after browsing through the stack of magazines, then wondering what a television set was, she remembered the direction to Clark's bedroom to ask him about it.

Not bothering to knock, she entered the familiar, small and unkempt bedroom. She was looking for something interesting that might capture her interest when she heard the sound of running water and a male voice singing from inside the partially open door to her right. Leaving an old issue of a magazine on the bed, she walked over to the bathroom and pushing the door open she could see a faint outline of Clark's form through the translucent shower curtain while he sang something that she thought sounded ridiculous. With another bout of curiosity she walked towards the shower and with one yank was able to tear half the plastic curtain from the horizontal curtain pole.

For a while, Clark did not know what was happening through the bubbles and foam all over his face. A swift wipe and he could see with horror that she was studying his nude body. And with speed faster than light, he covered himself with the partially torn curtain.

"Diana!" He gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Martha said I can take a look around," she answered with utmost innocence. "So I looked around."

"Look around somewhere else," he hissed.

"What's wrong with looking around here?"

"I am taking a bath!"

"So?"

"It's…private!"

"Not in Themyscira. My sisters and I sometimes bathe together."

"Well…this is not Themys…whatever."

She took a quick peek inside the shower stall. "Do you want me to bathe you?"

It was offered in innocence, but he was, after all, a male and she was a very beautiful female and the mental image of her bathing him…He shook the image off and hugged the plastic closer to him as she looked.

"No, thank you." He grabbed the towel that was thankfully hanging nearby and wrapped it on the lower half of his body. He stepped out of the shower, and the bathroom completely, not caring if he nearly slipped and was making puddles as he crossed the room. "Mom! Mother!" He yelled from the partially open door of his bedroom.

On her part, she was studying his half naked physique and noted that he was like one of the statues she had seen once. He had a perfectly sculpted body. She was just at a loss on why he was clinging on to the dark blue towel for dear life.

While waiting for his mother to arrive he turned and became more conscious under her scrutiny as if his body was the most interesting object she had ever seen. But then again, when he thought of it, she was from an island full of women and it was natural for her to react this way. But still, it was a little…uncomfortable. He immediately returned to the bathroom, bracing his body against the door to keep her out.

"What's wrong here?"

He peeked from inside the bathroom and gestured with his eyes. "Mom…Diana, she's…"

"He would not let me in." Her tone was almost childish.

Martha's eyes tried to hide the amusement. "Diana…around here…we don't watch men bathe. Because there's something they don't want us to see." She took Diana's hand. "Why don't we just…have a big bowl of ice cream?"

"It's too early for ice cream," Clark commented.

"Ice cream?"

"Yes…one of the yummiest things ever invented."

Before the door of his bedroom closed he could hear his mom enumerate the different flavors. With a sigh, he returned to the shower after locking the door, just in case she returned. As if she could not break the door with her bare hands.

He shook his head. Thank heavens he did not have a sister.

The rest of the morning was spent with Clark acquainting her with the different parts of the house, the household items and appliances. He also had to answer endless questions before they finally retreated to the living room to watch television just before they helped, or rather bothered, Martha with preparing lunch.

"This…is a toothpaste, a toothbrush, dental floss, mouthwash…" He referred to each item by picking it up then placing it back where it belonged. "You use them in the morning, after meals…and before going to bed." He closed the medicine cabinet and two faces looked back at him in the rectangular mirror.

Her face wore a question. "How?"

Sighing to himself, he opened the medicine cabinet again and demonstrated to her how he flossed, brushed his teeth and gargled mouthwash with her watching his every move. "That is how." He wiped his face with the towel that hung on his left side.

"Too much fuss about dental hygiene," she complained after playing with the faucet.

He looked at her reflection. "Easy for you to say…with your perfect teeth." _And, not to mention, everything else_, he added in his mind while she turned away to look at the beige toilet bowl.

"What's this for?"

"That one's for…"

"Washing the foot?"

"No!" He immediately stopped her when she abruptly lifted her right foot to place inside the circular opening.

She smiled at his expression. "I know what it's for. It's used when you have to urinate or move your bowels," she smiled proudly at him. "We do research, remember?"

Teaching her how to joke seemed to have backfired on him. "Why did you seem to forget telling me that fact?"

"You did not ask."

If only she did not have the most innocent eyes…He shook his head. Babysitting an Amazon was starting to take its toll on his nerves and he made sure everything in the bathroom was in order before he followed her outside. She appeared to be busy inspecting the contents of his cabinet. 

"What's this?" She abruptly turned and held up a pair of red boxers in his face.

He immediately snatched the underwear. "This…is a personal item of clothing." He stuck the small fabric with the rest of his clothes. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to mess with other people's things?"

"In Themyscira, we don't mess with other people's things."

"Then why are you messing with mine?" He moved closer, his voice rising slightly.

She moved threateningly forward. "This is not Themyscira."

"Correct!" He exclaimed to emphasize a point. "This is my room. You have no---"

She placed her hands on her hips. "I was just putting your underwear back in your cabinet."

"Well you…" He checked himself and remembered leaving the underwear by the bed. _She was just trying to clean up_. "Oh…"

Her face wore a very smug expression. "You know…you should not be too quick to judge."

This was the only time he was made aware of their proximity to each other that his nose was nearly touching the tip of hers and her lips was just inches away.

"Sorry." He turned embarrassingly away. "Lets move on to another lesson."

"What?"

"Dance."

"Dance?"

"You know…move one's body when music is playing." He walked out of his bedroom while she closely followed behind.

"I know what dance means," she said behind his back as they climbed down the stairs. "Why do I have to learn it?"

He faced her when they reached the living room. "Because we are going to a party tonight, remember?"

"And I have to _dance_ at that party?" There was a frown in her face.

"Yes."

"With whom?"

"Me."

"Just you?" The idea of dancing with men other than him was suddenly unappealing. And it did not seem proper.

"Well…" He could very well say yes but that meant guarding her all the night since he highly doubted the fact that other men would be able to restrain themselves and not fight over the chance to dance with her. And not telling her beforehand would be trouble, big trouble. "With others too."

"Other…_men_?" The way she spoke of the word was the same as if she spoke of a lesser being. And her tone was starting to rise.

"Possibly." _You bet, one hundred percent_, he mentioned to himself.

"Then…I don't think I want to go to the party anymore." Like a child in a stubborn display, she crossed her arms over her chest.

He almost quoted what she said earlier, about agreeing to accompany him. But he knew in her present confrontational mood he was not going to make headway. It was time to take a different approach. He placed his hands in his pockets and sighed very audibly so that she could feel the regret in him.

"Well…if that's how you feel…" He feigned disappointment and slowly turned away.

Shifting her weight from her right to her left foot in indecisiveness, she argued with herself. It was such a waste to pass the chance, the opportunity to learn more of life outside her world. She finally sighed. "Okay…"

"Okay what?" He turned and noticed that she was biting her lower lip.

It was refreshing to think that the woman who barged into their house in the wee hours of the morning, demanding this and that, looking ready to injure anyone who dared oppose her, was the same woman who was now standing close to him, the same woman who looked totally vulnerable when torn between what to do. And she did not even try to conceal her indecision, the conflict she was feeling at the moment. It seemed that she looked suddenly so young and…unsure.

And he felt the overwhelming need to protect her.

"Diana…" He stared with a serious voice. "I will protect you. You don't have to worry about anything."

She could easily answer that _I can very well take care of myself_. But with this man, hearing those words was a comfort.

"Okay…Teach me how to dance."

With a satisfied smile he moved a few feet away to the seldom-used stereo and put on a selection of love songs. But before he turned to her again, a realization hit him. She was an Amazon, and he was going to teach her to slow dance with him.

_Good luck, Kent!_

For security purposes, he moved the furniture away just in case.

After securing the area he moved towards her with tentative steps. A few, awkward seconds ticked by as he stood facing her while she waited for him to move.

He was mentally scratching his head again.

Her bright blue eyes waited for his action.

He wiped his hands on the hips of his jeans.

Her elegant brows rose to offer him a silent question.

He finally took a deep breath. "Well…there's nothing much into this kind of dance. You just have to…"

He raised his hands to touch her arms.

On instinct she moved her arms away.

He moved forward again.

She moved away once more and this time glared at him.

"Diana…"

"What?"

"How can I teach…you when you look at me like that?" His hands were back in his pockets.

"Like what?"

"Like this." He imitated her earlier expression and glared at her. "Every time I move close, you look ready to inflict bodily harm on me."

She looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. Just understand that…I've never been touched by a _man_ before."

He looked embarrassed when it sounded like he was going to do something more than teach her how to dance. But a curious expression settled on his face when her cheeks suddenly had the slightest hue of pink.

She was blushing.

_It was like a miracle…an Amazon, blushing! _

"What is it?"

She remembered the encounter with the strange man last night, the man who…_felt_ her. "I forgot. I've been…_touched_ by a man before."

"What?" He looked incredulous. "Where? When?"

She felt self conscious. "The other night…when I was returning a book we…borrowed to learn…" She recalled the events. "Out of nowhere, this man…he was dressed in black and his face I can't see because of a mask…he was there, as if guarding the museum."

He considered her statement. "And…he assaulted you?"

"No…" Her eyes were far away. "He thought I was a thief. I was the one who assaulted him. And we got into a fight." She remembered he was quite an adversary. "He fought good. Until…"

"You…what did you do?" He suddenly appeared to be alarmed of what she did.

"I did not kill him of course," she answered his doubt. "He was distracted when he discovered I am a woman, after…feeling my breast."

_Lucky man!_ He could not help but think.

"I cut his skin to break free."

_Ouch!_

"But that was about it." She sighed. "Now…can we continue?"

"Promise you won't tear off my arm?" He joked.

In an answer she tentatively moved both her hands and, as if his skin would burn her, gingerly touched his arms. "Promise."

Acting as if she was very fragile it was his turn to touch her, to slowly place her hands on his shoulders. "Now…I'm going to put my hands on your waist. Don't kill me for it okay."

She laughed. "Okay."

With eyes never leaving hers, he felt her tense for a while when his hands settled on the curve of her slender waist. For another few seconds he did not dare move giving her enough time to become accustomed to the warm feel of his palms. And when he felt that the time was right, he inched his body closer.

Their faces were only inches away from each other. "Now, move with me."

He timed his movements to the slow tempo of the music and, as told, she moved with him, swaying slowly from the left then to the right, his blue eyes smiling back at her in congratulatory silence while her eyes smiled back. And just as his mind was starting to get carried away with the magical moment, her left foot accidentally stepped on his right. He let it pass with a grunt. Then, she did it again, with the other foot this time. Then again, and again.

On the fifth time, he finally spoke. "You're not supposed to…step on your partner's foot." If he was not who he was, his toes would be swollen by now.

"Sorry."

Thankfully as time progressed so did their little lesson. Soon enough she was swaying beautifully with him without another single step on his toes. He took advantage and inched his face closer that his right cheek was brushing against hers, without a single complaint.

And, he had to admit, her hair smelled so good.

"Is smelling your partner's hair part of dancing?"

He chuckled without breaking the contact. "Among other things."

"Is that something I should worry about?"

"I think they are the ones who should be worried." He remembered something. "Just don't attack anyone who tries to smell your hair, okay?"

"I'll try."

With a smile, he closed his eyes and thought of this very strange day.

Earlier, he thought he would be dateless during the party…and now he was holding, in his arms, the most beautiful woman his eyes had ever seen.

_Clark…don't forget she's an Amazon on a mission._ And he remembered being sure of his feelings for Lana.

Besides…Diana's too arrogant.

_She's…too tall._

_We're too alike._

_In short…she's not my type. Yes…definitely not my type. _

But that did not stop him from enjoying the moment.

Just then, Martha appeared on the doorway with a quiet and surprised smile appearing on her face upon seeing the two. But she let the tender moment pass and was about to leave when Clark opened his eyes.

"Mom!" He looked embarrassed. "I'm just teaching Diana…how to dance."

"_Dance_?" His mother asked as the two pulled away from each other with her knowing grin.

"The party tonight…remember?"

"I agreed to come," Diana spoke.

"Oh…yes I remember." A thought occurred to the older woman. "By the way, what would you be wearing?"

Clark and Diana looked at each other in question. "I have no garment…except for the one I wore coming here," Diana answered while Martha moved towards them.

"Well…let me see…" Martha wondered. "I may have kept some of my…older evening dresses."

Clark laughed as he looked at his mother, then to Diana. "The question is, will they fit?"

"Clark Kent…if you must know…I used to be a lot smaller." Then she turned to Diana. "Want to try on some dresses?"

Diana looked at Clark as if asking for permission. "Can I?"

Without waiting for her son to reply, Martha answered. "I think you have mastered the steps already. Someone's being just a little naught---"

"Mom…"

Martha took Diana's hand. "Lets go."

When they reached the foot of the stairs, Martha's motherly instincts suddenly reminded her of something very important. "Diana, wait here," she smiled and returned to her son who was just turning off the music.

"Clark," Martha whispered. "What about the…" She was trying to mouth the words, remembering that Diana could hear as well as her son.

"What, mom?"

"The…" Martha was making hand gestures to her abdomen. She glared when her son still could not understand what she was trying to convey. "_Panties?_" She mouthed again.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. Then his expression grew serious. "What about them?"

"She doesn't wear any."

His eyes widened. "What? Really?"

"Clark…" Martha warned. "She can't go to the party without wearing one."

"What's wrong with that?" He got another glare. He was getting many of that today. "So what do we do?"

"Go and buy some."

"Mom!"

"That…or she won't go." Martha smiled sweetly at her son then she touched his arm to gently force him. "Now, quit stalling. We don't have enough time."

He was going to buy underwear, _women's underwear_. "Where?"

"The drugstore." Martha placed her hands on her hips. "The boutique of course. Drive there now, or worse…borrow from Lana," she added.

_That was indeed a lot worse_. He looked defeated. "Okay."

Martha kissed him before he turned to the door. "And hurry up."

Not having a daughter of her own made Martha somewhat excited about choosing the right dress, like a mother helping a daughter on selecting the most beautiful gown for the prom. One by one, she laid the old but well kept dresses on the bed as both she and Diana looked on.

Of all the items, three particular dresses caught Diana's attention. The first was a simple but elegantly cut black dress with spaghetti straps. The second was a white halter with a lower hemline. The third was a very sexy red dress.

Diana tried them one at a time and, thankfully, they all fit close enough, just a little too tight on the chest and the hip area but they were just minor alterations that Martha could very well take care of in the shortest time. The only problem was the length. Diana was a lot taller than Martha and that meant the dresses would be shorter. _But then, with elegant long legs like hers, it was not a problem at all_, Martha conceded.

Next on the list was footwear. Surprisingly, Diana did not have big feet and a few of Martha's slippers were enough.

After the dress fitting, Jonathan and Martha gave her a complete tour of the farm, acquainting her with the equipment and small tools and she found herself enjoying the moment. After a short while, Clark arrived.

'Hey!" Clark tried to surprise her by suddenly appearing behind her back, albeit in vain because of her extra keen senses.

She turned, removing her fingers from feeling the hard steel of the tractor as the engine vibrated. "Hello," she smiled and he noticed on her right hand a corn muffin. "Jonathan and Martha are showing me around the farm. Where were you?"

"I…had to buy…something," he shrugged then turned to Martha who was on the other side of the equipment. "Mom…I put the…_undies_ in your room." He hoped the color on his face would go unnoticed.

"What?" Jonathan was wiping his hands on a grease-smeared towel. He turned the questioning eyes to his wife beside him after climbing down the tractor.

"Long story." Martha answered.

She peeled the thin wax paper at the bottom of the rich yellow pastry. "Martha baked the most delicious muffins. Have some."

He had to smile at her tone that was more of an order than an offering and took a bite out of the muffin. He was able to utter something that resembled a word of gratitude between mouthfuls. On instinct, she brushed off some crumbs that kissed his smiling face.

A few feet away, Martha and Jonathan were busy exchanging knowing looks.

A soft gust of wind that ran across the farm blew at her hair and the thick black mane danced like silk in the wind. And as he looked into her eyes, with the ample assistance of the afternoon sun, he could see the tiny silver specks that danced in the bright blue orbs like diamonds floating in an ocean.

How he wanted to tuck the insolent strands of hair behind her ear that seemed to call out to him, mesmerizing him more to her splendor.

"I want to show you something."

Before she could even ask or mutter a protest, his hand boldly reached out and held hers, pulling her with him towards the large barn. Once inside, he let her hand go and confidently strode ahead, pausing where the wooden stairs ended on the hay covered ground.

"Follow me," he suggested with a gleam in his eyes as he turned awhile to look at her. Then his feet slowly lifted from the ground as he floated in the air to land at the mezzanine.

With a smile of her own she followed him using her gift of flight. Once her feet touched the wooden floor her gaze swept the area and noticed several items similar to what he had in his bedroom occupying the ample space. Then her footsteps led her to the large rectangular window where a strange instrument stood on three steel legs.

"Well…what can you say?"

She considered for a moment. "It's…more disorganized than your bedroom."

The proud smile he had pasted on his face slowly disappeared. It felt like being crushed with the hand of disappointment. "You know…you have rudeness mastered to perfection."

"Pardon me?" She did not like his tone and assumed a defensive stance.

"Do they teach you the art of bluntness in the island?" He asked, injecting a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Or is it _inborn_?"

"I was merely---"

"You know what? Just forget it."

He flew down and stormed out of the barn but she followed close behind, confused with his sudden display of emotion.

"You asked and I just answered," she reasoned at his retreating back, adamantly trying to match his stride.

He abruptly turned and they bumped into each other and with him being the slightly stronger one she bounced off his chest and his arms automatically reached to support her before realizing she did not need the assistance. He immediately withdrew his arms.

"You need not put it so…frankly."

"But it was the truth."

He abruptly turned again sensing that there was no use arguing with her. "Whatever." He strode to the house.

"You know I cannot lie." She muttered, following him.

Jonathan and Martha were both left staring in their direction.

"Uh oh…" Jonathan started. "She did not like the…fortress."

"The classic love and hate relationship." Martha sighed. "Brings back old memories."

They resumed the lessons with a slightly irate Clark. Next on the itinerary was the very important lesson on proper, very proper, manners and etiquette during social gatherings, with enough emphasis on facial expressions and not glaring or threatening every other man she saw.

They finished with just enough time to prepare for the party itself. She had her first bath outside Themyscira with a little help from Martha and because she was curious about a lot of many new things the bath took longer than necessary. After more than an hour the older woman was more than excited about getting her ready for the night.

Obediently, wearing Martha's robe, she sat on a small chair that faced a mirror and a table that contained several colorful items and brushes. On her right side, she noticed that Martha was plugging a black handheld equipment that later made a buzzing sound to dry her long hair. Then after some brushing, pulling and twisting, her long hair was now held securely at the back of her head, showing much of her beautiful face.

After that, Martha applied something on her face and eyes. Then, there was something of a reddish shade that brushed her lips. And when she finally had the chance to look at her reflection, she thought she was looking at someone else. Her lashes seemed thicker, her face and lips were a lot redder.

After helping her zip the dress and wear the matching elegant black slippers Martha stood back and marveled at the sight of beauty that stood within a few feet from her. She could now forgive her son for gawking and stammering earlier that day. Looking now at Diana was looking at goddess. The dress was just perfect, the bodice hugging her silhouette seductively and the hemline just above her knees, displaying her long, shapely legs.

Last touches were a simple bracelet and a dab of perfume. After that, both women walked out of the room.

On his part, Clark was ready half an hour ago. He busied himself with pacing back and forth in the living room, once in a while consulting the aid of his wristwatch for the time, all the while wondering what was keeping her. His imagination even got the better of him when he thought that, with her not so very girlish manners or because of the pints of ice cream and the number of muffins she consumed that day, she might have ripped the dress while putting it on.

_Or…_she might have broken the high heels of his mother's slippers.

_Or…_the underwear he bought was the wrong size!

He was just about to come up with another funny excuse as if to get back at her from hurting his feelings, though not deliberately, this afternoon when she came into view as she took careful steps down the stairs.

All he could do was look at her.

Then purse his slightly open mouth.

And stand unmoving though his eyes followed her every move while she seemed to float like a beautiful image towards him.

For the second time, he lost his gift of speech.

He was in awe and did not believe it was possible…that she could ever be more beautiful than she already was. But with her hair swept away and her face glowing, she was _absolutely_ and _totally breathtaking_.

And even though he looked as every bit as handsome in a black coat and bow tie with matching dark pants, his hair held in place by his very reliable hair gel, he suddenly felt a little inferior when she stood beside him. She suddenly looked taller with the heels.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Martha sighed as she stepped close to the two. "Clark?"

He removed his eyes from her and turned to his mother. "Congratulations mom. You've just succeeded in making me look like her bodyguard."

"Don't be silly. You both make a good looking couple," Martha beamed. "Don't they."

Jonathan just stepped inside the house. "Clark…you haven't looked like this since…high school prom." The older added a tap on the shoulder before turning to Diana. "And…honey, I can't remember you being this…"

Martha grabbed her husband's hand. "Lets have dinner shall we?" She turned to the two. "And have a good time."

"We will mom."

"And Clark…keep your eyes on the road, okay?"

He smiled before turning to the door. "Yes, mother."

Thankful that it was a short drive, he kept to himself, very conscious of the woman, the goddess to be precise, beside him. And just like Martha said, he kept his eyes glued on the road while his hands gripped the steering wheel while he drove the jeep borrowed from his father.

He opened the radio to interrupt the long and stretching awkward silence. But a few minutes later, he could sense she was studying his profile.

"What's…what's wrong?" He chanced a quick look at her.

She was smiling, a radiant smile. "You look…handsome."

"Oh…" Suddenly, he was more conscious than ever. "…Thanks."

"You're welcome," she remembered to reply.

"Uhm…" He began. "…You look good too." _Look good? Kent, are you blind? She's stunning_, his mind added.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Silence stretched its tense arms again to build another gap between them. And he could still feel her eyes on the right side of his face as he maneuvered them safely in the dark pathway.

"Kal…"

"Yes?" He chanced another quick glance on his side.

"I'm sorry…for earlier."

He remembered she was raised in a home that was almost perfect, where there was no need for pretensions. He could very well not blame her for her honesty. "It's okay. Forget about it."

"Are you sure?" She sounded so very uncertain. "Because I don't want to lose the very first best friend I ever made…this part of the world."

His face and eyes broke into a genuine smile. "Trust me…you will not lose…_the very first best friend you ever made this part of the world_ just as easily."

"Thank you, again."

"You're welcome…again."

He was not looking at her, but she could see the smile on his handsome, young face. Then she turned her head to her right and looked outside in the dark. It was such a forlorn thought, but she knew she was going to miss this man, her friend, dearly when she left.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Clark's school. With all the welcome, the people, there was a certain excitement that welled up within her about the new experience. Holding on to his arm after climbing out of the jeep, eyes were instantly fastened on them as made the way to the party.

And it suddenly became all too confusing.

She did not know that Kal-El of Krypton had many friends here, in this planet that was not really his home. There were a lot of names and faces that she had to memorize as he introduced her as his friend. And it was not at all hard to sense that there were eyes that looked at her differently, with an amount of concealed envy.

With the introductions finally and thankfully over, Clark walked her to the buffet table.

"What are these?" Her eyes looked in awe at the bite size pieces of food that adorned the long table.

"They are called finger foods."

"What!"

The sound of alarm in her voice made him chuckle. "They are not actually fingers. They are named like so because you have to eat it with your fingers."

"Oh…" She sighed in understanding. "And that?" She whispered to him, indicating the red liquid in a big bowl with floating orange slices.

"It's a punch. Not the 'punch'." He made a small gesture with his closed fist. "It's another term for a mildly alcoholic beverage," he was quick to add. "And you can't have any."

"Why?" She frowned.

"Because…I don't how know how your…body will react to alcohol," he explained. She could probably tear down the whole gymnasium in another fit. And, to take her mind off the topic, he just asked, "Let's dance, shall we?"

She smiled knowing all along that he was trying to take her mind off from asking more questions as he whisked her away to the dance floor while Patti Austin's soothing voice serenaded the crowd and heads turned their way simply because of the fact that they made a beautiful couple. And, despite the amount of indifference she felt from other people, she ignored them and instead focused on enjoying the moment.

"This is a fund raiser, right?" As they danced, she looked around the area, from the banner and balloons, to the band and the woman who had a beautiful voice. When he answered in the affirmative, she continued. "For what cause?"

"Funding for research to fight breast cancer," he answered against her hair.

"Oh…" She continued looking around the large area. "You mean…people contribute to help other people, even the ones they do not know?"

"Yes." He inched away and looked at her face. "People…here, are not exactly what you might know them to be."

"I know that now," she admitted her misgivings. "You, and your family, taught me to believe…there is hope for this world."

The sincere expression on her face made him suddenly want to think of something else, other than the confusing emotions he was feeling at her closeness. He blamed it on the lighting that made her more enchanting than ever, he blamed it on the music that added a romantic touch to the atmosphere.

He wanted to think of Lana…because if he did not…

"Have you seen the man you wanted to interview?"

He looked around himself, thankful for her innocence about his conflict, the distraction she offered. "No…I don't think he's coming. He's probably too busy."

"He's a rich businessman?"

"Yes, very rich. A billionaire."

"Maybe that's him."

"Where?" He turned his head to look where she was looking.

"The man right there, the man without hair."

_Lex! And he was with Lana_. He immediately turned away.

She felt him tense. "Do you know them?" She searched his face and felt something.

"Yes…"

There was certainly something different with him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he was quick to deny.

Her eyes lit. "She's the girl you speak of, isn't she?" When he did not answer, her suspicion was more or less confirmed. "Isn't she?"

"Yes…" He turned so that she could not see them anymore. "And stop asking."

"If you like her…why don't you just tell her?"

_Yes, Clark…if you like her why don't you just tell her?_ "Diana…" he warned.

"Okay." She rested her head again on his and whispered while shaking her head, "Chicken…"

He laughed. "And where did you learn that?"

"From Martha."

"And what else did my mother…teach you?"

"She has widened my vocabulary," she stated proudly. "Chicken…"

"I'm not…" He wanted to wipe the smug smile on her pretty face. "Okay what do I have to do to prove to---"

"Ask her to dance."

He pretended to consider. "I can't leave you by yourself." _You can't leave her, period_.

"Of course you can." She disentangled from the embrace. "I'll just be…by the buffet table."

He was torn between leaving her by herself and accepting the challenge. Besides…he wanted to think about Lana and there she was. "Stay away from the punch."

"I will. Now…go to her." With a smile, she left the dance floor.

Meanwhile, a few minutes before and a few feet away, on one corner of the large room, a young man in a dark and expensive suit was talking to other businessmen comparable to himself. While appearing to be attentive, he was truly bored out of his mind. But exerting the effort to pretend to be very engrossed in what the others were muttering in businessman jargon was a must though his mind was busy thinking of a polite excuse to extract himself from the predicament without offending the host. After all, he had already signed a check of a generous amount for his contribution to charity.

And he had _other _plans.

But then, as he was ready to deliver the well thought of excuse, his eyes fell on something.

It was just a simple smile…but that was all it took to capture his attention.

And time stopped while he looked at her.

It felt odd how he could not take his eyes away from her, as if everyone else faded into the dark and there was no one else around but her. And as she moved away, there was this unseen force that seemed to pull him to her.

He excused himself immediately from the small crowd, not waiting for a reply, and walked to where she was without taking his eyes away from the beautiful smile.

Finally near the long table, without her friend to tell her what and what not to do, she returned her attention to the colorful bite sized snacks and carefully selected which one to try first. But her gaze fell on the forbidden red liquid and looked longingly at the punch, regretting the promise she made to Clark. Then a deep voice interrupted.

"Good evening."

She turned and was inches away, face to face with a handsome man. "Good evening," she returned the greeting.

"Can I possibly have this dance?" The man's eyebrows rose in question while offering his right hand.

For a moment, she studied the face of the man before her. There was no mistaking that Clark was handsome but in a totally different way from this one. This…stranger had an aura of mystery, of charm and confidence. And because of that, she was wary and she nearly declined his offer. But she remembered Clark's reminder that it was important for her to take advantage of this opportunity to socialize. With an amount of hesitation, she placed her hand in his.

He slowly led her to the middle of the dimly lit dance floor while an enchanting melody played in the background. Placing his hands on her waist he could feel a slight amount of recoil and hesitation in the way she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't be scared." He smiled at her. "I won't bite."

For a second she wondered why in Hera's name would he bite her then realized it was another joke. He was making an effort to lighten the moment and be friendly and she rewarded this with a half smile. But she realized sooner that he had no intention of taking his eyes from her face and it was a little…unnerving for her.

_What's happening to me?_

As a distraction she leaned forward and, thankfully, he followed suit, their faces touching at the sides. While swaying gently to the music her eyes desperately sought the familiar face of Clark among the crowd. But when she finally did, just like all the couples dancing around them, he seemed to be oblivious to everyone else but the one he danced with and he could not see her. And though a part of her was glad for him, a part of her somehow felt left out.

She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the moment herself with this man, and the enchanting song.

"I like this song." She whispered.

"If I Believed."

"What?"

He moved away to study her face. "It's the title of the song."

"Oh…"

She looked at him and studied him more. He was slightly taller than her, even with her heels, he had dark hair, intensely blue eyes, and a very disarming smile. To sum it all up, he was a dangerously attractive man. And he was staring at her again in a certain way that Clark never did.

"It's a beautiful song." She tried not to be affected.

He did not even try in the slightest to conceal his admiration. "You are beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied before leaning in again. There was something in this man's stare that stirred up emotions she could not name within her.

_Are you losing your mind? You see a beautiful face and you lose your senses?_ Almost everything inside him was questioning his actions. _You'd better put a stop to this._

It was the very first time that he acted only on his emotions, after all the time he devoted in controlling them. And he could not afford to act on this kind of emotion if he wanted to continue his plans.

But he could not let this chance pass him by.

Just this once he wanted to feel like an ordinary man, a man who did not feel the weight of responsibility to his people.

With the resolve, he closed his eyes and allowed the last few moments to hold this woman close, to smell her hair, to feel the soft face against his as the song drifted to a close before he resumed the persona the people knew.

Then, the song ended. The dance ended. His time was up.

He knew what he had to do. And slowly, his right hand inched down from resting comfortably on her waist to boldly feel the softness of her perfect behind.

Her simultaneous reaction was to look at him in wide-eyed in surprise that was nowhere near delighted. Then swiftly he felt her hand grip his arm from behind. All of the room spun around while he was being hurled three hundred sixty degrees to land on his butt.

People gasped in shock as she stood flaming, towering over him while he was sprawled on the floor wearing a silly smile on his face all the while thinking that she looked as beautiful even when angry as hell.

"You…." She shouted. "You bad…man!"

"Diana…" Clark squeezed himself into the crowd. "What's happeni---?"

He was cut short, not by the evident anger on her red face but, by the source of her fury who was a few feet away from her, a man dusting himself off.

He recognized the man. Everyone else knew who this man was. Except for Diana.

He was the man, the billionaire he wanted to interview. But the remote chance of that happening just flew out the window.

Because his friend just wiped the floor with Bruce Wayne.


	9. Two Men And A Woman

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters and this is a non-profit undertaking. So…don't sue.

Author's Note: I just want to wish the readers a very happy holiday season. Enjoy this time with your family, friends, loved ones.

**Chapter Nine**

_Two Men And A Woman_

"What?"

Two pairs of wide eyes stared at him in disbelief as both his parents exclaimed in unison with Jonathan coughing into his coffee as his son relayed the shocking event of the previous night during breakfast.

"Like I said…she---"

"I flipped him over." She finished Clark's sentence effortlessly, the wide and innocent blue eyes looking through the steam from her coffee mug as she prepared to sip.

"And…_why_ would you do that, dear?" Jonathan had to ask while stifling the urge to laugh.

"He grabbed my behind."

"Oh! The nerve of that man." Martha shook her head but was silently thankful that all Bruce Wayne got was a pulled muscle and a very sore butt instead of the permanent disability to further his family heritage. "Being wealthy doesn't give him the right to sexually assault any female he likes." _Not that Diana is just any kind of female._

"Sweetheart, Bruce Wayne is not exactly known for being a _gentleman_." Jonathan smiled at his wife. "And, you must admit, most of the females do not exactly react…the same way."

"And I think some even welcome his advances," Clark added before a generous slice of buttered toast disappeared into his mouth.

"He is that popular with females?" She remembered her own unwanted and surprising reaction towards him last night. There was certainly something…fascinating about that man, an intangible quality that captured her interest.

"Yes. Money, charm and, not to mention, the good looks can definitely make him the most sought after bachelor." It was Martha who answered. "_And he might have set his sights on someone we know_…" The last sentence was deliberately left hanging.

Clark considered his mother's statement, trying to maintain a detached perspective, while sipping on his coffee. "Well, the good thing is…he's probably used to that kind of treatment from women that I don't think he'll press charges." Clark looked to his left. "And may I ask that you lessen your intake of that. Too much coffee is not good for you."

"This is just my second cup," she answered while trying her best to slice a stubborn piece of sausage on her plate. Finally giving up, she just stabbed the juicy meat with her fork and took a hearty bite.

For some strange reason, he cringed inwardly at the sight of what she just did. "And that will be your last," he reminded her.

"Anyway…" Martha spoke after buttering a piece of lightly browned, very crispy bread. "Is that Bruce Wayne handsome? As he is on the magazines or television?"

"Yes."

"I don---" Clark cut off his statement and looked again to his left with a raised brow. "_Really_? You find him…attractive?"

"Yes," she answered truthfully.

"I did not know he is your type."

"Type?"

"I mean…you like that sort of---"

"I did not say I like him, I just said he is attractive."

"What's the difference?"

She considered his inquiry for a while and, at the same time, Jonathan was clearing his throat and Martha was smiling to herself, noticing that their son was acting a little differently.

It was Martha who interrupted the argument "But I bet Clark's more handsome, isn't he Diana?"

"Mom…"

Diana was about to reply when the loud, buzzing sound of a helicopter flying low interrupted.

"Is that a chopper?" Jonathan asked.

"I think so." Clark stood up and followed his father to the living room.

When the two men disappeared to the patio to investigate what was going on outside the usually quiet farm, the women continued with their breakfast.

"I met some of Clark's friends," she mentioned to Martha after finishing the hotdog and sunny side up. "He has many friends."

"Yes…he's a very likeable person."

"I am not."

Martha was surprised at the admission. "Why do you say that?"

She put down her fork and remembered the mostly cold reception she got from his acquaintances. "I feel that most of them don't like me. With the exception of Bruce Wayne of course."

"Honey…" Martha spoke in a motherly way. "Don't mind them. Let's just say…it's not everyday they get to see someone like you."

"Like an Amazon?"

"No." A comforting hand reached out and tapped hers, instincts dictating that the touch was needed to offer an amount of reassurance. "A very beautiful woman."

It was not hard to be warmed by the affectionate gesture, something that came easy with Martha. "Clark is very different from all of them," she commented, watching the older woman stand up. "He is a good man. You've raised a good son."

Martha beamed, holding the coffeepot. "Thank you. Want another cup?"

She laughed. "As much as I want to…I made a promise so I have to decline."

Martha was about to ask if she was really not capable of deceit when Clark returned. "You wouldn't believe who is outside talking to dad at this precise moment."

Martha tried to take a peek through the windows but the bright yellow drapes hindered her view. She returned her questioning gaze to her son after an unsuccessful attempt. "Who?"

He hooked his thumbs into the pockets of his worn out jeans, casting a long look at Diana who appeared to be busy trying to read the morning paper. Then he turned his attention back to the inquiring eyes of his mother, reaching out with his hand to softly urge Martha to turn away from Diana's view. "Bruce Wayne."

"But…how did he know the…_address_?" Martha whispered, the ceramic dishes uttering a small complaint, a faint clang, after they were deposited on the nearby sink.

"I don't know," he whispered back.

"Why do you think he's here?"

"No idea," he shrugged. "Maybe its best that you…keep Diana out of sight."

"I don't hide from a battle."

He finally turned around and looked at her sitting form. "Well…this is not a battle."

"Then why the need to hide?" She was neatly folding the newspaper back in place.

"I just don't want a rematch of the previous encounter you had."

Martha smirked. "For a while there…I thought you were beginning to be jealous."

He tried to appear incredulous. "Why would I be…_jealous_?"

"Do you have to ask?" Martha winked before wiping her hands on a towel. "Diana…I want to show you something."

"What?"

"Have you ever seen…Clark's baby pictures?"

Her blue eyes went from simple curiosity to sudden excitement. Because of her newfound appreciation for pictures, she stood abruptly from the chair, toting the half full coffee mug in her right hand. She followed closely behind Martha, casting a smug expression as she passed by Clark who was protesting to his mother, albeit in vain.

Once in the bedroom the familiar scent reminded her of last night, eliciting a warm smile on her face at the memory of him lying on the floor, hands behind his head, with only a pillow and a blanket for comfort while she snugly occupied his bed.

They barely slept that night. There were too much to stories to talk about, valuable knowledge to impart, valued memories to share. And it felt as if they were trying to condense their life stories and experiences into the very limited time they were allowed because they both knew they would never be blessed with the chance once more.

A weak sound of a hinge in need of a little lubrication broke her reverie when at the other side of the room Martha was extracting an old and tattered brown box from the cabinet and she assisted by placing the package on the bed. It was like a rusty treasure trove that contained precious jewels that came in the form of old albums that contained a number of pictures, priceless reminders of times gone by. And slowly, image-by-image, Martha took her back in time, proudly showing her the early childhood photographs of the adopted son that they came to love as their own.

It was another heartfelt bonding time for the two women as they shared recollections from the past and laughed at the candid pictures of young Clark as they sat on the bed. And every once in a while she found herself taking quick glimpses of Martha's beaming countenance as if trying to imprint the image into her mind as her own version of a picture, a picture that would never tear at the edges. Then she felt a soft tug deep in her heart that was tinted with the slightest amount of sadness and regret at the very thought of the truth that she would have to leave this wonderful family, this home the next morning.

But that was still tomorrow. She still had a whole day left to belong.

It was a little while before Clark made his presence felt starting with a soft knock on his own door. And as he approached his face registered an alarmed expression when his eyes fell upon a particular picture that managed to find its way in the middle of the bed. He walked over and snatched a naked snapshot of him when he was a toddler.

"Clark…it's nothing we haven't seen before."

"Mom…" He could feel the color on his cheeks as both women looked at him with amusement while tidying up. "Anyway, if you must know, Bruce Wayne has left." It was a subtle attempt, though very painfully obvious, to divert the topic from him.

"What did he want?" Martha asked.

He sat on the edge of the bed near to Diana. "I got my…interview."

"Even after I injured him last night?"

"He'll live, for sure."

Martha noticed something was amiss. "Why don't you look happy with it?"

"He…" How could he say the he got Diana in some sort of a…predicament? "He…asked for something in return."

"What did he ask?" Martha's hand stilled for a while.

He chanced a sidelong glance at the woman beside him. "He wants to have dinner with…Diana."

"Dinner?"

"You don't have to say yes---"

"I would like to have dinner with him." Her reply came out faster than intended.

Both mother and son were stunned. "What?" His brow rose.

Last night, she was ready to clean the dance floor with Bruce Wayne's expensive suit. Now, she seemed only too eager to go out on a date with the same man.

He was starting to be confused with her.

He was also worried, even for the playboy.

And, to be honest, he was a little…just the slightest…

"I said I would like to have dinner with him." She stood up and assisted Martha with the box.

"And why may I ask?" He was right behind her wearing a certain expression that did not escape the eyes of his mother.

Martha just shook her head when she heard the faint note of jealousy creeping up her son's voice again.

"I'm doing this for you."

"Oh…" He sounded surprised. "You don't have to."

"If you are worried I might hurt him again…don't."

Martha smirked at him once more. "Yes, Clark…don't worry too much. I'm beginning to think you are really jea---"

"I'm not."

"If you say so." Martha gave an affectionate pinch on the slightly pink cheek before turning to Diana. "Well…after we have lunch, we'll see what dress you can wear to dinner." And just before they stepped out of his room, Martha turned. "And Clark…instead of going into denial, fix your room, will you honey?"

He caught a pillow that his mother threw at him. "Just don't…make her wear that red dress…" His voice trailed off when the door closed.

He was left staring at the door again and it was beginning to be a habit lately. He shook his head with a smile and started cleaning up the mess that once was his bedroom.

And then his eyes caught sight of his pillow and his bed…_the bed she slept on last night_.

She probably did not know…but when she finally slept after they laughed and shared stories, he did not sleep at all. No, he did not sleep a wink.

It was too magical a moment to pass up.

He was too awake and busy…watching her peaceful, very beautiful and enchanting face as she slept.

It was almost seven in the evening when a private helicopter momentarily interrupted the quiet atmosphere, disturbing the cornfield, to pick her up. And once they were airborne, she recalled the numerous reminders of her friend about behaving properly during dinner, and most importantly, not inflicting bodily harm to the host.

She lost track of time as she gazed at the dark scenery before her as they flew. Soon the helicopter landed softly and a limousine was waiting at the heliport to take her to the mansion. It was a short drive and as the car finally pulled up in front of the manor, a friendly looking older man waited by the patio to open the door for her.

She gracefully got off the vehicle and remembered Clark's reminder about manners. "Thank you." She offered the butler a polite smile.

"You're most welcome, Miss," Alfred almost lost his voice and greeted her a second later than usual.

For a moment, as he looked at the face, he noticed in awe that, even with just the subtle yellow glow of the patio lights and the addition of soft moonlight, her face had a certain glow, a warmth. She, undoubtedly, was the most beautiful woman Bruce had ever invited to the manor.

_Well…beautiful was putting it mildly. She was a goddess_.

He made a curt bow as if to acknowledge the fact. "May I introduce myself, I'm Alfred Pennyworth, Master Bruce's loyal butler."

"Diana," she answered.

_Her eyes are mesmerizingly blue_, Alfred thought and checked himself. "Well Miss Diana, shall we? Master Bruce instructed me to show you inside." He stepped forward and opened the ornate door for her.

She fell a step behind Alfred, feeling free to roam her gaze appreciatively around the earth hued passage. "It's a…beautiful house," she remarked as they walked the length of the carpeted hallway.

"It has been the ancestral home of the Wayne's for generations." Alfred boasted as they walked towards the living room, leading her inside. "Can I offer you some beverage while you wait for Master Bruce?"

She wanted to ask for coffee. But again, with a smile, Clark's voice interrupted her thoughts. _Too much coffee is bad for you_. "No…thank you, Mr. Pennyworth. I'll just wait."

_She had a magical smile_. "Just Alfred, Miss." He smiled in return. "What about some cookies?"

_I've never had cookies before_. "I have to dec---"

"I've just baked a fresh batch made from the finest quality butter."

A piece would not hurt. "Well…if you insist."

"Yes, I insist." With a smile and a curt bow the butler left.

_Well, she certainly is not like most of the women Bruce had dated through the years_, Alfred thought as he carefully placed several pieces of round, rich yellow cookies on a plate beside a dainty teapot, a matching teacup and saucer on a silver tray. _There is something…regal about her_, he added thoughtfully. Finishing touches were a silver teaspoon and a small, porcelain vase where he happily placed a single but elegant white rose.

Alfred was short of humming a tune as he walked back. He was excited about impressing the guest. And he did not get excited that easy.

For Bruce's sake, he hoped she was the _one_.

"Here we are." He set the tray on the wooden center table.

"Oh, thank you." She noticed the flower. "You did not need to go through all the trouble."

"Believe me, Miss. It's my pleasure." Alfred smiled. "Well then, make yourself comfortable. He'll probably be here in a few minutes. I must depart momentarily to attend to dinner." Alfred curtly nodded and left.

Left alone in the large room, her eyes went to what Alfred had prepared when the rich aroma called to her. Approaching the low table, she picked up a small piece of the pastry and gingerly took a small bite. The creamy, buttery taste was very pleasing and the remaining piece immediately disappeared into her mouth. She picked up another while surveying the room.

It was a spacious room, a lot larger than the Kent's living room, with a high ceiling. On the center is an ornate table, surrounded by matching antique chairs. On the sides of the room were display cabinets that stored more priceless adornments while one side was occupied by a fireplace.

Walking across the room to the cabinet with footsteps muted by the Persian rug underneath her feet, she gave careful attention to the antique décor. _He must really be wealthy to obtain such rare works of art_. Too engrossed in the artwork, she was unable to detect a presence nearby.

At the same time, Bruce was about to walk through entrance of the room, after attending to a business call, when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

A few feet away _she_ stood, with her profile to him, admiring one of the antique vases. _While munching on a piece of Alfred's cookies_.

And to him, time stopped for a while. Again.

In slow motion, her left hand raised and her long and slender fingers tucked some wayward strands of hair that managed to free themselves from a piece of white ribbon that secured her long, dark tresses.

Then his eyes noticed that she was wearing a simple, sleeveless white dress, with a low hemline that extended inches below her knee.

_She could wear a sack and still be enchanting_.

He smiled when she finished the cookie.

At the same time she turned and stepped away, with her back to him, to look at a painting hung above the fireplace that faced the entrance. And with admiring eyes he noted, with a sly grin, that the dress, though conservative he initially thought it was, clung to her very figure _embracing the hourglass silhouette and the firm, perfect shape of her…_

He stepped into the room. "For a moment, I thought you would not accept my invitation."

She turned to him and he was suddenly reminded once more how enchanting she was. "It was the least I could do after what I did last night." Her face and voice were serious. "But I am not sorry."

He smiled. "I deserve that. Though you almost broke my arm."

"You mean I did not?" Her brows rose in question but she did not wait for a response. "I am also doing this for my friend, as a favor."

"Kent?"

"In exchange for the interview you granted him."

He could see she was nowhere near delighted to be here because her voice did not even disguise her true feelings. "I can see we're off to another bad start." He did not want her to wipe the floor again with him. "Let me reintroduce myself. Bruce Wayne."

"Diana." She placed her hand in the right that he extended.

"Just Diana?" He refrained from kissing her hand because of the way she was strangely looking at what he was going to do with it. Instead, he shook hands with her. _What a grip_. "Okay."

"Are they your parents?" It was a sudden question.

"Yes."

She looked at him then looked back at the painting as if searching for a resemblance.

"They are dead. Killed by a lowlife…a mugger when I was just a kid."

She was surprised but was probably the first who did not take pity nor make a compulsory apology for a crime she did not commit. He admired her for that.

"Let's sit down, shall we."

She almost answered that she preferred standing but she had to remember that she was, after all, a guest in the house and it would be rude if she contradicted the host. And all the sixty minutes of Clark's lecture regarding rudeness would be wasted if she did not follow. She sat opposite him, knees together, hands on her lap.

"What about you, where are your parents?"

"Around here, I consider the Kent's…my family." It was mentioned matter-of-factly. Though she felt a certain warmness at her own admission.

She truly experienced being a part of a beautiful family.

On his part of the room, he was busy analyzing. _Family…that meant she and the Kent guy were close_. And the thought that they might be engaged made him feel an unwelcome hint of something he did not want to admit.

"And what is your relationship, exactly, with Clark Kent?" He just could not help but ask even if he knew he was sticking his nose into somebody else's business.

And that made her more on guard, more wary because there was a truth that she could and should not tell him. "My relationship with Clark…is none of your concern."

Funny, he was just thinking that. And he also thought that if she were any other woman, she probably would have put on the charms by now, or be all over him already. But instead she was only sending him one signal. Coldness.

"You're not from around here, aren't you?" _Definitely not_.

"No."

_Where in the world could that place be? Where my name and my reputation are unheard of?_ "Where then?"

"Would you believe if I told you?" Her voice was flat.

"Try me."

"Paradise island."

He almost laughed. But her dead serious expression prevented his lips from curving into the slightest of grins. "Well, that's certainly not from around here." But he just could not resist injecting humor into his voice. "What are you doing out of the island?"

"Am I supposed to answer that for your amusement?"

"I'm sorry." He searched for more appropriate words. "Let me re-phrase it. What brings you to this part of the world?"

"A mission." There was no hesitation in her reply.

"Oh." He leaned on the soft cushion as he observed her. It was either she was telling the truth, or she was a very good and experienced liar. Or…she was nutty as a fruitcake. "What mission?"

"To return a book we…borrowed from your city."

He could not believe the recent turn of events.

Stranger things had happened in a few days, like the ancient book being returned after missing for a few days. But more odd was the truth that the elusive thief in question was probably the woman who sat in front of him now, the same woman who had so caught his attention last night that he had to search all around for her.

Her eyes were blue, mystifyingly blue, not green as he initially thought they were that night.

And he was even more surprised by her answer. That meant she was not lying, she was even admitting to an event that really happened, that even he was a part of. And her response also eliminated the possibility of her being a nutcase. It made him feel…relieved, somehow. But a greater part of him was now suspicious.

The Bruce Wayne persona was starting to fade as another took its place.

"That's a subtle way of putting it." Remembering how she flew from the scene, how inordinarily strong she was, made him think that there was some truth in her claim that she was not _from around here_. "Why did you steal it?"

"Stealing implies there is no intention of returning. We, or for that matter, I returned the book." She did not flinch but instead looked straight into his eyes. And in doing so, her enhanced senses caught a faint change in his breathing, a sudden tenseness, and there was this invisible veil that suddenly fell on his eyes, as if trying hard to conceal something in them.

What is he hiding? 

"What is really your mission? And what do the Kent's and Gotham have to do with it?"

The deep voice, his voice. And the tone. It was all too familiar and there was no mistaking it. It was the same as that of the man in the mask that night. "I assure you that our interest is only a quest for knowledge."

"About?"

"Your city owns the oldest book of English translation of our ancient language." A thought occurred to her and her tone suddenly changed from the flat to an interested voice. "Actually, I even met one _concerned_ citizen who seemed to be guarding your museum at night." Her eyes never left his. "Silly mortal. I could've crushed his skull. I remember wounding him."

Her eyes went to his right arm but it was protected by a long sleeved shirt from her view.

He almost covered his injured arm but checked himself.

The way her expression changed, how she was suddenly seeing him differently made him realize the mistake of suddenly being too serious, too wary. He slowly relaxed into being Bruce Wayne again. "Why do you need to learn another language? Your people don't exactly socialize."

"Must there always be an ulterior, a sinister motive?" A perfect brow arched in a rhetorical question. "Sorry to be of a disappointment but we have no plans of conquering this part of your world. If you've ever been to Themyscira you will understand that we don't need to interfere with the affairs outside of our home. Though you'll be dead the moment my sisters see you." Her voice spoke of a certain pride. "My queen mother is right. Men are not so very trusting."

"Trust is built over a period of time."

"Then I am sorry if you can't trust me." There was a hint of a satisfied smile in her face. "But I give you my word anyway that your…_secret_ is very safe with me."

_Deny it!_ Somewhere in his mind a voice shouted. But, there was something in her that kept him. A part of him considered the possibility that he could trust her. A part of him wanted her to know who he was.

She waited for him to react and tell her that she was mistaken. But when the precious seconds passed, when his face showed no emotion, when his lips did not move to utter another word, she knew he had no intention of lying to her. And the fact that he did not try to lie and hide his other identity made her feel a certain amount of respect for this man, this mere mortal, who, by his lonesome, was trying to make a change.

"You have my word that no other soul here or any other place will know of the gallant efforts you've made to protect your city. I admire you for that, thus I will carry the secret with me when I depart for my home tomorrow." She stood up. "Now if that was all you need from me, then I bid my farewell."

He stood up but still remained quiet, considering his options. He could let her go and lose her forever. Or make her stay and tell her the truth.

"It was…an honor meeting you." She made a curtsy in respect for a fellow warrior before turning away.

"That wasn't…what I wanted from you." He said behind her back.

She turned. And somehow, she felt that she wanted to stay a while. "What then?"

"Dinner. I asked you to have dinner, didn't I?" His voice was soft, and there was a faint smile in his face.

Her eyes still held a question. "I thought you just wanted to find out about my being here."

He finally smiled as a thought occurred. _I planned on seducing you but then you turned out to be an Amazon_. "Believe me, my motive was totally different. But then, when you admitted to who you are, it's not everyday that I have an Amazon for a guest and I immediately jumped on the defense just in case you have other plans of your own."

"Plans?"

"Lets just say that I am well known for being a…" He searched for the appropriate term that she would understand.

"A womanizing pig?"

He was surprised at her choice of words but as he looked at how innocent her blue eyes were he just had to grin. "More or less. And you being an Amazon with your hate for men…"

She smiled.

For the first time, she smiled warmly at him. And he felt his heart stop for a while.

"It is a great disguise," she had to acknowledge. "No one would ever suspect that a…"

"Womanizing pig?" He finished for her.

"Yes…" She smiled again and he felt something stir within him. "…Would care for the people the way you really do. And hate is such a strong word. Lets just say that I have reservations."

He did not want her to have reservations about him. Not her.

He knew what to do. And he was sure about it. "I want you to know…who I am. I want to explain."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to."


	10. If I Believed

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters and this is a non-profit undertaking. So…don't sue.

**Chapter Ten**

_If I Believed_

With certain lightness in his footsteps that was missing minutes ago, Bruce gave her a short tour of the manor and she found herself marveling more at the rich beauty and the underlying history behind the large house. And just when she thought they reached a corner, a dead end somewhere at the far side, she was surprised that, with a few and stealthy motions, the wall slowly slid to the side revealing a path. Semi-darkness embraced them as they entered the secret passageway that led to a place somewhere.

Not far away, he led her to some sort of a cage made of wrought iron bars that hung suspended by a thick, dark rope of some sort. He opened the door of the rectangular enclosure and for a while she was hesitant on what to do.

"I know its crude…but a more sophisticated version of an elevator will soon replace this," he smiled.

_Elevator_, that was what it was, she thought, then stepped inside with him following behind her.

With a clank and some other mechanical sound that echoed around the small, enclosed space, the makeshift elevator descended several feet below. When the lift touched ground they stepped into more unfamiliar territory for her, much like the murky dungeons hidden below the palace in Themyscira.

It was dark. The atmosphere was humid.

And it smelled terrible.

Unconsciously wrinkling her nose at the foul smell, she followed a step behind, checking her footsteps on the rough stone that lined their path. And with every second that passed, with every step, her sense of smell had adjusted to the acrid odor. A few paces more, the ragged floor gave way to an even surface that eventually led to an area filled with some sort of modern surveillance equipments, more like a small office or headquarters built inside the dark cave.

"I must apologize," he indicated the makeshift computer terminal. "It's still a work in progress."

She walked around the area and intently examined her surroundings with renewed curiosity. She noticed that all around the place were installed several equipment that resembled that of a television set similar to that at the Kent's and a very big television screen was strategically placed in the middle. Below this was some sort of a console with square shaped buttons on the surface that had letters and numbers on them. Fronting this was a big, black leather chair and a few feet away were placed several units of equipment that were unknown to her.

She knew then that this man before her was more serious in his plans than she initially thought as her hands gingerly touched the console. She was more impressed now with his ingenuity and his drive.

"You did this all by yourself?"

"Alfred helped." He walked over to an empty stainless steel working table and sat on the edge. "He knows about my plans. Didn't approve at first."

"And now?" She followed him.

"He does some of the ordering of…_materials_ for me, through different fictitious names of course."

"Weapons?" Her brows frowned.

"For defense purposes only."

She walked nearer and sat beside him, on his left side. She propped her hands on both sides of her, her palms feeling the cold surface of the table, her long legs dangling.

Her small movement brought a smile on his lips. Then, turning a little to his left, he folded his right sleeve and held out his arm, revealing the first of many scars still to come. "Alfred also stitched this for me."

She noticed the healing wound, a distinct red line on the smooth arm. "I'm sorry." Her blue eyes searched his for forgiveness.

He could not break free of the hold her eyes had on him. And when she looked at him like that, with all sincerity, he could give her more than his forgiveness, he could give her his… "Apology accepted." He answered, cutting off his own line of thought.

He finally had a moment to escape and instantly averted his eyes because he would drown and would slowly lose himself if he lingered. And as a subtle attempt to save his life, he fixed his own stare on the quiet, dull black screen of the monitor a good few feet away, though his mind was busy analyzing the recent, very fast, turn of events concerning the roller coaster of emotions she was able to inject into his otherwise insensitive life.

For years he lived in his anger, blaming if not himself, the world for what happened to that boy he once was. And when he grew up, the bitterness did not dissipate, did not leave, but lingered like his shadow.

But there had been a few reasons for him to change, to open up. _For him to care for another person_.

And he tried.

But eventually, he had to let them go, give them up. Because his feelings for them were not as strong enough to shed some light into an otherwise dark place, his heart. And he would only take them, bury them in the darkness, where a great part of his heart resided.

But now, not even a day had passed ever since she came into his life.

And he felt like everything had changed.

He found himself questioning his own feelings.

He was one of the skeptics. He did not believe an emotion as strong as love could spring as easily at a moment's passing. He knew, that if ever it would happen to him, it would take a long and careful journey before the emotion could break the barriers that he erected to protect his heart.

_Well then, she must be strong. Because she was breaking through all of the walls as of the moment._

Not knowing what to do with the strange silence that suddenly settled, she lifted her right foot a little and stared at the slipper she borrowed from Martha. It was very different from the sandals she wore in Themyscira. And she found herself liking it.

She sighed, coming to terms with herself and the truth that she liked many things about this strange place that her mother had constantly warned her against, that her proud race would not be able to accept. And with this thought came the guilt feeling that she was betraying her heritage. But it could not be stopped.

Not all men were what she initially thought they were.

_Kal-El, Clark_…he was the kind and affectionate son, and for the shortest time, he was able to gain her trust and friendship.

_Jonathan and Alfred_…they were the ideal fathers to sons they do not have.

_And Bruce_…for the first moment she met him, he was the epitome, the embodiment of the man she and her sisters would nail on a cross in Themyscira. But first impressions were not necessarily true. The playboy may turn out to be the city's last hope.

"My parents were killed when I was young. Too young that I felt deprived of a normal childhood." His even voice that was laced with melancholy broke the hush. "And guilty."

"Guilty?" It was her turn to look at him.

"There was nothing I could do…while the gun aimed and…" All these years…pain still gripped at his very soul, clutching at his lungs. He tried to detach his mind and his voice from any emotion that the memory of the dreaded incident brought.

"But you were just a child."

He finally faced her. "But I am not a child anymore. Now I can do something."

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Revenge is not a good motive for a mission."

"It's too late to take revenge for what happened to me. But it's never too late to make sure that the same thing does not happen to another eight year old."

"Are you sure you want this life?"

"Somebody has to do something."

"And it has to be you." From her position, turning her face and body to the to look at him, strands of hair were set free as the ribbon came loose.

"I don't see any other volunteer."

"It will not be easy." Her hands were gathering her hair over her left shoulder.

His eyes were following the hypnotic movement of her fingers gliding through the silken strands. "I know. Sometimes, I even ask myself if I could make a difference. What can one person do?"

"But then if everyone thought like that…this world would be lost." Her fingers were still combing through her dark tresses, as if suddenly conscious of her appearance. "Just remember, if you choose this path, you will be giving up a greater part of your life."

"I don't pray much anymore." How he wanted to run his fingers through her hair, feel the softness of her sliding on his palm. "But there was a time when I asked Him for a sign…in a time when I was confused, in doubt, if I should go on with this plan."

"It's your choice to make." She was trying her best to multitask by talking to him, listening intently to his words all the while replacing the loose ribbon. "If you choose to become your city's protector, you will have to give up the chance to live an ordinary life, to have a family."

He could not control himself anymore and gave in to the temptation by leaning close, so close that he could feel her fragrant breath fanning his skin. His hands lifted to help her with the stubborn ribbon, at the same time trying his best to focus on securing her hair and not stare on the sensuous set of her lips that was just a breath away. It would only take one swift movement, a slight push forward…

He moved away before he looked in her eyes again.

"I'd be giving up the chance to love."

"I doubt if you could give that up. The heart can't be taught as easily as the mind." _Why do I sound like an expert on the matter…it's not as if…_She was surprised at her own words.

_What is happening? Am I beginning to be…attracted to this mortal? I cannot…_But when she looked at the handsome face before her, the intense blue eyes…

"You speak from experience?" He was suddenly curious.

"Hardly." She could not help but feel the beginnings of nervousness but she carefully concealed the feeling from him by trying to sound casual. "The males I have the chance to know are Clark, his father, Alfred and you. So my choice is limited to three."

"Three?" His eyebrow rose but a smile hovered on his lips.

She _loved_ his smile. "I can't include Jonathan, Clark's father of course." _His eyes get a shade lighter when smiles._

"And…" He held his breath for a while as her eyes looked at his lips. "…What are my chances?"

For the first time, she felt a surprising skip in the beat of her heart as she looked at his serious expression.

_Is this how it feels?_

Her face was the face of uncertainty as he studied her close, though her eyes were trying hard to mask the indecision, the conflict she was feeling at this very moment. And of course, he understood.

All her life she was taught that men were not to be trusted. _Not to be loved_.

It would be easy to read into her thoughts as mirrored in the blue depths. But as of the moment, he was also filled with his own confusion.

Though he was sure of one thing.

He wanted to kiss her.

And slowly, he inched his way forward, his eyes traveling from her eyes to her red lips. She was not moving but she was not pulling away either. _That had to be a good sign_.

But then…someone was cursing in a very English accent. _Alfred_.

The last thing that the butler wanted to do in the world was to disrupt what he could see was a very tender moment that very seldom came. But, while he was about to make a graceful exit, his feet slipped on the ragged floor and he almost lost his balance thus giving away the fact that he had been eavesdropping.

"Dinner is waiting…"

He was surprised that he did not even hear the noisy squeak of his elevator as he turned his attention the butler's way. A silent apology was written all over Alfred's features. He returned his eyes on her. "Well…"

She never thought herself as evasive, but now she was. And she found a temporary exit. "I'm hungry."

Bruce laughed.

And she liked how all of his face lit up.

"Okay then." He slid off the table. "Let's not keep…dinner waiting." He offered and she gladly took his hand.

Dining with Bruce was different. On the table were various pieces of expensive porcelain china, polished silverware and cutlery of different sizes, not to mention wine glasses. And she was confused with what to do with them. She was even unsure if she would need all of them. Clark certainly left this on his never-ending lecture.

But Bruce was only willing to teach her another different experience in fine dining and thankfully she learned fast enough. And they finished the very delicious food, from the appetizer to wine and dessert, without her breaking anything.

He led her back to the living room to entertain another business call. Feeling somewhat a little disappointed, she wondered just how many business calls he received in a day. And she wondered how long it would take this time. But her dismay was short lived when she heard a familiar music playing.

It was the song from last night.

"I remember you liking this song so much."

Her eyes smiled. "Yes."

He walked to her and extended his right hand. "Can I have this dance? Promise I won't try what I did before."

_Stop this Diana_…her mind warned. But her heart was way ahead and was starting to take over. "Okay."

If I believed in paradise, I swear I must be there. I swear I must be there right now with you… 

"So you…are a princess."

Both his hands were linked at the small of her back. His face was touching the right side of her soft cheek. Her hands were on his shoulders as they swayed.

"Yes."

"Your Highness. I should call you that."

"I think I'd settle for just Diana at the moment." She smirked though her face was hidden from him.

"Princess of the Amazons, dancing with a notorious playboy. What would your mother, the queen, say?"

She knew he was smiling even though she could not see his face. But strangely, she could feel. "You don't have to worry about what she would say. It's what she would _do_ to you that you should be worried about."

"If she gets to know me, she will like me." He sounded very sure.

"She will like you after she castrates you."

"Ouch!"

"But then again, you will make a fine specimen to further our race," she added. "It's a joke."

"You know how to joke?"

"Clark taught me."

Clark… 

"He has taught me a lot of things."

The soft sound of her voice at the mention of the name, a name he was beginning to dislike, made it a little harder to breathe. She did not seem to notice his…difficulty.

"He also taught me how to slow dance." She laughed at a private remembrance of how many times she stepped on Clark's foot. "And he taught me how to eat properly, how to use the bathroom. He even lent me some of his clothes. Well…not what I'm wearing right now of course."

Her laugh at something _Clark_ had done finally made him admit to what he was feeling, jealousy. And the thought of her wearing his clothes…

"Could we not talk about…_him_?"

"Why?"

"I'm getting jealous."

_Jealous of Clark?_ "Why?"

"You ask a lot." He moved his head away to study her. He liked the way her eyebrow rose and the way her lips slightly tilted to one side in her version of a smirk.

"Learning process, remember?"

"Sorry…I forgot." He leaned back at again. "Okay, ask me what you want to know."

She paused for a while to search for the right words. "How do you know if you are in love with someone?"

If I believed in magic spells, it all would be so clear. A magic spell must have brought you here… 

It was a question he had been silently asking himself ever since his eyes discovered the beauty that was she. And it took him awhile to answer her simple question, carefully considering his answer.

"For me…time stopped for the first time I saw her, that…_special _person."

She remembered the first time she saw him. She did not immediately like him. "You saw her for the first time and you already know you love her? Love happens that fast?"

"It has to start somewhere." He looked at her again. "Are you going to argue with me on every answer?"

"No…sorry, go on," she smiled sheepishly.

The music provided much help in an area, a subject that he was, more or less, unfamiliar with. It added an amount of creativity to his otherwise blunt personality.

"When you are in love…you'll do anything for the person to notice you." He said against her hair. "You want to know everything about her…what makes her smile, what makes her happy."

She felt his arms hold her tighter. "And I want to be close to her. I want to hold her and feel her heart beat…against mine." He could not believe the words that were flowing freely out from his lips…because of her.

He sighed. "It was as if I never existed until she came into my life."

I wanna believe it's love… 

It was her turn to whisper. "Like I've only met that person, but I feel as if I've known _him_ all my life."

I wanna believe my heart's not telling me a lie… 

"And that I'll gladly change my life for her."

But with you I can't deny… 

"That I'll go against everything I ever believed in, to be with him." She closed her eyes at her own admission.

If I believed in paradise…I swear… 

"I'll never let her go."

_I'm there._

He moved his face inches away and searched her eyes. There was something in there that made him more sure of what he was going to do.

"I want to kiss you and I'm going to. And I don't care if you wipe the floor with me again or break every bone in my body. It's a risk I'm willing to take---"

"Shut up and kiss me already."

He laughed. And it was a nervous laugh, because at this very moment, he was _truly_ nervous. And soon, his smile faded to bear a very serious expression as his face slowly inched forward, seeing nothing else except her face, her eyes, her lips.

Her breath caught when she felt him moving ever slowly forward and it felt like her heart was beating erratically, jumping out from her chest. And she felt her hands were cold, but her cheeks were strangely warm. She closed her eyes and waited.

When his lips met hers, he was certain everything stopped and he could hear nothing but the faint echo of his own heartbeat. It felt like something magical was happening to him, something his mind could not explain. And for the first time, he did not care.

It felt like light, warmth was spreading throughout his body, filling him with a contentment he never felt before.

She could not name it. She learned of so many words, but this moment was _indescribable_. All she knew was that the feeling of his lips on her own as he gently kissed and held her…felt so right.

And now, everything she ever believed in lay in doubt.

How could something this wonderful, this magical be wrong? How could her mother, who once felt this way, deny her the privilege, the rare chance to feel the same?

_Her mother, her sisters, her mission_. The thought of all of them made her hold on to him, as he gently pulled his lips away and just held her tight with arms all around her, protecting her, as she laid her face against his shoulder.

With closed eyes, he rubbed his face against her sweet smelling hair. She smelled of the most fragrant flowers and he smiled.

He finally felt alive.

He finally felt complete.

He finally felt…_happy_.

"Diana…" he whispered. "Don't go. Don't go home tomorrow." He never begged before. But now he was ready to. "Please… stay with me."

Her fingers felt the silk material of his shirt where the sleeve joined the shoulder. "There's nothing more in the world I want than that."

He felt the uncertainty. "But…"

"There is no _but_," she sighed. "Just hold me."

And he did just that. He could hold her from now to forever, that was how he felt. "Don't go tomorrow."

She closed her eyes. "I will not."

No…it was not a lie, she was not deceiving him. She was not going home tomorrow, where he was concerned.

Because, when the sun rises on the new and waking day, as she and Clark saved the world from destruction, everything about her, all memory of her, would be erased from his mind. He would have no remembrance of what happened, of all the wonderful things they shared, on such a very short and borrowed time.

By tomorrow morning, she did not exist at all for him.

For him, there would be no Diana at all.

It was such a forlorn thought. It was very sad, but in all essence, it was the truth.

It was her sacrifice.

She came to him this night out of respect for a friend who was about to give up the life he knew for a cause greater than anything else. Falling in love and to lose it on the next day was the farthest thing from her mind.

But it happened.

And now, Bruce was asking her to stay. And what choice did she have?

_Stay and live until daylight…or go and live forever with an aching heart?_

She was just smiling ruefully at the alternatives fate had given her when the spell was broken by someone clearing his throat.

"Yes, Alfred?" Bruce looked up and she moved away a little.

"Excuse me, Master Bruce." The last thing Alfred wanted to do at the moment was ruin his charge's chances, for the second time, with this magnificent woman. "A Mr. Kent is on the line for Miss Diana."

"Clark," she whispered and looked deep into his eyes as a silent plea before she gently disentangled herself.

As he watched her disappear, following Alfred, through the open doors to the other room to take the phone call, he made a resolve to himself. He wanted to be with her…more than anything else in the world.

He was willing to leave the life he had planned to be an ordinary man by her side.

Almost a minute later, she reappeared, wearing an almost apologetic face. "Bruce…I have to go." She looked at him before turning to Alfred. "Thank you for the…splendid dinner."

"My pleasure, Miss." Alfred made another curtsy and left the two of them. "Shall I inform the driver and the pilot, sir?"

When their eyes met once more, he just looked at her, marveling at how her presence seemed to lighten the room. And as she stood beside Alfred, by the door of the living room of the large house, _his_ house, he knew she belonged here. Not in an island far away.

She belonged here…with him.

"Master Bruce?"

"It's getting late," she added.

He sighed. "Very well."

After Alfred left, he walked to her and held her hand with his left while his right traced her face. "Have I told you already that you are beautiful?"

She laughed. "Yes, just before I flipped you over."

He laughed with her in remembrance before his face sobered to say, "Head over heels." _Yes…head over heels, heart over mind_. Was it possible to feel this much at such a short time? He never believed in it…until it happened to him.

Slowly, he walked her to the door. Out front, the same car was waiting to drive her to the heliport. He wanted to accompany her but he had to admit he wanted to because he was planning on convincing her to stay the night. And that was moving a little too fast, even for Bruce Wayne.

He would have to take things slow. Because she was worth the wait. And he had all his lifetime to be with her.

He walked her to the car and before he let go of her hand, he whispered. "I'll see you later."

She sighed and was glad it was not a question. In response, she just smiled warmly at him again, though her heart was sinking slowly in agony. And when the door closed, it echoed deep inside of her the sad farewell she did not want to say aloud. Instead, she looked at him with bright eyes through the lightly tinted window.

He looked back at her. And when he saw the light shimmer in the blue orbs, he knew she was holding back the tears…tears of happiness. And there was no more denying it. He loved her.

_I love you._

She saw his lips move to say the words and she wanted nothing more than release the tears. She wanted to open the door and jump out of the moving vehicle and fly back into the safety of his arms. She wanted to run away from the truth, her life…everything except from him. But she did none of those things and just sat quietly, looking in his eyes, as the car pulled away.

The image of him standing alone on the patio, raising his hand to wave goodbye to her, smiling and…happy was the image that stayed with her. The image that she would keep in her heart…forever.


	11. Heroes

Disclaimer: I am not making any money out of this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Happy New Year!

**Chapter Eleven**

_Heroes_

As the helicopter hovered high above the late night city lights, from the empty streets to the quaint simplicity of country life, she thought hard about everything, about every second that she was going to remember about this particularly short episode in her long existence.

What she initially thought would be solely a mission to save the world, was in fact a mission to teach her about life.

She came to this world armed only with her strength and the truth of her message, devoid and detached of any other unnecessary emotion. But it never once grazed her mind that, in the shortest of times, her cold and unfeeling demeanor would be melted by the warmth and caring of a simple family. And now, however she wanted to isolate herself from the different sentiments as she was taught to do so before she stepped outside the boundaries of her home, she could not will her mind, more importantly her heart, to do so as easily anymore. Because she learned in such a fleeting time that there was so much more to feel that what she knew.

For the shortest of times, she became a part of a loving family, a daughter that they never had, a slightly annoying sister and a best friend, and most of all, a loved one.

It felt unfair to her mother and sisters, but it felt like all the years she lived in paradise would never compare to the life she had for two days in this strange land.

She traced the fingers of her right hand softly against her lips and closed her eyes, trying to relive the moment when Bruce kissed her, the first time she was ever kissed, because that moment would never happen again.

He loved her.

_But what about the curse?_

There would never be a curse because in a few more hours, he would have forgotten her.

She felt a slight and sudden jolt before becoming aware that the helicopter just touched down the Kent farm. With a smile and a polite thank you to the pilot after assisting her, she walked back to the house in the dark by her lonesome, her footsteps becoming heavier with every step. With a sad heart, she lifted her gaze and looked at the warm and cozy house, outlined by the friendly light of the moon in the night.

Jonathan and Martha's bedroom lights were off and that meant they were already asleep because it was, after all, very late. And it made her feel guilty that she was not able to keep track of the time while she was with Bruce. When she brought her gaze down, she could see Clark waiting, sitting patiently by the patio. Immediately, she tried to mask all of the sadness. Looking at his face, it appeared that he was trying to hide an amount of melancholy himself.

Exchanging a quick greeting that felt awkward, she excused herself to climb upstairs to his room where she took off the evening dress and changed into her own white toga and sandals, in the same way she arrived. Neatly arranging the borrowed dress on the bed, she took one last and long look at the quiet bedroom where a few but very cherished moments happened, trying to imprint the images in her memory just like the pictures she had seen.

Walking out of the room and closing the door softly behind her, she walked soundlessly on the short hallway, her footsteps leading her to the direction of the master bedroom. Stopping to pause by the door, she stood there for a while in a moment of regret, thinking that she would not be able to embrace them one last time and say her farewell. She touched a hand to the hard wood and closed her eyes, keeping the thoughts of the father and the mother that she had for two days. After saying a quiet thank you, she walked away.

It was a heartbreaking thought that Jonathan and Martha would have no memory of her. But she would treasure all the time she had spent with them for the rest of her long life.

After climbing down the stairs she took careful steps to the kitchen then to the living room, once again trying to commit to memory every single detail, every precious second she lived inside this house. Taking her black cloak from the coat hanger near the door she destroyed when she arrived, she gazed around the house one last time before heaving a lonely sigh and turning her back to leave the house forever.

Once outside, she did not turn back. A good distance away she saw Clark sitting on the white fence, looking forward.

"Have you thought of a name already?" She broke the silence in the night to sit beside him, placing the cloak on her lap.

He turned to her. "What?"

"A name…" She tried a smile. "…Or are you planning on being Clark Kent while you save the world?"

There was a rueful smile that escaped from him. "I can't do that of course."

The fact totally escaped his mind because, he had to admit, he had been preoccupied lately. And the center of this preoccupation was just perched on a sturdy piece of wood painted in white, a good few inches to his right, wearing a very charming look that was made more enchanting by the bright blue eyes.

"Then think of a name."

"A name for a superhero…let's see…" He considered for a moment.

A brief silence fell as she tried to lighten her mood and busied her mind by helping him.

"Man from the stars?"

He suddenly erupted in laughter, remembering that it was the first name she had for him. "Too long."

"Starman."

"I think that's a title of a movie."

Her face looked at the sky as if waiting for a suggestion. "Superstarman."

He laughed again. "Corny."

"What then?" She gave up.

"I'll…think of something."

"You better, you have _less than a day_ to find a suitable name."

Upon saying the truth, at the simple reminder that time was of the essence, both their faces registered the earlier expression of sadness. And for another awkward moment, there was silence.

The world as he knew it would definitely change when she left, he was so very sure of it. And it was a thought that made him feel a little less happy.

"How was dinner?" He stopped his train of thought.

"It was…delicious," she answered with a disguised wistfulness in her eyes that he did not miss.

It was not the answer he was expecting. "Better than mom's cooking?"

"It's…different." She was at a loss on what to answer. "I can't say it's better because…I've never had steak cooked by Martha before."

"Don't worry…I won't tell," he smirked. When she volunteered no more additional information, his expression became serious as he pressed the matter further. There was something in her eyes that made him want to find out. "How about the company? How was…Bruce?"

Her fingers started playing with the cloak on her lap. "He…behaved himself."

The signs were slowly revealing, becoming too obvious that she was desperately trying to conceal something. He could feel her uneasiness. "What happened, Diana?"

In turn, she could feel the genuine concern in his soft voice. And it became easier to open her heart. "We…talked, argued…" She smiled, a faraway smile, at the appropriate word. "…We ate dinner, danced…and we talked again."

He did not like the way he was reading her at the moment, as if he was seeing right through her, while her eyes had this faraway look as if remembering something precious, oblivious that he was monitoring every sign her body was revealing to him. And he stopped, feeling guilty, and…afraid of what he would find behind her eyes. But all it took was just another simple look and he knew…because she was always bad at hiding expressions on her face. It was either that, or he was beginning to know her very well.

Yes, he knew what she felt even though she had not even admitted a word. "He gave you another reason to feel bad about leaving."

Her eyes looked at him with confusion with a hint of regret. "Can you read minds?"

"No…" At the moment he wished he could. Because there was a small part of him that wanted to know how she felt…about him. "I don't have to read your mind to feel…the sadness."

She sighed. "The moment I set foot outside Themyscira…I was filled with excitement. And I always thought that I will feel that way upon returning to my people." Her eyes were downcast. "But…Hera forgive me, I do not feel that way anymore."

"Then…stay." His eyes begged her.

Another regretful smile appeared on her lips when she noticed that his face and tone were almost the same as Bruce's. "We both know I can't. Just like the way we both know that you can't escape your fate to be a greater man."

"If I had any other choice…"

"You would give up what you have?"

He did not answer but looked away from her questioning eyes.

"Many would do anything to have power, your powers."

"I'm not like most people."

"No…you are not." She reached out and touched his hand her thumb rubbing affectionately on his skin. "That is why it must be you. Kal-El, Clark…to make things simple, just try and think you are not saving the world. You are just saving Martha and Jonathan."

"And you." He could not prevent his lips from saying because it was the truth. _Somewhere in this sometimes cruel world, there is you, Diana, _he wanted to add.

"Yes, and me." She squeezed his hand. "Thank you…for being a very good friend."

Something inside him flinched upon hearing her words, as his breath caught for the shortest of moments. But unlike her, he was better at concealing his emotions.

Maybe…he felt something for her, maybe…what a brother felt for a sister, or a best friend to another. Or maybe…something more, that of all the beats his heart had in one day…most of them sang her name. If only they were given more time, he would not be this confused anymore.

All he was certain of at the moment was that he did not want anything more than for her to stay.

But she was right. There were things that simply could not be…_not meant to be_.

He knew then that this significant instant was the start of many great sacrifices.

"You're welcome." He finally responded, a little too late, with a voice that was lacking a little enthusiasm. But that did not stop him from fixing his gaze into her eyes, looking intently at her, as if trying to capture all of her beauty for the last time. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know, Kal…" There was no denying the sadness. "Maybe never again."

He could not accept her answer. "Don't say never, Diana."

In a response of her own, she held his gaze for a long time, staring deep into the blue eyes, then all of the handsome, open and friendly face before inching her body closer to lean her head on his broad shoulder. Adjusting to her nearness, he closed his eyes for a while and just breathed in the welcome and fragrant scent of her before brushing the side of his face to her hair. Then he closed his other hand on her hand that was holding his. And they remained that way for a long while, not speaking, but just contented to hold each other close, looking at the dark sky, the stars and the moon that were witnesses to the start of a very strong friendship.

"So…" She shifted a little. "How is the young woman several houses away?"

He raised a confused brow that she was not able to see because of their position. "Lana?"

"I don't know anyone else whose picture is framed in your room and is secretly hidden somewhere."

He smiled into her hair. He would like to have her picture framed to be hidden somewhere in his room but he knew she would object.

In his silence, she teased him by coughing a word. "…Chicken."

"I'm not a chicken."

"Then what are you waiting for?" She shifted more to finally face him. "Aren't you sure of your feelings for her?" She thought of Bruce, how sure he was of his feelings for her.

_I was sure of my feelings…until almost two days ago when you came barging into my life_. "These things take time."

She moved away slightly, shaking her head while wearing an amused expression. "Just as I said…chicken." She withdrew her hand from him and gave him a light punch on the arm. When he did not budge, she applied more force.

"Now I have to say…" _She's definitely strong_ he thought as he touched his suddenly sore arm. "…That one slightly hurt."

"Hera…you were hurt by that?" She tired mocking him. "That…was nothing."

He slid off the fence. "Really now…" He assumed a defensive stance. "Show me what you got."

Placing the cloak on the fence, she hopped to the ground and flexed her muscles. "Are you sure you are up to it, _Man from the Stars_…_Superstarman_?"

He hated the names she had for him but laughed anyway. "Bring it on, sister."

In space, a large boulder continually spun in its fixed course, slowly inching its way in the vast darkness to collide with the earth while a smaller and slower one from a different direction traveled to cross the path that the earth passed about two days ago.

And as the rest of Smallville peacefully lay in slumber, as the night so very slowly stretched into early morning and the remaining seconds of her life in her newfound home ticked away, two very good friends spent the last few hours of their short life together as best as they could.

They ran through the golden cornfields hiding from each other, they flew in the quiet night testing each other's speed, they fought and sparred to share with each other the knowledge necessary to defend, to fortify the strengths and lessen the weaknesses. And more importantly, they laughed as good friends do, not caring if they would wake up anyone.

For the first time in their lives, they did not hide who and what they really were.

And when the first rays of sunlight peeked through the blanket of the dark sky, they both looked sadly at the horizon, then at one another. Then slowly he held out his hand and she took it willingly. And with a simple embrace, they held on to each other for a few precious moments before letting go and flying to where the sun was to rise.

Holding on to each other's arms, they flew fast, slicing through the air as the earth below them disappeared into nothing but an obscure abstract image, different colors blending into one as faster and faster they traveled at the opposite direction from where the earth spun. No longer able to ignore the incessant pull, the entire planet stopped before slowly turning to where they lead. Faster and faster they still flew in a flash of light through the air, turning day into night and night into day. And when the moment was just right, they slowed to turn back and fly faster again, just to make sure that the planet was spinning back on track.

And just as the world was beginning to wake up from it all, she turned her face and looked at him for one last time before she disentangled from the embrace, to finally say her goodbye.

"Goodbye…Kal-El of Krypton." A tear escaped her eye as she leaned forward.

He closed his eyes when he felt her lips settled on his. And he fought against the very urge to hold her tighter, to move his lips against hers to give more meaning to the gesture offered in friendship. But because they were very good friends that would be enough for him.

"Goodbye…Diana of Themyscira." He said when she pulled away. But the hand that was holding hers did not want to let her go.

And when he finally set her free, she gave him one last heartfelt smile before turning away and never looking back.

He returned home with a heart that was burdened. But he released himself from the emotions and chose to deal with all of them later. As of the moment, he had more important things to take care of.

He entered the quiet house and checked the time. He was right on schedule. There was another thing left to do.

With determination in his movements, he walked out of the house, and as he closed the door he also knew that he was closing a very significant part of his existence, saying goodbye to the ordinary world he knew. In the stillness of the night his steps led him to the barn. In a secret place, where a big, old box silently lay, he searched for something he had been hiding for a long time, a particular green crystal, a gift from his real parents, the key to his inevitable destiny. And as he lifted the lid of the box, the green crystal glowed from the inside as if awaiting his arrival.

As his hand touched the sparkling glass, he knew his life would never be the same.

A few hours later, as the world waited in confusion and in terror from the unavoidable impact of an asteroid that was supposed to miss, that would result in a significant devastation, the earth was saved by a young man in blue and red who would be later known as Superman.

And that night, Clark Kent drove by himself to the fund raiser, once in a while glancing with an emptiness at the passenger seat, his sad eyes partially obscured by a pair of ridiculously wide rimmed eyeglasses even though his vision was more than perfect.

A few minutes after, and right on schedule, his then friend and would be nemesis entered the room, accompanied by a young woman who used to occupy most of his thoughts. The pair did not even see him and he later turned his attention somewhere else. A quick look at one corner, he could see Bruce Wayne talking to other men, but the young businessman did not see him. And for a while he studied the face, as a song flawlessly serenaded, as the lights dimmed further to emphasize the tender moment.

He could not help asking what _she_ saw in this man.

She…Diana…the woman who literally and figuratively moved the earth with and for him. 

A few minutes later, as Patti Austin ended her song, he fixed his eyes on a particular area in the large room. At the very same spot, a few nights ago, a beautiful and remarkable woman he met in a time that never happened was just standing there, mad as hell and glaring at the playboy who just passed him by.

_If Bruce Wayne only knew the life he was missing_…he smiled regretfully at the thought.

He missed her already.

"Got a light?" A female voice asked.

"I don't smoke." He was still looking at the floor.

"Neither do I," the female said. "…Who am I kidding? I'm trying to quit. So…are you planning on introducing yourself, or are you going to ignore me all night?"

He finally looked at her. "Clark Kent."

"Lois…" She held out her hand. "Lois Lane."

"That's about it…" She sighed in the end, as if it was such an ordeal reliving her past. "The true story no one else knows, except for the three of us."

J'onn considered for a moment as they sat opposite each other. "That explains the strong bond you and Superman share."

"And why I keep running after…someone we both know." She tried to make light of an otherwise gloomy situation. "Now…I have to avoid him like the plague."

"You don't have to."

She shrugged. "What else can I do? I feel selfish just thinking of being with him."

"Why would you feel that?" J'onn still asked even if he could feel the turmoil within her. He knew it would help if she admitted her feelings to herself.

"Because…" Her hands felt the comforting smoothness of the pillow on her lap. "I would be giving up so much…and I will never be the same…if I am _mortal_. I will not have the same chance to help fight for justice, the reason I came here in the first place."

"Not all your life should be devoted to this never-ending fight."

She looked at her hand on the pillow as if to avoid the Martian's probing stare. "J'onn…sometimes I can't help but think I was…_created_ more to fulfill a mission than _born_ to be just a daughter." It hurt her to admit her sentiments. "I know it's unfair to think of my mother that way…but…what else can I think when I have this life…not allowed to be…free."

J'onn just listened to her admission and she continued. "I can't step out of the island. And once I have, I can't return because I am exiled for helping save my family." Then she added in almost a whisper. "I cannot fall in love…"

For a while J'onn just looked at her face and wondered how it must have felt all those years, having these feelings and memories and what a burden it must be to carry this secret love for a man that could not be confessed, knowing that in another life, he loved her too.

"Diana…your gods can establish any set of rules, force any punishment, inflict any curse…but they cannot live your life for you. It will always be your choice. And when you do choose, don't question yourself if you are making the right decision because I don't think there are any wrongs in this." The Martian's voice spoke softly. "I can't see any wrong in putting everyone else's welfare ahead of you and I cannot see any wrong either in falling in love. So make the decision because it is what you want."

She faced him again. "I don't know what I want."

At the moment he heard the absolute uncertainty in her otherwise brave voice, he wanted to hold her hand in comfort. If only he was as affectionate as Superman, or as good as lightening the moment like Flash. But he was not. "I can't make you decide, nor can anyone else. All I can give now is a part of my past." All he could offer were his words.

"I had a family, a wife and children. Now they are gone. But in a short while, I was given the chance to feel how it is to be loved and to love just as much in return." His eyes never wavered from hers. "If given another chance, Diana…I will still live that life, even with the knowledge that in the end I am still going to lose them. There is only one great love in our lives and I was blessed because I found that love even for just a short while."

Deep inside, she knew what she wanted. But she was not brave enough to admit it.

_One great love_. It could be for a man. It could be for all mankind.

_One great love for a man. I found that once, long ago. I had my chance for the briefest of moments. Now it is time for the other great love._

"Thank you, J'onn."

"You are always welcome, Diana. Now go and live your life."

Kal was right. And she smiled with the thought that he was _almost_ always right.

As she walked in quiet contemplation along the hallway, she felt that a certain amount of the burden she was feeling was lifted off from her shoulders. Even if there was truly no solution to her problem, hearing her own voice recall the events, reliving the moments that she had treasured in secret, sharing the wonderful moments freely with someone was such a release.

During the afternoon she attended a meeting that was held to settle concerns regarding the schedule for monitor duty on Christmas. Surprisingly, Bruce was there wearing his trademark arrogance that came with the costume, not bothering even with the slightest politeness of giving her a curt nod in acknowledgement of her presence.

Since she was one without a family to celebrate the special day with, and the fact that she did not celebrate the holiday at all, she volunteered to stay on Christmas eve and declined Superman's offer to spend the holiday at the farm. She knew very well that part of the reason he asked her was to fortify everyone else's suspicion that they were indeed an item.

But just confessing to J'onn made her feeling still too open and raw and she did not want her past to stare her in the face when she saw Martha and Jonathan, the very warm house and the peaceful farm, once more.

_Kal would have to settle for J'onn again instead._


	12. Give Love On Christmas Day

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

**Chapter Twelve**

Give Love On Christmas Day

Holidays…

It was filled with cheer and happiness.

The atmosphere in the watchtower proved the contrary. It was eerily silent and…empty.

Except, of course, for the regular beeps and occasional alarms that disturbed the stillness and the lone figure sitting by a chair, staring through the glass at the enormous, mostly blue, specked with green and brown, spherical figure that moved at clockwork precision.

Diana's long fingers tapped on the cushion of the armrest of the chair while her left hand cradled her chin. Seconds later, she uncrossed her legs and made a customary sweep of the monitors even if she was positive there was no cause for alarm. The normally muted sound of the chair turning and backing several inches away was very audible as she stood for a while, closing her eyes, stretching her arms over her head and holding it in place for a while as she tilted her head sideways to the right and the left to remove the stiffness.

When she opened her eyes again, she surveyed the quiet place while deep in thought.

If things were different, she would want to go with Kal. But doing so would somehow take their supposed relationship to an awkward stage, mostly when they were consistently voted Mr. and Miss JLA by the secret society of the league's grapevine, and of course who was to forget his recent revelation regarding their relationship. So, it was either come to the farm with her best friend, and come back to work later to be met with knowing grins from everyone else and being referred to in hushed whispers her sensitive hearing could pick up behind her back as Mrs. Superman, or report for monitor duty by her lonesome on Christmas eve. She opted safely for the latter, reporting for duty, in full uniform.

Besides, it was a little difficult to face Jonathan and Martha again. She would see in their eyes none of what she saw before and it would only remind her of the fleeting moment when she was very close to having a family only to lose the chance.

She sighed. _Christmas to New Year's…that was just a week. _

But it seemed an eternity when you have no family to come home to, no house elaborately adorned with twinkling lights, decorative reindeers on the porch, golden bows accenting huge poinsettia wreaths hung by the door, rosy-cheeked nieces and nephews awaiting your arrival to spend the holidays with, to feast on a lovingly prepared dinner by your mother complete with all the trimmings, to gather by the couch afterwards and share eggnog and stories together.

Not that she longed for that life. Her family, well her _ex_-family, did not celebrate Christmas at all. But being away from them, for all this time, and slowly being drawn to the customs of this world, made her think how her life would be if it was that simple. A smile broke the solemn expression on her face when an image of her mother, Queen Hippolyta, appeared in her thoughts cooking dinner. _As if that was possible._

The face of her mother in her thoughts only made her lonelier.

And then she thought of Bruce.

In another life, she would be with him right now, sitting on the very expensive Persian rug that adorned his cozy living room, with his arms around her as they both looked at the rich orange and yellow embers that warmed and lit the room with its glow from the fireplace, as they listened to the small, crackling noise of burning wood, the echoes of Christmas carols from outside and the faint beating sound of their hearts as they held each other close.

But in this life…she was alone. _Probably for a very long time_.

She shook her head at the morose thoughts. She did not celebrate the holidays but that did not mean she could not be happy this time of the year too. So instead of moping in front of large computer, waiting for an emergency to happen, or stare blankly at the imposing view of the earth orbiting the vast and lonely space, she quickly retrieved several bags and some other things from her room.

Making a small room to accomplish her task in the cramped space of the monitor womb, she sat on the floor and started tying ribbons on the cute little teddy bears and stuffed dolls that most of her admirers had been constantly sending at the Watchtower. She knew there was a reason why she kept them all this time.

Then, there was an alarm that signaled the hour. She looked all around her.

And in a quiet whisper, she greeted herself.

_Merry Christmas, Diana_.

The members of his extended family came by for a quick dinner and gift giving. It was one the rarest times that they all got together at the long table. But like ghosts, they were gone in a breeze to leave the manor feeling empty again.

"Master Bruce," Alfred called softly as he sat by himself on the living room, staring at the orange glow from the fireplace.

"Yes, Alfred?" He acknowledged the butler with a turn of the head before returning his gaze towards the fire.

"A few days ago, I was assuming that we would be having a…_special lady_ for Christmas dinner." The butler sighed. "Unfortunately, I assumed wrong."

"She had…_other_ plans."

"She is with someone else?"

"She's on monitor duty." A crackling noise followed his statement as the brief spark from the burning wood illuminated his stoic face.

"Then what are you doing here?" Alfred sounded exasperated. "You should be there…with her. Oh for goodness sake, Master Bruce…"

"Alfred…"

Alfred prepared himself.

It was Christmas and the only gift his charge needed most at the moment was to get some sense knocked into that very stubborn brain. After a deep breath, the butler opened his mouth to speak. And he had a lot to say.

She had just finished her box of donuts and coffee and was just cleaning up after packing the gifts inside her bag when a signal interrupted the stillness, announcing the arrival of a leaguer, the very same man she was thinking of most of the time.

"_What is it now?_" She whispered and a number of reasons popped into her inquiring mind on what could bring him here at this time.

"Diana." He almost barked into her ear a few seconds later. "I need assistance."

She was not expecting _his highness_ would ever need her help again. She stood up and brushed off small bits of ribbon that managed to stick to her skin. "Where are you?"

"In the…pantry."

"Where?" _What's he doing in the pantry_? A smile broke on her face. That was the last place she expected him to be.

"Just get here."

She shook her head at the irate sound of his voice and at the thought that she could never be more wrong in her thinking that his attitude could at least take a day off during the holidays. Picking up the empty donut box and her mug she made her way.

When she arrived at the small room, he was standing beside the table with something in his hand.

"I brought you dinner," he handed her the paper bag in a voice that was more of a command that was short of saying _Take it!_ "Alfred insisted that I give it to you."

"Oh."

_How nice of Alfred! _She was unsuccessful in hiding a grin at the thought the butler, somehow, was able to force him to be the errand boy this time. She deposited her donut box and cup on the small table to accept the _gift_. "Please send him my warmest thank you." She placed the offered dinner on the refrigerator. "I already had dinner though."

He noticed the empty box. "Junk."

"Nothing beats donuts and coffee."

"If you say so."

The stupid smile she had on her face seemed to have no effect on him whatsoever when he brushed past her to make his grand exit. She knew exactly why he was treating her this way. And she wanted to apologize for_…a lot of things_.

"Batman…"

He stopped at the door. "Not now."

He did not even bother facing her before leaving her all alone. _On Christmas Eve_.

And she could not feel any lonelier.

Looking like a Christmas cookie lightly sprinkled with tiny specks of snow in a red, long sleeved knitted sweater with a happy snowman, candy canes and white poinsettias embroidered all around, a white scarf around her neck even if she was not the least bit cold and her head topped with a knitted green bonnet, a pair of old jeans and sneakers to complete her holiday ensemble, she arrived at the hospital carrying a large backpack slung on her right shoulder. It was just as well that her outfit was practically screaming a holiday theme and that she looked this very colorful and jovial today because deep inside the spirit of the holidays had not yet seeped in. And she needed the pretense for somebody else's benefit.

But once she stepped inside a particularly white and sterile room that she had been visiting regularly when she was blessed with time, she need not worry too much about not being in high spirits. The smiles from small faces, the warm hugs and kisses that welcomed her arrival were enough to warm her heart.

The loneliness she spent the night before was forgotten as she spent the entire Christmas morning giving out her stuffed animals and dolls, reading fairy tale stories, including one that hit too close to home, where a mermaid princess willingly gave up her voice to be with the man she loved, to a few children who were not as fortunate as her to be blessed with a long life, those who were terminally ill. She was even brave enough to sing a few Christmas carols, songs that she had managed to memorize after several holidays in Man's world.

She was very thankful to J'onn for returning early to give her time for herself and the children. But time flew fast.

After the short but very worthwhile moment, as she said her goodbyes, she made a mental plan of walking by the park all afternoon after a quiet lunch with no one else but her shadow. She had just stepped out of the room and into the quiet corridor, in the process of putting back her bonnet when she thought she was seeing a mirage.

She blinked her eyes a few times. The image did not disappear.

"Is there…an emergency?" There was a note of worry in her tone.

Bruce casually approached her in a more formal attire, as compared to hers, of a dark long-sleeved shirt and slacks. "If there was, I'll probably be barking in your ear through the commlink." He looked at her appearance and tried hiding a smirk, to no avail. "Or waiting outside in full uniform."

She knew what he was referring to. "I know I look like a Christmas card."

She smiled initially but then sobered immediately when the question of how long he was standing outside the room registered in her mind, feeling a little embarrassed that he probably witnessed her heartfelt rendition of _Jingle Bells_.

"So…what brings you here?" She asked as he walked with her along the hallway to the exit, feeling a little concerned that he was following her.

"You."

She stopped in her tracks, more anxious now. "What?" She added, "Why?"

He stopped beside her for a moment. "Let's talk about this outside."

She had the faint idea that she had done something wrong, _left the media player on the monitor womb on, not able to wash the dishes she used in the pantry_…those were the reasons possible at the moment that could bring him to search for her on Christmas day. Her mind was busy thinking of other grounds while she followed him to the exit maintaining a safe one step distance, absentmindedly staring at the neatly trimmed hair on the back of his neck.

Once out of the small hospital, he turned to her. They were on the sidewalk, a few feet away from his car.

"What did I do?" She looked at him in question, adjusting the strap of the bag on her shoulder.

He did not reply but just continued looking at her. And there was still this evident hint of amusement in his eyes that he was trying to conceal. _Isn't he over laughing his mind out about how I look?_ A few more seconds, when he still made no move to speak, and she was starting to be a the tiniest bit irritated with the way he was looking at her, she turned and left him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Two steps and a half and she turned back to him. "Away."

"I said…" He caught up with her. "I wanted to _see you_."

She felt an unwanted skip in the beat of her heart that she dismissed. His behavior today was apparently in total contradiction late last night when he walked out on her. "Why would you want to see me?" She tried to keep her voice even.

"Questions, questions. I'm hungry." He ignored her inquiry. "Let's have lunch."

She wanted very much to refuse. _No thank you, I want to live until the new year_, she joked in her mind. But her heart was feeling differently.

"Are you asking me…or telling me?"

"Okay…let me re-phrase it." He was wearing a smile now, a very disarming smile. "I'm inviting you to lunch."

"Thanks…but…"

"But what? I know you're not on duty today." The smile was gone and was replaced by a searching gaze. "What are you afraid of? The moment you saw me at the corridor…it's as if you can't wait to get away from me."

_I'm afraid of myself_, she almost said. But instead she just sighed, knowing that in his stubborn mood, she was not likely to escape this predicament easily.

"Are you buying?"

"Yes…" He sounded relieved. "There's a restaurant…"

"I want a burger with cheese, a large root beer and large fries and we eat at the park. I don't want a fancy lunch at a fancy restaurant," she insisted.

Her demands elicited a warm smile from him. "Very well…" He took her bag and placed it safely in the car.

They walked a few blocks to the nearest McDonald's that was surprisingly, and thankfully, open during the day. He fell in a short line to order everything that she requested, a quarter-pounder with cheese, two large fries and large root beer and a Big Mac and a root beer for himself, plus several pieces of apple pie. And while he was placing the order, she fell a few steps away from him, looking on and admiring the surreal image of Bruce Wayne ordering take out junk food still with his trademark charm, noticing with a smile that the female cashier was gushing at him.

But her smile slowly faded at the distinct possibilities. They were going to have lunch, just the two of them, not in uniform but as two ordinary people…and a voice in her mind was telling her to get away while she still could.

_Save yourself…_

A part of her wanted to flee but a greater part planted her feet on the tiled floor and as she was arguing with herself his eyes searched the room for her. He seemed a bit worried that she might have gone but when their eyes met, she could see a relieved expression wash over him before he smiled at her.

It was the very same smile she remembered, the one she kept in her heart for all this time.

They walked the damp and slippery sidewalk that led to the park in comfortable silence but there was a strange moment somewhere when she almost thought he would hold her hand that she tried to distance herself away again. She did not know if he noticed but was thankful that, before he did, the park was already in sight.

It was not snowing anymore and a few people on vacation were busy enjoying themselves at the ice-skating rink while she chose a vacant bench nearby.

"You haven't answered my question." She reminded while they sat opposite each other.

He was busy emptying the bag of food on the small table between them. "Which one of them?"

She looked at what he was unloading and knew she did not order that much. "You can eat all of that?"

"Correction. _We _are both going to eat all of this." He handed her the burger. "This is going to be a long afternoon."

"Why?" She removed the wrapper and took a hearty bite.

He looked as if the action of her masticating was the most fascinating. "Does there have to be a reason for everything?"

Seconds passed before she swallowed. "Funny…you should be asking yourself that." She took a sip of her root beer. "Anyway, how did you know I was here?"

He took time in replying, his jaw moving rhythmically as he chewed. "I was planning on triangulating your current position through the satellite system. But I thought of asking J'onn first. Saved me the trouble."

"Oh."

At first thought, sitting across him was better than beside him because she would be too conscious of the proximity of his body that the small bench would allow. There would be the unavoidable incident of his arm bumping against hers or of his thigh brushing against her thigh. Not that it never happened before because in battle it seemed to be an implied part of the job description.

There were a few instances she could recall when Bruce's hand would accidentally end up on her behind or even her breasts. There was even an incident when they were thrown together and his hand unconsciously ended up between her legs for the briefest of moments. But, again, that was in battle. It was an inevitable part of what they do.

But sometimes, she could not help but think if it was really inevitable, that he was not taking advantage of the situation. Batman was, after all, Bruce Wayne and Bruce Wayne was not exactly famous for chivalry.

And the thought that he was feeling her on purpose some of the time was not helping.

Now, sitting across him felt more uncomfortable as opposed to her earlier idea that it was the safer alternative. They were staring face to face and his eyes seemed to have acquired this disconcerting habit of staring at her intently as if reading her or daring her to look away. And she did look away, trying to ignore the effect he had on her and concentrated on her food instead.

"Do you visit the kids at the hospital often?" He finally broke the silence.

"When I have the time."

It was an unsuccessful attempt at a conversation with her offering no more information and the tense silence stretched again, like taut strings of a violin. But he did not seem to mind with his eyes busy, slowly peeling at the wall of her defenses. Even though she was thoroughly clothed she felt like a specimen on a plate under the watchful lens of a microscope, totally naked under his scrutiny.

"What?" She finally asked, looking like a life-size doll with big, bright blue eyes, blushing cheeks, braided long hair falling on both sides. "Do I have something in my face?"

He picked up a tissue and reached out to her face, wiping a small smudge of ketchup on her lip.

_Hera, what was I thinking?_

The hue on her cheeks got darker with embarrassment at the snotty thought that he was staring at her because he could not take his eyes away from her face when, in truth, he was finding an excuse to wipe the smear of ketchup.

She finally let out a nervous laugh. And though he did not share her mirth, his eyes were smiling at her.

Then, he asked something out of the blue. "Why are you going along with it?"

Her laughter subsided to be replaced by confusion. "Excuse me?"

He finished his burger. "With the whole Superman-Wonder Woman love team. I don't buy any of it."

"Then don't," she shrugged.

He was starting on the French fries. "Why are you?"

"As far as I know, I haven't denied, nor confirmed, any of what Kal said. No one bothered to ask me, probably since they have…made up their mind about it long before. You're the first." She consumed the last bite of the quarter-pounder.

"I'm not asking you if it is true. Because I know it isn't." He sounded _too_ sure. "I just want to know why you let it go on."

She looked away to a pair skating close to each other. "What makes you so sure anyway that Kal and I are not really together?"

"You declined."

She faced him again. "_Declined_?"

"It is your first holiday as a…_couple_ together." The word sounded slightly caught in his throat. "Yet you decided not to be with him."

"So what?" She was squeezing a sachet of ketchup onto the empty burger wrapper.

He helped her with the other sachets. "You should have been eager to meet the parents."

"Would you be?"

"It's a totally different issue."

"And you have a lot of issues." She dipped a piece of fry in the condiment.

"I meant with men in general."

"So it's suddenly an issue of sex?" A brow rose.

"Let's not get into that."

"You started it."

"Diana…"

"Okay…sorry." She tried on a smile, a little guilty of acting childishly. "Don't be angry, it's Christmas."

He was unaffected by her smile. "Why did you stay?"

"Somebody should stay behind." She was unaffected by his seriousness.

"That's why there's an auto alert function in the controls at the Watchtower."

"Nothing beats human intervention. Besides, you know we're not that big on holidays in Themyscira." She suddenly pictured her mother placing a star on a tall pine tree while her sisters sang Christmas carols, all the while toting shields and swords. The image made her laugh.

"And you seem unusually happy even if you are not with him today, of all days."

"And you seem wonderfully, yet intriguingly, talkative today."

"It's Christmas. I'm only grouchy three hundred sixty four days a year." He finally smiled. "Or it may be the company."

Something in the way his eyes were looking at her made her heart jump. "Or the food."

"Whatever." He was eating her share of fries. "He did not even insist."

"On what?"

"That you come along."

She sighed. "Aren't we finished with that topic yet?"

"No."

"Fine." She looked at the rink again noticing that there were more couples there than before. "Maybe he did not insist because he felt that me meeting the parents is a huge step forward in a relationship."

"So, he should have stayed. Diana…" He wanted her eyes on him. "If I was him, I wouldn't let this once a year chance to spend with my…special someone pass me by."

"Look who's talking?" She leaned forward, placed her elbow on the table cradled her chin on her left hand. "If you have someone…you would not be up yet at this time of day. I'm sure Alfred will have to drag you out from bed, cuddled next to a female, _hopefully_. But…you would rather laze around all day with her considering it's a holiday."

"You watch too many sappy movies." He took a sip of his soda.

"That's what the CD players in the Watchtower are for." She smiled guiltily. "When no one is looking."

He stared at her closely. "Are you…absolutely sure I don't have plans with someone somewhere?"

"Positive." _Bruce Wayne is dateless on Christmas_. "If you have, you wouldn't be sitting on that bench, eating junk food while having this…semi-argument with me."

"My point exactly."

The way the hue of his eyes deepened as he looked at her in this spine tingling way made her heart do another somersault. "What?"

"Analyze what you just said," he stated, leaning forward slightly. "We both agree that this is the time to spend with people, or a person, you…care about."

"Right."

He waited for the right time. "I am with you right now, am I not?"

"You are…" Her voice was steady though her heart was drumming.

"Logically speaking…"

"You care about me. Of course, I am a teammate." She tried to sound casual.

"You don't see me searching the city for Flash in the hope that he will have lunch date with me, do you?"

His deep voice, the way he was looking at her, the words…everything about him that she remembered…She was suddenly thankful that he did not have super-hearing like Kal. If he did, he would hear how fast her heart was beating.

"Bruce…" She removed her hand on the table and sat straight.

A girlish shriek caught both their attention and their eyes went to the skating rink. Apparently, a girl slipped, taking her boyfriend with her. After a few giggles, they were embracing and kissing, not minding everyone else but each other.

"Diana…that night…" His voice made her look at him again. "Why weren't you there?"

She could not meet his eyes and stared at the messy table instead, a hand feeling the texture of the wood. "I tried."

"I waited."

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"I know it's not because of him. Is it because of me?"

"It's hard to explain. I don't know if you'll even believe…"

"Try me."

She finally lifted her eyes to his face. "I was on my way. Then all of a sudden, I felt…weak. I guess I lost consciousness…" She remembered the events. "When I came to, it was night…of the next day. J'onn told me I had fever."

He looked worried. "You were sick?"

"I know…it's strange. But it's true." She searched his face. "I'm sorry if I didn't explain."

He sighed guiltily. "I didn't exactly give you the chance."

"You can verify with J'onn---"

"I believe you." His right hand suddenly reached out.

When his skin touched hers, as she looked at the dreamlike image of his hand holding her hand, a surge of memories invaded her mind.

They held each other close during the Thanagarianinvasion to hide from the enemy.

In Paris, his arms were around her as they danced, he was pretending to be a rich playboy with an image to keep.

_And a long time ago_…he held her because he loved her. But he did not remember any of it.

Run, Diana…get away from him while there's still time… 

"I've thought it over." His voice interrupted the conflicting emotions within her. "And I want to give it a try."

_Stop this_…

"Give what a try?"

He gave her left hand a soft squeeze. "Us."

Us… Bruce and Diana… Batman and Wonder Woman… A mortal and an immortal… Immortal…you will cease to be immortal… "Diana…" 

Slowly, her bright blue eyes looked up from their joined hands that lay quietly on the wooden table to his face that wore an uncertain expression. "According to the Watchtower daily gossip logs…I am spoken for."

"I don't care even if you are betrothed to the future king of England." His eyes bore through her. "Seriously…Diana. I want to give _us _a try."

_If only there was no curse to worry about._

"What about reasons number one to---"

"Forget I said them."

She looked again at their hands. And the sensation of his skin, not his glove, on her felt so good. It felt so perfect. But it was not good. And it was not perfect.

"Diana…"

No…tell him no… 

How could she say no to something she had waited for all of her life?

"I…can't." It was that easy. _Two simple words that could end what had not even started_.

There was a sharp and sudden intake of breath, a nerve was twitching at the side of his face and a pained expression fleetingly passed over his features as her words rang in his ears.

He slowly let go of her hand and a long silence followed.

_Congratulations, Diana_, a part of her mind chided. _You have just signed a new lease on your suddenly empty and very long life_.

"Can I at least ask why?" He finally asked.

_Why?_

She was even asking herself the same question.

"Diana…I am entitled to an explanation."

Why could she not tell him the truth at face value, that there would be a curse on her if she said yes? Why? Because she was afraid that if he knew, he would not impose himself, his feelings, on her anymore. He would stop.

And she did not want that to happen.

"Are you really _together_?" He was asking in a whisper.

"No…" She could not lie. "Kal was just…protecting me…"

"From me." It was a sudden realization. "Why?"

She managed a rueful smile in an effort to conceal the truth that might slip from her lips. "Do you have to ask that?"

He did not try and enumerate the reasons to defend himself. There was just one thing he wanted, he needed from her. "Diana…give me a chance."

"I'm afraid, Bruce."

Her admission and frankness surprised him. "Don't be…not of me."

Not of you… 

His eyes pleaded one last time. "Diana…"

She knew from the tone of his voice that this was the last time he was going to implore for her understanding. If she did not change her mind, she would probably lose this chance forever. And it felt like there was an invisible clock that preciously ticked away in her mind as she looked at his face.

Tick…tock… 

What was the reason why she left her mother and sisters? She told herself that she wanted to make a difference, to help fight for injustice, save the oppressed, protect the world.

Deep inside, there was a part that held on the remote chance that she could see him again.

Just to see Bruce again was enough.

But it was not. Everyday with or without him was torture because she knew, even if he did not, that there was a time when he had feelings for her.

_He loved her._

And a small part within her wanted to make him feel that way again…because she never stopped loving him.

She took a deep breath and stood up. A few movements and she was sitting beside him. Without a word, she took his left arm and draped it over her shoulders as she leaned back and gazed forward.

"Is this a good sign?" His voice sounded a little relieved. And amused.

"What do you think?"

"Yes, it's a good sign." He moved closer before planting a soft kiss on her hat-covered head. "Want to ice skate?"

"You…ice skating?"

"Don't you see the ads for Holiday on Ice? The Batman skates," he whispered.

The image of him in a pair of skates, doing a triple axel in his bat costume was simply entertaining, not to mention hysterical. But her laughter was cut short by Kal's voice cutting through the commlink.

"Diana…"

She abruptly sat up as if her friend was there. "Yes, Kal?"

"Merry Christmas. How are you?"

"Merry Christmas too and…I'm fine." She managed a guilty look at Bruce. "I'm at the park."

"By yourself?"

Bruce placed his elbow on the edge of the table and leaned on his right hand, watching her intently.

"There are…other people here." That came out sounding guilty. "I'm watching them skate." _Yup, guilty as charged_.

"Well, enjoy your holiday. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"I will."

"And mother baked you blueberry corn muffins."

"I love muffins. Please say thank you for me."

"Okay. I have to go."

"Okay. Take care." She heaved a sigh of relief that there were no more questions that she had to evade. Then she noticed a different expression on Bruce's face. "What?"

"_Take care_? You never told me to take care before," he chided. "And I never knew you loved muffins."

She placed her elbow and cradled her chin on her hand, facing him, a few inches apart. "Kal is my best friend. I always tell him to take care. And I love muffins, cookies, cakes…any kind of pastry. There are things you don't know about me, because…you keep shutting me out."

He looked at her affectionately. "I'm sorry. You have to understand that I can't just let anyone in. It's a big risk I'm taking right now."

"I understand." She smiled. "Do you see me complaining?"

He played with her braided hair. "No. Not today."

"Maybe…in a week or so," she laughed. "But not today."

As she stared into his face while his eyes warmly smiled at her, there was this persistent thought in her mind. She wanted him to kiss her. Not like the customary kiss they had to share the last time as a cover from the enemy, but a kiss that he once gave her, a kiss that was filled with feeling.

But he did nothing of the sort and instead reached out and with both arms shifted her so that she was leaning on him again, her head comfortably resting on his shoulder while his left arm was draped protectively over her, embracing her. She hid her partial disappointment with a smile and a silent admonishment for thinking wantonly.

"Bruce…" She said after a while, as she played with their joined hands "Why the sudden change of mind?"

"Sudden? It took me a long time."

She felt him sigh with the rise in his chest. "I mean…you were short of a chalk, a blackboard, with your lecture about why we can't be together that I was almost convinced."

"Convinced that we can't go out?"

"No…" She was trying to contain her mirth. "…That you have issues. Seriously, though…why?"

He shifted a little so that he was holding her closer. "There are certain situations that can make one look at life a little…differently. Certain…_near death situations_…"

She knew what he was referring to. "I never thought your feline girlfriend would be the death of me."

"That was a long time ago, before you came into my life." He cleared the matter and opened his palm and placed it against hers, before closing in again. "Diana…when you were in that bed, almost…lifeless…I was filled with regrets."

"Regrets?"

"About every single thing that I did not do when I had the chance." He held her tighter. "Of not being able to run my fingers through your hair, not being able to hold you this way, not being able to tell you how…_important_ you are to me." He rubbed his cheek against her hair. "And then you woke up. But it turns out you already have a…boyfriend."

"Imagine the surprise."

"Surprise? I was angry," he admitted. "But then…you did not go home with him."

"And that's supposed to be a big deal…"

"When you dedicate most of your life to saving the world and you were given a day off but you don't spend it with your supposed boyfriend…" He kissed her hair. "…It is."

She laughed. "Obviously, Kal does not know that too." It was her turn to rub her cheek against him, smelling the faint scent of his cologne. "So now…I am supposed to spend the rest of my free time with my boyfriend?"

"Yes, but let's just be clear that _I am_ the boyfriend," he mentioned possessively.

She smiled. "Assuming that we ever have free time."

"No coffee or lunch break at the cafeteria with just the two of us."

"Definitely not. That would make them look twice."

"So that rules out holding hands under the table during a meeting."

"Kal has x-ray vision." She chuckled. "How about training sessions?"

"Now that's a good idea."

"Don't get any _other_ idea's. We may be alone but there are camera's all over the place," she warned.

"At least we are alone. But the thought that the only way I can be alone with you is when you can beat the hell out of me is not very…welcoming."

She laughed again. "Oh, I forgot…I have a full schedule already."

"This is not going to be easy." He told her.

"I know."

He sighed. "But we can do it."

His life was not exactly a walk in the park, and hers was not a rose garden either. But, as her head leaned on his shoulder, she was entrusting her heart to him for the very first time. And with his arms holding her securely, it gave her the utmost reassurance that, even if they were two people who have lives that did not exactly offer the opportunity for a normal relationship and that there was a good chance that things would be very difficult, with each other they could and they would make this relationship work.

Simply because… 

He had waited so long for this moment.

She was finally given the chance to be with him once more.

Bruce closed his eyes as his lips turned into a heartfelt smile as he held her before breathing a very contented sigh. He finally felt like he was living again.

_I'm learning to breathe…_

_I'm learning to crawl…_

_I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall…_

_I'm living again, awake and alive…_

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies._

Later, after finishing the remainder of the apple pies, they spent the rest of the very short but wonderful day walking along the park, hand in hand.

"Are you sure you don't want to have dinner with me?" They were now at the sidewalk near the hospital where his car was parked.

"As much as I want to…I have to get back." It was already dark.

"Alright." he was a little disappointed. After retrieving her bag from the car, he reached inside his pocket and produced something. "I want you to have this."

"Oh, thank you." She accepted the gift but frowned. "Is it customary to give something in return, because I'm afraid I don't have a gift for you." She looked embarrassed.

He smiled. "You've given me more than enough."

She looked small item that almost disappeared in her hand. "Cellular phone?"

He nodded. "It has a _very_ secure line. Can't have everyone else listening through the commlink when we talk could we?"

She laughed. "You really thought this through. What if…" Her other brow rose. "…I did not…say yes?"

"Actually, the thought did not cross my mind." He reached for both her hands.

"_Really_?"

"Because I was planning on stubbornly convincing you until you say yes." He had such confidence. Then his expression softened. "I really had a beautiful time."

"Me too."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

She did not want the day to end as she gazed into his face that bore the expression that he hardly displayed. Today, he saw a side of him that she had seen once so many years ago, the man who did not try and hide his feelings, the very same face that captured her heart.

Tomorrow, he belonged to his city again.

He seldom prayed anymore. But if he could, he would ask for another day like today, when nothing else mattered but the two of them with each other, enjoying each other's company, sharing the feelings that they normally hid from other people. Today, she belonged to him, and he belonged to her.

Tomorrow, he had to share her again with the whole world.

Her feet soundlessly stepped back as she spoke into her commlink, giving J'onn the coordinates, her location, but never taking away her eyes from his. And just before the last light of her disappeared from his view, she was able to softly blow him a goodbye kiss.

A few minutes later, she allowed herself to fall on her back at the middle of the bed in her quarters with a very satisfied smile in her face.

Just last night, she was silently contemplating the utter loneliness of her life.

She was preparing herself for single blessedness.

Who would have thought that her Christmas present would be…Bruce?

A giggle escaped from her at the remembrance of all that happened earlier in the day. And just as she was busy reliving the wonderful moments, the small phone beside her, his gift, interrupted her thoughts with its incessant ringing.

Pushing a button, she answered it. "Hello?"

"I just wanted to make sure you got back safe."

The smile never left her face. "Afraid my molecules would be stranded in space?" She heard a faint laugh on the other line. "Yes, I did."

"Diana…" he paused for a while. "Take care."

She laughed. "You too, take care."

When she heard a faint click as the other line went dead, she looked at the small device in her hand. But her thoughts were very far away.

Saying that a relationship between teammates would not be easy was an understatement.

But…she was happy.

She was able to convince of herself that while pushing the nagging thought about the curse far from her mind…_not tonight_.


	13. Lunch Date

Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters but I don't…so please, don't sue me. 

Author's Note: Warning! Shippy Content Not Suitable For Those Strongly Against BM/WW. And rating may be slightly over PG.

Chapter Thirteen

_Lunch Date_

In a room partially lit with the glow from numerous computer screens, in a place somewhere distant, two dark haired, blue-eyed men were contemplating the very near future.

"So…what did our good general say?" The taller man asked as he looked at the vast space through the glass, his hands clasped behind his back as he stood in a formidable stance, when he heard the faint click of the transmitter as the communication line went dead.

"He was just informing us that he would not be able to pay us a visit after all," the deep baritone of the other spoke, while sitting on a chair facing one of the many monitors that looked into different sections within the compound. "Something about the holidays."

A sneer appeared on the taller man's reflection that was cast in the glass. _Let him enjoy his last Christmas_.

"He sounded disinterested." The deep voice concluded.

"Just as I thought. _Go into mass production_…" The taller man turned. "And now that we have attained _full maturity_ they are shelving us."

"For future use." The seated man leaned on the chair.

From his position, the taller and obviously stronger man squared his broad shoulders as if preparing for confrontation. With purposeful steps, he walked to stand beside the other. "_When_ did he say he would arrive?"

"Day after tomorrow."

He tapped the other on the shoulder. "That gives us less than two days to…_finalize_ _all our_ _plans_," he commented with a sinister grin. "Are you up to the challenge?"

In reply, the other man's blue eyes stared back in grim determination before the lips turned into a very familiar smirk.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Back at the Watchtower…

_Coffee. _

She needed coffee very badly that she felt she could down a whole coffee pot filled with the freshly brewed liquid as she fell in line next to Green Arrow at the Watchtower cafeteria. Spending the entire night staring at the ceiling of her quarters as if it was the ornate work of art resembling the Sistine Chapel could definitely make her eyes drowsy at this time of the morning.

She was not able to sleep a wink last night and when her eyelids finally started succumbing to the call of Morpheus, the display of the clock at her bedside displayed in bright red the time of a minute past six in the morning. That was why early in the day she made a beeline to the cafeteria to help herself to several servings of the hot beverage to help keep her eyelids from falling over her sleepy eyes.

"Princess, good morning!" Ollie greeted.

She tried a smile that did not appear too drowsy. "Good morning."

She took a step forward after him as the line moved. Then he turned to her again, observing her with friendly eyes. "There's something…_different_ about you today."

"Me?" She raised a brow. _Uh…oh…_She tried to catch a glimpse of her reflection on the glass stall that displayed the breakfast menu.

"You probably get this a lot…but," Ollie was first to reach for the coffeemaker but, noticing her empty yellow Tweety mug, a gift from Wally the previous Christmas, he was gentleman enough to pour hers first, then studied her face again. "You're…_blooming_."

She laughed nervously. "Me?" She wanted to add that she was not even able to sleep much last night and her eyes must look either puffy or bloodshot but that might sound smug. So she was reduced to uttering monosyllabic replies.

"Yes, you." He appraised her from head to foot. "Having…_someone_ certainly makes a difference. Not that you need it, though."

She almost forgot that he meant Kal, not Bruce, but recovered just in time. "Well…thank you."

"You're welcome," Ollie smiled before leaving her to wonder.

_Do I really look…different? _

She shook her head. This _having-two-boyfriends_ thing was simply confusing.

"Diana! Come join us."

John's cheerful voice made her head turn. And beside him, surprisingly early, was Bruce, in his uniform and trademark stoic expression.

She walked to their table, hiding a very excited skip in her heartbeat at the sight of Bruce, and sat. "Hello John. Belated merry Christmas." She turned to her boyfriend, displaying a nonchalant face. "Happy holidays."

All he could manage was a polite nod and she inwardly smiled at the little charade.

John did not seem to notice anything. "How was your holiday?"

The smile she had in her mind was now transformed into giggles at the remembrance of the wonderful afternoon she had. It was very hard to keep a straight face but it was necessary. "It was…quiet."

John laughed. "Yeah. Christmas alone at the watchtower. You should've gone to the farm with Superman and J'onn."

"Well…" She tried to focus her eyes on the marine, even if all of her was very aware of the other man across her. "…Next time, maybe."

"How about Gotham?" John turned Bruce.

"The same. Quiet."

She almost chuckled at the deliberate similarity of Bruce's reply but pursed her mouth immediately. A quick look at him elicited the expected response of a half-hearted glare, if there ever was one. Then she saw the empty coffee mug silently placed on his part of the table and wondered if he had difficulty getting some quality time with the bed too.

"Not much action last night?" John asked.

"If I had my way…" He was looking at her while he spoke in his baritone. "…There would have been."

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and immediately grabbed her mug as if to hide her face. If she could, she would have kicked him under the table because of the double meaning of his statement.

"That explains why you're…early today." She could not resist.

John laughed and for a moment she thought they were becoming too obvious. "Give love on Christmas day, like the song says," John commented instead, much to her relief.

"Exactly." The smirk on his face was unnoticed by the marine.

Her mind was preoccupied with cooking up a smart and quick retort but was interrupted by a sudden breeze of a crimson blur.

"Princess…" Wally sounded excited as he sat beside her carrying a large box. "This just came in for you. Express delivery."

"Oh, thanks Flash." Her eyes were fixed on the big white rectangular box that Wally placed before her. The center was adorned with quite a large green, red and gold ribbon.

"Is it scanned already?"

"J'onn took care of it," Wally answered John's inquiry. "There is no card though."

Her fingers untied the bow then lifted the lid. The inside of the box was lined with silver foil as insulator to keep the contents hot and fresh. Neatly folding and setting aside the wrapper, she was able to reveal different kinds of very mouth watering and delectable cookies and bars.

_And I love muffins, cookies, cakes…any kind of pastry_, she remembered saying and smiled.

"Hmm…that certainly smells great," Wally sniffed the tasty, buttery aroma.

She gave him a piece of a golden yellow, raisin-butter cookie that was gone in a blink.

"Wait for about ten seconds…" John mentioned, rather amused. "If…nothing happens to him, it is safe."

"Yeah." Wally smiled proudly then frowned. "Hey! Wait a minute…"

She smiled. "Okay, it is safe. Cookies anyone?" She offered, taking a piece of fudge brownie herself. John took a butterscotch bar, Bruce declined and Wally took almost everything of the kind.

She was just nibbling on the very moist and chocolaty square when a very familiar voice greeted from behind.

"Good morning," Superman's voice greeted everyone. "How was Christmas?"

John was first to reply and she saw Wally make an attempt but she hardly understood partly because he had mouthfuls of pastry stuffed in his face and mostly because she was too conscious of Kal just standing right behind her with his right hand protectively, and deliberately, placed on her right shoulder as he bantered with the group. She chanced a quick look at Bruce and it was apparent that the small gesture was not lost on him.

After the round of chat, Kal finally talked to her. "Here…I have something for you." He leaned in and handed her a wicker basket.

A wonderful smell emanated as she peeled off the decorative Christmas cloth cover. "Blueberry muffins! Thank you."

"Mom made that for you," it was almost said only for her. Then he said to everyone. "Well…see you all later."

She felt her body tense for a while at the thought that he would kiss her before he turned to leave, as an affirmation of their supposed relationship. Thankfully enough, he did nothing of the sort.

When Superman was a good distance away but definitely not out of earshot, Flash finally spoke in a whisper. "I think you will get along well with the future in-laws. How sweet."

Batman stood up. "Say hello to diabetes." He quipped before walking away.

Pairs of eyes stared at the retreating black cape. "Isn't he a ray of sunshine?"

"Always," she smiled at Wally.

"You know him." John commented after sipping on his coffee. "Maybe the holidays…remind him of, you know."

"It's either that…or…" Wally had this smirk. "…He's jealous."

"Jealous? Batman?" She looked at Wally incredulously.

For his part, John just chuckled at the observation and silenced himself with another pastry.

Very seriously, Wally was the last person she ever thought who would suspect that there was something between her and Bruce. And the very idea that was not very comforting and she wanted to hide her face inside the box, feeling the color creep up again.

She did not dare ask why Wally thought that way. And she need not to.

"Well…he's a man too. And I've noticed the _certain_ way he sometimes looks at you."

"He glares at everyone, Flash." She tried to joke.

The young man beside her continued. "And I've also heard from Sha---" He abruptly looked at John. "…From _someone_ that he tried to dig you out from a rubble once in Gorilla city. With his _bare hands_!"

She remembered the incident, his hands dirty from clawing at the earth to get to her. She gave him a thankful peck on the cheek for his gallant effort that day.

"Princess…" Wally's voice interrupted her reverie. "…That coming from Bats is a serious milestone in emotional development. Besides, he hardly visits the cafeteria. But lately…" He was giving her a knowing look.

"You've been hanging out with the Question too much." John sipped on his coffee.

"John…I know the man is jealous. I mean, who wouldn't be." Wally was definitely on a roll. "It's…difficult when you are up against the Big Guy himself. And the woman you have the hots for doesn't even notice that you exist. I mean…" He leaned back on the chair and crossed his arms on his chest. "You try so hard to impress her, fix her lattes when she's on monitor duty, tell her jokes to make her laugh, wish for just once that you be assigned with only her on a mission. But still…she sees you, with her beautiful blue eyes, like this little kid brother who will never grow up."

She was trying hard not to laugh now.

"Flash…I think you just spilled out your guts to Diana." John snickered.

"Oh…" Wally sat straight and blushed. "Can we…strike that out? Just pretend you didn't hear…"

"Want a piece?" She offered Wally a muffin.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Later in the afternoon, after a less stressful than ordinary day, Superman called the founding members to a meeting to discuss minor concerns, updates and assignments to future missions.

In short, the meeting was a total bore.

She tried to suppress a threatening bout of a yawn and focused her attention to all the members sitting at the round table. Superman was discussing upgrades to the Watchtower security system with J'onn, John was looking on, listening in and once in a while contributing a suggestion. Wally was doing his best not to fall from the chair beside her. Across, Bruce was wearing an expressionless face, and she was surprised he had not stormed out of the meeting room yet.

Then, in the middle of somewhere in the technical discussion a loud beeping sound disturbed the atmosphere, making Flash almost jump from his seat.

"Where's the emergency?"

She grabbed the phone that was hooked securely in the belt of her uniform, immediately pressing anything that would stop the incessant beeping. When the noise disappeared, she looked at them guiltily.

"Sorry…"

Trying not to look obvious, she hid the phone from everyone else's view, under her side of the table. The crystal display showed that there was a message. She pressed '_Select_' and the message appeared.

_My cookies, though small, are better than his big muffins._

She laughed.

And then there was silence as everyone looked at her. Even Bruce was glaring at her. "Sorry…I just have a…message. Carry on."

_How did he do it?_ She thought and looked at him sitting across her. He appeared to be joining the discussion though she could not see his hands.

A few minutes passed, Flash was sleeping again. Then another beep resonated though the sound was quickly muted by her hand covering the device.

_I have this newfound appreciation for your uniform. It seems, so does Ollie. _

Her eyes darted to his face again. He was facing her but she could not see where he was looking at because of the special lens on his mask that covered his eyes. He could very well be checking her out and the thought made her blush.

She tried to ignore him and looked back at Superman but her friend's lips could be moving but she did not hear any of his words. She was too conscious of the man across her.

_He's doing this on purpose_.Then she tried typing a message herself

A third beep.

_You look more beautiful when you blush._

She finally gave him a glare that went unnoticed by the rest and she could see a faint smirk register on his face. She hardly even knew the meeting was over when he stood up.

"Just a reminder." he was looking at her while the other members started exiting the room. "No phones during the meeting."

"Oh…okay." She wanted to stick her tongue out at him if Superman had not interrupted.

"Diana…you coming?"

She smiled at Bruce then stood up. "Yes, Kal."

"We haven't talked yet about New Year's."

"Tell me about your vacation first." She walked away and there was a satisfied smirk on her face when her hearing caught a faint grunt from Bruce.

And since the day after Christmas was still quiet, when villains still seemed to be spending their holiday break scheming and plotting their next moves or simply just taking a breather from the hectic schedule, she spent the remainder of the day at the Watchtower, mostly with Superman as he relayed the Christmas day experience with his family and J'onn.

While her friend told the happy story of being back home with his parents, she felt a pang of guilt upon the thought that she, herself, was not sharing an important secret with him when of all the people in the world, Kal was the one whom she wanted to be the first to know. But she knew very well he would not approve, after all that he did to protect her.

As of the moment, there were things that were better left unsaid.

And as she walked back to her room that night, as the heels of her red boots clicked on the cold floor, she told herself that, in time, she would tell her best friend. But until then, her relationship with Bruce would remain a secret.

_Bruce_…She suddenly remembered the phone in her hand and was surprised that he had not sent a message yet.

Did she go too far by making him jealous?

_Was he even jealous?_

When she lay in bed that night, after patiently waiting for her phone to ring and it did not, she had a vague idea that…_he was_.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes?" He answered his secretary on the speakerphone.

"There is a…" The elderly secretary wearing spectacles assessed Diana from head to foot while she stood in front of the elaborate front desk. "…Delivery girl here who claims you ordered lunch from…_Alfred_'s?"

In the other room, he smiled to himself. "Send her in."

"You may proceed," the secretary instructed her before returning to her boss on the phone. "And Mr. Wayne, Mr. Fox is on line one."

Smiling in acknowledgement when she saw him on the phone, she walked to the center of the room and gingerly placed the brown paper bag on the glass table, a little worried that she might scratch the immaculately shined furniture before adjusting the nerdy looking glasses that she wore. Looking all around her, it was not hard to notice that everything in the room was expensive. With dismay, she realized that her ordinary ensemble of zipped up, red hooded cotton jacket, jeans and sneakers clashed with the color scheme of the office, making her stick out like a sore thumb, a _very sore thumb_.

Nevertheless, while waiting for him to finish the phone call, her feet and curious mind dragged her around the warm, earth color toned room. She looked at the collection of books neatly arranged in the rosewood cabinets, the paintings that hung on the beige shaded wall, before approaching his side of the room to admire the simple décor just behind his leather chair.

"What do you think?" He was looking at her in silent admiration after finishing the call.

She turned to him then continued pacing around the room, feeling the table with her hand. "Nice…"

"Just…nice?" He was wearing an amused expression as she continued to look around.

"You don't have any pictures."

"What?"

"Pictures," she smiled at him.

He leaned on the leather swivel chair. "This is an office."

"So?" She walked near him. "Not even of an old girlfriend in your table?"

He laughed. "Most of my…so called relationships do not even last until the trading-pictures stage."

"Oh." She was standing close at his right side. "I have a question…"

"Yes?" He did not bother looking up at her because he was busy admiring the side view of her perfect behind, wonderfully emphasized by her tight fitting jeans.

"Are there no incidents of…a bitter ex pulling a sort of a Glenn Close of _Fatal Attraction_ stint on you?" She placed her hand on her jacket pockets. "Because you seem to have quite a number of exes."

"Trust me." He finally looked up and smiled, wanting very much to pull her into the chair with him. "Bruce Wayne is never that…lucky with a woman. Besides…Fatal Attraction? You watched the movie?"

She walked away to stand at the front of his table. "Wally lent me a tape. He has quite a collection."

His right eyebrow rose. "Spending too much time with Wally, huh?"

She smirked at the way he spoke. "Don't tell me you are threatened by Wally." She smiled at the recollection of Wally complaining the other day that they do not spend much time together anymore.

He tried to deny. "I'm not jealous." _Not with Wally_.

"Uhuh…and because you're not jealous…" She crossed her arms on her chest. "…You did not even bother to tell me goodnight last night."

"I was…preoccupied. And I seem to recall, you were too." He paused for a moment. "With your…_other_ boyfriend."

She laughed, almost forgetting she spent most of her afternoon with Kal. "Sorry about that. As peace offering, I sought Alfred's help to fix you lunch…fried chicken and freshly baked rolls." She remembered Alfred being surprised at her request but his eagerness to help showed her that Bruce already told him the news.

"Okay…forgiven." He stood up and walked to her, taking off her wide rimmed eyeglasses. "Just get rid of these."

She took the eyewear. "Borrowed it from---"

He placed a finger against her lips in a silencing gesture. He did not know why but he did not want to hear the name _Kal_ on her lips because the way she spoke it reflected the bond they shared, a certain closeness that he was not and would never be a part of.

"Let's just have lunch, shall we?"

"Alright."

He picked up the bag and led her to a door on the far side of the room, almost hidden from sight. This door turned out to be an entrance to an elevator that secretly led to the penthouse.

"It's a bedroom," she said as she stepped out of the lift adding a Wally-like whistle of admiration. "A very big and _cozy_ bedroom." She gave him a sidelong glance.

"For your information, you are the first female guest of this room." He followed close behind her. "I only use this when I'm terribly sleepy after a long night on…the _other_ job."

While he opened the French doors that opened to a veranda that offered a breathtaking view of the city and placed the bag on a small table outside, she again busied herself by roaming her gaze appreciatively over the room. The hue was not different from the office, a little bit on the masculine side and darker, and the décor was simple yet elegant. A single painting adorned the wall on the right of the entrance, facing the French doors, a small antique study table was conveniently placed a few feet away. And in the middle was a king sized bed, the headboard leaning conveniently on the wall, the beige silk sheets and fluff pillows calling to her, inviting her.

Not able to resist the allure of the bed, her fingers lightly touched the silken sheets and with a little hesitation, she sat on the edge and felt the soft mattress give way under her weight. While waiting for his call to eat, she fell back on the bed and immediately loved the feel of smoothness on her back.

She closed her eyes and stretched her arms above her head, at the same time freeing her foot from the sneakers. "Definitely not like my bed at the Watchtower," she almost yawned. "Wake me up if it's one o' clock," she called out.

She wondered what Bruce might say if she joked that she would like to move in. But the smile on her face was erased when she felt a soft cold breeze touch her skin. She opened her eyes to the vision of him leaning on the doorframe of the partially opened French doors a few feet away, smiling at her. When his eyes momentarily left her face to admire the smooth skin on her taut belly that was exposed by her movements, she was suddenly conscious.

She pulled her jacket down. "I hope you don't mind," she smiled guiltily.

Her display of modesty was not lost on him. "Not in the least." He smiled at her innocence. _No sane, hot-blooded man would mind a goddess lying on his bed_. "A thought just occurred to me…that this is a record of sorts…" He walked near to the bed, wanting to be close to her.

"What?"

She was starting to feel a certain nervousness, a tenseness at the thought that it might be too bold for her by having lunch with him. But how was she to know that he had a penthouse, and that they would be eating lunch alone in a very inviting bedroom?

He made matters worse. "I have a girlfriend for two days that I haven't had the chance of…kissing yet."

She sat bold upright. "You've…kissed me before."

"Correction…you kissed me."

He was sitting beside her now, too conscious of his thigh that was now brushing its warmth against hers, too close that she found it a little hard to breathe, more difficult not to look at his face, his lips. Deep inside, even if she tried to dismiss it, she wanted to feel his lips on hers. The last time they kissed seemed too long ago.

But the memory of that moment, even if done as part of the job, made her feel warm and tingly inside, especially now that she saw him looking at her lips as if thinking the same way.

He leaned closer. "Now I'm going to kiss you."

His face slowly moved towards hers and the sheer wait was torture. There was even a fleeting instant when he stilled for a moment, as if daring her to make the final move. But she was too nervous to move a limb and he finally closed the small gap, as his lips claimed hers.

He kissed her softly, slowly at first. He felt so soft, warm, just like she remembered the last time his lips possessed hers. But unlike before, there was a stronger need that slowly developed, a hunger that was denied for a long time that needed desperately to be satisfied. And she felt it within her too as she moved with him, against him. Her heart was drumming faster against her chest every passing second that passed and the union of their lips intensified.

And then she felt his soft urge for her to lay down on the bed and she willingly obliged, their hurried breaths mingling as he deepened the kiss, parting, probing, moving within her. Now trapped enticingly between the sinfully smooth sheet and his body on top of hers, she slid slightly upwards so that they are both now in the middle of the bed, free to explore each other with lips and hands.

_She never thought it would feel this frightening, but exciting at the same time, as if every fiber of her being was awake and alive at his every touch…_

_He always wondered what it would feel like to have her but never in his mind did he come close to feeling the way he did this day…_

Her hands raked at his hair while he positioned maneuvered the lower half of his body between her legs. She offered no resistance and nearly cried out when she felt his need for her. And it almost drove him mad when he felt her push slightly. He wanted her bad…too bad that it hurt.

A delicious but dangerous kind of shiver ran up her spine when, even under the spell of the moment, she felt his right hand tug on the zipper of her cotton jacket because she was wearing nothing underneath except for a not-so-conservative black bra. Still with his lips devouring hers, he slid the fastening farther down to part at the hem, helping her free herself from it fully. Immediately, with his left hand to support his weight, his right hand roamed over her, busy exploring the taut skin. Then her own hands moved to his chest to clumsily unbutton his silk shirt. But after a few unsuccessful tries, she was not able to free a single one.

With amused but glazed eyes he eased himself off from her momentarily to unbutton his shirt, almost ripping it with impatience. After a few seconds, he tossed he fabric aside to return to her. With the light of day, she was free to admire the hairless chest, the chiseled abdominal, her hands boldly tracing the path of her eyes.

She heard a sharp intake of breath when a finger traced the angry scars that marred an otherwise smooth chest. Then both his hands took hold of hers to pin them on their sides, a few inches above her head, trapping her, her breasts heaving as she breathed deeply.

The movement did not escape his eyes and he devoured the sight of her as if seeing through the thin material of her black lacy brassiere. His head dropped downwards as he kissed the ample flesh exposed from the cup and teasing the part covered with his tongue.

Not able to bear the sudden onslaught of tiny pinpricks of excitement all throughout her body, a moan escaped from her parted lips and she arched her back as if to press him closer. In response, he dipped his head lower, planting wet kisses below her breasts and lower, to the taught muscles of her abdomen.

There was a small voice of alarm that sounded within when she felt his fingers unbutton her jeans.

"Bruce…" Butterflies were dancing in her stomach.

He was lowering the zipper very slowly, following the downward movement by kissing the skin underneath. "Hmm..?"

She moaned again before composing herself. "You have a…" She bit her lip as he continued torturing her. "…Meeting…at one thirty." She reminded him a little breathlessly.

For a moment he stilled, considering what she had just said. "I own the company." His voice was husky. "I can very well postpone any meeting I want."

Her dazed mind knew he could very well do that, but the conversation she heard him make earlier told her that the meeting was important. And she felt guilty for putting him in this predicament of having to choose between being with her or doing his job.

But he seemed to have made up his mind. The faint alarm signals that she heard before were now blaring in her mind when she felt his fingers softly tug at the waistband of her jeans.

"Bruce…" She was holding on to the last remnants of control. Someone between the two of them had to.

He finally lifted his glazed eyes to meet hers while a sexy and knowing smile played on his lips. "Is it about the meeting…or something else? Are you…afraid, Diana?"

She took a deep breath. She had to admit that she missed the feel of his lips on her skin immediately. "Nervous…excited…there are so many feelings I can't express." She was almost panting. "But of course, I can't let…our relationship interfere with your job. Even if you own the company."

As a sign of resignation, he lowered his head, his left cheek pillowed on her belly. For a while they remained in that embrace.

But then she felt a sudden attack of snickers at a thought. "Besides…" Her belly moved as she spoke. "I don't think you can make it to the meeting at all if we did not stop…"

Overcome by laughter at the picture of a very tired Bruce, she did not realize that he had eased himself upwards and in one swift movement, he had managed to flip her over so that she was now straddling him at the waist. A girlish scream escaped from her at the movement, causing her hair to fall out of place. With her right hand, she managed to gather them, twisting and holding them in place at the back of her head with both her hands.

She was aware of her beauty and of her sensuality. But at the moment, she was not aware that with her arms lifted, in this very enticing pose, her breasts heaving and straining as she breathed, any man would lose his sanity if he could not touch her.

And he was just a man.

He immediately sat up and kissed her again, deeper, harder that if she was not who she was, her lips would have been red and swollen, even bruised by the intensity of his passion. Then his lips hungrily sought the smooth flesh of her neck, sucking, licking and she arched her neck backwards to give him more access, though a little concerned that he might mark her.

But the concern was short lived when another moan escaped when she felt the fingers of his left hand trace the underside of her breast before feeling the weight of her bosom. The lace was the only barrier between his massaging hand and the warm flesh underneath. Wanting no barrier between his hand and her skin, his fingers traveled upwards to slowly slide the thin strap keeping the cup in place.

"Bruce…" Her voice was hoarse from desire. It was the last attempt to stop because she knew if he did not, there was no turning back. "We need more time."

She did not know her statement had two meanings. They needed more time before they dive headfirst into a more intimate relationship or they need more time if they were to continue with this lovemaking. She meant the first of course. He knew it but he wanted to believe she meant the other.

Stilling his hand he let a few seconds pass as if composing himself. Then slowly, he returned the strap to her shoulder and lifted his eyes to her flushed face.

"Have dinner with me…tonight." The desire in him was reflected in his deep and husky voice. That was the longest he could keep himself from touching her.

_Tonight…_

She studied his face for a moment, not answering immediately because she knew the true meaning behind his invitation. It was not just about dinner, it was about something more, to finish what was started.

She freed her right hand from holding him close and ran her fingers through his hair, then cradling his face, the face that her heart remembered only too well, she knew what her answer would be. She wanted to be with him more than anything else.

"Yes."

He smiled at her response and was suddenly reminded how trusting she was. How could he have waited this long for her? Why did he take so long to realize the magnitude of his feelings?

"Diana…I…"

"Shh…" She placed a finger to his lips. "Let's have lunch or you will be late." She kissed his forehead before pulling away with a little resistance.

Stepping out of the bed, her footsteps were muted by the thick carpet that covered the whole room while she walked but she was only able to take a few steps when his hands snaked from behind to embrace her.

"Bruce!" She slapped his arm that was encircling her waist.

He nipped at her neck lightly. "How am I supposed to have lunch with you half naked in the room?"

"Oh!" She forgot her jacket and laughed. "Sorry…I guess I'm too used to the my uniform…"

He turned her around and helped her into the jacket. In turn, she helped him with buttoning his shirt.

"Now…let's eat." He finally offered when they were already both decent.

With the need to be close to each other, they agreed to have lunch inside and not sit across each other at the veranda. Sitting cross-legged in front of the other with knees touching on the thickly carpeted floor, they shared the pieces of wonderfully fried chicken and buttered rolls by Alfred, feeding each other with bare hands, occasionally kissing.

_She never knew lunch could be this wonderful._

_He did not exactly liked fried chicken. But he was starting to see things differently._

When the short but definitely satisfying meal was over, they cleaned the mess they made together and returned to his office, with his arm on her waist.

He pulled her into the chair with him. For a while they remained that way, with her leaning onto him. But when his hands seemed to have a life of their own and started massaging her thigh in a way that made her feel vulnerable again, she stilled his hand with her own.

"Bruce…it's past one o'clock." She looked at his face. "I should be going."

He did not move but remained holding her close.

"Bruce…" Her tone was getting more insistent. "Somebody might walk in and catch the great Mr. Wayne making out with the delivery girl."

He laughed.

"Unless that has happened before." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Jealous?"

"Yes." She admitted. The thought of him with another woman hurt. "At least, I am honest with what I feel."

He sighed. "Alright. The thought of you with…someone, specially a man…I can't compete with…" It was hard to bring himself to admit his feelings.

He was saved by the intercom.

"Mr. Wayne, the meeting starts in fifteen minutes."

He reached out and pressed a button. "Yes, thank you."

She took the cue to stand up. "Can I have the…glasses back?"

He reached into his desk drawer and produced the nerdy glasses. "Can I have a goodbye kiss first?"

She bent and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. Then he placed the glasses on her. "Thank you."

He smiled at her. "You look like…his sister."

She laughed. "Then you have nothing to worry about."

He stood up and grabbed her by the waist and held her close. "When I have a girlfriend this beautiful…I have a lot to worry about."

"Having regrets already?"

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Never."

She tugged on his hand and he accompanied her to the door. "I'll see you tonight, at around eight."

Just before stepping out, she answered. "I'll be there."

When the door closed behind her, she leaned on it and closed her eyes, remembering what had just transpired a few minutes ago. She felt the color creep up her cheeks and a shy smile appeared on her face at the memory of his kiss and his touch and…the promise of tonight.

At the other side, his hand remained at the knob. He wanted to tell her a lot of things, most of all, he wanted to tell her what he truly felt. No more secrets, no more denials. Just the simple truth of his feelings for her. With a sigh, he knew he would have to wait till the night. And the way he was feeling, it seemed too long.

With light steps, she walked away. And when she reached the secretary's table, she noticed a certain expression pass by the other woman's face upon seeing her.

"You're still here?"

She smiled and adjusted her glasses. "I just made sure Mr. Wayne…enjoyed his lunch."

With that remark she left leaving the secretary staring in surprise at her.


	14. The Wind, The Earth, The Rain, The Storm

Disclaimer: I am not making any money out of this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Author's Note: In all humility, I must say this chapter is very difficult, though challenging, to write because I had to be careful of the rating. It's definitely more than PG, so be warned. And, to add, this chapter is plain and simply, shippy-shippy BMWW…so enjoy the shippiness…_while it lasts_.

Chapter Fourteen

_The Wind, The Earth, The Rain and The Gathering Storm_

With an added amount of excitement at what the rest of the day would bring, she spent the remainder of her afternoon assisting in minor emergencies in the city and uncomplicated assignments at the Watchtower. Meanwhile, his other half of the day was spent with half-heartedly listening to the department heads, trying very hard to stifle a yawn when the slightly balding accounting manager started presenting the budget for the coming year. The numbers, the bottom line figures, were all just a blur to him and once in a while, trying not to be too obvious, he would steal a quick glance at the wall clock whose hands seemed to be ticking away slower than normal.

At about six in the evening, she returned to her quarters after confiding in J'onn that she would be out for the rest of the night. With a smile, in silent gratitude that the Martian did not press for more information regarding her would be whereabouts, she entered her room.

Extracting a black duffel bag from the cabinet, she carefully packed a still unworn evening dress and matching stilettos, spare undergarments, hair brush and hair dryer, a few accessories, lotion, perfume and scented candles that mostly came form Audrey as gifts. Still in her uniform, she teleported to a safe location and flew the rest of distance to the manor.

Alfred was not at all surprised by her arrival, in fact, he seemed to be welcoming it with a slightly disguised appreciation though his aged eyes revealed much of his approval. Asking his permission to utilize a spare room to bathe and change, he more than gladly obliged by running a hot and scented bath for her. After the luxurious indulgence, she toweled off and stood in front of the full-length mirror.

Wiping the mist that covered the surface of the glass with a hand, she looked at her naked reflection.

She always considered herself to be strong and brave and she still possessed the inherent strength, but she must be honest that she was short of courage at this very moment. And it could not be helped, but, ever since her foot stepped into the door of the manor earlier in the evening, her heart was beating faster than normal inside of her, her palms were sweaty, and there was a strange sensation in the pit of her belly. All because she knew very well what this night signified.

She swept her eyes and gazed at the woman standing in front of her, the wet, ebony hair that slightly curled at the ends, the expanse of bronzed and glowing skin and every alluring curve. This was all that he was going to see, what he was going to possess, what would be his, finally.

She was going to give every bit of herself to him.

The face held a trace of a nervous smile as it looked back at her at a recollection of one of Wally's favorite songs that he kept playing over and over at the lounge. There was a line, somewhere in the song, that struck a chord.

_I'd give up forever to touch you because I know that you feel me somehow…_

Yes, she was going to give up _forever_ for Bruce.

And with that certainty, she took one last look and stepped away to prepare herself. Drying her long hair, she twisted her raven tresses in a simple chignon, securing it with a crystal-encrusted clip. After rubbing on lotion all over her body, she carefully donned the strapless, long and slinky black dress that flattered even more her voluptuous curves, embracing her silhouette perfectly, revealing more of her perfect breasts with a very seductive neckline. Finishing touches were the lightest touch of make up and a dab of perfume at the right places. Putting on a shawl for modesty that covered most of her exposed upper body, she secured the light fabric with an antique brooch, for Alfred's sake, and slipped her feet into the stilettos before exiting the room.

For the briefest of moments, she entered the master bedroom and made some light changes before climbing down the ornate staircase.

"Miss Diana…" Alfred was at the foot of the stairs, gallantly awaiting her. "I must say…" The butler took in her appearance once more. "I am at a loss for words. And that happens not so very often."

She beamed. "I take that as a compliment."

Alfred could not resist a bow and a kiss on her hand when she reached the foot of the stairs. "You look absolutely…enchanting."

"Thank you."

"Master Bruce just called. He is on his way." Alfred could not be any happier with how things were going. "Would you like some tea while you wait for him?"

"Coffee, please."

The butler smiled. "Very well. Coffee it is."

By herself, she walked hesitantly to the large living room, as if afraid of the ghosts of the past. She had been in the manor more than once after that day, many years ago, but she always managed to avoid this part of the house. It represented so much of what she almost had once. But when her eyes settled on the friendly orange glow of the small fire that burned in the fireplace, she felt a strange sense of belongingness.

It had a few re-arrangements, but it was mostly the same as she remembered. The painting was still there.

Alfred stopped in mid stride when he caught sight of her admiring the artwork that immortalized Bruce's parents and for a moment had an epiphany. Her presence in this living room, in this large and lonely house, in Bruce's life, seemed to make a huge difference. It felt…right.

"They were a beautiful couple." Alfred softly said behind her. "In some circles, they were even referred to as the King and Queen of Gotham." She took the cup offered while Alfred continued. "The Wayne's were also blessed with many things other than good genes. They were also the kindest people I have ever had the privilege of meeting. Whoever said that you can't have too much of a good thing."

She returned her gaze to the painting, the lifeless eyes looking back at her, before sipping on the beverage. It was bitter and strong, just the way she preferred. "It's such a loss though."

"Yes." Alfred stood beside her. "It still puzzles me, though, how such a wealthy and beautiful couple could only procreate just once. And the particular _offspring_ seems not to be interested in preserving the legacy. I'm afraid the family line would end with him."

"According to the tabloids, you should not worry much about these things, Alfred."

"Your highness, half of these so called reporters claim he's a womanizing…swine, forgive the language," the butler apologized. "Some of them say he prefers…wearing women's clothing and undergarments in private."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is there any truth to those claims?"

"Well…he's made a career out of womanizing for reasons known to the two of us, I can vouch that there isn't an item of women's clothing that belong to him anywhere in this house."

"It must be difficult to fend off the women." She took another sip of the coffee.

"I've mastered it by now." Alfred looked proud. "But I think he is just waiting…for the right woman to come along. Someone who will not be, in the slightest, intimidated by his stature in society, and someone who's at par with his intellect. Someone…who would not marry him for his wealth, his money. And of course, someone who knows that his body is inhabited by two contrasting personalities."

"In short…he's a _troubled_ person."

Alfred allowed himself the luxury of a light chuckle. Then, he went back to work, in his own subtle way, of convincing her to skip the courting phase and get to business as quick as possible. It would be a very welcome change to have another presence in this large house, specially a presence that radiated so much life and warmth. And, fast forwarding into the future, he would not mind the tiniest bit the chore of changing diapers.

But that was really moving too fast.

"Master Bruce is very much like a…tree planted in a very wide and lush garden, in the richest of soils. But what good is the garden, the fertile soil when the stubborn tree itself does not bear fruit."

She laughed at the comparison as Alfred's hand reached to retrieve the dainty, but now empty, coffee cup and saucer from her.

"An old man can grow very tired of tending to this garden and to this tree, of clipping the dead leaves and weak branches, of fending off parasites. The only consolation is the hope that someday, smaller trees, a lot of them, will sprout from the ground."

"What have I been missing?" Bruce's voice interrupted from the doorway.

"I was just telling her highness about…the garden." Alfred managed a wink at her before his charge approached. The older man's eyes did not miss the simple gesture of Bruce's hand finding hers as they stood beside each other.

"And trees." She was quick to add.

"Oh."

It was time for an exit to leave the lovebirds to themselves. "Well, I'd better prepare the table for dinner." Alfred turned to her before leaving. "Maybe we can finish the discussion about the garden some other time, Miss. I would very much appreciate your help in planting some of _his_ seeds."

The butler turned to the younger man. "As for you, sir…better start planting your seeds before…they reach the end of their shelf life, outlive their usefulness."

He turned to her with a raised brow and a confused, but amused, expression when Alfred was out of sight. "I always thought trees were inspiring, never this…amusing."

"Not when Alfred talks about---"

Her reply was cut short by the sudden closing of his lips on hers when he pulled her into an intimate embrace to give her a very passionate welcome kiss.

When their lips finally pulled apart, he moved inches away to gaze at her but with his right hand still holding hers. "You look…breathtaking." He could see more of her face and his eyes gazed at her appreciatively. Then he looked lower, noticing the chiffon fabric draped over her chest. "Are you cold?"

There was an amount of mischief playing at the corners of her lips that later turned upwards to reveal a sultry smile. Then she softly let go of his hand and stepped a feet away from him. Still capturing every bit of his attention, she unclipped the brooch that was holding the delicate shawl in place and in one sweep the fabric was taken off, revealing the seductive cut of the dress to his view. Because of her meta-human senses, she was very aware of a change in his breathing and the hue of his eyes became a shade darker as he dropped his eyes from her face lower, to the smooth neck and shoulder blades, to linger on the hollow between her breasts.

He was always in control, Bruce Wayne always dictated the pace when it came to being with a woman. But now, he was questioning that fact.

"I put the shawl on for…Alfred's benefit."

His eyes went back to her sweet face. "You just saved him from a heart attack."

"Like it?" She did a pirouette for him.

She moved in all gracefulness and was not aware of the magnitude of the effect of the simple action that she just did. It was as if her skin glowed as she spun in slow motion and that all he could see was her, the smiling face, the beguiling eyes, the perfect body in a dress that was made simply for the purpose of seducing a man out of his mind.

If she only knew the power she had over him.

But of course, he would not tell her that. Not yet.

He smirked at a thought to gain the upper hand. "You teleported from the Watchtower wearing that?"

"Of course not!" She looked at him incredulously and noticed the smug expression that he wore. She wanted to erase the satisfied smile off his face.

She walked closer slowly and he noticed the determined sway of the hips. Then she lifted her arms to his shoulders, the soft fabric of the shawl caught in the movement. For a while, she just looked at him with a trace of amusement before leaning closer, her lips a breath away.

Then she shifted her movements and whispered into his ear, in a very sexy voice, "I took the liberty of having a very luxurious and satisfying bath in your bedroom."

His mind instantly conjured a tantalizing visual of her naked body soaked in perfumed foam, the rest of the exposed skin wet and silky, making the temperature in the room further rise. Not able to avoid, he placed his eager hands on her small waist and pulled her body to him as he dipped his head slightly to breathe in the scent of her. She smelled intoxicating and he wanted to kiss every inch of skin that was exposed to his view. But he wanted her to play the seductress for a little while longer.

"I hope…you don't mind." The long fingers of her right hand were now playing with the collar of his silk shirt underneath the black coat, her blue stare fastened on his lips.

He moved his face closer, his lips a whisper away from touching hers. But he took his time and did not kiss her, not yet. "Of course not," he whispered huskily against her lips.

The undisguised way her eyes were feasting hungrily at the sight of his lips almost made him surrender. He shifted his attention to prolong the teasing, lightly touching his lips to her temple, her cheekbone, her jaw line to finally stop and kiss and lightly suck at the smooth skin of her neck.

A shiver ran down her spine at the contact, the feel of his warm breath on her sensitive skin. Her response was to let the shawl fall to free her hand to hold onto his shoulders. As his wet lips tortured her by tracing an invisible pattern, she reacted by pushing her body closer, wanting to feel his body against hers. The friction created by her movement elicited an immediate reaction from his already tormented and aching body. Acting on pure desire, he lowered his hands from her waist to grab at her behind, pulling her to him, revealing how much he ached for her.

She felt the slight push, the probing and because of curiosity, she tried moving her hips against his.

Slowly, he felt all his self-control slowly eroding like soil falling into the arms of the sea in a middle of a very wild storm. And to make matters more difficult, her hips started moving sensuously, grinding against him, seducing the very last drop of what was left of his sanity. Holding onto the last, taut string of control, he pulled away slightly and studied her flushed face with eyes filled with the same intensity of passion. And in a quiet and simple but very meaningful movement he offered his right hand.

Without the slightest hesitation, and in all trust, she accepted.

Quietly, holding onto one another, they left the solace of the living room.

With every step that followed as they slowly climbed up the staircase, her heart thundered in her chest in nervous anticipation of what was inevitably going to happen. Finally, she would be one with the man she had waited for in such a long time, the man she loved.

At the door of the master bedroom, he paused in his steps and once again turned to her with a faint catch of his breath. In silent inquiry, his eyes looked at hers and conveyed the question that lingered in his mind, asking her if she was willing to go on.

She gave him a simple smile as an answer.

It was the only sign he needed to lift his hand to turn the cold knob of the door that opened to the room that awaited their entrance. With a deep breath, as if summoning more courage, she moved her right foot forward and entered. The lovely scent that welcomed her senses did little to soothe her nervousness.

"I also took the liberty of lighting some candles." Her uneasy steps led her to the middle of the room. "I know it's a fire hazard but…"

His gaze took in the image, the warm and subtly lighted bedroom, the very inviting atmosphere and inhaled the smoky but soothing aroma. Then he looked at her. From the subtle glow, a few feet away from him, he could sense her uncertainty.

He bridged the gap in a few strides. "I love it."

The thought that she had prepared for this very night to be very special touched him deeply. And he was going to make every moment as important for her, for the both of them.

With only the faint radiance from the candles all around the room as their light, with the small, oval, blue and yellow light dancing, making the shadows in the room move to the unheard song, they stood facing each other, breathing deeply, content at first to just look at each other's faces, into each other's eyes, neither one moving as if afraid the other was just a vision that would fade at the lightest touch.

_She still could not believe it was finally going to happen._

All these years she longed for this chance, a moment that she once had to give up with the thought that letting him go the first time was letting go of him forever. And now, here they were, with another chance at the love that was once lost. And there were no more doubts, no more uncertainties. If she had to give up her immortality to be with him, so be it.

_I love you, Bruce Wayne_…and she did not care if her eyes just told him the truth as she smiled.

_She did not know that just a smile from her had the power to make his world stand still, to make time stop._

Her face was so honest, so open, her eyes glistened in the dark as if trying to fight back the tears. And when she smiled at him, he felt overwhelmed by an emotion only her presence could make him feel. He felt happy.

_And…blessed._

She could have any man she ever wanted. But yet, she chose him, chose to be with him. Yes, he was blessed, not because he found her, but because she found him.

His left hand reached up to softly caress the side of her face, the face that occupied most of his thoughts and his dreams, his fingers tracing with a featherlike gentleness at the contours to softly end on her chin. When he dropped his hand, her own moved in return, her palm flattening on his broad chest, momentarily glorying in the feel of the erratic beating of his heart, then moving aside to remove his dark coat. Then her fingers worked to unbutton his silk shirt successfully this time, remembering with a smile the difficulty she had before. A pile of silk soon joined the coat that was quietly draped on a nearby chair.

Now half naked before her, he took her right hand and placed it on his chest again. The feel of her open palm on his skin created a surge of warmth, awakening further his already sensitive flesh and he wanted to feel more of her. He moved forward, inching closer and she closed her eyes, letting a shiver pass through her when his lips touched a sensitive spot in her neck. The sensation radiated all throughout her body as his hands roamed seductively and wantonly at her sides.

_It felt good touching her._

_She wanted to feel his hands on every inch of her._

Meanwhile, downstairs… 

Alfred was just about to take the roasted lamb from the oven when his mitt covered hand stilled at the stainless steel handle. With a sly grin, he took off the mitt and left the sanctuary of the kitchen to momentarily check on something more important.

He passed the quiet passageway and, just as a precaution, tried to listen to any sound coming from the living room. Except for the cracking sound of burnt wood, there was no more and he finally stepped into the doorway just to make sure.

The two people he left here earlier were now gone. The only evidence of their presence before was the soft pile of delicate fabric on the floor. And he heaved a happy sigh.

It was the first time, in a long time, that he was happy that Bruce was going to miss dinner.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

When he lifted his face and his gaze locked again with hers, with eyes filled with naked desire, she knew then that there was no turning back, that they were beyond the borders of doubt. With this knowledge, she gently turned from him and his experienced mind knew exactly what the simple gesture meant. Placing a soft kiss on her left shoulder, his right hand reached for the fastening of her dress and ever so slowly pulled the zipper down. He let go and the dark fabric fell almost instantly from her body to gather at her feet.

For a moment, he allowed himself the torturous luxury of admiring the smoothness of her exposed back, from the elegant neck, the regal shoulders, traveling further south to admire the narrow waist and lower where the expanse of skin was interrupted by a black, lacy underwear. And the temperature rose significantly at the thought that the most beautiful woman in the world was now almost naked except for the tiniest bit of clothing and in a few moments more, he would finally take her into his arms, worship every bit of her, show her just how much he desired her.

Reaching for the clip with a surprisingly steady hand despite of the raging emotions within, he tugged at the pin and in one flowing movement her raven tresses tumbled softly, cascading down her back like ebony silk. Moving closer, he swept her hair out of the way and felt her shiver when his hands touched the naked skin of her slender waist. With a bent head, he began kissing the skin on her shoulder, lightly at first. When he felt the positive response of her neck arching to allow him more space to explore, he went bolder by lightly sucking, tracing a fiery trail tantalizingly down her spine, along the column of her back and lower. Now kneeling behind her, his hands grazed the outside of her thighs and heard a faint moan as his lips kissed the skin near her left hipbone.

He felt her sharp intake of breath when his fingers started tugging at the waistband of the only barrier left, the last remnant of clothing on her perfect skin. Moving away slightly, he pulled the material down slowly, as if peeling away carefully the wrapper of a very cherished gift. Inch by inch her flesh was bared, the perfect shape of her well-endowed backside now appearing naked before his eyes. Keeping himself in check, he slid the lacy material down her thighs, her legs.

With another deep breath, she nervously stepped out of her stilettos and underwear. Still with her back to him, her heart beat faster at the faint sound of a belt sliding against cloth and the rustling of fabric as he undressed.

She could feel his closeness, all of him, just a breath away behind her. Then she closed her eyes when she felt his fingers softly urge her to turn and finally face him.

Her expression was all softness, her eyes gently looking at him with a glaze of passion tinted with the tiniest amount of nervousness, her pouting lips trying to prevent a quiver that, for a moment, he thought she would bite at her lower lip to keep them from trembling. Her skin…the flicker of small firelight seemed to bounce off her, making her glow.

And her body, every inch of skin, every enticing curve and the hidden depths and mysteries that were yet to be discovered…his imagination did not even come close for it was like looking at a rare work of art, a beauty that transcended the meaning of the word as he knew it.

When his chest started tightening inside it was only then that he was aware that he had been holding his breath at the sight of her that he never saw before. _Naked, vulnerable and in love_.

And like a very fragile flower, he carefully swept her into his arms. Effortlessly, he carried her to the king sized bed to lay her softly, not once taking his eyes off her flushed face. Leaning close above her, so close like never before, their warm, bare skin touching, he allowed himself the luxury of a short moment to just marvel at her beauty, from her face, her hair delicately fanned out on the pillow, the smooth neck, the perfect breasts, the cute belly button…

She felt another shiver rake at her senses at the sight of him looking further down to where his eyes had never been before. And when she saw his eyes look back at her, deeply blue, disguising nothing, she was finally assured of what he felt.

With her right hand, she softly urged him towards her.

Outside…

It was all serene, as if the rest of nature was indulging in the quiet comfort of slumber as the moon looked on, the faint light filtering through the encompassing blanket of shadows.

Then, an unseen force started quietly, moving in the darkness, stirring, kissing the tranquil atmosphere of the night, intensifying, turning into a soft breeze. Awakening the stillness all around, this tender gust of wind made its slow caress from the north, with only the face of the moon hovering high above, crowned in a haze of heavy clouds, as witness. As it made the sensual and deliberate southward journey, it remained at a leisurely pace, the friction of its touch creating a sound, a wailing, a moaning in the darkness as it caressed the peaks of the hills, lingering a moment longer than necessary before delving with a nervous excitement further down.

Finally reaching the hidden valley below, the purposeful wind licked at the quiet earth, stirring the snow-covered ground, waking up the sleeping trees, the brittle branches stretching, shivering in its wake, the ice crystals resting in the leaves falling softly to the awakening ground.

For a while the daring wind remained to explore the hidden depths, glorying in the discovery, enjoying the feel of the receptive earth under its invisible hands and lips as it circled and touched every nook, every cranny, whistling, moaning, making the soft earth shudder, before making an upward journey again with an intensity much stronger, bolder than before, carrying with it fallen and quivering leaves that arose from the damp earth.

For the briefest of moments, the wind hovered over the waiting earth, admiring the beauty, the ethereal glow it radiated, smiling with unseen eyes before it descended again with raw, untamed passion. And with this fervor, the earth trembled.

Somewhere, in the middle of the damp, snow-covered garden, a lone flower shook with such intensity. The frail stem of the white bloom offered the faintest of protests, of last resistance that was all in vain, before falling into step with the untamed, wild dance of the wind that later tore the innocent petals apart.

With the fallen leaves, the delicate petals moved, joining the forces of nature in orchestrating this very sacred dance. Slowly, the tempo rose, the movements becoming faster, circling, moaning, spinning out of control. Higher and higher the petals flew in surrender wherever the wind carried it, no more with the will of its own, but with just the strong need to be one with the wind.

Farther into the night sky, the petals shone like stars in contrast with the darkness all around, just before the wind cried in the final moment, when it reached the height of its passion. And then a blinding light tore soundlessly from the sky, majestic, magnificent, to be soon followed by the guttural noise of thunder, a moment before the first few drops of the December rain washed the wind and the petals and the leaves all away.

Back in the comfort of the night…

Two lovers lay spent, yet all aglow, bathing in the warmth and joy of shared love, holding on to one another in the aftermath.

In an island far away…

A mother looked longingly at the moon and the stars. Before wiping a tear that escaped her sad and lonely eyes.

She looked so beautiful, so peaceful, so blissfully contented as his eyes wordlessly admired everything about the woman beside her, the woman whom he now held in his arms but once thought he never could. Her face was still flushed, the pinkish hue on her soft face was still present as a result of their lovemaking, her very first time, while her long and thick eyelashes fanned above her delicate cheeks, her lips silently curved in a slight smile as she slept.

With the softest touch, he combed his fingers through her hair in featherlike strokes, before planting a kiss on her forehead.

Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply and smiled to himself.

There was too much to feel that he could never translate into specific words for his lips to confess just how much she truly meant to him. All he knew was that the feeling that now occupied a greater part of his being was beyond contentment, that if he would die tomorrow, or the next day, he would not harbor in his heart the regrets that used to dwell deep in his soul because she had given him today, tonight, a certain peace with the darkness within him.

_I love you._

He could have very well said it aloud because, just as he thought, her eyelids fluttered to slowly open and wake up to the very welcome sight of his eyes looking at her, studying her. He was lying on his side on her right, his upper body propped on his elbow. And there was no mistaking it, she could see clearly in his eyes all that he felt for her, all the unspoken feelings.

She lifted her left hand and traced a path with her finger, from his forehead, to the bridge of his nose to end at his lips. Then she touched the side of his face.

"I missed you," he whispered, his voice light but filled with meaning, before turning his face to kiss her open palm.

She smiled guiltily. "Have I…slept that long?"

"Just for a few minutes…" His eyes locked with hers in an affectionate stare. "Still…I missed you."

Stirring a little, shifting to be closer to him, it was only then that her senses became aware of her nudity as she lay beside him. In a sudden, but definitely already late attempt at modesty, she tentatively reached for the silk sheet that was uselessly covering her hip and below.

The movement was not lost on his amused eyes. "It's a little too late for that now."

She laughed nervously, as his stare reminded her of all that had transpired minutes ago between the two of them, his kiss, her response, the way she accepted him inside and, most importantly, his gentleness.

"Bruce…" she whispered in the semi-darkness that enveloped the room while the firelight still danced with the shadows. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For the…wonderful experience."

"Just wonderful?" He was teasing her with his voice and his eyes.

"Wonderful…magical…" She sighed, searching her vocabulary for the right words. "All the synonyms for beautiful."

_Yes, all the synonyms for beautiful_. "You are all of that," he stated truthfully. "All that is beautiful."

Her eyes lit up at his words, the profound words that she never thought would escape his perennially brutally honest lips. Without even a reply, she just gazed at him and let all the love that she felt reflect in her eyes.

He paused for a moment as he let her loveliness, all of her beauty fill him with emotion.

"Diana…" He called her name so very softly. There was too much feeling in the way her name passed his lips. "I love you."

She felt like being pulled back into time, so very long ago. It was the _same_ face, the _same_ smile.

"I know." She closed her eyes and came to terms with her destiny, knowing what came with the promise of love. "I love you too, Bruce Wayne."

As soon as it was said a soft breeze entered from outside to caress the soft curtains on the window. And a cold and haunting feeling pricked her skin. She did not want to accept what it signified at the moment. As of this time, all that mattered in the whole universe was that she was happy.

He moved closer, the bliss totally evident on his countenance, and kissed her.

The last light from the candle was now gone with the touch of the cold breeze…as darkness came invited into her life.

And outside, the wind blew, the earth moved and it started raining all over again…while a storm gathered to later unleash its fury.


	15. Of Loving And Losing

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters and this is a non-profit undertaking. So…don't sue.

Author's Note: I apologize for the late update. As usual, real life and work caught up with me.

Chapter Fifteen

Of Loving And Losing 

He knew it was already morning because of the warm glow from the open window that filtered through and softly kissed the closed lids of his eyes. On instinct, his right arm reached out for something that his mind knew would not be there. Upon feeling the vacated space, instead of the comforting warmness of a human body, his hand settled on the cold and smooth texture of the silk sheet, his fingers feeling the soft material.

Finally opening his eyes, the blue gaze immediately traveled to the soft indentation on the pillow beside his, the lone evidence of her earlier presence in this room, on this bed, beside him. Reaching up, he took the soft cushion in his hand and inhaled the remnants of her fragrance on the cover before turning on his back, embracing the pillow with him, looking at the ceiling, lost in quiet thought.

For once, he allowed himself the luxury of entertaining thoughts that he used to dismiss as unnecessary in the life he chose to live.

Yes, the great Bruce Wayne was daydreaming.

He knew very well that Alfred would barge in any second now and wake the living daylights out of him, he was even surprised that the older man was not in the room yet, opening the heavy drapes to scare him out of the bed with sunlight.

Maybe Diana requested him not to.

_Diana._

At the simple mention of her name in his mind, the very thought of her, the beautiful face, the loving smile, the selflessness in the way she gave herself to him last night, made him sigh and he let the warmth overwhelm him, filling him with a certain contentment that he never thought he was capable of feeling.

And that feeling led to a sudden curiosity. If his parents were alive today, would they have liked her?

_Who would not love Diana?_

He could imagine his mother and her getting along well immediately and his father would approve of course. They would probably, just like Alfred, convince him day and night to finally settle down and start a family of his own, raise a number of beautiful children…

_Wait…family, children?_

He smiled to himself at his audacity to think too much ahead when their relationship was still unknown to the entire league. He finally sat up with a grin at the naughty thought in his head that he surely wanted to be there when Superman found out.

Smelling the pillow one last time, he closed his eyes at the truth that, in a long time, it was the first time he thought of his parents without the accompanying feeling of terrible hurt, of regret, of blinding pain.

_Because he had Diana._

The faint, muffled beeping sound invaded his reverie and he walked to a pile that was the pair of pants he wore last night that now lay quietly on the carpeted floor. Reaching into the right pocket, his hand was able to retrieve the small phone and a smile appeared on his face when he read the message.

_You look adorable when you sleep, even if you snore._

He missed her already. And it surprised him how much she could make him feel.

He was too happy that this foreign feeling of bliss was starting to worry him.

And with that realization, the smile momentarily disappeared from the handsome face to be replaced by utter seriousness. Looking back at the unmade bed, the wrinkled white sheets, the misplaced pillows, his thoughts drifted to the precious, stolen moments they shared together in secrecy. He closed his eyes in remembrance and finally admitted to himself.

He wanted her smile to welcome him home to ease the pain that his life could bring.

He wanted her embrace to soothe him to sleep, to prevent the nightmares from ever haunting him again.

He wanted to spend his waking hours by her side, her eyes greeting him like warm sunlight.

He wanted her to be the constant in his life.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

It was late in the afternoon when he arrived at the Watchtower after successfully extracting himself from another endlessly boring discussion about the next year's budget for Wayne Enterprises. Once there, he scanned the area immediately for J'onn, as if he was even afraid of himself changing his mind. When he noticed that the Martian was nowhere in sight, he tried communicating via telepathy.

_J'onn…_

_Yes, Batman?_

_I need to speak to you about…_He was interrupted by the slight feeling of uneasiness that he quickly set aside. _Something important._

_I'm discussing a matter with Aquaman as of the moment._

_Aquaman? What's his problem this time?_

_The same, as always. _The amusement on the Martian's face was imaginable. _Territorial issues._

_Good luck._ A smirk appeared on his face. He knew very well that Aquaman could be very demanding. Just like _someone_ he knew.

_I'll be with you in a few more minutes. You can wait at the counseling room._

And with that, his feet led him to the direction of J'onn's quarters. As his fingers pressed the security code to open the door to the room, he wondered if J'onn was at all surprised that he was finally taking time to have his thoughts analyzed. He was not exactly a huge fan of therapies in the first place.

When the door slid open, he strode inside the room and his eyes immediately scanned the area as he waited, looking around the simple and quiet room, noticing the customary couch, the small table in the middle, a large leather chair in which J'onn sat while analyzing a patient, the uncomplicated décor and several books on the shelf placed by the far right corner of the area.

Walking to the bookshelf, his attention was captured by a small study table just beside the furniture.

_Come here…_

For a weird moment, he thought he heard someone, a faint voice, whispering, calling him. He abruptly turned, looking around even if he was certain that no one else was in the room with him. Looking back at the desk, an unseen force seemed to urge him forward, telling him to look at the desk calendar that lay open before his eyes.

_Look…_

He tried fighting against the strong desire to look because he knew better than to pry at the confidentiality and sensitivity of the counseling sessions. But this voice, this malicious voice continued taunting him, torturing him.

_You know you want to…_

So he looked.

And his eyes fell exactly on what the voice wanted him to see. Written in black ink, in bold letters, was Diana's name.

Instantly, his constantly inquisitive mind wondered what was the reason why she went to J'onn for counseling a few days ago and why she was scheduled for another tomorrow.

Maybe it was to help her understand what was happening to her lately, the sickness, the near death experience.

_Maybe._

_But why didn't she tell me?_

The small doubt in her that entered his mind made the voice stronger, and the malicious whisper in his mind was now goading him.

_Find out why. You must know._

He managed to convince himself that he was doing this just to satisfy his curiosity and not because he was succumbing to the call of something he knew was sinister. Without even telling J'onn he would no longer wait, he made his way out of the counseling room. Dismissing the greetings that came his way as he passed the hallway, his determined strides led him to a specific place that held the answer to his question, a secure area in the Watchtower only the founding members knew of.

Looking carefully around him, making sure that no one else was in sight, he pressed a series of keys to override the security codes. A few more seconds passed by before the thick stainless steel door gave way and he was able to let himself inside a large room that was devoid of human presence and was filled with a number of automated devices and screens that served as the watchful eye of the Watchtower.

_Look…_

As if to obey the command of this voice, his eyes carefully searched for something and it did not take long before a smirk appeared on his face at the sight of a particular monitor.

_Yes…that's it._

Walking over to the terminal, his eager fingers entered a series of commands to the computer that commanded the machine to make a copy of a recorded session that was made on a specified date. After obtaining the disk, he immediately stepped out before anyone else noticed his presence as an intrusion in the secure area.

He took no time in leaving the Watchtower to return to the cave to view the contents of the disk that was now in his possession. And when he reached the dark but safe confines, he sat on the imposing chair and without the slightest hesitation inserted the disk on his computer.

A screeching sound disturbed the quietly tense atmosphere as he dragged the chair closer to the screen where the image of the counseling room was now displayed. Diana was sitting on the couch on the left side while J'onn faced her on the right. For a while there was silence.

"_It was all a lie, J'onn…"_ It was Diana who spoke first.

"_What is?"_

"_When everyone thought the first time I came to this world was when we fought the invaders."_

A cold feeling pricked his skin. He removed the cowl from his face.

"_If you want to make it easier, I can just read your thoughts."_

"_No…I want to hear my own voice."_

He noticed that she placed a pillow on her lap before beginning her story.

"_I was sent on a mission. That was when I met…Bruce and Kal for the first time…more than a decade before the league was formed."_

When he heard those words, her words, all of his body suddenly felt cold.

_She lied to you…_

Flashing lights invaded his mind after the whisper and he closed his eyes in desperation to prevent the intrusion, to no avail. And all of a sudden, he felt the chair spin violently while bright images exploded in a frenzy making his head ache in way that he wanted to pull out at his hair, bang his head on something hard to get rid of the pain. Holding onto the armrests for support, feeling the chair was still spinning uncontrollably, he fought for a while to hang on to the remnants of control before reality faded and he was transported into a time that he never knew existed with her voice as the guide.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The miniscule cellular phone that hung peacefully on her belt stayed peaceful the entire day, there was not a single ring or beep to signify a call or message from Bruce. So naturally, considering the early state of their relationship, she was trying not to make a big fuss. But after a busy day, late in the night, she decided to pay him a short visit before returning to the Watchtower nonetheless.

Making a very quiet entrance to the cave, even if she was sure he was already aware of presence, she walked carefully towards his sitting form on the black leather chair with his back turned. With a smile, she noticed that he was without his uniform, but his quiet demeanor informed her that he was very preoccupied with work.

"Want to know what's on this disk?"

She halted, but a part of her almost froze, not because of his words, but because of the way his voice resonated the meaning of his rhetorical question. Her eyes stared at the flat circle as the light danced on the surface, creating a play of colors.

He moved his hand away from her line of sight, still with his back turned from her. "…Something very _interesting_."

She did not like the sound of his voice.

In a calculated movement he inserted the disk into the waiting terminal. A short few seconds later, an image appeared on the face of the wide screen and she stared speechless when she recognized the very familiar setting. It was the counseling room, and there, sitting on the couch, was her.

She felt the blood slowly drain from her when she heard her own voice. "_It was all a lie J'onn…"_

"Bruce…that's a private conversation," she had to say, as if to divert his attention back to her, to the present, not from what was transpiring in front of him.

"A private conversation…" His voice had no feeling. "That I am very much a part of."

Her head bowed, succumbing to the truth of what he said. And regret overcame her as she blamed herself for not telling him when she had the chance. "How did you---"

"As you always put it…_fate_ led me to the truth."

She further cringed at his icy tone as her face looked up from staring at the lifeless ground. "Bruce…"

"Are you even planning on telling me…everything that you just told J'onn?" Flat. Emotionless. As very impersonal as the Batman could ever be. "Or are you going to keep it from me forever?"

"You must unders---"

"Understand what?" He cut her off again and finally stood from the chair, facing her. And his eyes betrayed the impassive façade he was trying to project. The eyes that stared at her were very cold and angry. "That you have been lying all along? You said it yourself…"

"How can I lie about something that never happened?" She was almost whispering a vain attempt to reason that she knew was an exercise in futility.

"To you and…_him_ it happened." He did not bother to conceal his jealousy, the first trace of feeling that crept in his voice. "I always wondered what brought you two together…now I know."

"We had to do it."

"Come to think of it…" His expression changed into something she did not like. "What else did you _do_ together?"

The instant the insult escaped his lips, her breath stilled for a moment as the hurt of his insinuation and his doubt, after she gave all of herself to him selflessly last night, cut through her. Her voice told him of her pain. "How could you ask me that, Bruce? You of all people should know."

"Until today it turns out that there was a lot I did not know." A fleeting trace of sorrow passed over his eyes before it was abruptly masked again with coldness. A coldness that metamorphosed into resentment and…disgust. Then his left hand slid the cloth of his shirt that covered his right arm, revealing the scar.

It was his first scar, and she was responsible.

"Both of you, with your _godlike_ abilities…how many times have you played with our lives?"

His words were stabbing her, cutting deeply. "We did not play with anyone's life. We were trying to save the world."

He turned an angle away from her, staring forward. "When I watched the disk, it felt like I was there. I relived all the moments you've kept from me." His voice felt lost. "I was at that point in my life when I was at a very crucial crossroad. You know that."

The moving voice, the sad look in his eyes, took her to that place and that time when, without hesitation, he opened himself up and confessed to her the feelings he never did to anyone. As she gazed at his profile, it made her want to take him into her arms as guilt started seeping in, carrying with it the realization of his pain as in her mind she tried to place herself in his position. And deep inside, she already forgave him for the hurtful words he uttered.

"And you know what the cruel part of it was?" He turned to her. "I realize that I almost gave this up for you, had you stayed."

It was her turn to look away, feeling all the blame. "If I stayed, Gotham would have lost you."

"But I would have a life." His voice was almost regretful. "Haven't you even considered…that I wanted a life other than this?"

She could not answer. She did not know because she always believed this was the life he was meant to live. And seconds ticked away in silence as they both remained in their thoughts, reliving the _what if_s, the _what-could-have-been_s.

"Why did you leave?" It was a mere whisper.

Why? 

She closed her eyes and admitted. "I was afraid." She opened her eyes again to see the disbelief in his.

"Of the curse? Is it too terrible for you to be a mortal like me?"

"That's not what I mean."

"Yes it is what you mean." He was very sure of what he thought.

She faced him with questioning eyes. "Would you have let me, Bruce? Will you let me give up my immortality for you? I don't think you want that burden."

"You let me be the judge of what I want."

"I'm sorry." It was the last attempt to pierce even just a tiny hole through the wall he had placed to distance himself from her, by admitting to her fault. She thought her apology would change his mind that somehow it would open him to understanding that there was nothing more in the world that she wanted than to stay with him that day. But it simply could not be.

However, his anger, his hate, his resentment did not pave the way for comprehension. The very feeling that he was betrayed, cheated of a life that he should have lived, clouded his judgment.

"I'm sorry too, Diana."

"Bruce…" She tried to appeal to him further, knowing dreadfully what was to come next by the mere sound of his voice.

"I'm sorry you hade to leave the island again." He did not hear her plea. "I'm sorry for falling in love with you all over again."

She could not believe what she was hearing.

"Goodbye, Diana."

_No, stay and fight for him_. Even if a voice was screaming in her head that she must not give up, she knew she had lost the fight to regain his love, the love they waited for in a long time, the same love she lost in an instant. She knew him very well to know that there was nothing she could do to change his mind, to change what he thought of her now.

His eyes said all of that truth.

The blue orbs that held her gaze had no compassion left in them, as if she was erased from his mind and heart by the power of his anger. And they told her of what he felt right now, for her, that she did not dare put into words.

She was nothing but a _liar_, a _fraud_. Everything not what she represented.

The Diana he loved no longer existed for him.

And the man she loved changed into a man she barely recognized.

And with that sad thought, she did what he wanted. She finally left him alone.

As she flew out of the suddenly confining cave and into the waiting arms of the dark of night with nothing but emptiness in her heart and the heaviness of grief that hung on her shoulders, she wanted to scream. She wanted to open her lips and let the surge of pain pour out, wanting very much to lash out at the darkness, to empty the frustration she felt. Closing her hands tightly into a fist, with the nails of her fingers digging deeply into her flesh, cutting through the skin and later feeling the moistness in her palms she knew as her blood, she wanted to smash the ugly, jagged rock of that entered her view, she wanted to punch a hole into the sturdy trunk of the trees that lined the path below.

But she did nothing of what she wanted and instead, her feet landed softly on the moist earth, allowing her a moment to calm her emotions and to reflect on what just happened, hugging her arms to her in a gesture of offering herself the momentary comfort when no one else could.

She never expected this.

She thought that the worst that could happen was for her to lose her immortality, not lose him too, to this hate, to this feeling of betrayal.

And as she stood in the middle of darkness, she wanted to cry.

After more than two days of feeling nothing but incomparable bliss, here she was alone in the dark to be left with nothing but the numbing pain of having her heart cruelly torn apart and away from her while she looked with her eyes wide open.

_And his eyes_…she shivered at the remembrance of how he looked at her for the last time. His gaze mirrored all the loathing, the hate and the disgust he harbored within him that she felt a significant part of her died in that cave with him.

"Diana?" Superman's unknowing voice interrupted her emotions through the commlink. And for a while she thought her mind was imagining her friend's soothing tone. "Diana?" The voice was real.

"Yes…Kal?" She took a moment to answer, trying to hide the trembling in her voice, thankful that because of her location the unsteady pitch in her voice could be attributed to static interference.

"Can you meet me at the Statue of Liberty?"

She wiped away a tear and the angry red stain of blood on her palm and forced a rueful smile. "Of course."

As the wind felt cold on her cheeks, she flew to his location all the while composing herself, cleansing the unwanted thoughts and pain from within because of all people, she needed very much to hide her inner turmoil from Kal. He simply must not know. But, ironically, again, of all the people, he knew her best and it would take all her strength to keep an unaffected façade so he would not notice that underneath, she was bleeding, half her heart was ripped into shreds.

"What is it about?" She landed softly next to him, near the bronze flames that Liberty held in her hand, his red cape dancing with the wind.

He smiled at her, a very familiar, comforting smile. "An asteroid."

"Just like old times?" She matched his expression and was thankful that, for the first and very crucial moment, he did not seem to notice anything was amiss.

His mind immediately traveled back into a time he dearly entrusted to memory, where he was just a farm boy, and she was just a headstrong princess.

"Nowhere near as large as the…_old_ one. But still a threat in any case," he shrugged, taking his eyes away from her and the memory to momentarily gaze at a particular direction in the dark expanse of sky. "John's already out there with a small team. I highly doubt if anything could get through that ring of his and their defenses." Then he returned his friendly eyes to her. "But I still need you here…"

"Just in case." She looked at the dark blanket that surrounded them that was interrupted by the sprinkling of a number of twinkling lights.

His eyes followed her gaze once more to the heavens as they both stood quietly, admiring the stillness, the dark beauty of nature. Then her eyes traveled downwards, to the calm expanse of water.

"Kal…I sometimes wonder if they ever knew how many times they came close to losing this world…" Her voice softly broke the silence.

"If I were down there, I wouldn't want to know."

She sighed. "There is a strange comfort in not knowing…"

"Yes, things better left unsaid."

She flinched inwardly at the innocence of his words and thought to herself, _things better left undone_.

He turned to her abruptly that for a moment she thought, in alarm, that he might have sensed something, a change in her heartbeat, or her breathing. "Besides…that's what we are here for, right? To ensure their safety."

"Yes," she tried to mask the relief. And to further lighten the moment, she turned his way and gave him a questioning look with an underlying amount of amusement. "But I seem to recall…you were quite a reluctant hero…back then."

He crossed his arms on his chest in a defensive gesture. "Ah, but I can also recall, you were the…mighty Amazon who," he searched for the right words. "…Who had a date with two men."

"If that secret reaches Themyscira, I'll tell the world that the great Superman sings badly in the shower," she threatened with a smirk.

He looked smugly at her. "But then, the world will ask how you knew."

"I'll…" She pursed her lips at the thought that she lost the argument.

And then she laughed.

Even in the worst of times for her, he was able to make her happy as she released her cares with every inhale and exhale that they shared in mirth. And when the laughter slowly subsided, as she looked thoughtfully at his face and the friendly blue eyes, she felt blessed that somehow, she still had a friend in him.

"What?" He finally asked, noticing the certain way her eyes were addressing him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're too happy to see me."

She smiled, a heartfelt smile. "Because I am." She walked near and linked her arm to his.

"Well…" He sighed and looked forward, comforted at the thought that she still needed him, as she leaned on his shoulder. "Thank you for that."

She did not know that if she was reassured by this simple gesture of friendship, so was he. The feeling, that even if her heart belonged to another there would always be that part within her that relied on him, offered him an amount of importance and he knew that he would do everything in his power to protect her, in the same way he knew she would do for him.

That was what best friends do for each other. They give each other strength.

"By the way…" He broke the comfortable silence of the moment that settled between them. "Wally has been looking all over for you last night."

Her eyes suddenly widened, her breath caught, and the comfort fled from her to be replaced by a sudden tenseness at the mention of the night before. "Wally?"

"Yes. He said he wanted to show you another movie." He shifted a little as if trying to look at her face. "Where were you anyway?"

Her heart was beating a little faster now at the dreaded question, however innocent, that she did not want to answer.

"Diana?" He moved slightly so that he could see her face. There was definitely something was wrong. "What's the matter?"

Words of excuse were useless now for she did not even know where to start_. How did one start to tell a story that would only hurt a friend?_

She slowly disentangled her arm and moved a few steps away from him, wanting all the more to flee but she knew she could not. She could escape anyone but not Kal. And she owed him the explanation.

_But where were the words?_

"Diana…" His voice was stern now, the lightness as they bantered before was now gone and in its place was a tone that demanded an answer. "Where were you?"

She took a deep breath. "I…"

He stared at her profile, sensing all her guilt, and then closed his eyes at the realization that she did not have to admit. He knew. "You were with…Bruce."

Her voice was a whisper in the wind. "Yes."

He opened his eyes and took a deep breath at the surprising pain of her admission. The truth coming from her own lips, her own voice, stunned him in silence for a while as he looked at her back, her dark hair flowing with the wind.

"How could you do it, Diana?" The hurt was evident in his voice.

She knew he was trying to fight the anger that he felt and she gathered all the courage she needed to face him. "Because I love him."

And those four words managed to make the most powerful man on the planet flinch inwardly as if a shot of kryptonite plunged its way directly to pierce the armor of his heart.

It felt so painful.

_Love._

He was sure it was what he felt for Lois. He was _positively_ sure.

Then what did he exactly feel for Diana? _Was it the same_?

_No…it was not_. And if this was love she felt for Bruce then why did he sense a terrible feeling from her?

"If you love him…why then are you crying?"

She looked at him in surprise before reaching up to feel her damp cheeks.

"Kal…" She could not tell him that Bruce found out about the past and hated her for the secrecy. "I'm sorry."

_Sorry._

She was sorry for Bruce, now she was sorry for Kal, when she should be most apologetic to herself.

The faint trembling in her voice that she tried hard to conceal almost made him walk to her. There was nothing more that he wanted than to put his comforting arms around her and reassure her that everything was all right because…it was not. He was so very wounded by what she did and, right now, he just wanted her to realize that.

But the truth had a cruel way of slowly settling in within him…as a small and wicked voice from within seemed to taunt him into giving in to his emotions.

_She was with him last night._

_Yes…she was with him._

_They were together._

He shut his eyes as if keeping the mental image from solidifying in his imagination. He could not breathe at the thought of her being with Bruce.

_Yes…you are jealous._

And he could no longer deny it even to himself. He was jealous. He was jealous then, when he was a young man, he was jealous now, after all these years.

After all these years…you wanted her for yourself…and she gave her body, her heart to another… 

_No!_ His mind screamed at the unknown owner of the voice.

"When did you start seeing him?" He finally found his voice among the shouts and whispers in his thoughts.

Her eyes begged for his forgiveness even before she answered. "Christmas day."

She lied to you…she lied… 

He fixed his eyes on her as he concentrated on losing the malicious voice that invaded his mind. And looking at the sincerity in her eyes, all the guilt, the hurt, and his belief that she would never do this to hurt him, the voices slowly faded to the background. But unfortunately, the pain he felt could not be dismissed as easily.

He wanted to say the words that threatened to burst out from him, all the feelings he had kept from the day she broke the door of his house to change his life forever.

Yes, she changed his life from that day.

She did not know then that huge part of the reason he decided to accept the destiny that awaited him was simply because of what she said.

He was not saving the whole world that day.

He was simply saving Jonathan, Martha and her.

_Diana._

But her heart chose to love Bruce.

And all the words he could not say, he said with his eyes as he looked at her for the last few seconds. He just looked at her with eyes that bared all the emotions that he had been hiding in secrecy for so long because of the friendship he valued so much. He did not care if she knew now, it was time she found out the truth.

"You _hurt_ me Diana…you don't know just _how much_ you _hurt_ me."

His eyes, as he looked at her, showed her just that…all the pain he was feeling. And she almost gasped at the realization of what he was trying to tell her.

"Kal…" Her voice started.

But before she could say more, he turned and flew away.

"I did not know…" She whispered in the dark, knowing he could still hear her.

After losing the man she loved, she lost the man who understood her more than anyone, her best friend. The best friend who loved her all this time.

_How could I have been so blind?_

She closed her eyes at the thought that she was hurting him all the time she confessed her feelings for Bruce. And he never said a word. Because _he loved her_.

And the tears finally fell freely, as her body was wracked with sobs she no longer could control. She wept into the night, feeling all alone. Only now, she was really alone.

Raising her hand to wipe the remainder of her tears, her gaze fell on her open palm. The wounds she had inflicted earlier on herself should still be there, as proof of the curse of being turned into a mortal. But there was not a trace of the cut, and the blood was gone.

Her eyes looked in surprise and disbelief at the night sky. If she were a mere mortal by now, she would have felt the coldness of the night, and her wound would still be there.

She closed her eyes at the understanding of the cruelty of it all.

The curse did not take away her immortality.

The curse took away the two people she loved.

And she had all her very long life to live with the pain of their loss.

_That was her curse._


	16. In The Blink Of An Eye

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and copyright infringement is not intended.

Author's Note: It's sad to think that JLU may be over, and I haven't had the privilege of seeing episodes past Divided We Fall. Anyway, again, I apologize for my tardiness with the update with the usual excuse. _Only a few more chapters left to go…_

Chapter Sixteen

In The Blink Of An Eye 

For a moment, as she walked and her heels clicked on the cold surface of the polished marble floor, she allowed her head to tilt a little to the right to feast her sights on the elegant display of the deep blue and very tranquil scene of the ocean and its gentle inhabitants. Though the calm and soothing color did so little to help ease the turbulent wave of emotions that she was battling from within, it subtly reminded her that there was still something pure, something beautiful in this world that was not tainted with the ugliness of human nature. But the persistently irritating sound, the incessant clang of the royal guards' marching footsteps combined with the tap of their tridents or spears, whatever they were, against the immaculately shined floor kept jarring her serene thoughts to jolt her back to her present and unwelcoming predicament.

Another wayward submarine armed with a number of nuclear warheads had recently entered the King of the Seas' precious ocean territory once more, and his Highness was nowhere near welcoming and amused at the intrusion. It was another accident, but try telling that to Aquaman, who nearly waged war against the surface world the first time it happened.

And because of this very wonderful attitude of his no one in the entire league seemed eager to visit the aquatic paradise to reassure the king that there was really no cause for alarm.

Since she had a hidden agenda of her own, she wanted so very much, momentarily, to escape the world that reminded her of a lot of headaches and heartaches recently, she took the job no one else wanted. That was why later in the afternoon, after spending most of the day confined to her quarters not speaking to anyone, when there was not much to do, she teleported fathoms below.

And here she was, about to be the absorber of Aquaman's wrath against the surface dwellers. Well, if he was planning on lashing out at her, it would not be the first. It would be the third time since yesterday that she had been at the receiving end.

A left turn made her think about the present, and after walking through the bend in the glass-encased hallway, the view of the beautiful ocean disappeared. A few steps more, the path curved this time to the right, leading to a very large room and her escorts fell back, upon sight of the imposing throne and the _more imposing leader_, her mind thought.

"Princess." Aquaman was gentleman enough to acknowledge her presence by standing from his golden chair to walk to her with a casual air while dismissing the royal guards with a simple wave of a hand. "I didn't think the league will send you."

She felt his disappointment at having to face someone he felt was not his equal, a female, and she immediately went on the defensive. "They did not. I volunteered." Her voice was even and her sight caught a glimpse of the queen's empty chair. "No one else wanted to."

"You don't exactly beat around the bush do you?" Golden brows rose as they walked around the large throne room that was lined with a deep red carpet.

"For you, there is no need to."

He halted his stride, annoyance starting to seep in as evidenced by the expression he wore. "Did you come here to insult me?"

She took a deep breath. They were certainly off to a bad start, so very similar to the first time they met. "I came here to help."

"And what a fine job you are doing…" The statement was loaded with nothing but sarcasm. "…your _Highness_."

She crossed her arms on her chest. "I did not come here to trade insults." _I can always have that on the surface_.

"It was you who started it."

_Why you…arrogant, overbearing, half-naked…_She wanted to storm her way out of the palace. But it was what he was expecting her to do, be the stuck up little princess. So instead, dropping her hands to her sides, in a very calm way she said, "I apologize."

She knew her apology was the last thing he anticipated because, for a moment, she could sense surprise at her sudden display of humility. It was evident on the voice that seemed to have lost its earlier temper. "If you have problems at work on the surface, don't let it out down here." When he realized that his tone had softened a bit, he attempted to recover his earlier demanding tone. "Anyway, I have taken care of the minor dispute after a short chat with one of your leaders. I no longer need the league's services. You may go."

His attempt to appear intimidating once more was not lost on her. It made her face show signs of a small grin. "You certainly don't beat around the bush either."

"Look…" There was a slight hesitation. "If you prefer to stay a while, and look around, I can make arrangements."

"It's unnecessary," she declined, though his offer was worth thinking twice about. After all, she honestly wanted to see more of his kingdom and avoid the surface for the time being. "If all is settled, then I must depart."

He looked at her for a while, as if seeing her differently, for the first time. "As a…guest, may I request that you have dinner with…us?"

She almost laughed. If not for the very serious expression he wore, she would have thought this was a joke, though he hardly ever smiled, let alone make jokes.

_Is he hitting on me?_ It was a very disturbing thought.

Stranger things had happened recently in her life, and this surely was one of them. The great and mighty Aquaman was inviting her to dinner. And there was no debate in her mind whether to accept or politely decline, because she _simply_ had to decline. And of course, even in the state of emotional turmoil within her, she could still recall the gossip that traveled the Watchtower for a while that there was trouble _under the sea_ between the king and queen and she also remembered earlier that the queen and the young prince was nowhere in sight.

She was just about to open her mouth to answer when footsteps interrupted the silence that settled in the spacious area.

"My king, we have another visitor from the league." One of the guards announced.

She turned and was suddenly very relieved to see J'onn as evidenced by the wide smile on her face, not to mention a very audible mental sigh that was quickly noticed by the Martian.

_Thank you for coming._

_Why? What's the matter? _His voice in her mind was worried.

_He just asked me to dinner_.

If the Martian could laugh in his thoughts, he was trying hard to stifle a guffaw as of the moment.

"J'onn," Aquaman extended his hand.

J'onn took the hand that was offered in a greeting. "I must apologize if the league was able to attend to your concern only today."

"I've already told Diana that the matter is settled," the king stated.

J'onn went to her rescue. "Well then, our presence is no longer necessary."

"Actually," Aquaman considered. "Diana is just about to join me later for dinner."

_What!_ She had to purse her mouth.

_Diana…_

J'onn…I haven't even said yes to this arrog--- 

"Why don't you join the both of us?"

The both of us! I thought he said… 

"I'll be honored," her friend answered, much to her dismay. _It would not be proper to decline such a generous invitation._

If she could, she would have given him a mental glare by now. "Where is the queen, by the way?"

For a while, Aquaman had trouble in replying, as if searching for the appropriate term. "She's…with my son, as of the moment."

She wanted to ask where exactly but got another prompt from J'onn to avoid sticking her nose into anyone else's business.

"Let me show you around the palace." He turned to her. "Before we have dinner."

"Thank you for the hospitality," J'onn politely stated as they began the offered tour. And the two men began a friendly conversation soon after as they walked along the hallway and into the tunnel that provided another very breathtaking view of the deep ocean.

She sighed and forgot her initial irritation. The palace was enchanting, just like Themyscira.

_Themyscira…_the sigh she had in her mind only made her realize the magnitude of her longing for her previous home.

_You're beginning to like it here…_J'onn's mental comment elicited another sigh in her mind.

She had to smile at his attempt at multitasking by talking to Aquaman and communicating with her in a way the other would not hear at the same time.

_I like the place, not the host. He's too proud and utterly rude._

Sounds too familiar? 

She quickly recovered from the sting of the innocent remark, remembering she had not told J'onn everything that had happened, the complete turnaround of her life, just yet_. At least Bruce was not born like that. With Aquaman, it is a generic trait._

At the mention of his name in her mind, every single heartbreaking memory of what took place threatened to burst out from her chest once more that she almost had to shake her head to rid of the sudden flashbacks, the pain that shot from her mind to her heart. Quickly dismissing the feelings and looking at the exotic marine life before her, she continued to marvel around the natural beauty beyond the thick glass, closing her mind to what she truly felt, all the emotional conflict, because J'onn was a few feet away and she did not want him to worry again over her. And Bruce. And Kal.

After the thorough, and very worthwhile exploration of the palace, they were later escorted to the large dining room where a long table, filled to the edge with different delicacies, and empty chairs, were placed in the middle as a number of servants stood by a few feet away. One quick glance at the table, at the food that was displayed before her eyes, her stomach started churning. Placed before them were different assortments of dishes that were totally new and very unfamiliar to her with their very strange color and texture. And as they were escorted to their places on the king's left side, her mind was quick to notice that the queen was suspiciously absent again.

Then she thought she heard a faint grunt from J'onn. _Serves you right_, she could not help from conveying her inner thoughts as she looked at the food once more. _We should've left when we had the chance._

While she took her seat quietly and politely, as any guest would, she dismissed another grunt from her friend though this time, a smart retort was not able to pass her mind when one of the half naked attendants, who prompted her to think if no one ever wore a shirt around the palace, eagerly filled her plate with green mush.

When the same dish was placed before J'onn, she could swear she heard a strange moan.

She almost laughed at her friend's apparent discomfort but when she turned to her left, she could see the Martian holding onto his head, the open palms massaging the temples. Then J'onn's head bowed for a moment as if in terrible pain, the strange guttural noises still emanating from within him. And just as abruptly, he attempted to stand, knocking the chair violently backwards.

"J'onn!" She immediately grabbed onto his green arm.

"What's happening?" Aquaman was right beside her, and so were the royal guards.

"J'onn? Can you hear me?"

J'onn was shaking his head in agony. "Nooo!"

"J'onn!"

"Nooo!" Then his eyes glowed a bright orange before he lost consciousness.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

He took a quick glance at the small, expensive clock that sat on the right corner of his table and the hands informed him that it was quite a time after office hours already. He had to go home and change _into another person that lived within him_. But he felt nowhere near going back to the manor, especially by his lonesome.

Just a few days ago…he had the most wonderful evening with the woman he lov--- 

He shut his eyes abruptly, cutting his line of thought, dismissing the mental picture of her smile, her warmth. And the feeling that followed was just…emptiness.

He was just about to stand up when a loud noise, a very loud, exploding noise reverberated from outside, shaking the earth, shattering the glass of the windows in his office that he had to shield himself from the small shards that went flying through, slicing the air.

Loud, blaring noises from the alarms of the vehicles parked along the street followed, as well as the sound of fear and panic. After a few seconds, he bravely walked to where his office window used to be. And his blue stare looked in disbelief, through the cloud of dust, at what had just happened when he saw the world outside.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Minutes passed as she waited patiently by her friend's side by the medical bay, wondering all the while what could have caused J'onn's sudden attack. In an ironic bout of amusement, she wanted to think it was the food. Looking back at the now calm face, she touched her hand to the green skin. Then the Martian stirred, to immediately sit up.

"Slowly, J'onn." She held on to his arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…" Orange eyes looked back at her.

She tried a smile. "You got me worried there earlier."

The Martian's face stayed impassive, regarding her with a detached feeling. "Diana…"

She could sense something was not right. "What's wrong?"

"Our friends…"

An alarmed look settled on her face. "What?"

"The Watchtower has been invaded."

The obvious calmness in the Martian almost did not make her believe. But J'onn was not deceitful. "Then what are we doing here? Let's go and help." She abruptly stood up.

J'onn did nothing similar and instead stayed on the bed with the same stoic expression. "The best way we can help is to stay here and…hide."

"Hide?" She did not like his last word that she almost shouted in disbelief at his suggestion.

J'onn looked away as he painfully remembered seeing the images from someone else's mind, through someone else's eyes. There was an army of soldiers, with surprising strength and agility, in silver gray uniform that appeared from nowhere, storming the Watchtower, knowing when and where to strike and apparently immune to the defenses the heroes fought with.

And he could still hear John's voice, a mere whisper, a plea just after he was caught off guard by Wally's scream of pain, when his ring unfortunately, of all times, lost its power.

J'onn, wherever you are…find Diana and hide… 

It was all the marine could say before J'onn saw a very familiar face loom before the defeated Green Lantern, staring at him with cold blue eyes, the eyes he knew well…or _thought_ he knew well.

"J'onn…what did you see?"

He could not bring himself to answer her. And he was saved from her questioning eyes by the interruption of the sound of alarm resonating throughout the whole palace. It was apparent that, whatever was happening to the surface world, the deep was not as oblivious because it was suddenly obvious through all the commotion that the inhabitants of this kingdom were preparing for defense in the likelihood of an invasion, of hostilities.

In a short while, Aquaman joined them with a very serious expression.

"What's happening?" She asked the leader.

Aquaman looked from her to J'onn and she could see he was trying to conceal an important matter from her too. "Reports from the surface just came in. It seems that thousands of…meta-powered soldiers suddenly materialized to take over the planet. A large space craft is hovering above, a short distance from the Watchtower." He was choosing the right words. "They strategically took over the Watchtower first, to cripple the first line of defense. Using the Watchtower as a weapon, earth's land defense systems followed very shortly afterwards."

"But how could they have gotten through the Watchtower's…?" Her voice trailed.

"Someone from inside was with them." Aquaman faced J'onn.

"Who?" She was asking J'onn this time, but she was afraid of his answer.

"Many of your teammates were captured, only a handful were able to flee." Aquaman interrupted, bluntly changing the topic.

"I can't communicate with them right now." J'onn appeared to be evading her inquiry.

"Don't." Aquaman abruptly suggested. "They might trace the telepathic link. We can't afford them finding you and Diana."

"What? Why?"

"Right now this is the safest place for the both of you." Aquaman regarded her without answering her inquiry before turning to J'onn. "Does anyone else know you're both here."

"No one knows," J'onn answered.

"Good. This may be the last place they would sear---"

"I demand and answer! And don't pretend I'm not here!" She raised her voice to be noticed. "What's really happening?"

"Diana…" It was Aquaman who finally answered her. "As of this time, almost all of the earth's defenses have surrendered to the powers of the invaders." The king took a deep breath. "The _Kryptonian _invaders."

"What?" _It was not possible. _ "Kal…where is Kal? What have they done to him?"

"Diana…" J'onn's voice stilled her.

"I need to find him." She was about to storm out of the room.

"Diana," Arthur's hand on her arm prevented her from leaving. "It's him. Superman's the traitor."

"No!" She stared at Aquaman in disbelief. Then her eyes appealed to J'onn to disprove what Aquaman just said.

"It was his face I saw before John lost consciousness."

"No!"

"Yes, Diana," Aquaman spoke. "It was his face earlier on every channel. And he is looking for you."

_It was just not possible. Kal would never be capable of betrayal_. "Why?"

Aquaman looked at her intently. "Every king needs a queen."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW What's happening up there? 

The silent inquiry of her blue eyes stared through the thick glass that separated her from the other world outside, from the deep blue sea, her eyes following the soft and hypnotic movements of marine life. And as she looked at the tranquility, the harmony displayed before her, she could not help but wonder about the chaos, the disorder that ensued on the surface, remembering her all of her friends and felt a huge amount of responsibility tear at her heart.

"We can't just…stay here while our friends suffer." It was a mere whisper to the other vague reflection that stood beside her.

"We can't be of any help either if we are captured, Diana." J'onn's soothing voice did nothing to calm her guilt, to appease her conscience.

"Then what can we do to help?" She turned at an angle, casting questioning, but helpless eyes, at the Martian.

"Aquaman is planning a counter-attack."

Through the veil of doubt, she was surprised. "I thought the surface world did not matter that much to him."

"If Superman is behind all this…and considering the strength of his allies…" There was a very sad note in the Martian's voice. "…Then this world, this kingdom, will not be spared either."

She shook her head, still in disbelief. "I still don't think Kal is capable…" She looked at her friend. "Have you ever tried…reaching him?" She paused, considering her next words. "Has he tried reaching you?"

"There are so many thoughts that are trying to get to me," J'onn answered. "But I can't and will not communicate with any of them. It's too risky…and someone, the enemy, might get a glimpse of where we are."

_The enemy. _

_Kal was now the enemy._

And as the memory of what happened between them gnawed at her senses to be remembered, she closed her eyes for the moment, reliving what transpired the very night before this.

He never said a word about how he truly felt. And all these years, when all the while she thought she had been holding the hand of a friend, he was hiding the true extent of his feelings.

She could only imagine what her confession of her never-ending love for Bruce did to him.

All she could see were the eyes, the eyes that was always filled with such warmth, that turned so very cold with regret, trying desperately to not give in to the anger she saw peeking through the blue orbs, anger that she knew she was responsible for, and she shivered at the memory, as if it was happening all over again.

But still, deep in her heart, despite of all the hurt, the broken bond that they now shared, she believed that Kal would never do what they claimed he was doing as of the very moment.

It simply was not him.

Then…she thought of Bruce.

Through all of this, her heart ached at the thought that he might be in danger too.

"Diana…" Her thoughts were screaming that J'onn sensed them immediately. "I heard _him_ try to reach me."

She searched J'onn's face. "What did you do?" She would be grateful for any information that would tell her if he was all right.

J'onn sighed. "I shut him out. As of this moment, I can't trust what's happening up there."

For a moment she felt J'onn's doubt while she tried to conceal her disappointment, though understanding fully that her friend was right. If, indeed, Superman could be able to do this, then the others could be entrapped by the lure of power just as well. And for one morbid moment, she tried to dismiss the possibility that Bruce might even have this nagging suspicion that she was with her beloved friend on this. It was not farfetched at all to think along those lines considering the very low opinion he had of her lately.

"_Both of you, with your godlike abilities…how many times have you played with our lives?"_ The familiar voice resonated in her mind.

She put a lid on the emotions that surfaced at the recollection of the hate and brought her mind back to the present. "J'onn…what exactly did you see up there?"

The Martian painfully recollected the events, removing his eyes from her to stare once more through the glass wall. "It all happened so fast…I realized I was looking amidst the chaos, telepathically linked through John's mind. There were so many of them, I can't see their faces because of some sort of a head gear…worn probably to shut telepaths out." There was a momentary pause. "And when I saw…his face, I could not believe it myself."

She momentarily detached her emotions and focused on any possible strategy to help. "Based on what you saw, will Aquaman's counter attack make any difference?"

"The truth…" J'onn faced her. "I cannot make an assessment. Let's just pray it will."

_Pray to whom?_ Her gods? Right now she did not think they would hear her voice. "You don't sound convinced, J'onn."

"Because I'm not."

"Why?"

"We all know his strength, Diana…" There was a note of regret in the voice. "He often held back, because it was the right thing to do. Now…there is nothing holding him back."

The words, though uttered in innocence, made her flinch inwardly. "The last time we spoke…we had a…misunderstanding."

"I know." There was a faint trace of a smile on J'onn's lips. "You've been trying to hide them from me ever since I set foot in this palace."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. Things have a way of unraveling." His touch on her arm offered an amount of reassurance. "Right now we must think of a way to help our friends."

The thought of the fate of their friends, their teammates, made her feel the burden of guilt once more, because she was here, free, while they suffer and await the uncertain destiny. And right now she felt she would give anything to help them.

But what could she do?

She would give anything…

Anything… 

Even her life. Her _immortal life…_

A shiver at the remembrance of the words ran through her spine as if fate itself whispered the words in her ear for her to remember that there was still hope for them.

_One great love for a man…_

_One great love for mankind…_

_Yes…there was still a way._

"No…Diana." J'onn could not help from hearing her thoughts.

"J'onn…"

"I would not let you consider that option."

"I can't just wait around with this burden…when I know I _can_ do something."

J'onn was unconvinced. "If ever…" the Martian hoped that there was a way to persuade her to change her mind, even if he knew there was probably none. "…_That _would be our _last_ option."

"When…if it's too late? I must act while we still have the chance." She begged her friend. "And it's just about the perfect time,"

"No."

She softly placed her hand on the alien's arm in a simple gesture of reassurance. "J'onn, I am not asking you anymore for permission. I have already made up my mind." She gave him a sad and rueful smile. "And we can't risk the chance of it falling into…someone else's hand. By then we have really lost."

She was right, and he knew that. There was no way he could convince her that there was another way, because there simply was not. From the thoughts he had read from her mind that day when she confessed to him about what happened in her past, he knew that what she was saying was true. And as he thought and analyzed her suggestion now, the more the action was delayed, their last chance, the golden opportunity, could slip from them and fall straight into the enemy's waiting hand. If that ever happened, all would really be lost.

He sighed, succumbing to the inevitable. "What are your plans?"

Her face lit up upon hearing the tone of approval. "Tell Aquaman to defer the attack…and give me a little time. I'll communicate to you when."

Deep inside a part, somewhere in his mind, J'onn could still not believe he was even considering this option, the possibility of losing another friend.

"Diana…"

It was her turn to try and read his thoughts. "J'onn, what is one life sacrificed…to save the lives of many?"

He looked at the hand holding on to him and felt an emotion so strong from her.

_Selflessness_.

And he felt a pang of guilt upon the thought that he did not want to lose his friend, when she, herself, was willing to give up her life to save those she could. And as he stared at the beautiful blue eyes, as he came to terms with what was going to happen, he sighed to himself and admitted again that she was, indeed, beautiful…in every way possible.

"What else can I do?" He offered.

With a smile, she answered. "Read my mind."


	17. Looking Through Her Eyes

Chapter Seventeen

Looking Through Her Eyes 

Under the embrace of the cloak of J'onn's protection, she carefully flew in the thick and silent darkness that would soon welcome the sunlight and turn into a dreaded morning. But before she finally set out on her solitary journey, she was adamant on paying one last visit, which she knew in her mind was goodbye, to a place she once considered her home, and to someone who patiently awaited her arrival.

"Diana." It was a mere whisper in the dark as Hippolyta dismounted from her horse.

She hesitantly raised her face and met the queen's eyes. "Mother…it's good to see you again."

_Strange…and awkward. _

It was how she felt as they now stood face to face. And she let the precious seconds tick away, one by one, as she gazed longingly at the very first face her eyes and mind had seen, the ageless face of her mother.

But Hippolyta's tone could not be any more detached. "I heard your…friend's voice."

She dropped her gaze to the powdery sand where the shadows cast by the moonlight rested, knowing in her heart that her mother was hiding an amount of resentment.

"Yes…I told him to call to you." Her hair danced softly with the light breeze.

Standing close to her mother now, after all that had transpired, there were a handful of unspoken questions that she needed to ask, and a lot of explanations she, herself, wanted to disclose. But this was not the time, if ever there was even any time left for her.

Right now, what was important was to be at peace, at least, with one of those who were dearest to her…if ever she did not have the opportunity with the others.

"The world is in danger." Hippolyta broke another uncomfortable silence that settled.

"Yes." She paused, unexpectedly reminded that she must make this visit as short as possible.

_But how could one say goodbye in an instant to someone a person knew all of her very long life?_

"Mother…"

"We are in danger, from your friend," the older Amazon mentioned frankly.

She shook her head and raised her face to her queen. "I don't think it is Kal."

"You don't _think_?" The queen's voice rose the slightest. "Just like you didn't think about the curse…when you fell in love with a _mortal_?"

The lid on suppressed emotions was now opened, once the subject was brought up. And she knew from her mother's tone that the queen was deeply hurt by what was done.

"Mother…I love him." She still felt the need to explain. "I love Bruce." _And I will always love him…even in death…_her mind thought, and she was sure of her feelings.

"And look where that love led you." Hippolyta's voice finally softened, succumbing to the hopelessness she saw in her daughter. "I know, Diana. The gods made it known to me."

"All I can say now is…I'm sorry." She apologized. She was doing that a lot lately. And the feeling only made her lonelier. "There are a lot of…things I want to tell you…to _share_ with you like I used to." Her eyes finally welled up with tears that she feared she would shed with the thought that the things she wanted to convey to her very dear mother would remain unsaid. "But this is not the right time to discuss…personal matters. The world is at war, and Themyscira will soon be caught in the crossfire."

"We are preparing for it."

She looked her mother in the eye without flinching, without fear and indecision. "So am I."

Her mother did not look away either. "What can we do to help?"

As a silent reply, she cast her eyes beyond her mother, slowly farther, to where the palace was hidden by the darkness, as the memories she made of this place replayed in her thoughts. Closing her eyes, she thought hard and recalled the cherished moments of her youth, of growing up in this beautiful paradise, with her sisters, and the loving embrace of her mother.

_Just hold me one last time_, she wanted to say aloud, wanting the warm comfort of her mother's arms to soothe her in this time of sadness. But instead, her eyes fought back the melancholy when her gaze fell lovingly on the countenance of her mother.

She sighed and composed herself. "The reason I came here…is not to ask for your help."

"Then what are you here for?"

"I came to say goodbye."

For the first time, the stoic expression of Hippolyta was replaced with a note of worry. "What are you saying?"

"I'm going to the temple of the sun god." There was nothing but conviction in her tone. "I am going to summon the bird of fire."

"No!" Hippolyta countered instantly. "You can't do that, Diana. I forbid you."

She smiled ruefully at the thought that she almost did summon the powers many years ago, as the gods declared, if the man from the stars refused to help. "Mother…if the gods told you themselves that I must do it? Would you disobey them?" She asked and her mother looked away, unable to reply. "This is not a delusion of grandeur mother. What you do for the gods…I must do for my friends, my family. I will do anything to protect _all of you_, with or without the gods' blessings."

For a while, the queen just looked at the stars above, as if praying to the deities for help. Then the eyes fell back on her with a heartbreaking look, all the while considering the truthfulness in what was just said, though deep inside the queen fought to search for any other means to argue with her brave plan.

There was none.

And then the mother did something that should have been done a long time ago. Hippolyta bridged the space and took her precious daughter in her arms.

"I can't lose you again."

She closed her eyes in the reassurance that she needed most at the moment, wanting the precious stolen seconds to last longer. Tears finally escaped from her as she closed her eyes shut, fighting off the unwanted thoughts that whispered in her mind that this was the last embrace she would have from her mother.

"You never lost me the first time."

Hippolyta moved away to lovingly gaze at her. "But this time…" And from the eyes that had seen so much, experienced more hurt, more pain, but had more strength than she could ever have…a tear fell.

"Just look at the sun and stars…" She smiled with regret, wiping the dampness from her face. "…And remember me."

The queen wiped her own tears. "I'm sorry, Diana…if I was less of a moth---"

"Shhh…" She hugged her mother once more. "I love you mother."

"And I love you too, my daughter."

And the queen planted a soft kiss on her forehead, the very last kiss.

"Goodbye, mother."

With one last and long look before taking a few steps back, with her heels digging into the sand, she smiled at the sad face of her mother one last time before turning her back with a heavy heart and flying away. With the tears falling freely again on her face, she sighed in the night and proceeded, more determined than ever, to Heliopolis.

She knew the direction and the exact location by heart, just like she knew where Smallville was before. And as fast as she could, before she drained J'onn's energy, she flew and reached Egypt in the shortest possible time. Everything had to be done before the sunrise and once there, she immediately collected all the necessary aromatic woods to be burned as offering, before finally proceeding to the temple.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Under the deep blue ocean, the Martian stirred from his concentration, finding a specific voice that spoke in his mind as he stared outside, through the glass encasement, at the ethereal beauty of the ocean.

_I'm here J'onn_.

Good, she was safe. Is everything alright? 

_I've already done everything that needs to be done._ A brief pause._ Now I await my fate. _

A brief silence followed and he was worried for her.

_Diana…_

_I am afraid, J'onn._

His heart went out to his friend as he felt her honesty. The orange eyes glowed, reflecting on the thick glass. _I will always be with you._

I know. We are in this together. She needed his words now more than ever, and words were the only form of comfort he could give at the moment. Have faith, Diana…we will prevail. 

For a while, he could se her face as she sighed, with a small smile on her lips.

J'onn… 

_Yes?_

He could feel her indecision. Please tell Kal and Bruce that…I am very sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone… You can tell them when you get back. 

_We both know…there is no getting back_.

He could hear a faint sound of another sigh

_And J'onn…Thank you for everything_.

He was just about to reply when he heard her gasp.

J'onn…it's here…Hera…it's…beautiful… 

He tried to visualize what she was seeing but was suddenly interrupted.

She was screaming.

His ears rang with her voice, as her cry drowned any other sound. Then her scream faded and eerie silence followed soon after. J'onn's hands went to his head, searching for her presence. But there was nothing.

It was done.

Now it was time for his part.

He searched the recesses of his mind and focused on the memory she once shared with him during her time of confession, the memory of her conversation with a young man that would turn out to be her very best friend. In the recollection, she was telling young Kal-El of the mysterious bird that had the power to take away her immortality.

Then J'onn channeled this particular thought to a specific mind.

But the recollection of her thoughts, the innocence of her face in his mind and all of her sacrifices, all the heartaches that she hid from everyone else, her loneliness…it filled him with such sorrow.

And he knew all about it now, after she opened the floodgates of her emotions to him when he read her mind.

Her suffering was only because she just wanted to feel how it was to be loved. And she was blessed with the shortest time for her dream to come true. Only for those dreams to be shattered by the two men she loved the most.

And with a heart that was broken, she left this world.

With eyes still closed to the world around him, he focused on her emotions. He had to for it was a crucial part of their plan.

And then, he slowly opened his eyes and stared carefully at the reflection on the glass. Black hair flowed down past the shoulders as a golden tiara adorned the forehead, the skin that used to be green was now bronze and the eyes that once glowed an orange hue now stared back at him in blue.

And as he looked back at the reflection of her face that he now assumed, he remembered her once more.

And a tear escaped from him.

For the first time, J'onn cried for her.

He cried for Diana with her own eyes.

And after allowing a brief moment of reflection, of respect for his friend, he wiped away the tears. Later in Diana's form, he left the deep for the surface and made his own journey.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Footsteps from a pair of red boots echoed inside what was left of the old temple, the shadows of birds that found sanctuary in the ruins dancing as sunlight filtered through the high windows. A soft breeze disturbed the sleeping dust on the stone floor, as the figure moved further into the empty area to approach the centermost part where remains of an altar and the faint smell of the offering still permeated the air.

J'onn touched Diana's hand to what was left of what she did earlier, probably the last physical remembrance he would have of her. And deep inside his mind, he wondered just where and how she was now…trying hard to locate her thoughts but somehow found it too difficult to reach yet.

He wanted to erase any doubt.

She was all right. They would succeed.

"Hello Princess."

J'onn turned to the owner of the voice that disturbed his reverie. A young woman bearing a striking resemblance to Kara was standing a few feet away. "I don't think we have been properly introduced. My name is Galatea."

"What are you doing here?" It was still strange to hear Diana's voice as he spoke.

"Oh…" Galatea sized her opponent from head to foot. "Probably, the same as you. Thanks to my dear cousin."

From the dark corners, Superman stepped forward, no more clothed in his red and blue uniform, but in something dark, as dark and sinister as the expression he wore.

"Hello, Diana."

Diana's blue eyes stared at the friend they used to know, while J'onn's mind subtly assessed the opponent. "Superman."

"Just Kal-El this time. I _hate_ that name." Superman walked closer. "Where have you been? I've been destroying a lot of…properties in search of you."

"What happened to you?"

"Let's just say…I had a very drastic change of plans." Superman walked around while his so-called cousin was doing something on the nearby altar. "And you may consider yourself fortunate that I am including you in these plans."

"Plans? About betraying your friends?" J'onn raised Diana's voice. "I don't want to be a part of any of this."

"Are you sure? Because I know that you know why we are all gathered here…at this _very sacred_ place." He halted then walked dangerously close, whispering into Diana's ear. "Remember the tiny confession you made before, about a certain bird. Funny, I only remembered just a while ago. But then, the timing could not be any more perfect."

J'onn looked at the old altar where the aromatic woods were now in place as beginning of the ceremony. "No. You can't Kal." He needed to inject a small amount of fear into Diana's voice.

"Oh…but I can." A very sinister grin appeared on Superman's lips. "Or for that matter, Galatea can. And once we have the power, no one else would _dar_e oppose us."

"Is this how you do it?" The blonde girl asked, raising an insulting brow. "I am right, am I? Considering it's a crash course on summoning the power of the Phoenix with the help of the internet, I think I'm just doing fine. Yup…here it comes."

A strong gust of wind blew and ran across the temple, the ashes of the offering dancing all throughout the place. For a moment the ground shook, and a low rumbling noise disturbed the stillness.

And then, from high above appeared a very warm golden glow. It was such a breathtaking spectacle as the light of the purest fire they had ever seen fell down from the sky, into the temple.

_Gold, it was like staring at gold fire._

It was indeed beautiful.

"No!" J'onn screamed in Diana's voice.

Then Galatea walked near the fire and raised her hands sideward, palms up, as a gesture of offering herself. Then the flames understood and in one swift and liquid motion, fires shot out to form a wide circle, the ends of the embracing, meeting and consuming the girl's form before she screamed as if in pain.

In a short instant, all of her was consumed as nothing of the girl's body was visible anymore.

Then the flames slowly quieted, forming into a female silhouette, without a face but the golden fire.

Kal-El looked at the life form in awe then burst into an applause. "Very good, Galatea."

And J'onn stared wide-eyed at the apparition. _Diana…_

The being nodded its head in recognition.

"You'd think summoning one of the greatest powers could at least be the slightest difficult," the Kryptonian observed, looking at Diana. "But then again, no one knew. Except for the ancient Egyptians, who are all…dead. And of course, the Greeks."

Diana's eyes looked at him with utmost anger. "You have tampered with a sacred belief. There will be a punishment for this."

Superman sneered. "If there is anyone left alive of your race to…punish me." Then he turned away. "Come along now, we've wasted much time here already."

"I will never go with you," Diana's voice was filled with loathing.

Superman looked back, his eyes mere slits. "Just because you are in my favor does not mean I can't hurt you," he threatened. "Remember, I have the power to kill your loved ones, one by one."

"I never thought you are capable of this, Kal."

"You never thought about a lot of things," Superman said before walking away. Then he called out to his army of Kryptonians. "Seize her."

J'onn did not even try to fight the soldiers who bound Diana's hands. He could not risk the chance of being in pain that he might give away their secret.

And as prisoner with hands bound behind his back by a strong kind of metal, J'onn in the form of Diana, was brought to the spacecraft that hovered close, just within the earth's atmosphere, dominating and watching over the planet closely and carefully. Once inside, he scanned the area immediately, noticing that the interior was similar to that of the Watchtower. There were different stations manned by one or two uniformed men and he could see that their faces were all obscured by the headgear he saw in his vision that for a while he thought they all looked the same.

As he stared in front, Superman was a few steps ahead. To his right was the female silhouette enshrouded in flames that they thought was Galatea.

At the middle of the wide area was the control center where wide screens were strategically placed. And these monitors served as the watchful eye as they displayed different locations within the planet.

And they were all under _his_ control.

Again…he asked his mind why. What reason could there possibly be for Superman to turn on them, his friends, the home he knew all his life, and make them all his slaves?

"Take a close look, Diana. I never thought the earth would fall into my hands this easily."

J'onn looked at one screen and caught a glimpse of fear on the onlookers where a man was being violently apprehended for protesting. "Why are you doing this?" The very people they were sworn to protect were now the victims of this atrocity.

Kal-El pushed a button and the image became bigger. "Look at them…pathetic excuses for living beings." The statement was said in utter disgust as images of a small mob appeared. "Don't you ever get tired of saving them, the world?"

J'onn did not reply as he looked at the images of destruction, of chaos. And his heart bled for the people of this world and suddenly remembered his fate before was not very far from what was happening before his eyes.

"I'm just putting matters in…order." Superman's voice cut through his reverie.

"Order? You call this order?" J'onn spat out in Diana's voice. But deep inside he was trying to search the evil mind for any trace of the friend they used to have and what turned him into this…madman.

"Try seeing this differently." The friendly face of Superman was nowhere in sight as a calculating man faced him. "You'll be surprised at the number of villains I have already…in custody."

Strangely…J'onn could not sense any trace of whom he knew. "And the league? The people we used to call as friends? Are they in your _custody_ also?"

"As of the moment, there is no more league. Only a handful are left and they are in hiding, like cowards." Superman crossed his arms. "Anyone who opposes me is my enemy."

Diana's blue eyes glanced quickly at the golden silhouette while J'onn's inner thoughts tried hard to locate any audible life signs of his former teammates in the ship. "After you have captured everyone who opposes you. What then?" He continued talking in Diana's voice while his mind worked overtime in his search.

Superman looked smugly at the image of Diana. "Then…we enter another stage."

Then…J'onn recognized the faintest signs. Faint, weak, but life signs nonetheless. He tried communicating with Diana.

_Diana…if you can hear me…our friends, they may be here. Give me more time to locate them before we act._

He looked again at the silhouette of fire, as if waiting for a sign that he was heard before returning his attention to Superman. "What? Rule the world?" Using Diana's voice allowed a greater range for J'onn to express his feelings rather than the level tone he always used. "That's so…lame." For a moment J'onn wondered if Diana would use that word.

"Ah. But this world is going to be different. I'm going to create a race of strong men and women." Superman walked around, proudly. "Wouldn't it be great, a planet of beings who do not have to worry about a threat to their lives and their world because they can take care of themselves?"

"A _master _race?" Diana's eyes looked at him incredulously. "Haven't you read earth's history? It's been done before and it didn't exactly take off."

"You haven't lost you're sense of humor even through all of this." Superman observed and walked closer. "Because the idiot didn't have what I have now." He tilted Diana's face to meet his eyes. "Your genes and mine. Strength and immortality."

If it were not because of the direness of the situation, J'onn would have metamorphosed back into his form. The implication of what Superman was saying was simply unthinkable. "You'd be tampering with the very laws of creation itself. Is nothing ever sacred anymore to you?"

For a while, a strange expression of regret passed by Superman's blue eyes. "There is one thing I consider sacred."

And J'onn knew what the statement meant. Even through all this madness, he could sense something finally, the truth of the magnitude of Superman's feelings for Diana.

"I will _never_ allow myself to be a participant in your mad quest for power." The loathing was very present in the voice and Diana's eyes stared icily at the eyes of the man she once considered her very trusted friend.

A hand suddenly grabbed Diana's face. "Remember this…I have more than one way of convincing you." Superman let go just as immediately then walked away. "But right now, I must depart. I have to make appearances like every ruler has to."

As J'onn stared at the retreating back and the human form of the bird of fire through Diana's eyes, as a number of guards led him away, he knew that there was a chink in the armor after all. And they were going to use it to an advantage.

Even if Diana's expression was obtuse, deep inside J'onn was grinning.

Everything was going exactly as planned.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

As he walked the corridors and everyone else fell back as commanded, he realized with such alarm that his heart was beating slightly faster than normal. In anger at what he was experiencing, a part of him wondered just why he was reacting this way. 

Ever since he came to be who he was now, there was always this whisper, this vague apparition that he tried shoving far into the corner of his mind. But the more he tried to obscure the image, the more it solidified.

What is it about her? 

There was one instance, when he searched the world for her, that he was almost afraid of finally meeting her. Because of the way she made him feel, as if he would never do anything in this world to hurt her, that he would even protect her…from _himself_.

And he hated every single bit of that feeling.

Because it only meant he had a weakness.

_She_ was his _weakness_, his _vulnerability_.

And only one person knew why this was so.

He took a deep breath and punched a series of codes that opened a door to a large room. At the other side was a thick glass wall that separated another room and the inside of this enclosure was filled with green light, a very dangerous green light that he should be frightened of. But many thanks to his creators, he was made immune to the one thing they thought was his weakness. In the middle was a man in a red and blue uniform, tied by his hands spread-eagled on his sides.

Kal-El walked closer to the glass. And stared at the prisoner, _a man who looked exactly like him_.

"You'll be pleased to know…" Kal-El started. "She is right in the other room."

"Diana…" Superman answered weakly, his eye squinting in the light.

"Yes. Your precious Diana." He walked away. He had said what he needed to. Now he had more important matters to attend to.

"Don't…hurt her."

"I don't seem to want to." He paused by the door. "It's something I got from you," he answered before leaving.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The numerous screens that filled the dark and silent room served as his eyes to the outside world, _just like a man he knew well_.

Very unlike Kal-El who paraded himself proudly in front of his captives, basking in the fear and terror his presence elicited, he kept to this quiet darkness, he kept to the company of the shadows. Besides, it was originally planned that he stay away from anyone else's sight because they wanted to deceive the entire unsuspecting world that Superman was the one truly responsible for all of this.

_Batman's image did not exactly fit the description of a power hungry dictator_, he thought as the faint likeness of his handsome face reflected by the light on the glass of the screen stared back at him.

So why was he, a clone just the same, a willing participant in what was significantly taking place?

Because the promise of finally bringing peace and order to the world, even if by forceful means, was simply hard to resist when it was offered. The man whom his very identity was taken from devoted his whole life to bringing order to his city. He was helping a higher cause, he was helping the world.

But he could slowly notice the slight deviations in the plans Kal-El and himself initially formulated.

And the more time passed, it was clear that there was more than just peace and order in his teammate's calculating mind. Kal-El was planning on creating another Krypton, a home he did not even see with his own eyes. And in this plan, he was sure that _she_ would have to be involved.

_She. _

_Diana._

Thinking of her made his eyes suddenly wander to a particular monitor on his right side.

And it was like an itch, a very persistent itch, that he just had to scratch.

He gave in to the temptation by pushing a few buttons on the console. Then the image on the screen changed from the view of the earth in orbit to the small confines of a holding room, _her_ room.

And there she was, bound by her hands and feet. And still looking every bit as regal, every bit as beautiful as his mind had imagined.

When he knew of her very presence inside the spaceship, that she had been held as a prisoner, he felt a certain tenseness, a heightened sense of awareness that he could not explain, that his analytical mind could not deduce. Looking at her now, the tranquil sleeping face that belied the true feelings within, it awakened certain unfamiliar emotions deep inside that he never thought he was capable of. And it left him in an utter state of confusion.

They, the clones, were initially created for the purpose of safeguarding the earth when the possibility that the league misusing their powers became a reality. And they were to stop all of them _by all means necessary_. To carry out this order, they were programmed not to feel the basic human emotion of caring.

But why was he feeling this onslaught of emotions a simple look at her face could bring?

His thoughts were immediately diverted when he caught sight of a faint red light on the lower part of the console blinking, alerting him of something important. It was one of the security precautions he had installed that informed him if someone was approaching his area, or rather his territory, inside the large spaceship. And with a few push of the right buttons, he was able to immediately replace her image with pictures from the outside.

"How are…our _guests_?" Kal-El said behind him as the other entered the room.

"What do you expect? They are all unconscious." It was the same deep baritone of Bruce Wayne. "Except for him." He pointed to a screen where Superman's weak image was displayed. "If you plan on keeping him alive much longer, we'd better lessen his exposure to those lights."

"I want him alive." Kal-El looked at the image. "I want him to witness the exclamation point to his downfall when I finally make her mine."

He managed to hide the sudden twitch of a nerve in his jaw but deep inside his pulse beat faster upon hearing the statement and he quickly dismissed the unwanted feeling before Kal-El's enhanced senses could detect it.

"What about her? What are your plans?" His voice sounded detached.

"We are going to rule this world. Together." Kal-El looked at him suspiciously. "You don't have any problems with that, do you?"

He ignored the question. "What if she doesn't cooperate? Do we have to extract DNA from her?"

Kal-El seemed to consider. "No."

He was relieved, somehow. But of course, he would not let it show. "Then what's the point? She will never give you what you want."

"You sound as if you know her that well." Another suspicious glance was cast his way. "Maybe you do, like I do. Our…_hosts_ definitely have…_certain_ affections for her."

"We all know her." He punched the same digits earlier to display her sleeping form. "And trust me, whatever my affections are, they come last to the possibilities of what we can achieve through…her contributions. It would not be difficult to _experiment_ with her."

"No." Kal-El abruptly answered. "I will never violate her."

"Then what?" He tried a cynical expression to hide his true sentiments. "Don't tell me you want to _marry_ her."

"If I can't have her the old fashioned way…" Kal-El paused. "I will just have to kill her."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

His fingers drummed lightly on the steel casing of the computer console. But the weak sound was intensified by the lonely silence that lived within the dark cave. And when he leaned on the chair, the slight squeak echoed, the small sound bouncing off the damp walls.

_It happened all too fast._

As he looked at the screen before him, various images displaying the events outside, an army of soldiers patrolling the night laden streets and interrogating civilians who did not follow the curfew, he could not help but wonder how the planet could fall this fast into the enemy's hand.

_Enemy._

He just referred to Superman as his enemy.

And it only proved that he could not trust anyone anymore.

But when he analyzed further, he could not recall an incident when Superman expressed even the slightest interest in world domination. But then again, Hawkgirl fooled them once also when it was revealed that she was a spy.

His line of thought suddenly reminded him of the brief Thanagarian occupation.

And although unwanted and unwelcome, he could still feel the kiss that was shared with a woman he once loved, the only woman he almost changed his life for. _Twice_.

Where could she be? 

"I still cannot believe Master Kent would be capable of all of this." Alfred appeared behind him.

He looked back at the various incidents displayed on the screen. "We all have our dark sides, Alfred." He should know. "But…I have a hunch not all is what it seems."

"A hunch…Master Bruce?" Alfred's brow rose.

"Almost all of the members of the league have been captured. And he knows I am a sitting duck in this cave. Yet…"

It was still a mystery that plagued his mind that, as of the moment, he was still safe in the cave when he was expecting certain visitors to come knocking as early as the start of the invasion. But he also could not help to think that Superman had _other_ plans for him.

"What about the…princess?" Alfred felt awkward about his inquiry. After _that_ night, he had not heard from her again, nor did his charge volunteer any more details, information like he used to. And years of knowing Bruce only led to a sad conclusion that…things did not work out, though he could not imagine what possible reason could cause this young man beside him to feel this indifferent towards her. "Have you heard from her Highness?"

"No…I can't reach J'onn either." He tried to sound detached.

The dismissive voice was not hard to miss. Well, if Bruce did not care, he did. Because there was a time when he was sure that Bruce loved her and for a while he was happy. He should not give this up as easily.

"Sir…Aren't you the least bit _worried_ about her?"

"Alfred, there are a lot of things that worry my mind as of present."

"More than her?"

He could not bring himself to answer immediately because he was indeed worried about her but he would not let himself confess the words. "The whole planet is taken over by an alien race. I can't allow my personal feelings to interfere in this most crucial of times."

"Aren't you even concerned if she's still alive?"

"Of course she's alive." He answered all too quickly.

Then, it struck him like lightning.

All the time that he wallowed in his anger at her, of what her past brought, of how he felt jealous of the meaningful secret she shared with someone else and not him, he forgot. He overlooked what she had to sacrifice to love him, her immortality.

With the recognition of the possibility, he felt the coldness slowly creep up his skin. He almost shook his head in a desperate attempt to dismiss the sudden unwanted thought.

_That she may be dead already._

"Well, for…everyone else's sake, and yours," Alfred could not resist adding. "I hope and pray that wherever she is, she is all right."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Morning of the last day of the year, Kal-El was preoccupied with the plans and strategies he had lined up for the year that was to come.

The first phase, take control of the planet, was almost complete except for very minor setbacks that could be overlooked since they were still very much ahead of schedule. In truth even he, himself, was amazed at the progress they had in such a short time, how easy it was to steal the reins from the leaders. Well, imagine more than a thousand soldiers just like him in strength working for the same objective. It really would not be difficult.

The general did not see that coming. He thought he was creating an army of mindless drones to carry out his every plan. His mistake was he singled out the first batch of successful clones and retained the memories of their hosts, adding in an extra amount of rage and only erased the thoughts of the succeeding creations.

He also did not see that Kal-El was planning this all along under the innocently blue eyes.

Kal-El's lips revealed a sinister grin as he walked to the holding cell. The general probably did not even notice the red laser beam aimed at his brain before it was too late, that it was the last thing he would ever see.

"So…have you made up your mind?" He asked Diana once again, as he paced while looking at her captive form through the glass encasement.

Diana looked straight at him and answered in a flat and uninterested voice. "I already have a decision."

He stilled and faced her. "May I hear it?"

"I'd rather die than be with you."

For a while he did not blink, nor move. But his eyes never left hers as if convincing her to change her mind. But inside, he wanted to smash the glass with his fist at her impudence, her stubbornness.

Didn't she know her life, and the life of her race depended on her answer? 

As much as he did not want to, he had to do it, sever the useless hand that was bound to be a liability one day. Besides, when she was gone, all the unwanted feelings that came with her presence would fade with her.

"Then you will," he finally stated. "And the rest of your sisters and your…mother will share the same fate. That is, if they don't cooperate."

Diana's expression never wavered a bit. "I know they'd rather die themselves."

"Yes, they will die." He added an evil grin for emphasis. "After you do." He walked to the door.

"Not before…" Diana spoke.

Kal-El turned from the door to see a smug expression on Diana's face.

"…I kill you first."

A red glow appeared as he fought the anger at her taunt. He smashed the console beside the door with his right hand before exiting.

On a dark area, a man wore an amused smile after witnessing the event that had just unfolded. And when he was sure Kal-El had already left the ship in anger, that meant he would be gone for a while to release the steam on several very unfortunate souls, he stood up from the chair and wore a dark mask.

He had plans of his own.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sensors installed strategically around the manor and the cave immediately alerted Bruce of the intruder's presence, though the trespasser seemed to have knowledge of the security measures since he knew how to move around the cameras taking advantage of the very few blind spots.

But instead of hiding in the protection of darkness, Bruce opted to remain in his chair, awaiting the arrival of the enemy.

The faintest sound of movement made him aware that that intruder was already nearby.

"Hello Bruce."

The voice. It was uncanny how it sounded so very much like his, the same deep and detached tone.

He stood up, noticing a silhouette of a man several feet away, about the same height as him, clothed in darkness. "Who are you?"

The clone stepped in the pale light, removing the mask. "I am…you."

There was no mistaking the resemblance that lead to one conclusion. "A clone."

"Yes. The first and only clone from you."

For a while they remained at that distance, the computer console in between them. The man in front of him was a clone alright, but how could anyone have cloned him, when he was so careful.

"You don't know how much they paid for someone to scratch you precious cheek." The clone answered his silent inquiry.

"And the man parading himself off as Superman?"

There was the familiar smirk on the other's face. "I'm surprised how little your faith in your friend is if you thought the real Superman could be capable of this."

"Every one can be seduced by power."

The smirk was wiped out by a certain recollection. "Not everyone."

The clone turned around and walked around the cave as if familiarizing himself with the area. He stepped forward but remained at a safe distance, after all, this was him he was facing.

"It was a secret plan of the government, though I don't think the president is exactly in the know, plausible deniability…is that the right term?" A brow rose before the clone continued walking around, stopping just beside the giant penny. "…just in case the league got a little power hungry. They cloned three of you, the two you know."

Though his ears and mind were busy paying attention and analyzing everything that was being said, his eyes were also fast to observe every movement of the other just in case the clone decided to catch him off guard.

"The Martian's DNA did not exactly come by easily," the clone continued. "Flash was not cloned because if Superman's powers were maximized, he would be…obsolete. The ring and the mace were what they wanted to duplicate, not the owners."

Then who was the other one? 

Just a few feet away, without anything between them, the clone turned to fully face him this time, wearing a very serious expression on his face. "They wanted to clone…_her_." The voice was laced with emotion, a feeling that was missing before. "But they could not find a way to re-create through scientific means someone formed by the magical hands of the gods themselves."

"And why are you telling me all this?" He tried to dismiss the emotions that came with the mention of her by changing the topic. "If you plan on capturing me I have no intention of going with you alive."

"Just by using his friend's voice, your voice, calling for help, the strongest man on earth fell into or trap." The clone mentioned truthfully. "If _he_ wanted you dead, you'd be."

"Then why---"

"Time is of the essence and I can't explain everything in such a short time. In a while he'll know I'm missing and he'll suspect something because I never leave the ship." The clone abruptly cut him off. "I came to you _only_ because of…her."

"_Her_?"

"Don't be obtuse Bruce and think that I believe you don't care the slightest because I know very well that you do." Same blue eyes stared back at him coldly. "Because, I don't know how and why, I seem to have these strong feelings for her too."

He dismissed the suggestion. "She's not as strong as Superman. Why would they want her?"

"_He_ wants her. He wants to create a race of strong and immortal beings." The clone seemed to be looking for any sign of emotion, any reaction on his stoic face before letting the next words escape his lips. "He has her right now and he's planning on executing her anytime soon in front of the whole world."

He felt the dread wash over him when he remembered her vulnerability. "Why? I thought he had plans for her?"

"Because she can't be seduced by power." The voice softened a bit. "He's going to make an impression that he would not think twice about killing anyone who opposes him. Even her. And _we_ have to stop him." Something in the wrist band was blinking red and the clone immediately tensed. "I will contact you when he starts to make a move. I will free every prisoner and the rest is up to you. I have to go."

It was hard not to notice the collective pronoun. "_We_?" His voice was filled with disbelief as the other turned away and prepared to depart. "The offer of help is very tempting but…how can I trust anything you say?"

The clone took a deep breath, halting in his steps but not turning to face him anymore. "She's going to die if you don't. I am only doing this to make sure _she lives_."

And with that, the clone disappeared from sight, leaving him with his thoughts.

And the simple fact that he did not run after the intruder, did not pursue was enough to tell that a part of him believed what was just said.


	18. Immortal

Disclaimer: I do not won the characters, no profit is being made from this undertaking and copyright infringement is not intended.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Immortal 

The late night was still and eerily quiet, the streets vacant except for the shadows cast by the lonely lights of the posts that lined the path, no hurried footsteps were to be heard, no blaring horns. It was the very picture of irony since the world was supposed to celebrate the last few minutes of the year to welcome another one in revelry, in colorful festivities, in the sparkle of fireworks that would decorate the dark sky. But tonight, unlike the years before, the roads were abandoned, save for the occasional alert patrol guards roaming the area for vandals, for violators of the prescribed curfew.

A few hours later, just before dawn, before the sun arose to welcome the very first day of the year, came the sound of a loud horn, signaling the start of a different kind of event as people were violently woken up from the sanctity of their homes and were herded forcefully into a large football stadium, amidst the throng of reporters and cameras, to serve as the window to show the entire world what was going to historically take place. A few moments later, hundreds of uniformed men in black overalls teleported to the stage at the center of the arena, spreading themselves in a wide circle while another batch arrived to form a perimeter outside the stadium.

Almost everyone that gathered was unaware of the purpose of this assembly and confusion reigned. But when a very familiar face appeared on the center stage as Kal-El teleported, reporters jostled for the best position, camera lights flashed everywhere to capture the moment. His face immediately filled every wide screen installed around the arena, his eyes seeming to burn through with a fierce intensity.

His gaze spanned the large space before him, addressing the crowd with his eyes that underscored the fact that he was indeed of superior physique and intellect and they were mere inferior beings. And after quite a time has passed, when everything stilled for a moment, he finally opened his lips, speaking confidently to the large crowd with a very commanding tone.

"I welcome each and every one of you today, and the rest of the world that is now watching." The underlying menacing tone belied the greeting, which was more of a mockery, that he offered. "This year will be the start of another great change…"

More than a dozen enlarged images of his face projected to the screens around the arena looked back at him as he stared into the lens of one of the cameras. "Are you aware just how many…_threats_ from natural disasters, alien invasions…even delusions of grandeur about world domination from its own inhabitants this planet suffers from every day? Every month? Every year? See these soldiers in black? They are products of these so-called delusions your government has plotted. Only I was able to thwart their plans in time."

There was an evident presence of sarcasm in the grin he projected. "You, all of you…have no idea, don't you?" He shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Because you are all busy living your lives, wasting your existence, complaining, whining about the small things…when there are, trust me, bigger things to worry about."

Then a stern expression washed over his face. "I am tired of saving your sorry lives everyday." He scanned the wide area, passing his glance at the numerous faces. "It is time to separate the strong from the weak. It is time to create a race that will not be threatened by disasters, invaders---"

He had not even finished his second sentence when a brave man yelled among the crowd. "Dictator!"

A very brief silence followed, as if afraid of the fate of the person who dared accuse the man they knew as Superman. But instead of cowering into their shells, a fire was lit up from inside and braver voices followed and a number of curses from other people escaped their angry lips.

He allowed the moment to pass, letting the people berate, criticize, admonish and hurl obscenities at him as he walked around the stage before assuming an unaffected pose. "_Dictator_?" His voice leered while a brow rose. Then his lips curved into a very sinister grin. "I haven't even started yet."

"The _league_ will stop you." Someone shouted again and the crowd agreed in unison.

And they were really starting to get on his nerves.

For a while, his eyes glowed red and he directed the rage at one of the wide screens that suddenly burst into flames, the buzz and crackle of electric sparks flying off in different directions resounding in the night before the large rectangular frame came crashing down on the bleachers, tumbling down on the field, injuring a number of spectators who had the misfortune of standing in the path of the debris.

Then the blue of his eyes returned as he was able to release the momentary attack of wrath. Looking at the fear in the eyes of the faces before him, he and exploded into a fit of mirth. It was a very evil laugh, the kind that hushed everyone into quiet submission once more.

"The league? Where is the rest of your…_precious_ league anyway? Hiding somewhere?" He asked in a very sarcastic tone. "Well…I have one member of your so-called Justice League with me right now. Let's ask her what her plans are, shall we?"

A sudden, blinding flash of light materialized a few feet away from where he stood and people stared wide eyed to later gasp in surprise and shock when they saw who suddenly appeared beside him. Before all of them, Wonder Woman stood, her arms spread-eagled, both her hands and feet bound by titanium on a crucifix like position at the very center of the stage.

"Behold!" He walked to Diana and with his left hand raised her chin to face the crowd. "One of the strongest superheroes the world has ever known. Look at her now."

The once angry and fuming crowd was now reduced to murmurs and stifled cries of fear and desperation at the sight of their last chance for victory against this oppressor who now stood captive in front of their worried faces.

"Is she the savior you pathetic mortals were hoping for?" His loud voice echoed around the still arena as he faced the crowd once more. "Well…I am very sorry to disappoint all of you, as well as the rest of the world, because right now, she has her hands tied, literally and figuratively."

"You bastard!" J'onn spat out in Diana's angry voice.

He turned back to her and gazed long and deep into her eyes. "Names…you should know by now that names don't hurt me," he spoke in a tone that only she was meant to hear. But the sight of her could still stir up emotions that he was trying to bury deep inside and this made him offer her a last chance to escape the fate he had planned. "Diana…I am going to say this one last time." He studied her stoic face for a sad but fleeting moment before opening his mouth once more to speak. "My offer still stands. Join me."

J'onn pretended to consider. "I'll join you." Then Diana's lips curved into an annoying grin. "I'll join you in hell!"

Another angry red line suddenly shot out from his eyes to burn the skin of Diana's right shoulder but J'onn did not flinch at the stinging pain but remained looking at him with eyes filled with nothing but loathing and disgust. He quickly turned away before he hurt her even more.

"_Galatea!_"

From the night sky the golden bird appeared, clothed in flames, with wide wings spread out in flight. Then it dissolved into a streak of fire to descend majestically at the center of the arena, eliciting a gasp of fear and wonder from the people. Then the flames calmed as the creature metamorphosed into a female silhouette that walked slowly and threateningly close to where Diana's form was restrained.

From within the crowd, a pair of blue eyes watched in fear at the sight of the creature he once heard of from a very dear friend and this man in hiding knew very well the purpose of why the bird was summoned.

"To those of you who are familiar with the Bird of Fire, you may know that it is not a creature of destruction." Kal-El lectured for a while, pointing to the still and faceless form covered in fluid-like flames a few feet away. "But it all depends on _why_ it was summoned. And _wh_o had the authority to call upon its powers."

The blue eyes icily stared with an eerie coldness at the nameless crowd. "And to demonstrate the extent of its potentials, I will give you a live demonstration of what happens to anyone who dare oppose me now."

_No!_ J'onn in Diana's form heard the mind's voice of protest.

The man from the crowd closed his eyes and gathered what remained of his drained strength.

"Stop this, _impostor_!"

A loud shout interrupted the tense atmosphere. Kal-El suddenly stilled at the sound of the very familiar voice and searched the crowd for a face.

"Who dares call me that?" he shouted back in anger.

And from the silent group of people, a heavy cloak fell silently on the ground.

"I dare." A man clothed in blue and a red cape stepped out from hiding.

For another time, the crowd gasped in awe and confusion. All eyes stared in question, looking at the serious countenances of two very strikingly similar men, one was standing in glory at the center stage and the other amongst them, in the throng of spectators.

He, the one called Kal-El, tried to conceal the unwelcome surprise and the accompanying feeling of anger and instead searched the crowd for more familiar faces. And right as he initially suspected, few feet away from where the real Superman stood John Stewart and the Flash while other members of the league were slowly revealing themselves around the stadium.

An ironic smile appeared on his face.

_I should have known better than to trust him_.

"The world is no longer under your deception, _whoever_ you are." Superman's voice echoed as he shouted. "Give it up."

Another very sinister laugh reverberated at almost the same intensity. "May I remind you that…" He looked at his left where Diana was still bound. "I have the utmost advantage."

Diana's head turned to look at him while a leering smile played on her lips. "Actually…I can get out anytime I wanted." Then the female form metamorphosed back to being the Martian. "I just wanted to have an exclusive ringside ticket to seeing you humiliate yourself in front of the whole world."

"No!" He was being fooled all along and Kal-El screamed in anger, the walls of the stadium vibrating with the force while J'onn freed himself effortlessly from of the restraints. "Galatea! Destroy them! Destroy them all!"

In his haste for revenge, to defeat the real Man of Steel, he flew swiftly to the other without noticing that his ally did not move an inch from where it stood while the uniformed soldiers attacked the rest of the leaguers. Superman braced for the attack but it was not enough as they came crashing through the benches, the seats, the bleachers, creating a gaping hole on one of the wide screens placed at the higher part of the sports ground. Pandemonium broke out as the people screamed and struggled to run out from the stadium, as far from the fight as possible, to protect themselves from the chaos that now reigned inside the arena.

Outside, Batman could hear the commotion and the ensuing battle, the sound of clashing metal, the crushing of stone, the echoes of screams of the frightened civilians that were caught in the crossfire.

"That was the last group of prisoners." A similar voice spoke through his commlink.

"How about you?"

"I…have my own plans."

He knew exactly what that meant. "Thank you." It had to be said.

"No…thank you. For allowing me the briefest of moments to…_feel._" A brief and tense pause followed before the clone spoke again. "Be true to her."

He took a deep breath. "I will."

After making careful instructions to the last group of the freed members of the league, they came out from hiding and joined the battle. And a few moments later, everyone stilled when a very loud explosion was heard from a distance, a yellow orange fire spread out of the night sky, illuminating briefly the dominant darkness. When the last remnants of the flames flickered away, the large spacecraft that loomed over from its position in the sky was nowhere to be seen. Then, after a few more seconds, the smaller satellites that orbited close to the earth lit up like fireworks as they exploded to be totally consumed by the flames.

Once again, Bruce said a silent gratitude to the man he knew as himself.

"No!"

Kal-El screamed once more when his eyes momentarily caught a glimpse of the fireworks, at the betrayal, and the earth almost shook once more at the intensity of his anger. Then he directed all the hate, all the pent up hostility to the very same person his life was taken from. And the battle raged on, Meta against Meta, superhuman strength versus rage and anger, over the air, on land, against the solid chunk of rock of the mountains. Across the vast space of the earth's atmosphere they hurled each other, trading strong blows, rocking the very foundations of the structures that lined the streets.

A cloud of dust gathered, smoke from destruction tinted the once clear presence of the air while the battle raged everywhere, the other leaguers facing off with the stronger group of Kryptonian soldiers.

But through it all, the unspoken question on most of the minds was…where was Diana?

_J'onn_…Batman tried to communicate through all the destruction. _Where is she?_

And J'onn had no answer for him, for Superman, for the rest of their friends. Time would be the one to tell them. And in a few minutes, everything would unravel.

Then, the first few rays of the morning sun peeked from the distant horizon, the bright yellow light radiating slowly in contrast with the outgoing darkness.

And even through the sound of destruction, a wonderful song, an enchanting melody floated all throughout.

All of a sudden, everyone seemed to be enchanted by the haunting beauty of the music as the fighting ceased to a halt and all the eyes and ears sought for the source of this soothing sound. Then all faces were cast heavenward as they gazed high above to gaze at the Phoenix as it offered a song to the waking sun. The Bird of Fire floated over everything else before spreading its wide and golden wings, sharing the warmth of the fire everywhere, enveloping everything in its fiery embrace, extending to as far as it could reach.

And for the briefest of moments, all of the earth was embraced by this elegant golden fire.

Then, as quickly as it started, the flames' touch withdrew, returning slowly to the source.

And as everyone else awoke from the trance, from the majestic experience, Kal-El and the rest of the clones were nowhere to be found. Confused eyes stared at one another in question at what had just transpired.

Then the Bird of Fire spoke in a female voice. "The soulless lives are now banished from this world and the sanctity of creation is now restored." The bird remained hovering in the air. "Everything was as before."

Everyone knew the voice.

And Superman did not want to accept the dreaded truth.

The emotionless voice continued. "But in order to bring about this order, a life was sacrificed."

_No, Diana…no…_J'onn could hear and feel the anguish and sorrow in Superman's thoughts while the flames that covered the form slowly died.

The bare feet first appeared, as the fire was extinguished upwards, soon revealing the legs, the thighs and a torso covered in fine, white silk toga. Then the beautiful face appeared, her beautiful raven tresses dancing with the wind as the last of the fire disappeared in the tips of her fingers.

The tiara and the bracelets were missing, but Diana looked still as regal as the Princess that she was, glowing from the inside.

"Her body was the vessel in which I was given a human form." Diana's lips moved as the Phoenix spoke. "And now that I live again, in respect, I must return her body to her family where her loved ones will mourn her departure from this world."

A soft breeze kissed the ground as the bird flew away.

And what followed was a deathly silence.

For a while, no one moved as they stared at the retreating form of the friend who was not with them anymore, the radiating light slowly disappearing into the early morning sky.

"Diana." Superman finally found his voice. But his call was unheard as her form disappeared from their view.

Flash stood beside him. "Does that mean the Princess is..?"

"She's…gone." John's hand went to the slumped shoulder of his friend.

Wally dropped on his knees and felt the sudden aching of his tired and battled body that was slowly settling in as the adrenaline level dropped to normal, feeling the weight of defeat at their moment of triumph

They might have won the war, the earth was taken back from the sinister grip of the hands of the enemy. But not single one of them felt like rejoicing. Because they have won but they have lost just the same.

They lost Diana.

And with that sad thought, Superman flew away.

"Let him be." J'onn's voice pre-empted John's attempt to pursue their friend. "We all need to grieve."

In one area of the arena that was still shrouded in the last of the darkness a man stood with his head bowed, staring at the torn gloves, the angry red cuts on the sore flesh of his hand. His tired and bruised body attempted to walk away from the arena but a few steps were all he could manage before he slumped on the nearby torn wall, disturbing the dust that settled quietly on the ground.

_This can't be true_, he shook his head in denial.

_Batman…Bruce…_

J'onn found the thoughts of a man in pain. The Martian felt the hurt his teammate was suffering from at the very moment. He knew all about the sorrow, knew everything that happened when Diana opened her mind to him, that he could feel his heart being torn apart himself.

_Why did she do it?_ He almost cried out.

_Because she had to._

_No._

_Before she…left, she wanted you to know, _J'onn paused. _She never meant to cause anyone pain._

Bruce banged his aching head against the stone wall. _But she did, she caused us all this pain_.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The blue of the morning sky and the white, pure feathery clouds combined colors to obscure his vision as he flew fast and as far away as possible from the remains of the battle, to nowhere in particular, circling the earth very swiftly in a pointless attempt to escape the dreaded reality, too fast that he almost took time once more with him in his remorse.

_Stop, Kal-El._

The voice of reason summoned him and, waking up from a terrible trance, he finally slowed down, calming his tumultuous emotions from within. Finding a peaceful and secluded spot below, he planted his feet atop the rocky peak of a towering mountain. There he stood and gazed at the serene green forest below that was lightly misted with a thin coat of fog, roaming his eyes all over the tranquil scene that contradicted the earlier war that was waged a distance away while allowing himself the few moments to catch his breath.

Then he sighed. And it was a very sad and lonely sound.

_I'm so tired of being here…suppressed by all my childish fears…and if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone…_

All by himself, he thought of his life. And found out that there were so many things he wanted to do.

He wanted so very much to come home to the love and comforting arms of his parents and embrace them like he used to. He wanted to feel his father's affectionate tap on the shoulder and his mother's very warm smile to reassure him that everything would be all right.

He wanted to sit idly at the white fence and just watch time pass by while smelling the fresh scent of his mother's cooking all around the farm.

He wanted to play football just like in high school.

He wanted to watch the movies and eat all the buttery popcorn he wanted until his stomach hurt.

He wanted to turn back the time when his eyes were first blessed with the image of _her face_.

_If she could see me now, she'll tease that I was still the reluctant hero she knew once. _He ruefully smiled at the thought.

He remembered telling Diana enthusiastically that, someday, he would take her to the movies because she had complained that she had never been inside a movie theater before. He could still recall the way her lips curved into a wide smile, the excitement that filled her bright blue eyes that radiated all over her beautiful face, the eagerness when she requested that they wait to see Episode Three.

He had planned on seeing a romantic comedy but Wally had introduced her to the exciting and fictional world of a galaxy far away and she wanted to watch the culmination on the wide screen. So it was settled. Put on a convincing disguise, order large buckets of greasy popcorn and witness the unveiling of one of the most popular villains ever to be created from imagination. Like the fate of the world did not rely on both their shoulders.

But, unfortunately, because of the pressing schedule they had, that day never came.

And it never would because she was not here anymore.

She was gone.

_Forever._

There was a painful tug on his chest as he took a very deep breath. The pain of realization was almost unbearable, that his eyes would never see her beautiful face again, he would never have the privilege of fighting bravely by her side once more, that the blue skies would seem too wide and empty now without her flying beside him.

He would no longer hear the soothing voice that shared small talk with him after a very busy and painful day at work, no eyes that would challenge him to compare who had the more number of bruises, cuts, scrapes. And there will be no more smile that somehow showed him that the world was worth the sacrifice.

Did she ever know how much he cherished her friendship?

What kind of a friend was he when he left her during the time she needed his friendship the most, when she needed him to understand?

He remembered only too well that the last time he saw her was when she was lost, when there were tears in her eyes.

"Diana…I'm sorry." He whispered at no one while a tear escaped to lonely trail down his sad face.

Then he let it out, a loud scream that tore through the peaceful forest, that awakened the birds and the animals, that caused the ground to tremble with its tearing agony.

But he would not say goodbye.

Not yet.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The speeding wheels of the Batmobile came to a grinding halt, creating an angry, crying sound and a faint mist of smoke as the rubber created a friction against the ground, screeching against the floor, disturbing the eerie stillness of the cave. Climbing immediately out of the vehicle, the torn cape swirling behind him, he ignored the persistent sting of his injuries and the sore feeling all over his body and dragged his tired feet out of the dark cave, not breaking a stride, his feet kicking against anything that blocked his path.

Once his determined strides led him to the manor, his steady gait gave way to a slight limp as exhaustion slowly took its toll but he stubbornly fought against the fatigue and his eyes stared blankly ahead, not bothering to stop for anything, even for Alfred whose concerned voice was muted by the incessant ringing in his ears.

But still his tired body managed to climb the stairs and once in the safe confines of his bedroom, he locked the door and momentarily braced his broad back against the sturdy wood as if someone might break in. For a while he stood motionless, catching his breath but not yet letting reality set in as he removed the ruined mask.

Upon sight of the large bed, he stared at it blankly, his unfeeling gaze passing over the silk sheets and the pillows before he limped to the right side and gingerly sat on the mattress. Turning slightly and looking down on his left, his vacant eyes stared at the clean white silk sheet that covered the pillow that was quietly laid next to the headboard, searching for something and noticed something missing. The soft indentation of her head that marked the cushion a few nights ago was nowhere to be traced or found. So was her lovely scent.

Standing up slowly, he hobbled his way to the cabinet a few feet away. Steady arms opened a drawer and the sight of fine chiffon fabric greeted his eyes. Bloodstained fingers lifted the delicate fabric from its peaceful position on the drawer and for a while he stared at it as some of his blood tainted the sheet. Then ever so slowly, he lifted the soft and flowing cloth to his face, feeling the gossamer texture, inhaling the very familiar scent.

…_These wounds don't seem to heal, this pain is just too real…there's just too much that time can not erase…_

He could still remember exactly how beautiful and radiant she looked that night.

Then it came rushing all at once, flooding his mind and the veins in his head ached, his heart seemed to want to free itself from his chest at the onslaught of the heartbreaking truth that he could not withhold from himself any longer.

All she wanted was to save the world. But she fell in love in the process.

And they all punished her for loving a mortal.

And he hated her because she let him go once, when he would have gladly given up everything for her, even if he knew, deep inside, that she was only doing what was right.

And she carried the weight of his hate and anger until her death.

_She's dead._

"No!"

He finally let out a scream of pain at the admission of the truth that he wanted to deny with his own voice that burst from him while his hand gripped at the fabric so very tightly. Then he felt all the ache of every cut, every bruise as exhaustion settled in and his tired knees gave way, making him fall kneeling to the carpeted floor. Defeated, he let his shoulders slump and he finally let his emotions take over, letting the tears fall freely, all the while embracing the fabric that served as the last remembrance of her.

If he could only hold her once more…

Just to tell her he was sorry…

And that…he loved her still.

But he could not…

Ever again.


	19. The Last Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, no profit is being made from this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Author's Note: We are nearing the end and I just want to express my sincerest gratitude to those who patiently followed this long journey. Thank you all very much.

Chapter Nineteen

_The Last Hope_

The atmosphere was cleared of the smoke, the dust from the battle, the shadow that was cast by the looming space craft as it blocked the sunlight was no longer etched on the ground and the sky was a beautiful blue, and the clouds themselves seem to come to life while the sun shone brilliantly, embracing the vast land.

But despite all the life, all the colors that nature could offer, there was still this tint of gray, even though it could not be seen, that seemed to mute the feeling of rejoicing, the feeling of victory.

It felt like the sky was not as blue anymore, the clouds no longer pure and white, and the sun was not as happier as the days before.

And for the rest of this entire dark and gloomy day, while the debris left from the fight was picked up, while broken lives were slowly being healed, the presence of two men was noticeably missing, not just in the Watchtower but, in the general population as well. Most of the leaguers felt the loss while the others tried their best to put the terrible incident the day brought behind them by helping each other rebuild the Watchtower and in a way regain their strength and confidence, though each and every one else's countenances were short of the earlier light and enthusiasm, voices were in soft whispers, and eyes were definitely tainted with grief.

Early the following morning Superman finally returned to the Watchtower though it felt like he was turning off his emotions somewhere inside of him, that he had to drag himself and put on a brave façade because he could not afford to let his feelings of grief show.

Everyone seemed to go on with their lives as if already recovered from the loss while busy with the repairs that were needed to get the Watchtower back at normal operating capacity. But as everyone worked together, it was not hard to miss a certain feeling that hung in the air silently and strangely, that if anyone dared mention her name, the quiet spell would be broken by sadness.

It felt like the whole place was missing a certain light.

And the feeling was even more pronounced when he felt his feet leading him to the direction of her quarters. Taking a deep breath, he summoned the courage to enter.

The simple sight of her empty room made the sadness well up inside of him once more.

For a strange moment he just stood by the door as if expecting her to suddenly appear and face him with an amused and questioning expression about what he was doing inside her room. Then his gaze swept around the quiet area, taking in the spears and shields on the wall adorning the left side of the room, the breathtaking view of space just ahead of him.

And the empty bed.

But the sight of a photo album on her bedside table captured his curiosity, beckoning him to come close.

Walking towards the left side of the bed, he sat down and stared at the leather bound album for a while. Feeling like he was invading her privacy, his hands moved nonetheless, taking hold of the book. Then his hand softly felt the cover, as if trying to feel her presence as he prepared himself, his emotions, taking a deep breath as a sad thought made its way to his mind before he opened something precious she kept in secrecy, to herself alone, and leafed through the contents.

A regretful smile escaped his sad lips at the sight of the various candid pictures he never thought she collected. Some were blurred, some were out of focus, and there were three where her face captured almost the entire frame, _probably taken by Wally_. And there was a stolen shot of Bruce, her and him, and it was during a happy time, at least, for her.

And the sight of her smiling face shot an arrow through his heart. He sighed deeply, and the smile on his face faded, knowing that she was looking at the pictures, his face and Bruce's and remembered only the happy times because the present hurt too much.

She was looking at their immortalized happiness for the last time.

By herself.

All alone.

Because the ones she loved abandoned her.

_He _abandoned her.

The sliding sound of the door opening momentarily made him compose himself. He did not bother turning when another familiar presence entered the area. And for a few seconds, there was an awful and very awkward silence.

He waited for the other man to speak and when no words were said, his lonely gaze fell back on the beautiful face. "She…loved pictures."

There was no denying the amount of melancholy his voice held and he tried to make light of he situation. "I remember her telling me once that she once thought they were punished souls trapped in glass for all eternity," he mentioned to the motionless man several feet away behind him. "I never knew she had such a…collection."

Batman did not reply and his enhanced senses did not detect a movement either, other than the rhythmic inhale and exhale of the deep breathing and the faint, erratic beating of a heart.

He continued, not caring if the other was even listening or paying any attention to him. "Did you know she has…_had_ quite a fondness for Russell Crowe?" Ironically, he managed a chuckle despite the gloominess of the situation as he looked at a photograph of her reading a magazine with the actor on the cover. "Obviously she liked the strong and…_temperamental_ type."

Another stretch of uncomfortable silence passed before Bruce finally opened his mouth to speak in a flat voice. "You love her."

His breath caught. Batman's observation hit him full on the chest that he stopped breathing for a while. And there was no use denying the truth now as his hands stilled from turning the nostalgic pages. "Yes."

"But you never told her." The voice still lacked emotion. "She loved you."

He looked at the extreme close up of the beautiful face that smiled sweetly at him from one of the pictures. It looked almost the same when he first saw her smile during that day in the farm.

"I know." He almost smiled back at her face as if she was just there beside him, wearing the expression that was only meant for him. But then he noticed that there was not a single picture of just the two of them together. "But it's in a totally different kind compared to what the both of you shared."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"There was no need to," he sighed. "Because she loved you from the very start…in a very different way that she loved me."

He could detect a sudden flinch of regret, a sting of pain and remorse but the emotion was soon gone again before he continued. "I am contented with the truth that somewhere in her heart there is a _small_ place for me. You have to accept that."

Bruce's masked face bowed down at the accusation but did not deny what was said because all of it was the truth, that loving her was loving all of her, even her past, and in that significant past there was a place where she formed a very special bond with Superman.

"The last time I spoke to her…was in anger." Bruce finally found the courage to confess. "I found out about the _past_ the both of you shared, a very important past, and I felt left out. I was hurt. I felt betrayed by all the secrecy."

Superman looked up from the album to stare at the view of dark space through the thick glass of the window. "You must understand there were rules she had to follow."

"I know." It was the voice of regret, a voice that seldom escaped him.

Superman had a confession of his own as his eyes stared at the blackness of space and his mind traveled to a time he wanted to forget. "The last time I saw her we were arguing. She confessed to me that you were…together." He closed his eyes and remembered her sad face that night. "I admit I was hurt because I know what she had to give up. And I didn't want to lose her."

For another sad and crucial moment, the two men finally realized what they had done to the woman who loved them, the impact of what they both did as they remained in quiet contemplation of the hurt they caused her in return for the anger they both selfishly felt.

Bruce's sad voice broke the silence. "It's ironic how the two people she loved were the very same people who gave her so much pain during the last few days of her life."

"Our hate, her pain, that was the punishment."

Bruce looked up. "That's why I'm here, to try and right the wrong."

"What?"

The confident voice was back. "I just want you to know I am going to Themyscira for her."

Superman closed the book. "The Amazon guards would kill you on sight."

"I know."

"It's suicide."

"Maybe," Bruce answered. "But I have countermeasures."

A smile appeared on Superman's face, because there was a part of him that believed this would eventually happen. "I was wondering when you'd get to your senses and do that." He finally stood up and faced the other man. "And if you get pass them?" A brow rose. "What next?"

"I'll cross the bridge when I get there." There was a faint smirk on Bruce's face, because he knew it was short of saying there was no plan at all.

Superman became a little worried for his friend. But he knew there was no way on earth, or the whole galaxy for the matter, he would be able to stop this stubborn man. "Are you going to beg the gods to resurrect her?"

"I never beg." The smirk was gone to be replaced by utter seriousness. "But for her, I'll do anything."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The wings fluttered slightly in the long shadow cast from the sunlight behind as Shayera entered the high, large ornate doors that opened to the large, sacred temple. Her eyes expressed a certain sentiment, and Queen Hippolyta understood, commanding the royal guards to fall behind, to return outside and guard the entrance, allowing her the privacy of grieving her lost friend. Now alone, a few steps inside, she stood motionless for a while as if summoning the courage to go on. Then, silently and carefully, she walked to the center, her footsteps on the marble floor making a faint tap that echoed inside the vast area, her eyes blind to the aesthetic merits of ancient Greek architecture and to everything else except for what occupied the center of the room.

Temporarily, the footsteps halted when she neared her destination, a few feet away where the golden statues of the gods loomed and watched over the prone figure of a beautiful woman dressed all in white. With a deep breath, she gathered all the strength to continue, to walk closer and be by her friend's side. Turning slightly to the left, she proceeded but almost closing her eyes at the sight, as if still not wanting to believe all of this could be real, that Diana was indeed gone.

Sleeping, Diana looked like she was just in a very peaceful slumber, dreaming of a place where there was no hurt and pain. The ebony hair flowed past her shoulders, framing the face that was still radiant and beautiful, the ruby lips curving not into a smile but an expression of contentment embraced by a very beautiful dream that she did not want to wake up anymore.

Thank you, J'onn… 

Then the cloak of protection disappeared as the shadow of a woman transformed into a much taller man, the wings disappearing to form into a thick and black cape.

Bruce let the quiet moment pass, by just looking at the face he loved, missing the blue eyes that stared at him sometimes in doubt, in frustration, in admiration, in love…and the last time, in hurt. And it tore him apart that the last time they were together, he was breaking her heart by pushing her away, accusing her of something she only did because it was the only thing she could do.

_I miss you so much._

His right hand moved and with his left he removed the glove because he wanted to feel her skin under his hand, his touch. And as he traced with his fingers softly the outline of her face, he almost expected her to move, open her eyes and smile back at him. But the skin that felt so warm under him was now cold, unmoving and lifeless. Because she was dead.

_One way…or the other, Diana. I will be with you, soon._

Slowly he put the black glove on. Taking a deep breath, looking at her face for a while, he then raised his masked face to the statues that watched over them with dead and unfeeling blank eyes.

"She lived to serve you…obey your every command." His voice talked to the unmoving sculptures as he walked near the altar to pause at the center where golden steps divided the statues to lead to a higher ground. "Except for one. And you punished her for it…we all punished her for the sin of falling in love."

In one swift movement, he removed the mask from his face and defiantly glared at the cold stone. "Look at your champion now." He pointed to where Diana lay as his voice rose in anger. "Gods…you call yourselves gods. What kind of cruel gods are you?"

His hands balled into fists at his sides at the lack of attention he was getting. "Talk to me! You---"

"Stop this!" Hippolyta approached and the hurried footsteps echoed all throughout the temple as the guards ran to him, aiming their spears in his direction. "What are you doing here, mortal?" The queen demanded.

He did not even flinch. "I came for Diana."

"By deceiving her mother?"

For a while he noted the hurt in the mother's voice. He moved slightly but was stopped by more pointed weapons aimed at his face. "We both know you will not let me see her if I did not deceive you by assuming the personality of someone else."

Hippolyta knew it was the truth. And though she never approved of her daughter's feelings for this man, there was something inside of her that was touched by the gesture, the gallantry that led this man to this island with the knowledge that he might not leave alive. Maybe it was the bravery, that even though he was not endowed with powers like her daughter had he still took the risks to fight for good, that made Diana fall in love with him.

Maybe Hippolyta could not grasp and comprehend her daughter's reasons all at once. But the queen was starting to see things differently and for a moment felt an admiration for the man in front of her. It seemed that he was worthy of her daughter's love after all. But, it was too late.

"It does not matter," the queen sighed sadly. "She's dead."

"Because they killed her."

"Please…if you value your life," Hippolyta pleaded with her voice and her eyes to the man her daughter once loved. "…do not blaspheme…"

"Hippolyta!"

It was a female voice. But it seemed to come from deep under the earth, making the ground tremble, the walls shake in its intensity. Bruce fixed his gaze at the altar and a blinding light materialized before them.

All the Amazons bowed in respect of the presence of their goddess. "Hera ---"

"Why have you allowed this mortal to deceive you?" The loud voice of the goddess accused as the light glowed with emphasis with every syllable that was uttered.

The queen's head was still bowed in reverence. "Forgive me my---"

"I came to seek an audience with you." Bruce cut off Hippolyta's explanation.

The light glowed more as if in anger. "By defiling the sanctity of this temple!"

"It's easier to catch your attention the wrong way."

"How dare you speak to me in that manner?" Hera might as well have shouted, the strong voice echoing, bouncing off the four corners and the ornate walls. "Do you know who you are talking to?"

"I know very well who you are." Bruce ignored the expression on Hippolyta's faced that told him to shut up. "You are one of those responsible for taking away her life."

"You insolent mortal! How dare you accuse---?"

"Because I speak the truth!"

A deep and rumbling sound of anger seemed to want to burst out from within the earth, as the ground shook, as the walls of the ancient temple trembled, as the goddess' form changed from a lighter shade to a deeper tint of yellow. Then, all of a sudden, a streak of blinding light, resembling the speed of lightning escaped forth from the form, creating sparks that were to be followed by a distinct crackling sound.

A surge of pure pain coursed all throughout his body as the tip of the light touched his left shoulder. He gritted his teeth, fighting against the onslaught of pain but his knees could not carry the weight of his agony, making him fall, kneeling on the marble ground. Through the haze of tears that welled from the pain, he barely caught a reflection of his tortured countenance on the polished floor as a right hand supported the rest of his frame.

"I should strike you down and take away your pitiful life where you are!"

The simple task of raising his face seemed too much. "Strike me down, burn me to the ground…" His voice was hoarse and there was a strange moment when he thought that his insides might have been burnt dry. "But before you do…I implore you to…please listen."

"I don't have to listen to you," Hera answered. "I know---"

"I beg you…for her life."

The way his lips let the words escape…it was so very different from the cold and demanding tone he used to challenge the goddess earlier, as if it was the voice of another man, a man who would do anything for the woman he loved, even if he knew there was not much he could do for her anymore.

"And now you humble yourself." Hera was quick to note the sudden change. "Where is the arrogance now, mortal?"

He tried raising himself, putting his weight on his right knee but it was all in vain. He closed his eyes at his own desperation. "Please…"

For the first time, Hippolyta wanted to reach out and help the mortal in pain a few feet from where she knelt.

"Why?" The loud voice asked. "So you can hurt her all over again?"

He opened his eyes and again, he was faced with the blurred image of his face on the marble floor and at the sight of his own tired eyes, he let all the guilt seep in, as if in a last attempt to redeem himself although he knew very well he still would not be able to forgive his own sins.

"During the last few moments of her life, Diana was apologizing for causing the ones she loved pain." He did not bother answering the goddess' taunt. "She was apologizing for a fault that was not hers…but ours."

A deathly silence fell as the truth was spoken and everyone else seemed to consider the magnitude of what they all had done to Diana. And as the light seemed to steady from the usual flicker, the queen herself closed her eyes as Hippolyta thought of the fate of her daughter and the fate of the man she loved and for once admitted to herself that there was no denying the extent of his feelings for her departed daughter.

"Diana knew what she was doing. She sacrificed her life willingly and died for all of us." Hera was unfazed by his statement. "As for you, you chose your fate to die needlessly when you set foot in this island."

And from the cold and unfeeling voice of the goddess, he knew very well that all he did was in vain.

"A part of her was already dead when we took away the chance for her to love. We all killed her then already."

"Your accusations you will take with you to the grave," the goddess pronounced.

Silence fell all around for another while before he chanced to gaze at the face of the mother of the woman he loved as if in quiet gratitude for something that he could not speak. Then he faced the light once more.

The light glowed a distinct yellow once more and he closed his eyes, awaiting the punishment, as his mind accepted the truth. He would be with her soon.

"At least, I tried to fight one last chance for her and die…rather than live the rest of my life in doubt."

Slowly, he lifted himself off the ground, all the while preparing himself for the inevitable.

He had lost.

But he had triumphed in a way.

And this was one of the very few moments when he felt dread wash all over him and he would be lying if he did not admit to the fear that was gripping at him at this very moment, the fear of facing certain death. But then, when he thought of her face, the face that smiled at him in his thoughts, he felt the courage and a comforting peace of mind.

And when his lips parted to sigh, it was the sound of acceptance of the fate that lay before him.

He was ready.

He could not wait to be with her once more.

_Diana…I'll be with you. Wait for me…_

"Wait!"

Everyone suddenly stilled at the voice and from his position, he opened his eyes, turned and saw Superman walking towards them. He could not explain it, but at the sight of the man, his friend, a feeling of relief somehow managed to enter his thoughts.

That was what Superman brought. He brought hope to the hopeless.

"The Man from the Stars." Hera recognized his presence. "I assume that you came for her too."

"I came for the both of them." Superman's voice held the utmost respect, in contradiction to the earlier tone used by Bruce.

But the effect was just the same. "Are you challenging me also for their fate?"

"No…I am not." Superman was quick to humble himself in the presence of the deity. "I ask that her majesty spare my friends and grant them another chance."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it is the right thing to do." Superman cast a sidelong glance at Batman and noted the ragged breathing as a result of Hera's earlier wrath. It appeared that his friend did not quite accomplish the task he came for with the defeated set of the shoulders that was not hard to miss.

He did not wait for an answer and instead continued. "All her life…all she ever wanted to do was to be a champion, your champion, a daughter, a friend, a loved one." He closed his eyes and knew Diana would disapprove of him saying all of this to gain sympathy. But it had to be said. "But she always felt that she was not a worthy enough champion, a dutiful enough daughter…and a trustworthy friend…because she did one thing that we all warned her against."

Superman opened his eyes once more and stared straight into the light. "I beg you to consider."

And Hera did just that as evidenced by the tense silence that stretched within the walls of the temple. The lull momentarily allowed Hippolyta to reflect on the truth that her daughter was indeed loved and accepted by the outside world as evidenced by these two men who gallantly braved the odds to ask for her life.

Then the light moved. "I will spare your arrogant friend. But Diana's fate is already sealed. She has fulfilled her destiny."

"Please---"

"Why does her life concern you so much?" The voice of the goddess softened slightly.

"Because we all deprived her of a life that she deserved to live."

Hippolyta winced at the words because it was the truth. They all hindered Diana's happiness in a way.

"Her majesty…"

If the deity could sigh, it was what they heard. "Because we once asked something from you and you did not deny us, I will take your request into consideration," she answered Superman. "For now, go home and await our decision."

When he heard the words, Bruce closed his eyes and offered words of gratitude in his thoughts.

He hardly ever prayed anymore, but a part of him knew…there was Someone, somewhere, who was looking after him. And right now, he was given another chance.

"Thank you." It was Superman who said the words aloud before glancing at Bruce who did not seem to want to leave just yet.

_Bruce…let's go. We did our part_…J'onn's voice reasoned.

The spears withdrew as Hippolyta ordered. And when Bruce walked near to Diana's form to say a silent goodbye, it was the only time Superman saw the lifeless form of his friend.

And the instant he saw her face as the black glove on Bruce's hand touched her, all he wanted was to be by her side to say a silent goodbye himself. Because this might be the last chance he had of seeing her, of saying a final farewell. But instead of walking near, he planted his feet and he let the moment pass, allowing both his friends the moment they did not have to be together, if only for the last time.

In silence, the two men returned to the Javelin and as the aircraft was about to take flight with J'onn at the helm, there was a voice that whispered in Bruce's head. _"She will not be tainted with the pain of your love anymore."_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Waiting was the hardest part.

Superman busied himself by taking charge of the rehabilitation of the Watchtower, making his presence more felt to boost the morale of the slightly despondent crew. During his spare time, he researched ancient Greek burial rituals all the while debating with himself if he should make a re-appearance at Themyscira to stress his point further.

On the other hand, Bruce dealt with the waiting by drowning himself with work as Wayne Enterprises resumed the regular working schedule after business was interrupted by the foiled take over. There were numerous paper works, proposals to be reviewed, contracts to be signed and a number of employees to be reassured that everything was back to normal.

In between them was J'onn, who was closely looking in on the two most affected people by Diana's departure.

In the evening, a day after their visit to the island, while on a very brief break by the cafeteria, Superman found himself leafing through a book of ancient Greek culture. He learned that in later eras, the _prothesis_ or wake only lasted for a few days or even just twenty-four hours. Concerned about Diana, he was just about to do a rough computation of the situation when J'onn summoned him.

When he arrived, Batman was already there with the Martian and their eyes were fixed on nothing but the empty teleporter pad.

"J'onn…what is it?"

J'onn pushed a few buttons on the small console a few feet away from the flat surface of the pad. "I feel…a faint presence in my mind."

_Is it…her?_ Bruce asked.

J'onn tried to concentrate_. I'm not sure. But…someone is arriving_.

And slowly, a play of lights materialized before them. Different colors sparkled into tiny specks, subtly at first before a human silhouette slowly appeared from the haze. After a few more seconds the empty space was occupied by a tall female form. Then the beautiful face finally appeared as the body solidified, clothed in a red, blue and gold uniform. But the insignia on her chest was replaced by a gold breastplate molded in the form of a familiar bird.

Time stood still.

Everything was silent.

Bruce's breath stopped at the unbelievable sight before him and his chest complained at the stillness, finally heaving a heavy sigh but carefully silencing the sound even if no one bothered paying attention to anything else but the presence of the woman who rose from the dead.

And through his mask, his eyes stared hard in amazement causing a strain that made the tear duct produce more fluid than necessary that the tears slowly welled in the lower lid of his eyes, convincing himself that it was a natural reaction, not a product of the overwhelming emotions, of surprise, relief and bliss, that he was experiencing at the very moment.

Just beside him, Superman's face registered almost the same expression of wonder. Even if they both knew of the possibility unlike everyone else, it was still very hard to believe their request was granted, their prayer was answered.

Diana swept her gaze around the large area and tried to look at each of the faces she remembered only too well and in their silent eyes, she felt a strong sense of belonging, a bond that could never be severed even by death.

She missed them all and her smile told them how much. "Looks like you've all seen a ghost."

From the corner of his teary eye he saw Superman bridge the gap with a few strides to embrace the friend he missed so much while almost all of the leaguers clapped and rejoiced in unison to later huddle close.

"You just don't know how we all missed you." Superman stared into her eyes when he finally released her from the bear hug allowing the others the chance.

"It's nice to know I was missed."

"Princess!" Wally yelled from within the crowd to appear beside her in a blink. "Is this really you?"

She raised her right hand and pinched him on the cheek. "Missed me?" Her eyes smiled and she found herself enveloped in another heartfelt embrace.

"Don't ever leave us again."

"I won't." She reassured him with a tap on his shoulder.

When Wally broke free, there was a naughty grin on his face. "Just in case I don't get another chance."

"Don---" Her protest was cut off when he planted a quick kiss on her lips before speeding away. "Flash!"

There was a round of laughter but her embarrassment was short-lived since everyone was eager to welcome her back, shaking her hand, sharing warm embraces.

His heart started thundering in his chest the more her steps led her close to where his feet seemed to be rooted, his hands began sweating and the glove covering his hand suddenly felt small. For a few weird seconds something in his nervous mind told him to make an abrupt about face and leave, but his feet did not obey.

And then there she was, a breath away, looking at him, extending a hand.

And he flinched with a strong pang of hurt inwardly.

For years he had mastered the art of detecting signs of human emotion with a single look in a person's eyes, whether it be fear, anger, hate or guilt. And as his eyes looked at hers, there was no trace of any deep emotion, any indication of a disguised feeling, not even the slightest hint of the passion that he used to see in the deep blue orbs.

All that looked back at him were the eyes that showed a fondness, a friendship.

With dread, he felt it and the goddess' last words as they left the temple echoed in his ears.

_She will not be tainted with the pain of your love anymore._

Whatever love she felt for him died with her. And it would remain dead while she lived again.


	20. A New Life

Author's Note: My computer crashed on me! It was a good thing I had a back up disk of the last few chapters. Well, anyway, here it is.

Chapter Twenty

A New Life 

It looked just the same as yesterday and the day before, the blue of the ocean still as blue and the occasional specks of green still decorated the same places.

But the earth was not the same.

In a span of a day, the world that had lost a hero rejoiced in her return and, like her example, the people tried their best to start anew and leave the pain of the past behind.

And J'onn felt all of it, the overwhelming thoughts of willingness to go on with their lives with renewed spirit and was thankful that the rest of the league shared the same sentiments, as he watched the earth revolve in perfect timing.

But the smile in his green countenance disappeared when his thoughts drifted to one.

As his orange eyes stared out in the view of the vast space before him, the all-encompassing darkness, he could not ignore the distinct feeling he was sensing from his friend.

Instead of feeling bliss at the return of his cherished one, he felt the overwhelming pain when their eyes met because her eyes were vacant except for a hint of a friendly stare.

Yes, J'onn felt all of his sadness, as his friend stood alone in the night, guarding his city once again, all the while battling the emotions from within, the feeling of despair, of profound loneliness.

_Of having something precious only to lose it in a heartbeat._

J'onn almost wanted to reach out to Bruce and tell him that everything would be all right soon. But how could he reassure someone when he, himself, was in doubt whether it was the right thing to do.

And because of this confusion, he decided to seek the help, the advice of a friend who believed more in the sanctity of truth.

"J'onn…" Superman's curt voice interrupted his forlorn thoughts.

He eyed his friend for a while, sensing nothing but positive emotions. "Thank you for coming." He was indeed grateful with the other's presence for it provided some hint of assurance.

They walked closer to the edge where the floor met the glass that separated them from outside. "So…what do we need to discuss?"

"I want to talk to you about Diana."

Superman stood beside him, placing a hand on the steel railing with a concerned expression that was bordering on worry. "What about her?"

"Haven't you noticed anything…different?"

"Is she all right?"

J'onn could sense the alarm in his friend. "She is, physically." He tried to appease his friend's sudden concern. "What can you notice about her…emotions?"

Superman considered for a while, thinking of his friend. "She seems…happy."

"_Too happy._"

At the suggestion, Superman suddenly noticed that indeed it was a bit strange that after a day there was not even the slightest mention of what happened the last time they saw each other. He could even recall a strange expression pass over her face when he tried to apologize for the hurtful words he said.

As if she did not have a clue what in the world he was referring to.

"Too happy that it seems…"

"There's something wrong." J'onn finished the sentence.

A strange moment of silence passed as one wondered and the other considered. Then J'onn finally spoke while looking through the glass. "Superman…this is probably the opportune time to talk to you about everything that happened." J'onn took the time to pause before beginning his enlightenment. "She was right."

"Right?" Superman face frowned in confusion. "About what?"

"When she told me about her plans that night in Atlantis, I did not put in much of an argument because I knew, just as she did, that she was right, that it had to be done. She had to summon the Phoenix before your clone remembered its significance deep in the recesses of his memories, which were taken from you." The Martian recalled the previous events. "In her absence, I must assume her identity. And before she left for Heliopolis that dawn, she allowed me inside her mind to read her every thought in order that I can assume her personality as convincingly as I can as part of the plan of deceiving the enemy."

J'onn remembered all the thoughts she shared as if they were his own. "Superman…she opened all of her self to me. There was not a single fiber of feeling or thought that was concealed and I became aware of her every happiness, all her frustrations, all her despair. Looking at her face then, I never thought that underneath her smile, her confidence, was a person who was conflicted, unsure of the emotions that were denied for so long." J'onn turned to his friend. "And it made me admire her even more."

As Superman stared at the alien eyes before him, he could not prevent guilt from seeping through, from his veins to his heart, making him turn away again to look at the endless space.

"Just before she left for her fateful journey, she made me promise about something I _must_ do." J'onn smiled ruefully at the memory of how she almost forced him to make the promise, the pact. "In the remote chance that the gods would grant the request that either Bruce or you would be foolish enough to make for her life to be returned, she knew they would take something in return. And she made me swear to return it when she comes back."

Superman abruptly faced him. "She knew we would come for her?"

"Yes…" he answered. "She had such faith. That gave her strength to continue with her plan."

"What did they take from her?"

"The memory of her love for…him," he answered truthfully.

Superman stilled and closed his eyes at the realization. He always thought the only reason why she had not opened up yet about the past to him was that it was still all too painful to remember, to confess.

But, all the while, the truth was…there was no pain to remember.

"Have you told her?" It was a mere whisper as his eyes opened up to the Martian again.

"I must admit that I am conflicted at what to do," J'onn confessed. "I can sense nothing of the sadness and longing that she had kept in her heart for so long, no trace of the pain she felt the last few days…before her sacrifice. It should be better for her…to let her live this way, without the despair."

Of all the people, he understood J'onn the most. Because somewhere in his heart, there was nothing he wanted more for her to be free of the pain, to be happy.

Who would not want that for her? 

And though he wanted to deny it, there was a small, selfish part that thought of the idea that this was the chance he had for her to finally see him for what he was, other than the friend who was always by her side, always waiting.

But then again, it was such a _small_ part of him.

The larger part of his heart believed in the truth that his love would always remain unselfish, not expecting anything in return.

And it would always be this kind of love, a love that believed in the truth.

"I understand what you feel, J'onn. But now that I know, when I look into her eyes again, I will see that something is missing. She is not the Diana we know without all those feelings, all those emotions." He came to a decision. "However gallant and innocent, or not so innocent, our reasons are, we have no right to deny her the memories, because they are _her_ memories."

J'onn smiled. It was the answer he expected from a great man such as his friend.

For a moment, the Martian had to admit he was troubled at how this will affect him. But now, seeing his friend before him, feeling the confidence, the conviction, the contentment of eternal friendship, J'onn was assured that everything would be all right.

"Yes…I will tell her."

Superman tapped him on the shoulder as if to wish him good luck. "So…when will you tell her?"

"She asked me to tell her again in two days. That will be tomorrow."

"Two days?" There was finally a trace of an amused inquiry on Superman's face.

J'onn smiled back at a happy reverie. "Many years ago…she had been very happy for two days. The first day was with you and your family, when she felt how it was to feel the love of father and a mother and a best friend. The second day was with Bruce, when she felt the love of a man. Maybe…she wanted to be happy for another two days before…all her memories wound her again."

It was not hard to miss the small flinch Superman tried to conceal when he mentioned the love she had for Bruce. And J'onn felt it was time to tell him. "She loved you both, but in different ways," J'onn tried to explain. "When she gave up her life that day, she was not trying to save the whole world, just her friends, her family and the both of you."

"I know, J'onn," Superman smiled ruefully. "It's a long process to let go. But I will…someday."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

After a while, J'onn left and Superman was alone by himself to just reflect on all the things that had transpired. He did not know exactly how long he was standing where J'onn left him until someone approached.

"A penny for your thoughts…"

He immediately turned to his left with a surprised grin as her eyes held a very warm and friendly stare. And just as J'onn mentioned, the blue hue of her enchanting eyes reflected none of the pain that was always hidden beyond the blue depths, but that was always visible in the eyes of a friend, his eyes.

"I was just thinking of…"

"Me?" An amused face, with lips curved slightly upward in one side in her own version of a smirk with a raised brow, looked at him.

His own lips broke into a wide grin. "Yes…among other things," he was quick to add the last statement.

They both shared a smile, an expression that only the very best of friends could have for one another, for a few, precious seconds. The comfortable silence eased into several moments more, the very first time they had in what seemed like an eternity for two very close souls, after a very profound and life changing experience. And when the happiness had subsided, the smiles disappearing to be replaced by seriousness as they still looked into each others' eyes, he was left staring once again into the blue orbs and the instant he stared a second more than he should have, he felt a sudden flinch of shame.

It certainly was a lot easier saying what he had said to J'onn…without having her this close.

_Because he wanted to change his mind._

After all that he confessed, after he was sure of what he just admitted to his friend…there was this one heartbeat that called her name…that would always belong to her.

And as if to test his resolve further, she moved close that their shoulders were touching. And then he felt the soft side of her face leaning on his shoulder.

And her hand found his between them.

He closed his eyes shut and tried to forget about the other emotions that made him feel guilty at the very moment. And for just this time, he just allowed himself this fleeting moment just to be with her, where the world was just a distant backdrop, just like in that time so very long ago, when they shared the last few moments before they devoted the rest of their lives to this never ending fight.

And everything seemed to fall into place, everything felt so right.

He could always talk to J'onn again, to tell him that maybe it was _not_ the right thing to do…to give her memories back, memories of the love she once had that only made her bleed, made her suffer, made her unhappy. All it would take was to inject the tiniest bit of doubt into an otherwise agreed upon resolve and he knew J'onn would consider his word.

She was happy now, he could see she was.

And then she spoke.

"Kal…" Her soft voice called his name even though her face was hidden from his sight. "Thank you for…coming back for me."

That simple statement should have filled him with happiness. But instead, it only pronounced even more the shame he was trying to dismiss.

_Because her gratitude was misplaced._

True, it was in the back of his mind…to come back for her. But he gave Bruce enough time because he knew his friend would not give up on her. And he was right. "It was…Bruce's idea."

He opened his eyes when he felt her shift so that she was looking straight at him once more. "But it was you they listened to." A hand touched his cheek. "It was you."

And then he saw it in her eyes.

_Hope._

The tiniest spark that made him feel that there was the probability that she could feel something more for him that she always had.

A possibility that she could return his affections…_by default_.

His right hand rose to tuck strands of her hair and the small gesture was effortless, in total contradiction to the battle he was fighting deep inside of him, a battle that should not have existed at all if he just adhered to the truth.

_The truth that she loved someone else._

And that he had to let her go. For the third time.

A smile appeared in his face as a thought occurred. If he was not Superman, if he was any other ordinary man, his emotions, his heart, would have been shattered into tiny little pieces by now.

But he was Superman, he was Kal-El, a man who dedicated his life to justice.

And to what is right.

But that fact did not make what he was about to do any easier.

The warmth of the smile he had pasted on is handsome face reached the blue of his eyes though deep within he was concealing the cold feeling of agony that tore at him at what he was about to do, what he was about to say.

"You are most welcome."

Then he softly squeezed her hand, as he took in a deep breath, before he said the words that would change both their lives once more, all the while saying goodbye silently in his thoughts to whatever that could have been between them, in this world, a world where there was no shadow of a past love.

"J'onn wants to see you tomorrow."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

He was just getting ready for another morning meeting at the office, fixing the cufflinks on his right sleeve, when Alfred rapped on the door, disturbing his concentration, about a visitor. With a disapproving shake of his head, all the while wondering who this early so-called visitor could be, as the butler dismissed his inquiry and leaving him alone, he went downstairs after a few minutes, walking briskly to the living room while resuming the mundane task of fixing the cuffs on his sleeve.

He stopped and felt an overwhelming feeling of déjà vu as his feet halted from stepping further, just by the doorway to the living room.

It was very like the image he once saw in his mind that was now part of his memory, as he looked at her profile, the wonderfully blue eyes, the perfect nose and the full red lips. Her hair was secured at the back of her head. But she was wearing a white t-shirt and a faded pair of jeans not the white dress he recalled in his thoughts from the stolen memories of years before.

And he had to remember and remind himself that she was not the same person.

This time around, she was the one who had no memory of those short two days.

And all the other days they shared in love.

And in his mind was the question of what she was doing in his house. And deeper in his thoughts were possibilities that he did not want to entertain, but could not prevent from doing so.

"Diana."

She turned abruptly as if surprised by his presence. "Oh, hello Bruce."

He was so foolish to think for a second that she would remember. Her eyes were still the same as he studied her face.

She suddenly wondered if her own presence was an intrusion. "Am I…interrupting you?"

"I am…expected somewhere in an hour." He lied to keep whatever it was that brought her here brief, with a voice that was flat and uninterested. But his heart was hammering inside his chest.

"Then I'll make it quick." She smiled politely, nonetheless. "I just wanted to return this." Her right hand extended and on her palm rested the cellular phone he gave her for Christmas. "Alfred insisted that I give it to you personally."

It felt as if the room was suddenly closing in on him, that it was getting more difficult to breathe as his heart beat erratically while his mind questioned. Then his eyes tried searching hers once more, as if trying to sense something in them that his mind might have missed. But his judgment was impaired by his own prejudice of the feelings that he was trying to deny in order not to be hurt again.

"How did you know this is mine?"

She tried to conceal her amusement. "There is a…small insignia on the back that is very easy to miss with average eyesight."

It felt like the walls collapsed around him. He felt the heavy weight of disappointment. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she answered. Remembering he had to be somewhere, she made her farewell. "Well…I should be going."

For a few seconds she waited and when all he did was nod, she turned and left the quiet living room.

Immediately his hands went to his head as if silently admonishing himself because he just let her walk away before he slumped on the nearest chair. He closed his eyes at the onslaught of pain and massaged his temples in a vain attempt to ease some of the ache.

"Bruce, what's wrong?"

His eyes flew open and his heart jumped at the sound of her voice though his demeanor revealed nothing of the emotions that were creating havoc within him.

"Headache."

She squatted in front and concern was evident on her face, though he was quick to tell himself that it was a natural reaction for a friend, a teammate. "I had the same headache yesterday, I felt like my head is going to be split in two. Should I call Alfred?"

_Fall down on your knees, embrace her and tell her everything_, his mind screamed. But he remained unmoving, disobeying the orders of his heart and mind. "No, it will pass."

"Are you sure?" It was her turn to search his face.

_It will never pass, like your love for her_. "Yes."

"Okay." She slowly stood up. "Goodbye Bruce."

His eyes followed the tread of her feet, staring blankly at the soles of her sneakers as she approached the doorway.

"Diana…" He could not prevent his lips from uttering.

"Yes?"

If his mind was not preoccupied with doubt, he would have seen the faintest spark in her eyes.

"It's nice to see you again," he said instead of telling her the truth.

She sighed. "It's nice to be back."

Once more she smiled, before turning away to leave.

And he was left staring at the space she vacated by the doorway with the hope that she would come back like before.

But she did not.

Staring at nothing in particular, his mind drifted and he found himself missing all the small things, how she tucked her hair behind her ear when they stray to the side of her face, how she unconsciously bit her lower lip when she was met with indecision, how her cheeks would show a pinkish tint whenever he stared too hard, how the blue of her eyes changed a shade darker when she was filled with passion.

Now, her eyes were devoid of the love, the passion that was once meant for him.

_Was this how you felt all those years?_

Years…she hid the pain of the remembrance of the love she once shared with him, the love he could not remember and now it was his turn to be burdened with the pain. And he wondered just how much she cringed inwardly every time that he looked at her indifferently, how he sometimes addressed her impersonally…because a simple, loveless stare was tearing him apart.

How can several days of this pain compare to the years she suffered in longing, the feeling of incompleteness?

And he was cruel enough to make her whole for more than two days only to rip her to shreds afterwards, making her feel lesser than she was before.

Now, this was his punishment.

But he could always tell her the truth, albeit very hard, with the hope that she would not react the way he did before with the feeling of anger and betrayal. No…Diana was not like that. She did not give in to anger easily like he did.

But, then again, why would he tell her? To appease his misery, to end this torment, his torment and bring about hers? It was very selfish to think that he wanted to tell her because he only wanted to release himself from the agony because that was one reason. The other…because he still…

He shook his head and closed his eyes to dim the vision, her apparition in the room. She was free of the pain he brought her. He should let her be.

Let time do the healing.

If there would ever be time to heal for him as a drop of emotion trickled in its sad path from his eye to his face.

For now…it had to be goodbye.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

As the knob settled with a faint sound into place, as the door fitted to a perfect close in the frame, she stared at it longingly one last time as her right hand traced the surface of the hard wood.

Yesterday it would be just a wood, a door for her. And as she looked around, as her gaze took in everything before her, this would just be a lonely doorstep, a simple patio.

But that was yesterday, before J'onn opened her mind to another world that she never knew existed, before everything fell into place.

This simple patio was the very same spot he told her he loved her for the very first time.

She closed her eyes at the remembrance, as if it was just yesterday, how the light of the moon and the nearby post illuminated his happy face as he waved goodbye. And she felt the grief, instead of happiness, welling up deep inside of her as she thought.

_He didn't even hold me back._

_He didn't even fight for me._

_He just let me go._

But deep inside, she was also asking herself why she was also letting him go. Because as she walked farther away, that was what she was doing.

She was reminded very well that he came to Themyscira for her, that he braved the wrath of Hera with Kal for her life. The least she could have done was to say thank you.

She wanted to. She had been thinking of it all night, after J'onn gave her memories back, to be by his side, to hold him and be able to tell him that she was blessed to have this chance to tell him that she loved him still.

But when she met his eyes today, the indifferent and cold stare, she became afraid. Because the way he looked at her were all too familiar.

All the memories were still too raw and too painful to be relived again.

Maybe time would heal the both of them. And she had a lot of time left on her hands.

_But would time be able to heal him?_

She sighed as a single tear escaped by itself to trail on her flushed face.

Knowing Bruce was knowing the answer. And it was an answer that was very hard to accept.

Taking the first and hardest few steps away from the door, she closed her eyes, holding her arms to herself and inhaled the fresh scent of the garden before opening her eyes and turning to look once more at the image of the large house, where she once found a love, where she once found another home, only to lose them all again.

"Goodbye, Bruce," she whispered to no one but the lonely garden, the closed door of his heart and the sad image of the patio where one young man once stood and smiled, whispering memorable words before waving goodbye.

It was the image from the two days when her life in this world began.

And it would be the same memory as she started her life anew.

And in her heart, he would always smile, he would always love her.

That would have to be enough, as she turned away.

To close the book of that chapter in her life.


	21. After A Year

Chapter Twenty One

_Anniversary_

_Ouch! _

She winced inwardly at the unpleasant sight of a teenager skidding on his behind on the ice-covered floor of the skating rink as a result of showing off to a particular girl while his friends, who were comfortably seated on the nearby bench, laughed at the young man's not so impressive predicament. Craning her neck slightly, making sure the boy was all right, she found herself stifling a chuckle, but wearing a wide smile nonetheless, as she looked on a few feet away at the same time relishing the last few pieces of her French fries.

Shaking her head at the amazement of what youth brought, she rolled the long sleeves of her dark brown wool turtleneck and, still with the smile pasted on her flushed face, cleaned the small mess she made on the wooden table she occupied by her lonesome at the park. She carefully disposed of the litter, depositing the empty crumpled paper where her burger once was wrapped and the red carton of her fries on the small plastic bag, securing it by making a small knot with the handles.

She was just about to stand up and depart for the Watchtower when a thought, a question, occurred to her.

_Why am I in such a hurry? _

It was Christmas, it was an international holiday, and even the proud group of villains who were now diminished in number, many thanks to the Superman wannabe, was celebrating it in careful hiding. And besides, it was her day off. So, instead of leaving, she heaved a sigh and placed her left elbow on the table, playing with the tall plastic cup of her drink, making small circles in the air, smiling at the sound of ice rustling inside the container, swishing with the brown liquid inside.

_I am drinking ice-cold root beer in the middle of a freezing day_. A smile formed on her lips just as a small drop of water resulting from condensation slid from the cup to the table.

Now staring at the lonely drop of water on the table, she could not help but have an epiphany.

The small, wet circle on the spacious table was very much like…_her_.

Alone.

In this very wide world.

She heaved another sigh while her eyes continued to stare at the tiny liquid smudge. Then she averted her eyes away from the table to stare at the snow-covered trees nearby as she thought deeply of her life for the past year.

She used to have this funny notion of growing old and grumpy with Kal. He had been the constant in her life so far, and because of who and what they were he was the likeliest to still be by her side after time, or fate, caught up with most of their friends.

But, sometime in the earlier part of the year, it was not hard to sense something different from her friend. He was not distancing himself on purpose but she could feel them slowly growing apart. And lately, he admitted to the truth.

And she had to be truthful to herself. She was happy for him, but there was a little part inside of her that felt a bit jealous because…it only accentuated the fact that she was now officially alone.

_Kal_…her best friend…the other half of one of the most promising love team ever to be invented…the boy who once bought underwear for her.

She laughed at the private remembrance.

Then, after a while, she sobered at the thought.

He was seeing someone, seriously seeing someone.

Nice alliteration there, _seriously seeing someone_.

Well, the same could be said for…Bruce.

Bruce… 

He did not just distance himself, nor just pull away. He more or less severed whatever ties that brought them together. She even went as far as thinking that if he could only migrate to the next planet he would just to avoid her.

There was not a single mission in the past year with them together, and of course he had something to do with the roster of assignments. He hardly attended the meetings in person, most of the time he would just connect via phone or video conference. And if he ever did grace the Watchtower with his presence he would ignore her the best way he could but just in case the situation was inevitable he would acknowledge her being there with a curt nod, just a reminder that his etiquette and eyesight were still functioning normally.

But she had to give him the benefit of the doubt. Something he did not give her before.

He knew her memories of him, of them together were gone, J'onn explained everything to her when she awoke after receiving all the memories Hera took as condition of her restoration. Though, many times, she wondered if he still thought she was clueless. And many times she wanted, though she could not find the courage, to ask J'onn.

And as time passed by she, more or less, let the topic go. It was in the past and they have moved on.

Hence the alliteration, seriously seeing someone.

Well it had to be serious. Bruce Wayne had the track record of dating an average of six women a year, she smiled at the gossip one infamous tabloid reported. This year, he was down to two. It was either the women were finally getting smarter, or he was really beginning to be sincere.

Congratulations then to the lucky girl.

But, at the back of her mind, and as a worried frown on her face appeared, she could not help but think if she should worry for the woman.

But then again, why should she worry about things that do not, and should not, concern her anymore?

She took a deep breath as her eyes drifted to a particular spot and looked longingly at the empty table a few feet away from where she sat. And a melancholic smile appeared on her face at the memory that exactly a year ago she was sitting on that bench and across her was the man she loved.

And, in her mind, she heard the words that once were said.

"_And I want to give it a try."_

"_Give what a try?"_

"_Us."_

"_According to the Watchtower daily gossip logs…I am spoken for."_

"_I don't care even if you are betrothed to the future king of England. Seriously…Diana. I want to give us a try."_

"_What about reasons number one to---"_

"_Forget I said them."_

It seemed just only yesterday when in truth a year, a very memorable year, had passed. But his words still echoed in her ears, the words she so very longed to hear him say.

"Is this seat taken?"

She raised her face and tilted her head abruptly a little to her left. She blinked a few times and thought for a while that she was seeing an image her mind just thought up from all the reminiscing she had been doing.

But no, he was not an apparition, but flesh and blood. And just about two feet away, the closest he had ever been to her in a while.

_Say something!_

"No."

She was glad her voice sounded normal and added the faintest smile to recover from her initial expression of alarm though she knew it was an effort in vain because this was Bruce she was talking to.

"May I join you?"

"Of course." _What's he doing here?_ She could not help but ask.

He sat opposite her, blocking her view of the bench she was caught red handed staring lovingly at and alarm signals sounded in her thoughts.

"I never thought I'd see you here," he mentioned casually, resting his elbows on the table. "Weren't you at the farm?"

"Yes." She sipped on the soda.

A very awkward silence settled as seconds ticked away. Then the embarrassing sound of her sipping through a straw on an empty plastic cup broke the silence.

"How was Christmas there?"

"It was great," she answered, placing the empty container before her as she thought strangely that a year ago, it was almost the same line of conversation they were having. For some reason, she wanted to change the topic before it strayed of to the matter of her and Kal once more. "But I had to leave early. There's somewhere I needed to be."

"Assignment? Surveillance?" Though his voice tried to sound indifferent, it was slightly laced with curiosity that was easily noticed by her, through all the years she had known him.

"No," she shrugged. "A…secret and personal mission." She hoped he got the meaning of personal and not press further.

"Oh." He leaned his back on the bench. "And now, you're just…reminiscing?"

"I'm having lunch."

"What did you have?"

_Why the sudden questions?_

If he did not have the serious Bruce Wayne expression on, as if it was the Batman she was talking to without the mask, she would have laughed at the immateriality of his inquiry. Then his line of questioning prompted her to be on her guard. Though it seemed innocent enough, a part of her mind could not help but think that he was baiting her for some reason.

"Junk…just junk food." She dismissed with a guilty smile before she changed the topic again. "To tell you the truth, I did not expect to see you here either."

And what he did next she did not expect.

He smiled.

It was so long since she last saw him smile like that.

And it made her feel warm inside as her heart did a familiar somersault.

"I know. I was just driving by and I saw a familiar face." He placed his palm on the table, tracing an invisible pattern with a finger though his eyes were fixed on her. "I'm not exactly a park person."

"More of a rooftop and dark alley kind of guy?"

He laughed.

She missed his laugh, a kind of happiness expressed in his own, simple way unlike the heartfelt guffaws that she shared with Kal and Wally. It was that kind that was a little more than a chuckle, but a laugh nonetheless, _his_ trademark laugh.

And it had the power to melt every barrier that she had built.

"Bruce?" She tried to look concerned. She remembered it had to appear that it was the first time she ever saw him laugh. "Do you have a fever?"

"No. Why?" Amusement was still present on his face.

She raised an inquiring brow and a doubtful expression. "You're laughing. I…_hardly_ see you laugh."

A shadow passed over his face and something in his expression changed. She knew what it was…disappointment. She knew then that somehow, because he saw her in the likeliest of places at this time of year, he might have this wishful thinking that she was starting to remember.

And that meant he still cared.

"I have to laugh sometimes," he explained with a rueful stare that tugged at her heart.

"Of course."

"I have a personality to keep."

"Yes you do."

"I only brood at night. When I am patrol, that is." He was quick to add.

She dismissed the feeling of jealousy at the implication. "We all know that."

"And besides…it's Christmas." He tried a faint smile. "I'm only grouchy…."

"Three hundred sixty four days a year."

She suddenly closed her mouth but realized it was too late when his mild demeanor changed into surprise in a blink of an eye.

"_What_ did you say?"

"You're only grouchy…the rest of the year." She felt the color start to taint her cheeks as his eyes studied her close, as if scrutinizing her every next move.

"What did you have for lunch?"

"What?"

He looked at the empty cup on the table and noticed the logo of a very popular food chain. "What did you eat?"

"Seriously Bru---"

"A quarter-pounder with cheese, fries and root beer?"

She did not even bother to reply, afraid that her lips might betray her again by following what her heart wanted to say. But she knew very well that her eyes and flushed cheeks already gave her away as the chaos of emotions within her was reflected in them.

"Diana…" He leaned over and reached out, trapping her left hand in his.

His palm felt surprisingly cold on her hand. And she looked away at the intensity of his demanding stare.

"When?" He tugged on her hand. "When did you start to…remember?"

At that point, as she looked straight into his eyes, it was all plain to see that he was giving her the chance to explain as he fought against his own feelings. And all she wanted to do was open her lips and tell him everything.

But it was the hardest thing for her to do.

It was a very delicate matter and she had to find the right words to say to him that would make him understand and at the same time enlighten him that she was not holding him back to a past that he no longer was bound to. That, however it still hurt her, tore her apart every single time she was reminded that he had moved on with his life, she had set him free already.

She could not tell him that yet. Because of the truth that she did not want to truly end anything between them…because having the talk would only mean two things. If he still loved her…or if he did not anymore. And, for some reason, she was afraid of the answer.

She finally opened her lips to speak. "I can't tell you."

"Can't…or won't?"

"Both."

"Why?" His eyes pleaded.

When she could no longer bear the weight of the stare of his sad eyes she looked away. A moment passed before she felt him slowly let go of her hand. And from the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of him standing up to leave her alone.

_Alone with her thoughts._

_Alone with all the conflicting emotions._

_Alone._

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_She remembered._

_But…since when?_

His thoughts were too preoccupied as he drove, passing by the snow-lined streets.

Why didn't I even notice? 

And he knew the answer to that question. Ever since the day her eyes looked at him without any trace of remembrance, he could not bear to look at them again. And so, as much as he could, he avoided seeing her, detaching himself from the pain that a single look from her could bring.

But not a day had passed that he did not think of her.

And as he reached the familiar confines of the manor, he purposely strode to his study, sat in front of the computer and replayed the events of that fateful day when she decided to open up to J'onn.

Now, for the second time, without the malicious interference of the voice of the curse that played with his anger, he watched her face, all the feelings, the conflicts, with different eyes. Her expression changed from that of quiet amusement, to awe and wonder, to a smile of remembrance even managing the shortest of giggles, to uncertainty, to a face that was totally in love, to end with eyes that were concealing sadness.

And he overlooked all of those feelings, all that she went through. Because he was too busy feeling angry that he did not even try and understand.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Master Bruce…" Alfred started as he entered the swinging doors to the butler's sanctuary, the kitchen, and looked for something on the refrigerator. "Would you like some tea, coffee?"

"No, thank you." He sat on the nearest stool by the counter and popped the tab on his can of root beer.

Alfred stared at the can regretfully, remembering that his charge started this habit of drinking the beverage for almost a year now. He was afraid Bruce might get an ulcer, if he did not have one already. "May I remind you that…consuming an awful lot of that liquid---"

"It's just my first." He took a generous gulp and looked away.

"For the evening." Alfred was quick to add while checking on the pot of simmering water. But his aged and all too knowing eyes were also quick to notice something was amiss with the younger man's far away look. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

Alfred stilled his hand from reaching a glass container of pasta. "Sir, I _know_ by now that you _know_ very well that I can tell if you're not telling the truth."

Though the semantics would have sounded confusing he knew what Alfred was implying. "Alfred…"

"What sir?" Alfred offered an affectionate smile. "I know you certainly did not come here just to gulp that beverage to the last drop while moping, did you?"

He finally faced the older man. "She…" There was a slight hesitation. "…Diana remembers."

A moment of surprise passed Alfred's face as he recalled the bits and pieces of information that Bruce dropped once in a while but never wholly opened up to. "The princess told you?"

He shook his head. "No, I found out." He took another sip. "She obviously has no plans of telling me."

Alfred sighed. "Well…you obviously have no plans of telling her either, Master Bruce."

Alfred was absolutely right. But he did not like admitting to that truth. "What's for dinner?"

"Fettuccine in white sauce." Alfred knew of the deliberate change of topic as his eyes strayed to the pasta container. But he was not buying any of it. The young man had managed to avoid the topic for a time now and it was time to settle things. "Be truthful, sir. For all of the year you thought she did not remember. Yet you did nothing to help her."

He knew it was coming. "Because it's better that way. She'd be free of the pain I caused her."

"Maybe…that's what she thought also when she kept the truth from you. She has the right to feel that way too, don't forget."

"I know."

"Besides…why does it matter? You have moved on, sir. If your date the other night was any indication…"

_Date_…it was just a date, a public appearance the press just had to catch to show the people Bruce Wayne was not getting soft. And, even if they knew they would never be able to claim his heart, he felt sorry for the nameless women who would put up with him, who he would leave broken hearted later.

Broken hearted…like he was.

_How did one recover from a love that was denied many times?_

_How did one recover from loving Diana?_

_Maybe…never._

"Do you still…love her?"

As he looked at the butler's inquiring eyes, he knew the answer very well. And he was about to admit to it when the doorbell rang. He abruptly stood up as if glad with the intrusion, leaving the empty soda can.

"I'll get it." And as he exited the kitchen, with a faint smile, he heard Alfred whisper.

"Saved by the bell."


	22. Anniversary

Author's Note: Sorry. I accidentally deleted the last chapter. This is a repost.

At last, here it is, the final chapter to a long story you have all shared with me. Many thanks to all the people who patiently waited since October of last year, since I have bravely convinced myself I will be able to finish this piece. It is certainly a privilege to share this journey with all of you. I just hope to maintain the inspiration in the future, (do not worry, I will try my very best to update the other fic I have started, plus the long delayed conclusion to Promise Me A Miracle and To Last A Lifetime), even though Justice League Unlimited and the hope for Bruce realizing the extent of his feelings for and Diana have gone. _But certainly not in our hearts._

Chapter Twenty Two

Anniversary 

Her eyes were glued to the brass knocker of the thick wooden door and for a passing moment she almost wanted to make an abrupt about face in the dark of night and escape the predicament that she got herself into. But it was too late, her stubborn finger had already pressed the button of the doorbell and as she tapped her foot against the cold floor, she pocketed her hands and waited patiently.

When footsteps approached, she tried her best smile and remembered the lines she would deliver so that Alfred would not suspect something out of the ordinary, _as if my being here at this time of the night was as ordinary as snowfall at this time of year_. She was about to admonish herself for the lame excuse when the knob turned.

"Good eve…" She stopped at the sight of Bruce opening the front door. "Where's Alfred?"

He froze in position for a while, letting a few snowflakes dance through the open door, his left hand grabbing onto the knob a little tightly as his eyes stared in a moment of disbelief at seeing her and for the second time that day. It also felt as if something was caught inside his throat rendering him momentarily incapable of speech. But he was quick to compose himself and recover from the initial surprise.

"He's inside," he shrugged with a flat voice. "Want me to get him?"

"It's…okay." Never did she anticipate that he would be the one to open the door and the earlier rehearsals of the words she planned on saying as she walked endlessly by the park flew out from her mind. She felt like an actor forgetting her lines only, in this life, there were no cuts, no chances to start over again. "I came here to talk to you."

"Oh." He remained standing by the door.

He might have recovered his gift of speech but his etiquette was a little late. She tried to make a subtle hint by peeking through the small space between his body and the wooden door. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

He realized the blunder and stepped aside, giving her room to enter. "Sorry."

With a very self conscious smile she kept a safe distance as she passed him at the entrance, avoiding the unnecessary feelings that would be stirred up in case she accidentally brushed against him.

A light breeze touched his skin as she walked near. Taking in a deep breath and in the process inhaling her fragrant scent, he closed his eyes for a while, fighting the ghosts of the past that were trying to enter his thoughts, as his hands pushed against the door to close it in place.

"Do you have plans of going out later? Or are you expecting company?" Her voice was soft and almost apologetic, prompting him to turn from the door. "Because I can return later, when you are…available."

For a while he just looked at her face as if still refusing to believe she was here, in his house, just an arm's length away. Then he averted his gaze, placing his hands in the pockets of the dark pair of slacks that he was wearing. "Tonight is just fine."

An awkward moment settled when neither seemed willing to make another move. She took the initiative by turning around, letting her feet lead her to the direction of the living room, looking at the surroundings all the while feeling a strange sense of being welcomed, as if the house was warming to her presence, making her realize just how much she missed everything her eyes lovingly gazed at.

And when she neared the open entrance to the room that held so many memories, she halted for the briefest of moments as if preparing for the emotions she knew would be entering from her eyes to her mind and her heart. With all the courage, she took a deep breath and entered.

She took the liberty of gingerly touching, running her fingers to the leathery texture of the couch as she approached the center of the large room knowing all the while that he was close behind with eyes fixed on her. Then she raised her face to the immortal eyes that looked back at her from the portrait of his parents.

He stood a few feet away from her and marveled at how many times he had seen this vision of her, looking at the faces of his parents as if conversing with them in a silent language, creating the surreal image that made him feel that they approved of her, that she belonged in this house, in his life.

She continued looking around, fixing her eyes on the table, remembering the white rose that once adorned a vase beside a plate of cookies that Alfred insisted on bringing her. "Every single piece of furniture was exactly where I remembered them." She mentioned in a voice that held warmth in remembrance. Then she walked slowly to stand near the fireplace. "And this spot over here…is where we danced for the first time."

He could see the secret smile in her eyes and he felt that he could almost hear the familiar song play even if, in his lifetime, that moment never happened. He only saw and remembered through her, from the words she confessed to J'onn once.

She did not expect he would volunteer any word as she turned her eyes shyly to his face. "The patio outside…it was where you told me…you loved me for the first time…before I left you and did not come back until many years later." It felt very awkward and uncomfortable to say these things to him when his face looked at her without any trace of feeling. But she had to do it, she needed to express herself if only for the last time.

"Here was where I remember seeing my shawl for the last time before…" She fought against her body but she knew she lost when she felt the warmth on her cheeks in a display of embarrassment. "…We walked upstairs where…you told me you loved me for the second time."

At the same time she confessed, he fought hard against his own emotions though he almost surrendered to a smile when he saw the blush on her face. But he had to remember…she hurt him so much today, when he found out that she withheld the truth from him once more.

"And it was the happiest time of my life."

She continued searching his stoic face, at the blue eyes that stared back. But lack of any emotion and the lack of even the smallest sign of recognition or understanding of whatever she was trying to convey was all that looked back at her. It made her inwardly flinch with regret that maybe she was wrong in thinking that they could work things out this easily. Almost giving up, she tried one last time though her eyes wandered from his to the warm sight of the fireplace before her.

She stared back at the flames and the flicker of golden fire seemed to look back at her without a face and the gentle swaying of the flame reminded her of the fate she once had.

"I remember everything, Bruce…like the memories didn't die with me."

…_Like the memories didn't die with me…_

Her statement reverberated in his ears, making him remember only too well the agony, every ounce of pain that tore a large whole in his heart, bleeding him dry.

"You _died_."

His voice finally echoed an emotion. And even though it was not the feeling she wanted to elicit from him, she was still thankful that her words were getting through the invisible wall that he had erected ever since she set foot inside the manor.

"Did you know what that did to the league, to your friends?" This was the chance to make her feel the effect of what she did. _To me?_ It was the unspoken question.

She could not stand the icy stare of his eyes and she looked away, her eyes returning to the sight of the yellow orange light of the flames. "It was the only way."

"You had to die?" All the suppressed emotions were starting to resurface. And this time, his anger was taking over. "Talk about delusions of grandeur."

When he saw her close her eyes as if shielding herself from his insulting words, he almost took back what passed his lips.

"I willingly…died because I had faith in both of you," she whispered as if talking to the flames and not the man standing in the room with her. "I had this feeling…I knew that either you, or Kal, will surely come for me. And I was right."

If she flinched earlier because of his insult, he cringed at the admission of her faith in him, the faith that he felt he did not deserve.

She extended her hand towards the fire as if cold, continuing with what she was saying. "…Just as I was right about Hera taking away my memories if she decides to…resurrect me."

"If she_ decides_ to resurrect you. What if Hera did not?" He sounded more hurt this time than angry.

In all truthfulness, she did want to give weight to the possibility that she would never be able to come back, that her sacrifice would eventually lead to her permanent departure from this world, because it would only make matters more difficult.

But she never doubted the love they had for her.

"Then I would not be here right now."

_Gone_…she would be lost to the world forever. She would only be a memory that would soon fade from their minds. But not from him, never from him. That was why it wounded him when he found out this day that she had her memories back.

"How and when did you begin to remember everything?"

It was the dreaded question. But now she was ready to answer. "J'onn made me remember…as he promised. As soon as I knew, all I wanted was to tell you." She smiled at the fire upon remembering that she could not sleep that night. "So the following morning, I came here to return the gift you gave me…in the chance that…"

Her voice trailed and he stared at her profile in disbelief.

How could his watchful eyes miss the signs that she was trying to convey?

"You knew then?"

She sighed. "Yes."

Even if all that he could see was half of her face, he felt the whole of her guilt. "Why didn't you say anything?"

She closed her eyes again as if staring too much at the flames hurt. "Because I saw your eyes. And…I became afraid. Those were almost the same eyes that looked at me…the last time."

The comprehension of what she was saying made him look away from her sad profile to her right hand that was fidgeting, unconsciously feeling the seam on her hip where the pocket of her jeans was sewn.

_Nervous_…she was nervous. And he was making matters worse with insults, questions and anger. He felt ashamed of himself, making him turn away from her.

The soundless movement was not lost on her and, for a while, she thought he was going to leave. "I did not think it was the right time," she continued in the hope that she could prevent him from leaving. "And before I knew it…quite a time has passed. And…you've moved on."

_I never moved from where you left me_, he wanted to say. But instead, he looked down at the quiet rug beneath his feet.

"I thought, maybe, it was better to just forget. I'm good at forgetting anyway," she shrugged, trying to inject humor into an otherwise gloomy situation. "But, ironically, I found my feet dragging me to the park…because I wanted to remember. And I would be lying if I said I was not hoping against hope that you would remember too."

Her voice betrayed her by trembling at the words of admission while she fought back the tears. It was an effort in vain when she felt a drop fall slowly.

She tried to blink away the haze from the tears that welled in her eyes and the effort only made them fall freely. "Bruce…I just wanted you to hear my side. I want you to know that I'm telling you this not to hold you to the past that we once had." She raised her face to the blurred image of the portrait. "I'm not holding you to anything."

Silence passed between them and the faint crackling of the burning wood was the only audible sound.

He looked up from staring at the abstract pattern on the Persian rug when the essence of what she was saying finally settled in.

She was setting him free. After waking all the dormant emotions within him that he once thought he had successfully buried, she was letting him go.

And…he did not want to be free. He did not want to go any where without her presence.

"You're unfair. You took the easiest escape by dying and leaving the ones who love you behind to grieve." He broke the long silence with a sad voice.

"I'm sorry." It was all she could offer.

He shook his head. "I thought your death was the worst thing that could happen. I was wrong."

His own words were like sharp daggers that dug into his flesh. It was very painful to admit to the depth of his feelings, the truth that he kept even from himself.

"Your living again killed me…when I can't see the woman I loved behind your eyes anymore." He turned back to watch her face for any reaction. "All I saw that day when you returned was happiness, something I can never promise to give you."

And as he gazed at her profile, he saw the faint shimmer on her cheeks as the firelight bounced on her glistening face. There were tears…she was crying. And the image of tears streaming down her face made him conscious of a cold and damp feeling on his own cheeks.

He touched a hand to his face and saw it, the proof that he was only human after all, that he could very well be hurt, be in pain, like any other man.

Proof that he could still cry.

His eyes stared in amazement at the wet drop on his finger, the sole evidence that he was still capable of feeling this much. And now, he was faced with the option of turning off the invisible switch within him that would either suppress or kill all the unwelcome feelings. But all the pretension was taking its toll and it he was tired of pretending he did not care.

Because he cared, he cared more than he ever did. And he let the tears come. "That was why I could not find the strength to tell you because I wanted you to be happy."

"And I am."

"Like you think I am?" He asked in a whisper. "Then why are we both crying?"

His question and the poignant and moving manner it was mentioned made her finally find the courage to turn her eyes to him.

And she saw it.

_Tears_…there were tears in his eyes.

At that precise moment, when their eyes held each other, she finally grasped and understood the full extent of his pain, the suffering that she was not aware of. At the same time, from across the room, he looked at the eyes of the strongest woman he ever knew, and all he could see was the uncertainty, the vulnerability.

And there was nothing more in the world that he wanted to do than take her into his arms and hold her.

It only took three small steps to bridge a gap between two estranged hearts.

His arms protectively went around her in a heartfelt embrace, the cold palms flattening on her slender back and without any hesitation her arms linked at the back of his neck as she held onto him as tightly, her damp face finding the familiar spot beside his as they both remembered everything that passed, all that they have been through.

A time that never happened… 

In less than a day they found and shared a love that others take a long time to discover.

He fell in love with her and was sure that he would gladly change his life for her, she fell in love with him even with the knowledge that it was very much forbidden.

But destiny, the inevitable fate, pulled them apart and she must leave him…without any memory of the shared love.

A curse from the gods… 

When mankind's existence was again challenged, fate brought them together again to fight side by side. And once more, the love that was denied for the first time found another way into their hearts. But because of a curse she almost gave up the one thing her heart desired the most, that is, to love him. And he almost gave up on her just the same. But he realized he could not let her go as easily.

And they were happy for a more than two days…before the cruel repercussions of the curse ripped them apart.

Her sacrifice and her death… 

She died with an aching heart but also with the blind faith that he would not give up on her. And she was correct. He was too stubborn to let her go, even death would not separate him from her.

But eventually, with the feeling that she needed to be free of the pain he caused, that she was entitled to happiness, he finally distanced himself.

But now, as his arms fit perfectly around her, as his heart beat in tune with hers, he wondered how he was able to last this long without her presence in his life.

He remembered.

_When he tried not to fuss so much about even the simple suggestion from Alfred that they re-decorate the living room because he wanted everything to be like the way it was when she was there with him…_

_That a compact disk of Patti Austin was secretly stacked among the number of classical music disks beside the sound system because once in a while he wanted to hear the song that brought them together…_

_When the small picture of her that used to occupy several bytes in the bat cave computer was now printed and framed and hidden somewhere in his desk at the office because once she asked him about it._

In this very few precious minutes his arms held her, that he was here with her…he knew he lived more than he ever did than the rest of the days that passed in the year.

Overwhelmed…for her part, she was simply overwhelmed.

After a thorough soul searching by her lonesome at the park after he left, she came to terms with herself and decided to come to him this night with the only objective of making him, at best, understand what she had been through and the decisions she had to make for the both of them to finally find the closure they both needed to finally be able to move on with their lives without any doubts lurking like shadows.

But, of course, there was a tiny part inside of her that wanted to be loved again though she knew the chances were remote.

She never thought that this simple wish would be granted her, prompting her to hold onto him tighter, closing her eyes to open them again just to make sure she was not living the fantasy her mind created.

And they remained that way for quite a time, not speaking with words but with the beat of their hearts, just touching, feeling and loving.

She smiled at the unseeing eyes that looked at them both from the painting. And on instinct she sniffed, making her suddenly too conscious of her tears, making her pull away. "I don't know why I am crying. Mixed emotions maybe." She wiped her face with her hands. "What about you?"

He touched a hand to her damp cheek and loved the feel of the smooth skin on his finger. He missed touching her. "You made me cry." There was finally a smile in his face. "You are the only one in a long time who could make me cry."

"I'm sor---"

"Stop apologizing." He silenced her lips with a finger. "I forgive you. Have you forgiven me?"

"There's nothing to forgive."

"Yes there is." He said in all seriousness, touching his forehead against hers.

She smiled at his movement. "We've just patched things up, become friends again…now were arguing once more."

"It's all a part of a…healthy relationship." He moved away and searched her face. "Though I must confess…I could never be a friend again."

She frowned. "Why?"

"I've never moved on, Diana," he finally confessed.

Her heart skipped another beat at the intensity of his stare.

"In a past that I recently only discovered I was a part of, I fell in love with you in just a day. But I lost you to a destiny we both cannot avoid. After more than a decade, without being influenced by that past…I fell in love with you again…" He tried his best to put into words what he felt and she understood. It felt like their fate revolved around this endless circle of love and pain.

"But death then the interference of the gods separated us again. Isn't that supposed to tell us something…that maybe we were not meant…"

"No…I refuse to believe that." He shook his head. "Because I wouldn't have seen you at the park, and you wouldn't be here if we were meant to be apart." He leaned and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry if ever I gave you the chance to doubt me…" Then he looked deep into her eyes. "But I don't care if this is the third, or if there will be a fourth."

For the first time in a while, the smile that touched her lips reached the depth of coldness that once settled in her eyes, warming her all over. It was a very wonderful feeling, a feeling that could never be translated into words.

And she proved just how much she felt when she tilted her face and accepted the kiss he was about to give when he slowly leaned in.

And the world seemed to stop revolving, time stilled for a while, as they shared the tender moment in an intimate embrace as his lips slowly touched hers, melting away all the uncertainties, the doubts, erasing the pain and in their place came comfort, security, contentment and happiness, all because of their love.

When they pulled apart, her eyes glistened in the faint glow of the fire because of the tears that threatened to escape once again but this time as a result of bliss. "And…thank you."

There was a trace of a question in his eyes. "For what?"

"Nothing much," she shrugged. "I just owe you my life."

"You're most welcome." He kissed the tip of her perfect nose before regarding her seriously. "You also have to thank…_him_ for that."

"Kal? All this time and you still can't mention his real name," she grinned at his tone. "I already talked to him."

"And?"

"He told me about your small talk when you decided to march with guns blazing to Themyscira. He explained that he just had to follow behind since he doubted very well your begging skills."

"And?" His brow rose once more.

She tried changing the topic. "Do you know he's seeing someone?"

"Finally…" he sighed. "He's gotten over you."

"Bruce…you don't have to be jealous of what his clone did." She remembered something and a grin escaped her lips. "Though it must be very uncomfortable for J'onn."

"His clone, Diana." He remained serious. "His face, his powers, his intelligence, his thoughts and emotions. I know because my clone felt the same feelings I felt for you and he was willing to risk his life for it."

She broke his hold on him and her hands settled on his chest, feeling the beat of his heart. "Of all people, Kal knows and understands how much I love you. Because he was there for me…all this time. And the only moment he came between our relationship was to save me. You don't have to be jealous."

He knew she was right, but it was not very easy to convince himself because he was too in love with her. "I was never jealous of him. Until I fell in love with you. I feel insecure in ways I never felt before…and you share a very special bond…"

"But it is you I keep coming back to."

Yes…he was her home and it was a very comforting thought, that in this very wide world, he was the one she came back to. But then he remembered. "The curse…"

"You don't have to worry about a curse. Double jeopardy." She had a very smug grin on her beautiful face that made her more adorable. "I think Hera forgot when they created me they gave me the wisdom of Athena. But what about the articles I read once in a tabloid about a…girlfriend?"

"I have a personality to keep."

"Oh…okay."

"You're not even jealous?" He asked in mock hurt.

"I have to admit I was," she confessed. "But when I think about it…I was there when you were just beginning to realize your importance, you confided in me your feelings even if you only knew for less than a day. You sang for me. Then…you came for me even in the likelihood that you would die. Besides, I doubt if they got a cell phone just like I did."

"Never came close," he answered.

And then, as they continued to hold each other close, he urged her body to sway with him. And they danced to the unheard rhythm of the love they had for each other.

But it was hard not to notice the knowing grin that curved on his lips. "What?"

"Do you realize…we seem to favor this spot?"

She tried from keeping the color on her cheeks at his implication. "Yes. Where's my shawl by the way?"

"In my bedroom." His voice dropped to a level that was both seductive and teasing. "Want to get it?"

She giggled and tried to hide her face by touching her forehead to his chin while her hands snaked around him once more. "Later. Right now I just want to hold you…and not just for two days."

"Two days?"

"I don't know why…but I seem to be happiest for only two days."

"Okay…two days." As they turned while they danced, he smiled at the faces of his parents and thought that if they were here today, they would approve of her very much. He was determined to never let her slip away ever again. "Plus the rest of my life. I can hold you forever."

And he did hold her, tighter than before.

"I love you."

She would never ever tire of hearing those wonderful words from him. "I know. I love you the same." She kissed the tip of his nose.

"And Diana…"

"Yes?"

"Happy anniversary."

And she raised her face to him once again, studying every curve, studying even the lines…yes he was starting to have lines on his slowly aging face.

Yes…he would be growing old…and she would stay the same.

And there would be a time when he would be the one to leave her with a sad and grieving heart.

But not now, not today…but in the distant future.

For the moment, they were together, they would cherish every second they spend from now on, two days at a time.

THE END


End file.
